Diario de un gato pervertido
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: .¿ Y por qué no haces un diario?- sugirió plagg como si fuera una idea de lo más normal Sin darse cuenta plagg tal vez acababa de darme la idea más brillante que había tenido, pero al mismo tiempo la más descabellada y poco predecible. Porque ¿Podría escribir yo en un diario todas las fantasías e ideas de my lady? En otras palabras ¿Tendría un diario pervertido? advertencia:lemon
1. una idea muy diferente

Diario de un gato pervertido

Que pasa cuando con 17 años Adrien comienza a tener fantasías y sueños con su lady y su compañera de clase sin saber que son la misma persona.

Plagg le dice que se desahogue en un diario, y el muchacho lo hace sin saber que su inconsciente le dará pistas para por fin poder descifrar la verdadera identidad de su chica, pero todo esto con un toque muy cargado de hormonas, emociones reprimidas, fantasías muy explícitas y una mente muy imaginativa, además de perversa y divertida.

Otra noche tranquila, brincando de un lado al otro y contemplando el hermoso perfil que la luna le daba a _my lady_ , tan delicada en figura, tan fuerte y determinada. Amaba su personalidad, pero para ser franco en los últimos días era su figura la que me dejaba sin aliento.

El traje rojo y moteado se adhería como una segunda piel, delineando puurrfectamente cada curva. Ocultaba tanta piel y sin embargo era fácil imaginar a una linda ladybug en alguna lencería con encaje, satín y mucha más piel expuesta.

-¿Por qué tan callado gatito? ¿Algún ratón te comió la lengua?

De repente caí en cuenta que había visto demasiado tiempo a mi compañera de batallas, sentí sonrojarme como nunca antes ¿En qué rumbo estaban yendo mis pensamientos? Maldije internamente ante la sensación de ser descubierto, porque una cosa era pensar en la chica a la que amaba sin que ella lo notara y otra muy diferente era tener una vívida imaginación y ser atrapado en esos pensamientos.

-Nunca _my lady_ , pero, a decir verdad, creo que a mi lengua no le molestaría ser atrapada por cierta Catarina- conteste mientras trataba que la noche disimulara el color carmesí que amenazaba con instalarse permanentemente en mi cara.

Por suerte mi ladybug no miraba fijamente hacia mí, se limitó a sonreír coquetamente mientras contestaba mi insinuación- muy graciosos gatito.

Suspiré casi aliviado cuando no agregó más, estuvimos un rato en la torre Eiffel antes de decidir que era momento de volver a nuestras casas. Como cada noche, extraje una rosa que extendí como un caballero ante mi dama, y ella la aceptó sin mucho reproche, cosa que agradecía enormemente. Lanzó su yoyo para poder descender de la torre, pero antes de que se alejará se acercó y depositó un delicado beso en mi mejilla.

-Creo que nunca te había agradecido todas las rosas, así que ese es mi pago- y antes de poder volver a mis cinco sentidos y atraparla, ella se lanzó al vacío y desapareció entre los tejados, y yo me quedé como un tonto contemplando su silueta a la distancia.

Cuando por fin reaccioné, fui el felino más feliz de la galaxia, brinqué y bailé entre los tejados hasta llegar a mi casa, caer en mi cama y dejar atrás la transformación.

Plagg se alejó de inmediato hacia el escritorio, donde siempre había un gran pedazo de queso para que devorará mientras yo sólo podía pensar en el beso de ladybug, de la textura de sus labios y el cómo deseaba que ese beso fuera en otros lados, específicamente en mis labios, mientras tratábamos de unir nuestras lenguas y nuestras manos reconocían el cuerpo del otro, con o sin trajes, con o sin identidades, solo nosotros en el momento, disfrutando.

-Aaahhhhhh!- grité, levantándome de la cama y tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos, frustrado por el hilo de mis pensamientos. El pobre plagg terminó cayéndose a causa del susto que le provocó mi voz exaltada.

\- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó mientras abrazaba un trozo de queso y volaba hasta sentarse a mi lado en la cama para poder comer a gusto- ¿Es que no te ha gustado el beso de lady?

-Al contrario- dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba de un lado al otro- me ha gustado demasiado.

-¿Y cual él es problema?- dijo mientras masticaba.

-El problema, amigo mío, es que no sólo quiero un beso, quiero muchas más cosas que eso.

\- Ya sé que quieres que lady sea tu novia pero….

-No solo mi novia, es que ¡Quiero estar junto a ella!

\- Siempre estas junto a ella- respondió mi pequeño kwami – explícate

Me sentí frustrado porque mi pequeño compañero no entendiera las necesidades de un chico enamorado locamente- es difícil de decir- comencé- pero digamos que los humanos gustamos mucho del contacto físico cuando queremos a alguien, y si ese contacto físico no se da, tenemos sentimientos cruzados.

-Vaya que los humanos si que son raros- comentó mirando al queso- ¡Por eso yo amo al queso!- dijo mientras abrazaba amorosamente su trozo.

\- El punto no es eso, sino que últimamente no he podido sacar de mi cabeza esas ideas y pensamientos.- Me terminé por caer en mi silla reclinable y girar en ella con los ojos cerrados, sin saber nada más.

-mmmmm….¿ Y por qué no haces un diario?- sugirió plagg como si fuera una idea de lo más normal.

-¿Qué?- levanté tan rápido la cabeza que sentí un tirón en el cuello.

\- Ya sabes, un diario como el que usan las chicas en las series de televisión para desahogarse- de repente voló hacia el estante más próximo donde tenía varias libretas nuevas y sacó uno para apoyarla en el escritorio. Sus hojas completamente en blanco.- No estoy completamente seguro de cómo funciona, pero supongo que si escribes las cosas que piensas, entonces te ayudará en lo que sea que quieras.

Mire nuevamente la libreta y a mi amigo que se iba por más queso, sin darse cuenta que tal vez era la idea más brillante que había tenido, pero al mismo tiempo la más descabellada y poco predecible. Porque ¿Podría escribir yo en un diario todas las fantasías e ideas de _my lady_? En otras palabras ¿Tendría un diario pervertido?


	2. La primera vez

Decidí que lo mejor que podría hacer por mi paz mental (sobretodo por ella) era meditar un poco las cosas y encontrar los pro de tal idea. Plagg seguía comiendo su queso, así que lo deje ahí y fui a la ducha para aclarar mi mente por todo lo que me agobió ese día.

El agua de inmediato me relajo los músculos y también me recordó algunas escenas que deberían ser censuradas que comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad por mi cabeza en ese momento que involucraron a cierta chica de coletas y traje rojo. Era difícil aceptar las cosas, pero los hechos hasta el momento eran bastante claros:

Yo era un chico pervertido

La chica que me gustaba no tomaba mis coqueteos en serio.

Tenía un problema para alejar a la imaginación y las escenas aptas para público adulto fuera de mi mente.

Cuando salí, el pequeño Plagg estaba totalmente dormido con migajas de queso en todo el rostro, sequé mi cabello dejándolo desordenado, como lucía cuando me transformaba en chat, camine de nuevo hacia el escritorio, donde la libreta continuaba abierta, con una perfecta hoja en blanco, esperando, aguardando la decisión final.

Mire nuevamente entre mi cama y el escritorio, debatiéndome interiormente por dormir o escribir, si era correcto o no, si estaba bien para mi, y sobre todo, por _my lady…_

-Demonios

Fue un segundo el que me tomó agarrar el primer lapicero y comenzar a escribir sobre la primera fantasía que tuve con lady bug, porque ¡Demonios! Yo necesitaba desahogarme con algo y a nadie le haría daño usar un diario para hacerlo, porque nadie tendría que enterarse excepto yo, porque esto era para mí, hecho por mí, y sin permiso de ser leído por nadie más.

Así que sólo escribiría y daría vuelta, dejaría con la tinta las cosas que en mi cabeza se estaban reproduciendo una y otra vez para evitar llegar a otros extremos. Eso era lo que haría. Esa era la verdad total.

Y qué mejor para empezar el diario si no era con la primera fantasía que había tenido con mi pequeña, dulce y maravillosa ladybug…

 _Querido diario:_

 _He aquí la primera historia que plasmare en tus hojas, sobre el día que desee más que un beso de mi querida lady._

 _Aquella noche estábamos vigilando las calles de nuestro Paris, una noche poco iluminada, tan dulcemente electrizante con las sombras que se proyectaban en los tejados de las antiguas casas. Estaba recostado con mi transformación escuchando la tranquilidad de las calles cuando un cuerpo delgado se recostó al lado mío sin dar aviso de ello. Demasiado cerca y al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos._

 _-¿En qué piensas gatito?- mi pequeña lady pusó su rostro tan cerca del mío, que si estiraba mi cuerpo podía rozar sus labios con los míos. Por primera vez estaba cohibido, no sabía qué decir, porque ¿Qué puedes hacer para no estropear el momento?_

 _Pero no necesite hacer nada más, porque fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa, en un movimiento rápido se levantó y se recostó encima de mi pecho, pasando sus delgadas manos en mi pecho, abrazándome y dejándome sin aliento._

 _-¿q..ue….. qu..e..que h…aces my.._ _my lady?-_ _un tartamudeo nervioso me estaba dejando como un completo idiota ante mi dama ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que actuará en un momento que jamás espere que ella empezara?_

 _-nada…- dijo mientras con sus dedos enguantados comenzaba a vagar distraídamente en mi pecho- solo quise ponerme más cómoda._

 _En silencio agradecí a cualquier dios que se hubiera apiadado de mí, porque esta oportunidad era única y por nada del mundo tenía que desperdiciarla. Rogué porque ninguna persona fuera poseída por un akuma en ese momento, porque necesitaba tiempo y si todo salía bien, sería mucho, mucho tiempo._

 _Acerqué mis manos a la cintura de my ladybug y me reconforte en no sentir un rechazo o un alejamiento, sino que por el contrario, se apretó todavía más a mi cuerpo, amoldando sus suaves curvas al mío._

 _-¿ya está más cómoda my lady?_

 _-mucho.-_

 _-me alegro ser útil para los apuros de mi damisela_

 _Una risa cantarina brotó de sus labios y escondió tímidamente su rostro en mi pecho, dejando así un millar de mariposas en mi estómago y mi corazón latiendo como el de un colibrí. Subió una de sus piernas alrededor de las mías._

 _-es bueno tener un héroe personal para que te ayude en cualquier apuro ¿no?_

 _Su mano que estaba en mi pecho subió hasta mi cuello, enderezándose un poco y quedando su rostro a la altura del mío. Sus ojos brillaban, mostrando el más hermoso azul, una bella mirada que era parte del ser más hermoso. Nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada, y acerqué solo un poco mi rostro, pero fue lo suficiente para probar el suave tacto de los labios de mi lady. Me aparté por temor a haber ido demasiado lejos, el temor que da el reventar la perfecta burbuja de amor._

 _Pero en vez de eso, mi amada catarina se acercó más y estrelló sus labios con los míos, primero un beso que probaba, que tanteaba el terreno, sin embargo, no era suficiente, para nosotros no parecía ser suficiente. Con sus labios entreabiertos, pedí permiso para profundizar el beso, para demostrarle el amor y la pasión que tenía contenida dentro de mí. Ella no me negó el acceso, y de inmediato nuestros labios se devoraban hambrientos, mostrando la necesidad que teníamos uno del otro._

 _Mi chica aferró sus manos a mi cuello y yo sólo pude apretar el agarre que aún mantenía en su cintura, buscando más, mucho, mucho más. Nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo necesario, pero nuestras frentes quedaron juntas._

 _Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración era agitada y tremendamente sexy que no pude ignorar el hecho de que mi cuerpo había reaccionado a los actos de hace unos instantes. Sentía mi traje apretado en la parte baja de las caderas, y sabía que no sería difícil que ella lo notara._

 _Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, era tan linda verla así, vulnerable y dispuesta._

 _Acaricie su mejilla mientras ella abría lentamente los ojos y me miraba de otra forma, con hambre, como si de repente ese azul estuviera danzando con una llama roja. Me atrajo nuevamente hacia ella, volviendo a unir nuestras bocas. Me tomó de del cuello y jaló para acomodarme sobre de ella, sin ningún reparo, sin evitar el contacto, sin alejarme, sino por el contrario, deseando mi contacto, anhelando mi cercanía._

 _Nos acomodamos para que yo quedara encima de ella, sus manos seguían en mi rostro guiándome, controlando nuestro beso. Trate de no dejar caer todo mi peso sobre ella, y decidí explorar más allá, bajando mi mano por un costado, hasta la rodilla y de regreso hasta tocar la parte baja de su busto, un perfecto pecho firme que era merecedor de una atención muy especial._

 _-alguien esta despierto- susurro mi chica moteada mientras me mordía la oreja. Por completo olvide mi pequeño gran problema "ahí" abajo, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme fuertemente._

 _-gatito, tengo un lugar en mente mas apropiado para que….._

-¿Qué haces?

De repente la voz de plagg me sacó de mis pensamientos, mi compañero se había despertado al ver la luz todavía encendida, y curioso había ido directamente hacia donde estaba mi ahora recién estrenado diario. No espere a que lo leyera, sino que lo cerré de golpe y apague la luz sin esperar por nada.

-nada en particular, ven, vamos a dormir.

Lo tomé de la cola y nos conduje directamente hacia mi cama. Dejando mi diario en mi escritorio, y mi primer historia sin terminar.

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Este es mi primer fic con contenido lemon, asi que espero sus comentarios. Subiré mas fics de mis personajes favoritos, y creo que muchos serán románticos, pero también habrá comedia y tragedia hacia que estén pendientes.**


	3. un refugio

Dormí por lapsos, por momentos divagaba en mis pensamientos, por momentos mi cabeza giraba hacia el escritorio, hacia el diario que había comenzado. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Estaba haciendo algo bueno o malo con ello? Era un diario, privado y se supone que estaba haciendo un uso correcto de el, plasmando cosas que sólo yo pensaba, sentimientos que nadie más podía siquiera imaginar.

No supe en que momento el sueño pudo conmigo, pero no hubo descanso alguno. Me levanté, hice mi rutina matutina, tratando de no reparar en la libreta encima de mi escritorio, al final decidí esconderlo en un cajón con llave en el escritorio. Desayuné solo, como siempre la asistente de mi padre me dio el itinerario del día, así como el mensaje que mi padre dejaba cada mañana antes de salir. El viaje a la escuela fue demasiado silencioso en el exterior, pero con una gran tormenta en mi mente.

Cuando salí, mi amigo Nino estaba platicando con Anya y Marinette, ambas de espaldas a mí. Nunca me había fijado en el cuerpo de mi compañera, en sus pequeñas coletas y las curvas de su cuerpo y mi mente de repente me evocó a mi querida lady, pero de inmediato aleje esa idea.

Era bobo pensar en que mi amada chica estuviera prácticamente al lado mío y yo en mi ceguera nunca lo hubiera notado. Todos los acontecimientos en las últimas horas me estaban afectando.

-Hey bro, te ves fatal- dijo Nino al verme, no me había visto el rostro por la mañana, pero seguramente tenia ojeras o bolsas en los ojos, incluso posiblemente mi cuerpo se veía completamente decaído.

-hola Nino, hola chicas- saludé con un movimiento muy leve- digamos que no tuve una buena noche.

-Eso parece- observó Anya- debiste haberte tomado el día ¿no crees Marinette?

\- ¿eh? Ahh… claro…. Por supuesto- sus facciones demostraban una autentica preocupación, pero parecía que no podía hablar claramente.

\- No se preocupen, estoy bien- entramos a clases, pasaron rápidamente. Pero no pude evitar echar un vistazo de vez en cuando hacia el asiento que ocupada Marinette detrás de mí. Por algunas horas olvidé completamente el diario que había dejado escondido en un cajón.

Realice mis demás actividades y por fortuna o por desgracia no hubo ningún incidente con alguna persona poseída por un akuma. Sabía que tenía que ir a mi ronda nocturna, pero eso me dejaba con parte de la tarde libre para estar en casa.

Plagg increíblemente no me había molestado en absoluto, absortó en pequeños pedazos de quesos que siempre traía en mi mochila. Posiblemente ni siquiera recordaba las cosas que habíamos platicado la noche anterior. Se encontraba tomando una siesta encima de mi almohada, roncando sin disimulo, y yo tenía el tiempo suficiente para seguir con lo que había comenzado la noche anterior. Camine al escritorio y abrí el cajón para sacar la libreta, leí más de una vez su contenido, recordando la fantasía, y por supuesto recordando la parte que no había podido llenar.

 _-alguien esta despierto- susurró mi chica moteada mientras me mordía la oreja. Por completo olvide mi pequeño gran problema "ahí" abajo, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme fuertemente._

 _-gatito, tengo un lugar en mente más apropiado para que….._

Comencé a escribir:

 _-gatito, tengo un lugar en mente más apropiado para lo que vamos a hacer- terminó la frase con un ronroneo que fue de lo más sexy que pude haber escuchado. Esta lady conservaba todo el carácter atrevido y fascinante, con una nueva adición: cínicamente coqueta y peligrosamente sexy._

 _Trague saliva mientras ella acercó su rostro contra el mío. Su dulce aliento chocó directamente, era tan cerca que por una vez no me sentí atrevido ni osado o burlón, sino que me convertí en un gatito cohibido ¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo? Yo era Chat Noir y si alguien sabia molestar, burlar y poner en jaque a las personas (algunas veces, no siempre) era yo._

 _Además de alguna manera yo era el que podía tomar el control de la situación, desde mi posición no era muy difícil . Así que sonreí pícaramente mientras ponía una mano atrevida encima de su seno derecho. Sentía mi rostro sumamente sonrojado, pero esto era una guerra y yo no era una persona fácil de vencer._

 _Ella por su parte subió una pierna y rozo accidentalmente a mi amigo, que parecía moverse por sí solo al sentir ese toque. Tendría que controlarme o en poco tiempo haría algo muy vergonzoso y poco alentador para la noche que me esperaba._

 _-Hey minino, estamos decidiendo algo aquí- su flexibilidad parecía estar poniendo a prueba mi autocontrol. Pues la pierna que había subido para rozar mi miembro ahora estaba enganchada a mi cadera, como si quisiera empujarla hacia abajo, para un roce más íntimo._

 _-¿Qué tienes en mente?- no me iba a dejar intimidar por ese cuerpo de ensueño y esos ojos que hipnotizaban, mucho menos por esos dulces labios rosados que se veían increíblemente deseables en esos momentos. Su sonrisa cómplice fue lo único que necesite para realizar varias cosas, mover mi mano de un seno a otro, disfrutando de la textura y lo bien que mis garras se ajustaban a su tamaño, mientras ataque nuevamente sus labios, buscando su lengua, exigiendo el contacto, disfrutando de los pequeños sonidos sofocados entre nosotros. De repente la ropa me parecía demasiado incómoda y en algunas partes, demasiado apretada. Nuestro contacto volvió a interrumpirse y casi gemí de frustración._

 _\- ven conmigo- me empujo levemente, entendí la señal y me incorporé, ofreciendo mi mano como un apoyo para que ella se levantará, la tomó sin dudar y saltó a mis brazos, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y dando un último beso, fugaz e insuficiente. Tomo mi mano, y me guió hasta la orilla del aquel tejado. Desplegó su yoyo y se lanzó al aire, sin vacilar en ningún momento. Cuando aterrizó al otro lado esperó, mirando hacia mi dirección, esperándome._

 _Tome bastón y me impulse para seguir su paso, ella siguió sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo sin necesidad de ninguna palabra. Seguimos avanzando entre los suburbios de aquella ciudad tan hermosa. No quería pensar, solo sentir su cálido cuerpo cerca del mío, tan cerca que nada hubiera entre nosotros. Sin saber nuestro destino, solo me parecía que el tiempo era lento para mí._

 _Por un momento pensé que tal vez todo se acababa en ese momento cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente en una hermosa casa que conservaba todo el estilo de la ciudad. Aterrizó en un balcón y yo de inmediato me deslicé junto a ella, tomando su mano y besándola gentilmente._

 _-¿Acaso me vas a encerrar en este lugar?_

 _-Tengo mejores planes que esos- su contestación era seria y firme. En ningún momento soltó mi mano, deslizó la gran puerta corrediza y la perdí un momento detrás de las cortinas. Cuando yo también me introduje en el sitio, me impresione del lugar. Una elegante recamara me esperaba del otro lado, muebles que de alguna manera tenían toques femeninos por sus colores y por sus diversos acabados, la enorme cama de sábanas blancas y edredón rojo resaltaba contra las paredes completamente blancas._

 _-¿Puedo suponer que este es tu hogar?- dije vacilante_

 _Ella negó, por supuesto que este no era su hogar, era demasiado tonto como para pensar que se abriría así de simple, ella era cuidadosa, jamás podría penetrar en su vida tan profundamente, pero por otra parte, la elección de palabras me dio de inmediato otra idea que tenía que ver con penetrar profundo._

 _-Es nuestro refugio- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que sus labios se apoderaron de los míos. Nuestro, me gustó como sonó la palabra en sus labios y amé el significado. Al diablo su casa y su vida detrás de lady bug, ella era mía en ese momento y de nadie más._

 _Baje mis manos hasta sus caderas mientras ella enredaba sus brazos a mi cuello y nuca. Con un movimiento brusco pegué mi cadera a la suya, para alejar el espacio que nos separaba y para que sintiera mi necesidad, la erección que ella había mencionado y que seguía atrapada debajo del traje. Su cuerpo me parecía delicioso entre mis brazos, flexible, fuerte, capaz de soportar muchas cosas._

 _Comenzó a empujarme, para caminar y finalmente llegar a un sofá de terciopelo negro en que no había deparado del todo, me empujo con algo de fuerza y de inmediato se colocó encima de mí atacando sin parar ni un segundo. Bajo sus labios por mi cuello, erizando la piel de mi nuca y brazos, encontró el pequeño cierre que se escondía debajo del cascabel de mi traje y con un movimiento rápido lo bajo hasta la altura de mi ombligo, abriendo el traje de manera veloz. El hecho de que estuviera levemente alejada admirando lo que acababa de hacer me dio una hermosa vista._

 _-Eres increíble- dije mientras acariciaba su cabello y desataba sus coletas. Nunca le había visto el cabello suelto, y ahora solo deseaba saber que tan lejos podríamos llegar y que tan salvaje podría verse con el cabello en desorden. – my lady, trátame con cuidado ¿entendido?- hice una voz burlona, pero la verdad se dejaba entrever, ciertamente no era muy experto en estas experiencias, era más bien del tipo teórico y deseaba internamente que ella fuera igual. Porque entonces esto sería algo más. No sólo estábamos luchando juntos, sino que también comenzábamos a conocer nuevas facetas de nuestras vidas juntos. Sonrió de una manera cautivante. Imposiblemente seductora y tierna a la vez._

 _\- ¿ Te dicho que me gustan mucho los felinos?- se acercó y volvió a ronronear cerca de mi oreja antes dejar un camino de besos húmedos y descender por mi cuello y más hacia el sur aun. Deteniendo un momento para bajarse de encima mío y acomodarse entre mis piernas, arrodillada al suelo._

No pude seguir escribiendo más, si seguía así tendría que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no saltar sobre mi lady en cuanto la viera esa noche. Esperaba poder estar bien a su lado, sin tener las imágenes de inmediato. Hoy era la prueba, si podía pasar parte de la noche con Ladybug sin pensar en ninguna de las escenas que tenía en la mente, entonces el diario estaba teniendo un efecto positivo, si por el contrario era la forma para incrementar mi libído y descontrolarme totalmente, podía ser devastador para mi estática relación con la chica de ojos azules que tenía cautivo mi corazón.

Como fuera, esta era la noche decisiva. Desperté a Plagg con un pedazo de queso y me transformé, no sin antes volver a poner la libreta en el cajón cerrado. Salté de la ventana de mi habitación y me dirigí al encuentro con la protagonista de todas mis fantasías.

 **Nota de la autora:**

Díganme que les parece, espero que les guste como me está gustando a mí.


	4. aquella noche

Como fuera, esta era la noche decisiva. Desperté a Plagg con un pedazo de queso y me trasforme, no sin antes volver a poner la libreta en el cajón cerrado. Salte de la ventana de mi habitación y me dirigí al encuentro con la protagonista de todas mis fantasías

Salte por los tejados de la hermosa Paris, nervioso por lo que seguía a continuación ¿Qué diablos iba a pasar entre my lady y yo? Mi mente era un embrollo y mis nervios se estaban preparando para el inminente encuentro, esperando no hacer alguna estupidez.

Llegue a nuestro lugar de cada noche, la torre me parecía un sitio sumamente romántico, con una vista única y digna de admirar todas las veces que se pudiera. Claro que el ser admirada por una magnifica compañía sería aún mejor. Estaba solo, había sido el primero en llegar, por tanto, ella llegaría en cualquier momento. Trate de serenarme con la vista, las luces y las fachadas llenas de historia, me senté y estire las piernas hacia el vacío, pareciendo un niño pequeño en una silla demasiado alta.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista pequeño minino?- su voz me erizo los vellos de la nuca y brazos. Su voz sonaba detrás de mí. No quise girarme, mi yo cobarde estaba afuera tomando el control del mi cuerpo. Ella se rio ante mi falta de reacción y se sentó a mi lado, demasiado cerca, o eso me pareció a mí.

\- es algo hermoso, ¿no crees?- dijo mirando lo mismo que yo había disfrutado hace unos instantes.- es bueno ver la ciudad tranquila en una noche tan bella. ¿No crees?- sentí su mirada sobre mí, tratando de descifrar mi falta de comentarios graciosos o tomadas de pelo. Sus pequeñas coletas se balanceaban con la suave brisa de finales de verano, y la luz reflejada en sus ojos junto con su hermosa sonrisa me parecía enternecedoras.

-lo es- pero mi admiración de la belleza ya no era por la vista, sino por la persona a quien miraba en aquellos momentos. Me percate que en mi mente no se formaba ningún pensamiento del que me pudiera avergonzar y sentí un alivio tan grande que exhale un suspiro muy audible.

Mi compañera de inmediato me lanzo esa mirada que conocía tan bien, la cual me decía que estaba intrigada por lo que estaba sucediéndome, pero no preguntaría nada, porque las preguntas sobre nuestras vidas privadas no eran parte de nuestro trabajo en equipo, me sentía frustrado por ese tipo de reglas implícitas entre nosotros.

Se acercó y acaricio mi cabeza con su mano como si fuera un pequeño gato, quizá en un intento de decirme que todo estaba bien. Yo sin poder evitarlo solté un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo. Ella se río disimuladamente, con una alegría que se terminó casi en seguida cuando hable.

\- Dime my lady, ¿Cuándo sabré más sobre ti? ¿Qué cosas te gustan? ¿Cómo es un día normal sin usar el lucky charm? – solté las palabras incluso antes de pensarlas bien. Era idiota pensar que me contestaría alguna de ellas. Su rostro se puso serio de inmediato, sin expresión alguna y me odio por romper un buen momento con ella. Por seguir insistiendo a temas a los que le daba la vuelta sin dudar.

El silencio incomodo que siguió fue lo que necesite para entender que esa conversación no se daría en un tiempo próximo. Deseaba sentirme más cerca de ella, conectada a un nivel más personal y era ella la que ponía las barreras entre ambos. Dirigí mi vista hacia la ciudad nuevamente, sintiendo que no significaba nada en la vida de una persona que a me importaba mucho.

-Sabes que no es seguro saber mucho sobre el otro- dijo por fin al cabo de un rato. En su rostro percibí una indecisión a la que no supe darle un significado claro.- nuestras vidas pueden estar muy distanciadas una de la otra, y no serviría de mucho saber quiénes somos y que hacemos normalmente. – pero ella se equivocaba porque me serviría mucho, para que viera que podíamos compartir muchas cosas, que podíamos cuidarnos tanto en batalla como en un día normal en nuestras vidas.

-recuerda que el mundo es muy pequeño, puede que nos conozcamos, incluso puede que sepamos más el uno que el otro de lo que en realidad pensamos- quise ser insistente, demostrar mi punto. Pero ella no pareció entenderlo así. Se levantó y tiro su yoyo para atorarlo y crear una cuerda para saltar al techo más próximo. Quise detenerla, pero no supe que hacer, no con ella actuado tan evasiva y a la defensiva.

-gatito, hay cosas que debemos dejar como están, no importa cuánto deseemos que sean diferentes. Recuerda. Tenemos que tener serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no podemos cambiar, valor para cambiar lo que podemos y sabiduría para poder ver la diferencia entre ambas. – y sin más se lanzó al vacío de la noche.

Sus palabras fueron directas, como ella, tenía un punto que defendería sin importar nada y yo también tenía algo que demostrar. Nuestra convivencia era una cosa que podía cambiar si ambos queríamos, pero obviamente esta idea no figuraba dentro de los planes de Ladybug.

Regrese a mi casa y me cole en mi cuarto. De inmediato Plagg deshizo la trasformación y se arrojó al pedazo de queso listo para él en una parte de mi escritorio. Me acosté y puse mi mano sobre mis ojos, sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas sin salir. Ella era dura conmigo, pero de alguna manera entendía que era en parte por mi propio bien. No quería ilusionarme con falsas esperanzas de que fuéramos personas afines y al mismo tiempo deseaba protegerme para no ser atacada por un akuma o cualquier otra amenaza. Una de las cosas por las que la admiraba y amaba, su firme convicción de cuidar de aquellos que lo necesitaran.

Plagg no estuvo platicador ni burlón como otros días y me preguntaba si algo le pasaba, pero cuando me levante a mirarlo, simplemente estaba dormitando con migajas de queso en su cara y bigotes. Le tome con cuidado y lo acomode sobre la almohada de la cama. Repase mi día y atine a ver un punto positivo de todo: el diario estaba funcionando. Por lo tanto lo continuaría hasta que fuera suficiente para mí.

Ya que no tenía sueño todavía, decidí que continuaría hasta terminar la fantasía que aún quedaba suspendida en su trama sobre las hojas de la libreta. Hice toda mi rutina antes de acostarme, y con piyama encima me senté en el escritorio, saque la libreta y la abrí en la página que había dejado inconclusa.

 _¿ Te dicho que me gustan mucho los felinos?- se acercó y volvió a ronronear en mi oreja antes de comenzar a dejar un camino de besos húmedos , descendiendo por mi cuello, yendo más hacia el sur, deteniéndose un momento para bajarse de encima mío y acomodarse entre mis piernas, arrodillada en el suelo._

Repase toda la historia y la deje fluir como recordaba en mi mente.

 _En aquella posición me parecía sumisa, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el control sobre mí, ella estaba en el suelo, pero yo estaba a sus pies, podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y yo gustoso lo aceptaría sin dudar. Acaricio mis piernas aun en el traje desde abajo hasta la parte de arriba._

 _Sentía mi respiración algo irregular, pero daba igual, podía dejar de respirar en aquel momento. Tomo la parte aflojada de mi traje y lo jalo hacia abajo, para quitarlo de su camino. Levante mis caderas levemente del sillón para permitirle hacer el trabajo y sentí como sus manos se detenían levemente sobre mi erección creciente. Tiro de la tela hasta que cedió y la saco por mis pies, arrojándola a una esquina de la habitación._

 _Su mirada no parecía querer dejar la mía, la sentía retadora y atrapante, no deseaba apartarla ningún segundo por dos razones: no quería dejar de verla y no seria el primero de los dos en ceder, por el momento. Tomo una posición de rodillas enfrente mío, apoyando sus codos sobre mis muslos abiertos, su rostro a escasos centímetros de mi miembro. Estaba desnuda ante ella y no sabía cómo proceder o que hacer para no verme como un pobre adolescente novato._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?- su tono me reconforto en muchas maneras, su cálido aliento golpeo directo a mi erección que sentí crecer más aún._

 _-nervioso- admitir esto enfrente de ella me hacía sentir muy vulnerable y expuesto. Sin embargo no imaginaba a quien más podría decirle ese tipo de sentimientos con tal sinceridad._

 _-yo también estoy nerviosa- confeso dejando ver la verdad en su rostro._

 _-no lo parece- trate de aligerar el ambiente que de repente parecía un poco incómodo. Lo que menos deseaba es que fuera incomodo estar con ella._

 _\- es que alguien me infunde una gran confianza._

 _Entonces sin apartar la vista de mí, acerco sus manos a la base de mi miembro y lo rodeo delicadamente. Su agarre no fue rudo, sino más bien delicado, como si estuviera tanteando la textura y esperando ver reacciones positivas a sus caricias tímidas. Comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo despacio, buscando un ritmo al cual ajustarse, mientras yo sentía que mi cuerpo reaccionaba quizá demasiado positivo. Temí dejarme en ridículo demasiado pronto. Pero disfrutaba su contacto, así que solo atine a recostar mi cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá y apretar los puños encima del apoya manos._

 _Cuando acelero sus movimientos, combinándolo con una suave presión en la punta tuve que detenerle ligeramente porque de lo contrario mi orgasmo sería inminente, y no lo quería así, deseaba darle algún placer antes de encontrar el mío, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo._

 _-espera, solo unos minutos- tome su muñeca con mi mano. Tenía el cuerpo hormigueándome, y una liguera presión que comenzaba a acumularse entre mis caderas. Nunca había experimentado una sensación tan placentera en mi vida. Los músculos parecían tensarse rápidamente y en un segundo parecían estar ligeros._

 _-lo siento, nunca lo había hecho, de seguro te estaba lastimando- la velocidad de su disculpa me hizo casi imposible de entenderle._

 _-no, no lo has hecho mal cariño- pareció reaccionar ante el dulce palabra que use para llamarle- de hecho lo estabas haciendo demasiado bien. Dame unos minutos, sino no resistiré.- mi respiración estaba ya disparada y en este punto mi corazón latía desbocado, estaba famélico ante el curso de nuestras acciones, y no estaba seguro de que seguía a continuación. Solo que deseaba proporcionarle las mismas sensaciones que acababa de sentir recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

 _Me agache y acomode los pequeños mechones detrás de sus orejas, mirando su hermoso rostro, la piel que era visible debajo del antifaz se teñía de una hermoso rosado causado tal vez por la emoción del momento o quizá era la timidez que aun podía poseerle. Lo que fuera me hizo desearle mas que nada y amarla con más fuerza y convicción. Alce su barbilla y mirándole a los ojos atraje sus labios a los míos._

 _Mordisquee ligeramente su labio inferior y me deleite con el suave tacto y el suspiro entrecortado que exhalo de sus labios entreabiertos. Entonces use mi lengua para abrir su boca y darle el beso que tanto anhelaba. Fue profundo, estábamos descubriendo lo que deseábamos probar en el otro. Pausado pero con deseo. Busque su cuerpo a tientas y me descubrí recorriendo su delgado cuello y acariciando el valle entre sus senos apenas con las yemas de los dedos._

 _No quería esperar más por ella, la levante sin soltarla y la estruje entre mis brazos llevándola nuevamente a la cama. La deposite con cuidado como una frágil muñeca que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento, como el sueño que se podía esfumar sin más entre mis manos. Con mis manos avance desde su valle hasta la curva de su cintura y otra la pose en su cadera. Mi cuerpo estaba encima del suyo, pero apenas si teníamos un roce, no quería tocarla del todo aun, deseaba amoldarme a ella y para ello debía ir despacio._

 _Lleve mi mano de su cadera a vientre y baje hasta los pequeños rizos que sobresalían de su monte venus. Acaricie y me adentre poco a poco entre sus muslos con mi mano, que se abrían a mi paso. Tome una bocanada de aire cuando le sentí húmedo y cálido. Busque aquello que sabía le proporcionaría un mayor placer, y lo encontré, escondido e hinchado a causa de la excitación. Lo toque apenas con el dedo pulgar, y sentí el estremecimiento que el cuerpo de mi lady tuvo bajo el mío._

 _Seguí con algunos movimientos circulares mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al placer que mi mano le estaba proporcionando. Apretaba las sabanas entre sus puños y arqueaba levemente su espalda. Cuando tome parte de su humedad para lubricar la zona parecía que se contoneaba para seguir buscando el contacto._

 _-¿te gusta?- susurre sensualmente en su oído._

 _-por favor…por favor…no pares….- su frase era entrecortada por su respiración errática._

 _-nunca, cariño, todo lo que necesites, cuando lo necesites, todo te lo daré, mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida si fuera necesario- sin dudarlo, y tratando de que el placer aumentara, introduje uno de mis dedos en su cavidad. Era muy apretada y apenas si podía entrar. Ella se arqueo aún más, bombee, entrando y saliendo de manera muy lenta al principio, sin embargo cuando no parecía suficiente encontré un ritmo más rápido._

 _En un momento sentí como sus paredes internas se apretaban alrededor de mi dedo, y unos ligeros roces a su botón me dejo con la imagen más erótica que pudiera imaginar. su rostro en éxtasis, su cuerpo con pequeños temblores a causa de la sensación orgásmica que le recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Su cuerpo arqueándose y yo siendo el responsable de tal espectáculo. No pude sacar mis dedos al instante, deje que se relajara, que volviera del lugar al que había subido con aquella experiencia._

 _Cuando me pareció que sus temblores cesaban y su cuerpo se volvía laxo fue cuando me moví para besarle la coronilla. Ella apoyo su cabeza contra mi cuerpo y antes de que me separaba, me abrazo para dejar un beso en mi pecho. Después me acomode quedando su rostro a la altura del mío y mi erección contra su pierna. No había ni tiempo ni espacio ni nada que no fuéramos nosotros dos en ese instante, nosotros y nuestros sentimientos al fin correspondidos._

 _En silencio pregunte si podía continuar, necesitaba saber su aprobación. Su mano se apoyó en mi mejilla y la acaricio suavemente._

 _-no me imagino con nadie más en estos momentos.- y eso fue todo, la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada._

 _Tome su pierna y la doble ligeramente teniendo contacto por primera vez nuestros sexos. Sentí la humedad en la punta de mi erección y jure que trate de no correrme en ese momento. Deje caer parte de mi peso sobre ella, mientras sus manos pasaban por encima de mi cabeza, abrazándome. Posicione mi pene en la entrada de su vagina, y comencé a empujar hacia dentro. Su calidez me recibió al instante, y lo estrecha que era me estaba llevando a conocer una nueva tortura._

 _Su cuerpo se tensó cuando me topé con una pequeña barrera que no había llegado a tocar con mi dedo, casi grite de satisfacción al entender que mis pensamientos acerca de que éramos novatos era completamente cierto._

 _-eres mía- dije antes de dar una estocada rápida y entender que desde ese momento no dejaría que se alejara de mí. Que la cuidaría y haría que cada día se enamorara más de mí. Porque no dejaría que nadie más entrara a su vida._

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **¿Qué les parece la historia? díganme si les gusta y que esperan que ocurra. Tratare de actualizar cada semana e incluso puede que antes. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, significan mucho para mi y espero seguir viéndolos.**


	5. después de aquella noche

_Su cuerpo se tensó cuando me topé con una pequeña barrera que no había llegado a tocar con mi dedo, casi grite de satisfacción al entender que mis pensamientos acerca de que éramos novatos era completamente cierto._

 _-eres mía- dije antes de dar una estocada rápida y entender que desde ese momento no dejaría que se alejara de mí. Que la cuidaría y haría que cada día se enamorara más de mí. Porque no dejaría que nadie más entrara a su vida._

…

 _Una silenciosa lagrima me puso en alerta y un miedo atravesó mi cuerpo ¿le había hecho llorar? ¿Dolía? O peor aún ¿se había arrepentido de todo? Me acerque a su mejilla y bese dulcemente su lágrima mientras mi mano acariciaba su rostro._

 _Ella llevo la palma de mi mano a sus labios y le dio un beso en el medio, no me moví en su interior en todo ese tiempo. La sensación de estar dentro de ella era simplemente espectacular, como si siempre hubiera sido el lugar indicado para mí._

 _-¿Estás bien my lady?- mi voz sonaba más dulce y mucho más baja. Deseando una respuesta afirmativa, deseando poder llegar hasta el final. Su respuesta no fue inmediata, pero su dulce mirada apaciguo un poco la inquietud que reinaba en mi ser en ese momento._

 _-estoy bien, mi minino- su mano hizo una caricia por debajo de mi barbilla y yo solo tenía ganas de ronronear, estúpidos instintos felinos. Ella comenzó a mover un poco las caderas debajo de mí, entonces entendí que era el momento de poner a mi cuerpo en acción. Comencé a mover las caderas, entrando cada vez más en ella. Su estrecha entrada me apretaba y sentía que en cualquier momento mi inminente final llegaría. Pero no quería estar solo, quería a ella conmigo. Nuestra primera vez tenía que terminar con nuestro primer orgasmo._

 _La bese con lentitud, internando mi lengua en su boca y haciendo lo mismo que nuestros sexos hacían. Baje por su cuello, y con mis dientes mordí ciertos puntos, debajo de su barbilla y por encima de su clavícula, ella estaba tan sensible y respondía de manera positiva a mis caricias. Me sentía tan jodidamente bien que no me importaba nada más que nosotros en ese momento, ni en consecuencias, ni en ideas locas de seguir con ello. Solo disfrutar._

 _Sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello, disfrutaban de tocar mis orejas gatunas, de pasarlas por las hebras desordenadas y de delinear mi espalda con las yemas de sus dedos. Su incomodidad se había terminado porque ahora solo emitía sonidos que me resultaban sumamente eróticos, una sinfonía que solamente se interpretaba para mi deleite, solo por mí. Dispuesta a buscar su placer y brindarme la más sublime de las experiencias._

 _Uno de mis brazos se dedicó a recorrer su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba. Masajeando sus senos y dándole profundas caricias que le hacían estremecer. En un momento dado, guie mi mano detrás de su cuerpo, justo en la espalda baja y la empuje para que su cuerpo se arqueara y mi intromisión fuera más profunda. Necesitaba sentir que no había nada de mí que ella no acogiera._

 _-ah! Chat…!- parecía que había acertado, porque sus pequeños gemidos fueron trasformados en palabras fuertes, llenas de candencia y sensualidad. Diciendo mi nombre, pidiéndome a mí, a nadie más que a mí, que hiciera algo para darle lo que necesitaba, lo que ansiaba. Y por supuesto que se lo daría._

 _Me acomode mejor, levantándome para quedar de rodillas sobre la cama y tome sus caderas para acomodarla sin salirme de su interior. Ella se dejó llevar, buscando una posición que no le incomodara. Entonces mi mano fue hasta el capullo hinchado con el que antes se me había entretenido, quizá este sería mi nuevo juguete._

 _-chat, ¿Qué piensas ha…?- no pudo terminar su frase cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y removerse más, rote ese delicado botón entre mis dedos. Su sensibilidad era simplemente exquisita. Verla retorcerse por el placer que sentía y su cuerpo sudoroso a causa del tipo de ejercicio físico que estamos teniendo. Quizá lo que más disfrutaba era su rostro, sonrojado, con sus grandes ojos brillantes y sus sensuales labios carnosos entre abiertos e hinchados, pidiendo que los besara, provocándome para morderlos._

 _-ahh, por dios- sus palabras me indicaban que estaba en el rumbo correcto si quería hacerle llegar. Mis caderas chocaban cada vez más rápido, y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos encontrándose se me antojaba un elixir erótico a los oídos. Ella era sumamente receptiva ahora._

 _-no cariño, no hay ningún dios aquí, soy yo, tu minino- deje salir a mi lado felino, así que al terminar la oración mi pecho comenzó a ronronear suavemente._

 _-chat, por favor, no pares ahora…. por favor.- entrelace una de nuestras manos mientras la otra seguía moviéndose sobre su clítoris, la que ella tenía libre se aferró sobre las sabanas de la almohada._

 _\- no cierres los ojos, mírame, enfoca tus ojos en mi- no fue una sugerencia. Por primera vez le estaba dando una orden y ella, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida obedeció, no dejo de mirarme en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando su ojos deseaban cerrarse a causa de las sensaciones que estaba experimentado._

 _El ritmo de las caricias que le daba junto con los embistes parecía estar acoplado, y en menos de dos minutos sentí como sus paredes se contraían a mi alrededor y supe que estaba ocurriendo, supe que ella se dejaba llevar por un torbellino de placer que estallaba en su interior. Lo sabía porque me estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo. Su rostro fue digno de ser atrapado en una imagen, una que sería privada y de mi completo deleite._

 _Cuando pensé que sus paredes no podían aprisionarme más, sentí como mi semilla salía disparada. EL-MEJOR-MOMENTO-DE-MI-VIDA. Pensé en que probablemente Plagg sabría acerca de mi experiencia y en cada oportunidad que tuviera se burlaría de mi. Y seguramente su Kwami de Ladybug estaría presenciando aquello._

 _Pensé que se sentiría avergonzada y luego quizá un poco preocupada. Pero lo que eclipso todos esos pensamientos fue sentirme unido a mi ladybug como nunca antes lo había hecho, como siempre lo había deseado….._

…

No supe en que momento me quede dormido sobre el escritorio, pero tenía claro dos cosas: el cuerpo me dolía como nunca y mi primera fantasía con mi lady había sido concluida en mi diario.

Todavía recordaba las palabras que aquella noche me habían dejado un hueco en el corazón. Me sentía un poco raro al pensar que ella jamás sentiría lo mismo que yo sentía por ella. Pero no tenía que darme por vencido, no cuando en mi escrito de alguna forma no solo había salido las ideas, sino también los sentimientos.

Coloque mi diario en el lugar que había asignado para este y me arregle para ir al colegio. Desperté a Plagg pasando un trozo de queso por su pequeña nariz y bigotes, lo que le hizo despertar rápido y de buen humor. En cuanto comió su amado queso su mirada me escudriño.

-¿Dime porque tu rostro parece feliz si tu chica ayer pareció rechazarte?

\- no lo sé- mentí, la verdad es que estaba pensando de manera optimista en aquellos momentos, por muchas cosas, entre ellas mi estrenado diario- tal vez solo hoy desperté con el pie derecho.

\- los humanos son muy complicados, por eso pienso que el queso siempre será lo mejor- dijo antes de zamparse otro gran trozo. Me reí y le deje desayunar en paz mientras yo hacia mi rutina matutina. Me duche, cambie y baje a desayunar. Una vez terminado salí con mis cosas y Plagg escondido entre ellas al auto que siempre me llevaba al colegio.

Una vez que llegue, me despedí de mi chofer y baje. En la entrada ya estaba Nino, trate de saludarlo, pero su atención no estaba enfocada en mí, sino en unas amigas que estaban platicando, sentadas en la parte superior de las escaleras hojeando una revista. Desde hacía tiempo que Nino ponía más atención en Marinette y Alya, pero no estaba seguro cuál de las dos le gustaba. Mi amigo estaba igual que yo, sufriendo por amor.

-Hey bro ¿Qué cuentas?- puse mi mano en su hombro, tratando de no espantarlo, pero fue en vano ya que de inmediato dio un grito ahogado que llamó la atención de varios compañeros, entre ellos las chicas observadas. Dirigí una mirada de disculpa hacia ellas, mientras alzaba mi brazo y les saludaba de manera informal. Alya regreso el saludo, pero Marinette pareció encontrar más entretenida la revista que tenía entre sus manos. En cuanto me vio, se ocultó detrás de ella.

-¿quieres matarme de un susto?- Nino parecía entre nervioso y asustado.

-¿a quién veías?- fui directo al grano, claro que primero caminamos para alejarnos de las chicas y tener algo de privacidad. Y sobre todo para que nadie oyera su confesión en caso de que hubiera alguna. Esperaba obtenerla.

\- ehh….. Yo…. No sé de qué me hablas…. No veía a nadie en especial- Nino no parecía ser presa fácil. Pero yo era un cazador, de algo tenía que servir ese lado felino que a últimas instancias había comenzado a desarrollar.

-aja…. Bueno hagamos como que te creo- dije por supuesto nada convencido de sus palabras.

-Vamos hermano, es cierto lo que te digo- me dio un pequeño golpe juguetón, tratando de zanjar el tema, pero obviamente no lo iba a dejar por la paz. –¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Descansamos lo suficiente?

-Sí, me siento mejor, pero no estamos hablando de mi, sino de ti, así que… ¿A ti te gusta Marinette, verdad?- no sé porque dije ese nombre, fue el primero que se me vino a la cabeza. A decir verdad estaba pensando más en ella que de costumbre, pero era una compañera de clases, una especie de amiga, o así la consideraba yo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era yo el que hablaba, pues ella por lo regular se le daba por contestar con monosílabos o juegos de palabras que me divertían, pero a veces me parecían algo extraños.

-si… si… si… tienes toda la razón- en realidad fue fácil que Nino confesara. Quizá demasiado fácil. Le mire fijamente para ver si me estaba mintiendo, pero no parecía hacerlo, así que le creí.

Entonces, sí mi amigo necesitaba un empujón para hablarle a la chica que le gustaba, entonces con gusto se lo daría. Que yo no tuviera una hermosa relación con my lady no significara que él tendría que sufrir lo mismo. De eso me encargaba yo.

Las primeras campanas de aviso para comenzar las clases sonaron, así que nos dirigimos al salón. Marinette y Alya se sentaban atrás de nosotros, y eso a mi parecer era algo perfecto. En vez de sentarme en mi lugar frente a Marinette, tome el lugar de Nino, así él podría hablar con la chica que le gustaba e incluso podría invitarla a salir, si se animaba lo suficiente. Y ella podría verlo y darse cuenta de la grandiosa persona que era.

Nino me miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada y tomo mi lugar. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada, pero tampoco dijeron nada. Decidí que si mi amigo no se animaba a hacer nada, yo sería el primero en actuar. Me voltee hacia las chicas y les pregunte acerca de la tarea que habíamos hecho. Alya de inmediato respondió, y por alguna razón animo a contestar a Marinette que seguía callada y pensativa.

Nino la miro, pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a Alya, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña pero una vez más, lo deje pasar. Seguimos conversando de cosas triviales, porque nuestra profesora estaba retrasada. La conversación parecía en su mayoría estar construida por Alya y por mí.

Sabía que Nino estaba podría encontrarse nervioso para hablar, pero ¿Qué pasaba con Marinette? No importaba si hacia preguntas directas hacia ella o bajaba la mirada o parecía estar muy tensa. De vez en cuando daba asentimientos a algo que decía Alya, pero no salían muchas palabras.

En cuanto llego la profesora, dejamos de hablar y nos concentramos en la clase. Nino no había participado activamente en la conversación, pero era normal dada si situación de corazón no correspondido. Tan mejores amigos éramos que incluso vivíamos las mismas situaciones al mismo tiempo. Aunque claro él no sabía que yo pasaba por lo mismo con mi enigmática y linda catarina.

Para cuando terminamos, las chicas detrás de nosotros salieron demasiado rápido, escapándose otra oportunidad para hablar e incluso planear una salida entre los cuatro. Algo casual para acercar a esos dos pequeños tortolos. Pero note que Marinette había dejado olvidado en su lugar unas hojas sueltas. Así que tendría una excusa para acercar a Nino con ella. Haría que mi amigo se las devolviera y ser su pequeño héroe escolar.

Me acerque a su lugar y recogí las hojas, mis ojos vagando ligeramente a través de la letras, algunos eran apuntes de la clase, pero otros eran notas que había realizado cuando se había aburrido. Algunos garabatos tiernos se acentuaban entre los márgenes. Pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la última hoja.

La extraje y mis ojos se clavaron en la esquina superior derecha, donde un par de orejas de gato estaban dibujadas a lápiz. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo que me inquieto, sino las letras que había a un lado, una perfecta caligrafía: Tenemos que tener serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no podemos cambiar, valor para cambiar lo que podemos y sabiduría para poder ver la diferencia entre ambas.

Me quede completamente petrificado ¿Cómo sabia Marinette las palabras que la noche anterior me había dicho Ladybug?

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los chicos que se toman el tiempo para dejar sus comentarios, enserio significan mucho para mí. Agradezco el apoyo que le están brindando a mi historia y la oportunidad que se dieron para leerla.**

 **Esperen algunas sorpresas. Algunos Oneshot se están trabajando en mi pequeña cabecita loca n.n**

 **PD: sin querer la primera vez que subí el documento algunas cosas se perdieron por errores de dedo, así que esta es la corrección**


	6. sueños que inquietan

Había entrado en un mundo paralelo que no conocía, seguramente los alimentos de la mañana estaban caducos y ahora estaba teniendo alucinaciones a causa de la intoxicación. Porque esto no estaba pasando, no en ese momento ni en ese lugar.

¿Por qué las hojas de Marinette tenían esa frase dicha por Ladybug? ¿Por qué el dibujo de las orejas de gato? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando exactamente?

Tenía que calmarme, serenarme y usar la lógica, pero en estos momentos eso no estaba ayudando mucho. Había una alarma roja que estaba en mi mente pitando cada vez más fuerte, dejando claro un punto: una persona solo puede saber algo que se dijo porque ella misma lo hizo.

Salí del salón con los papeles en el mismo momento en que alguien entraba. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas que simplemente no había puesto atención en mi camino. Me ruborice en cuanto vi con quien había chocado: Marinette. Ella también se quedó paralizada.

A esa distancia mire su rostro, dulce y expresivo, sus labios ligeramente carnosos, rosados. Sus coletas, su estatura. Su compresión, sus ojos increíblemente azules. De inmediato en mi memoria empezaron a hacerse comparaciones entre ella y Ladybug. Tantas similitudes, tantas cosas que ahora me parecían iguales Ella miro hacia mis manos. Aún tenía sus papeles.

-esos… creo que esos son míos- dijo señalando con su dedo. Delgado y largo. Igual a los dedos de ella debajo de los guantes. Me tarde unos segundo en reaccionar.

-¿Qué?- mi sentí estúpido- ah… claro…- le entregue todas las hojas, pero una parte de mi estaba en contra de ello. Tomó el paquete en silencio, sin tocarme o rozar accidentalmente mi mano con la suya. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-gracias… voy a alcanzar a Alya- dijo de repente, dándose la vuelta y tratando de correr lo más lejos posible de mí. La detuve antes de que se fuera poniendo un brazo en su hombro. Tenía que hacer esa pregunta.

-Marinette… la frase que pusiste en la última hoja, la que está al lado de las orejas de gato...- de repente me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenía una pregunta hecha que no fuera delatora. No podía decir "por casualidad la dijiste anoche, no sé, mientras rechazabas a Chat Noir". Ni pensarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre con la frase?- me animó a seguir hablando. Decidí cambiar de táctica.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- bravo Adrien, eres muy listo.

-oh… yo… la escuche una vez- su mirada se centró en nada en específico, como si estuviera recordando.- es una frase que tiene muchos significados para mí. – asentí como si eso fuera todo. Ella se despidió y se alejó.

¡Claro que solo era una coincidencia! Mi cabeza estaba armando una historia. Solo fue la situación que altero mis nervios y me dejó pensando en posibilidades un tanto descabelladas.

-¿nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día?- Plagg se removió incomodo dentro de mi camisa. Me había quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta de clases. Como todo un loco. Salí de la escuela e hice mis demás actividades del día. Mi clase de mandarín, la práctica de esgrima con mi profesor y esas cosas. En todo el día no hubo incidente alguno y hoy no me tocaba patrullaje con ladybug, así que regrese relativamente temprano a casa.

Hice mis tareas, mientras Plagg se entretenía con queso y algo en la televisión. Ese pequeño perezoso se había adaptado muy rápido a la tecnología de nuestra época. Sin embargo en mi mente no se resolvían problemas de algebra o cuestiones de historia. Mi mente estaba en otro lado, recordando una y otra vez a Marinette. Sin duda era una chica linda, y su actitud, aunque tímida, le confería cierto encanto…

Detuve hasta ahí a mi loca cabeza. No podía dejar que mi mente anduviera por esos rumbos. Se supone que había tomado las hojas por Nino…. Entonces como un golpe recordé que a Nino le gustaba Marinette. Pero si Marinette era Lady…. No, no, no, no, no, rotundamente ¡NO!. Eso era ridículo y descabellado. Me concentre lo mejor que pude en la tarea y cuando la acabe me duche y me fui a la cama. No tenía apetito para nada. Estaba hecho un caos mental y pensé que unas horas de sueño despejarían mi mente y me centrarían mejor. Que lejos de la realidad me encontraba al suponer eso. Porque comencé a soñar, y vaya que lo hice. _Estaba en casa de Marinette, en el cuarto. Ella y yo habíamos quedado para estudiar para un examen de historia. Era su materia favorita y era realmente buena. Yo me sentía un poco desconfiado ya que se trataba de historia universal antigua. Sus padres amablemente nos habían llevado algunos aperitivos recién horneados. Y debía confesar que estaban deliciosos: galletitas de chispas de chocolate, tarta de manzana y algo de té para beber._

 _En cuanto nos vieron estudiar tan concentrados, se despidieron y nos dejaron solos. Estábamos sentado en su piso mientras ella ocupaba el diván. Su cama estaba subiendo unas escaleras. No teníamos música amena, solo el sonido de las plumas y los lápices al escribir notas, preguntas y demás garabatos._

 _Me gustaba estar en ese lugar. Lleno de amor familiar, de calidez. Pero me gustaba más estar con Marinette. Hasta ese momento me había percatado de su sencillez, de su talento y de lo linda que era. El lindo flequillo que bajaba en su frente y acababa con algunos mechones cerca de los ojos. Su piel blanca acentuaba el rosado de sus mejillas y el durazno de sus labios._

 _La concentración con la que hacia algo demostraban la dedicación y empeño que ponía a las cosas. Movió sus labios, pero no pude escuchar ningún sonido, no hasta que vi que miraba en mi dirección con el ceño fruncido. Me perdí de algo que me dijo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Qué si tenías alguna duda?- se río cuando se percató en que no le había puesto atención- ¿Te encuentras bien Adrien?_

 _-si, perfecto- baje la mirada a mi libro, todo para ocultar mi rostro sonrojado. Me había perdido mirando a mi compañera._

 _-okay. Bueno, pasamos al siguiente tema….- siguió hablando con su libro en la mano, pero yo sólo me encontraba volviéndole a contemplar. Ella era tan bonita, tan dulce, cualquier chico tendría suerte de que fuera su novia. Yo tendría suerte si quisiera tener al menos una cita conmigo. Esta vez fui atrapado infraganti. Marinette me vio directo a los ojos. Y se dio cuenta de que no estaba poniendo atención a la lección de historia que amablemente me había brindado._

 _-creo que no estás muy concentrado en esto- comentó, pero su tono no estaba molestó, sino divertido. -¿quieres unos minutos para descansar?_

 _-si- fue todo lo que dije. Tome mi vaso de helado y me lo bebí de golpe. Ella dejo su libro a un lado y se levantó para servirse más té. Pero uno de las plumas que habíamos dejado tirado jugó con su equilibrio y trastabillo. Se cayó encima de mí. El golpe fue ligero, pero la posición en la que nos quedamos fue…. Particular. Su cara y la mía quedaron a la altura, y yo torpemente al tratar de ayudarla deje mis manos en sus caderas. Sus pechos apretaban contra el mío y mentiría si no dijera que eran suaves y cálidos. Me pregunte como se sentirían contra el tacto de mi palma._

 _Me sonroje de golpe ante el pensamiento. No debía de pensar en ella de ese modo, como mi compañera y amiga se merecía mi respeto, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un muchacho con un gran coctel de hormonas en mi interior. Marinette me miraba fijamente. Deje que mis ojos disfrutaran de la belleza de los suyos. Tan enigmáticos y profundos. Como el mar. Como el cielo._

 _Inconscientemente comencé a mover mis manos hacia arriba y debajo de sus caderas. El tiempo me pareció eterno. En realidad ninguno de los dos nos movimos. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de ellos, solo sería cuestión de estirar mi cabeza y tendría una probada. Pero alguien se me adelanto. Porque en una fracción de segundo, eran los labios de Marinette los que atacaban los míos. Fue un beso dulce. Únicamente un tacto rápido, que no duro tanto como me gustará._

 _De inmediato se alejó de mí, y con su cara teñida de rojo hasta el cuello trató de salirse de encima de mí. Estaba lista si creía que esto terminaba así. Ancle sus caderas en ese sitio con mis manos._

 _-lo siento tanto Adrien- comenzó tan rápidamente que era increíble que se le entendieran las palabras- yo no pensé. Solo actué. Oh dios soy tan tonta, lo siento, lo siento tan…- sentí que eran demasiadas palabras, por lo que decidí que sería yo quien la callaría. Deje que unas de mis manos se trasladara de su cadera a su nuca, y ejerciendo presión en ella. Sus labios y los míos se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez me asegure de disfrutar el contacto cada segundo que duró._

 _Me sentí atrevido y pedi permiso para aventurarme más, delineando con la punta de mi lengua el contorno de su labio inferior. Sorprendentemente ella accedió sin dar mucha batalla, y antes de saberlo, ya tenía mi lengua en una danza con la suya. No tenía experiencia en este tipo de besos, pero estaba con Marinette podría tratar de volverme un experto. Solo con ella._

 _Cuando comencé a escuchar su respiración agitada, protestado deje que alejara sus labios de los míos, pero no que su cuerpo se apartara del mío. Nos miramos sin decir nada. No estaba seguro de si las palabras saldrían de mi boca. Definitivamente no iba a pedir perdón por algo que había disfrutado enormemente. Y no quería que ella lo hiciera._

 _-yo también quise besarte- dije antes de escucharla volver a dar disculpas- no es culpa tuya. Ambos quisimos hacerlo._

 _Su rostro fue adornado con una perfecta O en su linda boca. La había dejado sin palabras. Me gustó hacerlo. Nos quedamos así unos cuantos minutos más. La verdad no quería moverme. De hecho quería más besos. Más cosas._

 _-¿Tú querias?- al final fue todo lo que dijo. Mi pobre y dulce niña._

 _-si, yo quería, y sigo queriendo- estaba dispuesto a probar suerte y ver a donde me llevaba. Le sonreí de una manera coqueta y le guiñe un ojo. Levante un poco el rostro para ver si captaba el mensaje. Vaya si lo captó. De nuevo sus labios y los míos comenzaron a danzar juntos, a dejarse llevar, y a buscar con algo de desesperación aquello que el otro ansiaba._

 _Subío sus manos hasta encontrar mi cabello y comenzó a removerlo de una forma entre torpe y con un poco de fuerza. Algo que me gustó, mucho. Yo deje que mis manos anduvieran libres. Subí hasta toparme con la orilla de su blusa y atrevidamente deje que hicieran contacto con la piel. Era sedosa. Fue hasta su cintura subiendo la tela en el proceso. Ella no me detuvo. Antes de llegar al borde de su sujetador, decidí viajar al sur. Descendí mis manos hasta posarla en el borde de su trasero y más abajo aun. De repente, ambas manos terminaron en su trasero, empujando ligeramente hacia arriba. Su respuesta fue un gemido atrapado en nuestras bocas. Bajo y sumamente sexy._

 _Entonces ella decidió tomar el control. Tomo mis manos por las muñecas y las llevo encima de mi cabeza. Su fuerza era increíble. Con una sola de sus delicadas manos sujeta mis dos brazos. No es como si yo me estuviera resistiendo mucho. Me beso con una pasión que creía que podía arder en ese momento. Hormigueos comenzaban a recorrerme todo el cuerpo, y mentiría si no dijera que me estaba excitando._

 _Se levantó ligeramente para estudiar mi rostro, estaba seguro que me encontraba completamente rojo. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo estaba acumulándose en dos sitios únicamente, y uno era la cara. Comenzó un camino húmedo hacia mi cuello mientras su mano comenzaba a subir por debajo de la tela hacia mi pecho. Trague saliva audiblemente cuando sus dedos exploradores encontraron uno de mis pezones y comenzaron a jugar. Eso mientras me daba besos en todo el cuello. Dejando algunas marcas a su paso. ¡Me estaba marcando con chupetones!_

 _Entonces se incorporó, quedando a horcadas encima de mí. No me atreví a mover las manos del sitio donde ella las había clavado. De hecho no me atreví a mover ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo. Ella estaba respirando agitada. Yo no estaba seguro de seguir respirando. El corazón me martilleaba y pensé que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con un hilo de voz ¿esa era mi voz siquiera?_

 _-Quiero… quiero…- en vez de seguir hablando tomo una de mis manos y la llevó a su seno izquierdo. – quiero que me toques. Quiero tocarte. Voy a cometer una locura ahora mismo y no espero detenerme._

 _No sé qué me dejo peor, su declaración o mi mano en "esa" parte de su cuerpo. Definitivamente había muerto y estaba en una especie de paraíso. Debí de haber sido muy bueno en vida, porque esto era la gloria absoluta. – yo tampoco me detendré- dije antes de incorporarme. Apreté suavemente mi mano sobre su pecho, probando si eran suaves como había pensado. No me lleve una decepción. Eran incluso más suaves de lo que pensaba._

 _Al sentarme con ella encima de mí, su cuello y pecho quedaban a la altura de mi rostro, y se me antojo hacer un montón de cosas en ese momento. Así como ella había dejado su marca en mí, yo lo haría sobre su piel. Me pase largos minutos explorando su cuello. Mirando sus reacciones y decidiendo que zonas la estaban provocando más. Leves sonidos comenzaron a emanar de sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer. Entonces su gemido salió._

 _-ahhh…. Adrien-_

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Al parecer hoy la inspiración llegó para todas mis historias. Esta es una probada del lemon del siguiente capítulo. Se que creen que soy cruel, pero en realidad solo me gusta escribir mucho y muy detalladamente así que prepárense porque el capítulo que viene será muy prometedor. Lo prometo.**

 **Gracias a las personitas que me dejan sus comentarios, le dan favorito a mi historia y me apoyan en mis ideas, enserio los aprecios chicos!**

 **Así que les hago una invitación para explorar mis demás historias que se relacionan con Ladybug y Chat noir.**

 **No me maten por cortar hasta aquí, tal vez les de una sorpresa y antes del martes suba la continuación, uno nunca sabe ;)**


	7. sueños húmedos

_Al sentarme con ella encima de mí, su cuello y pecho quedaban a la altura de mi rostro, y se me antojo hacer un montón de cosas en ese momento. Así como ella había dejado su marca en mí, yo lo haría sobre su piel. Me pase largos minutos explorando su cuello. Mirando sus reacciones y decidiendo que zonas la estaban provocando más. Leves sonidos comenzaron a emanar de sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer. Entonces su gemido salió._

 _-ahhh…. Adrien-_

…

 _No dude en empujar su cuerpo contra el mío. Su gemido fue el detonante que necesite, aquel último impulso para mandar mi cordura por la borda. Olvide donde estaba, no me preocupó nada más que reducir el espacio entre nosotros. El riego de ser descubierto no me estaba deteniendo, sino que por el contrario, era un estímulo que mi cuerpo encontraba excitante. El peligro. Ella conmigo._

 _Su cuerpo era fuego, una hoguera a la que me arrogaría con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios eran exigentes, demandaban mi atención. Y la tendría, como todo lo demás. Ella tenía por completo mi atención en ese momento. Mis manos en su espalda baja creaban la presión justa para poder arquear ligeramente su cuerpo y aunque me sentía con la mayor vergüenza en ese momento, no dude cuando enterré el rostro en aquel espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Su esencia era embriagante: dulce con un toque de vainilla. Justo como un postre._

 _No sé en qué momento llevó su mano a la boca para morderla y dejar de soltar sonidos entrecortados y sumamente eróticos para mí. Me privaba de algo que hasta hace poco estaba disfrutando. Entonces me traslade a su oído. Tenía que oírme, haría que me escuchará claramente._

 _-No te calles- parecía más una orden que una sugerencia- ¡Dios Marinette! Que bien hueles, justo como un postre- recalque estas palabras aspirando profundamente cerca de su cabello- eres un dulce que pronto voy a devorar. Eres sólo para mí, ¿entendido?_

 _¿En qué momento me volví tan posesivo? La verdad era la primera vez que me sentía así con respecto a alguien, pero el nexo que sentía con Marinette era intenso, no quería que nadie estuviera cerca de ella, tratando de ser parte de su vida. Yo era el único que podía exigir eso, era el único que lo haría._

 _Al terminar de hablar ella pareció tensarse, y de repente su cuerpo temblaba, pero no por placer, sino por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo en sus ojos. Cuando no pudo más, comenzaron a resbalar sobre una de sus mejillas. Me separe alarmado, deje la seducción para después, ahora tenía que saber que había hecho mal._

 _-¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Te lastime?- acune su rostro con mis manos, dejándonos aun en aquella posición. Ella sobre mí, nuestros cuerpos y sexos peligrosamente próximos, separados por delgadas capas de tela. Limpie el camino de lágrimas que ahora salía a raudales, y ella sofocó el quejido que estaba saliendo de sus labios hinchados por los besos._

 _-No lo hagas Adrien, no digas todo eso- no me miraba a los ojos a pesar de que buscaba desesperadamente sus mirada ¿Por qué no?_

 _-¿Quisieras explicarme?_

 _-No digas palabras como mía y cariño cuando no lo sientes, por favor.- dudaba de mí en aquellos momentos. Tal vez la había presionado demasiado y ahora, en un momento de cordura, o más bien por un pequeño clip que hizo su cabeza en cuanto escuchó mis palabras, se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que acabábamos de comenzar._

 _-¿Quieres que pare?- realmente no quería parar, pero más allá de eso, no quería que ella se arrepintiera después. Necesitaba saber que lo deseaba igual o más que yo. Su silencio me estaba poniendo más nervioso y mi excitación ya se había enfriado. Pasar del infierno candente al invierno más crudo. Eso sí que era tener mala suerte._

 _-No…-contestó al final.- pero no quiero que me engañes para obtener lo que sea que quieras de mí en estos momentos- ¿Creía que le estaba usando? No podía dejar que pensara en eso. No cuando todo lo que estaba diciendo nacía de mi corazón. Deje que siguiera llorando, con sus ojos cerrados para no mirarme. Y comencé a besarla. Primero fue su frente, apartando el flequillo con mis dedos, bese su frente con suaves toques. Luego sus parpados, impregnando mis labios con la sal de sus lágrimas. Tratando de borrar su falta de confianza. Enjuagándome en ellas. Bese su nariz, sus mejillas y el camino que el agua salina dejó a su paso._

 _Bese cada espacio de su rostro y al final, acariciando sus labios con mi pulgar primero, puse mis labios sobre los suyos. No trataba de seducirla en ese momento. Tenía que expresarle con acciones lo que significaba para mí. ¿Cuándo nacieron estos sentimientos por Marianette en realidad?_

 _Era como si siempre hubieran estado ahí y solo en aquel momento hubieran hecho su acto de presencia mandando mi cordura y lógica a unas largas vacaciones sin un boleto de retorno pronto. Separe los labios de ella después de un minuto o dos. Ahora su llanto había cesado, con sus enrojecidos ojos me miraba, expectante._

 _-Nunca mentí- declare- Nunca te he mentido. Lo que he dicho es lo que nace de aquí - Me señale mi corazón- Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré, pero antes tienes que saber que todo lo que he dicho ha sido sincero. Nunca te he mentido Marinette, tienes que creerme._

 _Acomode a Marinette para que se levantara ligeramente, y me comencé a levantar, listo para acelerar mi paso en cuando pudiera. Aparentemente no manejaba bien el rechazo de la chica que me gusta …. ¡Marinette me gustaba! Cuando me levante y tuve la intención de moverme hacia la salida, su mano se aferró a mi muñeca._

 _-no te vayas- volvía a ocultarme su rostro._

 _-¿quieres que me quede?- su respuesta fue silenciosa. Un asentimiento me dejó anclado en mi lugar ¿y ahora qué? El incómodo silencio hizo su acto de presencia. Ninguno de los dos trato de romperlo. Mierda, pasé mi mano libre atrás de mi nuca. Necesitaba un milagro, o algo con urgencia. Sin decir nada más ella me jaló, y yo como el tonto que soy la seguí. Pero me paralice cuando vi hacia dónde íbamos._

 _Marinette comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia arriba, es decir, las que conducían a su C-A-M-A. No estaba seguro del mensaje, pero no quería cometer otra estupidez. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a subir, se volteó, mirándome con esos ojos azules que parecían debatirse entre hacer o no algo. Lo supe porque mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. Eso fue sexy. Entonces, con la altura ganada gracias a las escaleras, sentí como acercaba mi cuerpo al suyo y estampaba sus labios, furiosamente._

 _Ella me estaba confundiendo, mucho, sus actitudes me dejaban en un estado anonadado, sin embargo no rechace el beso. De un modo dominante me jaló el cabello de la nuca para acomodar mi cabeza y tener un mejor acceso, yo solo descanse mis manos en sus caderas._

 _-Te creo- dijo al final, separando nuestros labios pero uniendo nuestras frentes- ya no me importa si mañana tendré que pagar las consecuencias, te creo, te quiero, te necesito…_

 _Volvió a besarme, pero ahora fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa. Alce una de sus piernas, y ella entendiendo mi mensaje, subió ambas y las posicionó alrededor de mis caderas, apresando mis caderas y atorando sus tobillos en mi espalda baja. En ese momento estaba odiando a la persona que había inventado la ropa, me estaba estorbando demasiado. Su agarre fue fuerte y ella era muy liviana_

 _Sujete su cuerpo por las nalgas, cargando su peso para llevarla a la pared más próxima y recargarlo contra ella. Si me volvía a rechazar no importaba, pero en ese preciso momento lo único que quería era grabar a fuego en mi piel su tacto, la sensación del peso de su cuerpo y mis manos en contacto con su piel._

 _Nuevamente, la erección que hace poco estaba conmigo había regresado, y vaya que quería salir. Más cuando el cálido centro de mi princesa estaba tan cerca. Solo su pantalón y el mío estaban impidiendo el rose desinhibido entre nosotros. Sus manos viajaban por mi espalda y mi cabello. Pero acabó con mi cordura cuando apretó su agarre en las piernas, estirando sus caderas para frotarse sobre mis caderas. No pude más._

 _No iba a ir a su cama, la tendría en ese momento, en ese lugar. Con mis manos jale la orilla de su camiseta de mangas cortas, fui hasta arriba, sin consideraciones. Ella vio venir mis intenciones y sin dar reproche alzó las manos y me permitió aventar el pedazo de tela fuera de ella. No tuve tiempo de darle una buena vista. De inmediato deje que mis manos tomaran el control. Baje hasta el borde de sus jeans y delineé el contorno de su silueta, desde sus caderas hasta el borde de su sujetador._

 _Era un lindo conjunto rojo con puntos negros. Creo que esos colores se habían vueltos mis favoritos en los últimos momentos. Tenía broche enfrente, de copas bajas y dejando al descubierto la mitad de los senos. Ese color contrastado con su piel sumamente nívea y cremosa era un deleite. Necesitaba más espacio, un lugar más cómodo para lo que estaba por venir. Seria tedioso subir hasta su cama, porque tendríamos que separarnos, cosa que no dejaría que pasará._

 _Recordé el diván donde estuvimos estudiando antes, tome mi decisión, fui directo a por él. Sin dejar que su agarre en mis caderas se aflojará cargue con su cuerpo y camine hasta toparme con el dichoso mueble. Me senté y a ella sobre mí. Amaba la sensación que provocaba su cuerpo sobre el mío. Ella nunca dejo de besarle y acariciar mi espalda._

 _Nuestras respiraciones estaban desiguales, nuestros corazones parecían desbocados, pensé que unos minutos más y mi el mío se saldría del pecho, directo a una muerte segura, aunque claro, sería la mejor muerte jamás vivida. Acaricie su espalda. Bajando mi mano por su columna, maravillándome con su respuesta. Una curva perfecta, músculos pequeños pero definidos. Quería pasar al siguiente nivel, lo necesitaba como si mis pulmones al aire. Cuando me topé con el borde de sus pantalones, no me detuve, cole mi mano por el detrás y encontré el comienzo de sus pantaletas. Suave encaje acaricie. Tenía que verlo de inmediato. Me separe un poco de ella y lleve mis manos hacia el frente, buscando con algo de impaciencia el botón y la cremallera del pantalón._

 _Ella no me espero, y jalo mi camisa hacia arriba. A regañadientes lleve mis manos hacia arriba, dejando mi tarea para permitirle hacer la suya. Una vez fuera, Marinette fue directo a mi cuello, a besar y succionar, dejándome loco y deseoso de sentir esos labios en otras áreas. Si pensé en algún momento que mi erección había desaparecido, era claro que en ese momento estaba más que presente._

 _Estaba sumamente apretado en la parte del pantalón, sin mencionar que hoy había escogido unos boxers apretados. Que ella hiciera ese tipo de acciones solo conseguían ponerme más duro. Estaba preparado para esto, pero… ¿ella lo estaba? La separe ligeramente de mi a apreté sus muslos para que aflojara su agarre. Se desengancho de mí y con mis manos la guie para que se levantara enfrente de mí._

 _No me reprochó, sino que obedientemente lo hizo, posicionándose entre mis piernas. La deje cerca y al fin pude desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo de un tirón. De inmediato vi el conjunto de lencería. Se me hizo agua la boca. las pantaletas de encaje negro eran sumamente reveladoras, pero al mismo tiempo no te permitían ver todo con exactitud. El corte era como de tipo bóxer femenino, y estaba seguro que por la parte de atrás había una hermosa visto._

 _Cuando los pantalones estuvieron fuera, fui de abajo hacia arriba adorando su cuerpo. Baje las manos hasta sus tobillos y acaricie, decidido a proporcionarle una sensación extrasensorial con solo el tacto. Bese sus rodillas y fui ascendiendo. Bese sus muslos por fuera y cuando no fue suficiente, gentilmente pase mis manos por el interior de sus muslos. Abrió las piernas sin oponer mucha resistencia._

 _Antes de comenzar a besar esa zona, alce mi vista para deleitarme con su rostro. Miraba fijamente mis movimientos, sonrojada y apretando los labios para no hacer ruido. Me estaba haciendo adicto a sus caras, a ver sus expresiones y crear nuevas, expresiones que solo eran para mi._

 _Bese la piel de su muslo derecho, después de su muslo izquierdo, fui alternado mientras subía. Cuando llegue a su centro, no pude contenerme. Mientras la seguía mirando a los ojos, clave mi nariz en su centro y aspire profundamente._

 _-ahh..!- el sonido de su voz fue tan suave, estaba tratando de sofocar en vano el sonido, creando un hilo de voz que resonaba en la habitación. El aroma fue delicioso, su calor traspasaba el delgado encaje, y me pregunte si estaba húmeda. Con mis manos seguí subiendo por su cintura, hasta el broche de enfrente de su sujetador. Un movimiento rápido y libere sus senos de esa prisión._

 _Ella misma lo aventó a la habitación, quedándose solo con sus bragas. Eso hacia estragos el control de cualquiera. La piel de sus senos se veía sumamente apetecible. Sus pezones eran pequeños y rosados, combinando perfectamente con su cuerpo entero. Ella era una obra de arte y yo me encargaría de apreciarla por horas y horas. Años si fuera necesario._

 _La acerque a mí, enterré mi cara en su vientre y deje que me acariciara el cabello como si fuera un niño recibiendo mimos. Su cuerpo seria mío, pero quería mucho más. Necesitaba su confianza, su corazón, hacerla parte de mi vida._

 _-¿Confías en mí?- necesitaba escuchar las palabras de sus labios._

 _-Si..- un susurro apenas audible pero condenadamente necesario. Termine prácticamente desgarrando la última prenda que tenía encima de ella y la bese en su ombligo. Un pequeño montículo de rizos ocultaba de mi vista su dulce centro, esperando por mí. Pase mi mano ligeramente sobre ella y me deleite cuando sentí la humedad que manaba de ella. Quería probar de ella antes de sucumbir y entrar en su interior._

 _Así que subí una de sus piernas al diván y después a mi hombro, para darme un mayor acceso. Si antes su olor me había dejado con ansias de más, ahora verla de esta forma me estaban demostrando que ya había perdido la razón hace mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo era muy flexible y no le costó ningún esfuerzo en posicionarse como yo lo necesitaba._

 _Primero deje a mis dedos jugar. Caricias superficiales, solo para sopesar los puntos sensibles. Cuando tuve su centro enfrente mío, exhale ligeramente sobre él. Ella contuvo la respiración. Apenas si unos centímetros me separaban de probar el sabor de su feminidad._

 _No me contuve, fui directo. Primero fue un beso, pero en el último momento mi lengua salió y probó todo de ella. Cuando encontré su clítoris hinchado, no me contuve en atacarlo y mordisquearlo ligeramente. Ella trató de moverse, de cerrarse ante mí, pero se lo impedí anclando su cuerpo con mis manos, sintiendo los temblores. Se retorcía y ahora parecía haber olvidado ser silenciosa. Sus gemidos eran fuertes, y mi nombre en sus labios era un mantra que deseaba escuchar por el resto de mis días._

 _Ninguno de los dos queríamos esperar. Y entendimos que este juego previo ya había sido suficiente._

 _-¿Estás lista para mi aquí?- deje que uno de mis dedos se deslizara por encima de su hendidura-¿Esta humedad es por mí? Dime que quieres esto tanto como yo._

 _-lo quiero, te quiero a ti.. Adrien, por favor…ahora._

 _Deje que bajara su pierna y para mi placer vi el temblar de sus rodillas. Mi niña no aguantaría mucho sin mi y yo sin ella._

 _Me desabroche los pantalones y los baje junto con mi bóxer. Mi erección salió disparada hacia arriba. Casi como si estuviera marcando el territorio que pronto conquistaría. Para siempre._

 _Me senté y tome su mano para que se acercará y se posicionará encima de mí. Lo quería de esa forma. Sentía que era lo correcto para nosotros._

 _Cuando el calor que nuestros sexos emanaban se encontró, sentí como una corriente de electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo. El preliminar de un magnifico final._

 _Tome su mano y junto con la mía tomamos suavemente mi punta roma para guiarla a su entrada. En cuanto la punta se comenzó a abrir camino, ella se dejó caer rápidamente. Siseó incomoda por la nueva intromisión._

 _-con cuidado, princesa- mis palabras fueron suaves- no tenemos prisa, disfruta de nuestro contacto, mira nuestra unión- la mitad de mi estaba dentro de ella. Marinette no pudo evitar mirar, y mientras lo hacía dejaba que su cuerpo sucumbiera y me aceptaba por completo en su interior._

 _Cuando nada más que nuestros vellos eran los visibles, entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Nos miramos cuando ella subió un poco y volvió a bajar, yo respondí con mi movimiento de cadera en búsqueda del suyo. En ningún momento dejamos los ojos del otro. Esta manera de hacerlo era condenadamente candente, satisfactoria y motivacional._

 _Sus movimientos se acoplaron a los míos, rotando sus caderas encima de mí. Cada embiste nos acercaba al climax, no deseábamos parar._

 _-Adrien, sigue así, más, más rápido- no creía que se diera cuenta que estaba gritando. No me importaba, solo sucumbir al fuego de su pasión._

 _-Marinette, estoy cerca- mi voz fue una combinación de un gruñido y un gemido._

 _-y yo, no pares- apoyo su frente en la mía, cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cuerpo actuara. Las sacudidas comenzaron ligeramente y después incrementaron. El orgasmo inicio en la espalda y se extendió por cada uno de mis musculos y terminaciones nerviosas. Ella estrujo con su cavidad y no pude evitar vaciarme en su interior._

 _Mi semilla ahora estaba en ella… y no me importaba. No era porque fuera un estúpido adolescente, sino que quería demostrar que lo que acabábamos de hacer había sido verdadero. Que yo y ella…._

Me desperté de golpe. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar en mi sueño ¿acaso yo…? No era posible, sin embargo en mi mente se reproducían las imágenes una y otra vez. Acaba de soñar con la chica que se suponía le gustaba a mi mejor amigo….

Yo acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con Marinette ¿y ahora qué?

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos chicos que me apoyan en este querido proyecto mío, yo no seria nada si ustedes, así que gracias por todo.**

 **A la par que esta historia, escribo otros fanfic de Ladybug, por lo que a veces puede que me tarde en cargar los capítulos así que ténganme paciencia, no los defraudare**


	8. a la defensiva

El cansancio se alejó de mí completamente, no pude volver a pegar ojo después de aquel sueño. Mi respiración era irregular, tenía el cuerpo empapado de sudor y mi corazón latía como si hubiera corrido la maratón de mi vida. No quería cerrar los ojos, porque en cuanto lo hacía evocaba en mi mente las imágenes de mi sueño.

Yo y Marinette…. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Marinette era mi amiga, una chica hermosa sin duda, pero no era la persona que yo amaba, porque ¡Yo quería a mi Ladybug! Y además Nino gustaba de Marinette, no podía ni debía fijarme en la chica que le gustaba a mi mejor amigo si él mismo me había confiado el secreto.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, soñando cosas, haciendo de mi cabeza un revoltijo. Maldije en silencio. El reloj de mi habitación marcaba las 2 de la mañana. No había un solo ruido alrededor a excepción de las suaves respiraciones de Plagg, quien dormía cerca de mí. No podía con todo aquello, simplemente mi mente no estaba trabajando de una forma correcta. Necesitaba desahogarme. Me levante de la cama y fui hacia al baño para tomar un vaso de agua. No ayudó en nada.

Trate hacer no pensar en mi escritorio y menos en el contenido del uno de los cajones. Sin embargo me era imposible. Necesitaba desahogarme con algo, necesitaba ese diario con una urgencia desmedida. Me levante y atravesé mi habitación. Me senté en el escritorio y saque el diario, enseguida de la última hoja que había dejado comencé a escribir.

Aunque ese diario había sido creado para mi beneficio sobre las fantasías que tenía con my lady, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba sacar aquello también de mi mente. Escribí todo el sueño, no deje nada sin plasmarlo en las hojas, reviví una y otra vez en mi mente la sensaciones que cobraron vida en mi cuerpo cuando el rostro de Marinette se conjuró en mi cabeza. Su rostro en mi sueño pasó por un sinnúmero de expresiones. Risueña, triste, confundida, decidida, sonrojada, excitada, en éxtasis…

Estaba perdiéndose tanto en aquel sueño que su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar, sus pantalones le estaban estorbando cuando su erección comenzó a crecer. Se sintió estúpido, tan estúpido por hacer algo así. Pensar de esa manera tan atrevida, descarada y pervertida de Marinette…. Definitivamente había perdido la cordura.

Cuando terminé con el diario tuve que recordar a mi querida profesora de preescolar y su canción de los elefantes para no tener que dejar que mi mente siguiera con el hilo de pensamientos. La noche fue larga y por un momento envidie a Plagg, todo dormido y perdido en sus sueños, que seguramente incluían queso. Él me había dado la idea de empezar ese diario, pero no me había advertido de que a la larga mi mente seria digna para que buscara trabajar como guionista de pelis porno.

Fuera cual fuera el punto, tenía bastante tiempo de sobra, así que me fui a explorar en la computadora. Abrí el ladyblog que tenía Alya y explore las novedades. Esa chica tenía futuro como periodista, buscando siempre la verdad de las cosas. Pero a pesar de nuevos videos y notas de Ladybug y Chat noir salvando la ciudad, la principal atracción del blog, la entrada titulada "¿Quién será ladybug?" seguía sin novedades.

Nadie sabía quién era ladybug, y probablemente nadie lo sabría nunca. Lo deje estar y me entretuve en otros detalles, viendo videos y cosillas minúsculas e insignificantes, cualquier distracción que entretuviera a mi mente.

Cuando la noche dio paso a los primeros rayos del sol supe que era hora de ir a la escuela. Me vi en el espejo de mi cuarto y tenía horribles ojeras debajo de los ojos, además que se remarcaban por el color de mis ojos, mi rostro lucía un poco más pálido de lo normal "las consecuencias de una noche nefasta" pensé para mis adentros.

-¿Qué acaso no duermes?- no vi en que momento Plagg se levantó y se acomodó a mi lado, pero casi salto del susto. Mi pequeño amigo gatuno podía ser imprudente y muy silencioso. – si sigues así, podrías quedarte dormido en clases y estoy seguro que tu padre no le agradara la idea de recibir un reporte de la escuela.

Solo me encogí de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Plagg no debía de preocuparse por nada, aunque indirectamente fuera el culpable de mi estado mental.

Pero solo hasta ese momento, al estar preparándome para la escuela la idea me cayó como un balde de agua traída desde el mismo ártico: vería a Marinette. Es decir no la Marinette de mis sueños, sino la chica de carne y hueso con la que mi mente había tenido una fantasía, y no solo eso, sino que además estaba el tema de Nino y su amor secreto.

¿Qué otra cosa me podría esperar este día?

No quise invocar a la suerte, porque por lo regular yo era el perdedor, pero desee que por hoy, solo por hoy, pudiera mantenerme alejado de cualquiera de los dos, para no sentirme tan avergonzado por mis acciones mentales.

Quizá podía reportarme enfermo, pero mi padre de seguro haría traer un médico y al descubrir la mentira me mandaría derechito a clases. Y aunque no descubrieran la farsa, tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarme a ambos, no podía vivir ocultándome de ellos sin explicación alguna.

Mejor ahora que después, me dije y me prepare, aunque con la mayor lentitud posible. No funcionó, porque cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta de la escuela con Nino esperando por mí. Mi buen amigo, sonreí sin poder evitarlo "claro, mi mejor amigo, aunque haya tenido sexo imaginario con la chica que le gusta" sonó la voz de mi conciencia. Era difícil dejarla pasar.

-hey bro, ¿Cómo …- la frase de Nino se quedó incompleta. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Necesitas hablar? Sabes que no soy bueno para consejos, pero puedo intentarlo.

-estoy bien Nino- le dije estrujando levemente mi mano en su hombro- solamente he tenido un poco de insomnio. Ya se me pasara.

Nino me dio una palmada en el hombro, mostrando su apoyo y camino conmigo, platicándome de la nueva banda que había descubierto y el estilo de esta. Sinceramente no le preste mucha atención, busque con la vista a Alya, quien seguramente estaba con Marinette, pero no las vi a ninguna de las dos. Exhale un suspiro de alivio. Probablemente todavía no llegaban, o mejor aún, se ausentarían por alguna cuestión.

Sin embargo, mi alivio fue remplazado por una vergüenza en cuanto vi a Marinette platicando con Natanael y Alya. Se reía disimuladamente de algo mientras Natanael se sonrojaba. Nino también puso atención al grupo, pero en cuanto ellas se percataron que las veíamos, volteo disimuladamente y me movió para que ambos no sentáramos en nuestros lugares.

Nino se quedó en el lugar de siempre y yo enfrente de Marinette. De repente ser consciente de su presencia y proximidad era algo que me ponía inquieto.

La profesora entró a clases y todos sacamos nuestras libretas para los apuntes. Pero Marinette hacia mucho ruido en su mochila, lo cual atrajo la atención de más de uno.

-¿Qué sucede Marinette?- preguntó Alya cuando vio que resignadamente su amiga dejaba la mochila.

-olvide mi lapicera en casa, ahí tengo todas mis plumas- susurro- ¿tienes algún lápiz que me prestes?

Voltee disimuladamente hacia Alya para ver como ella negaba con la cabeza. Pero en su cara de repente se plasmó la sonrisa del gato Cheshire y volteo hacia mí. Estaba seguro que esa sonrisa era porque iba a decir algo que no me iba a gustar.

-quizá Adrien tenga uno- involuntariamente voltee hacia Marinette- ¿Adrien podrías prestarle una pluma a Marinette?

La chica de coletas me miraba un poco cohibida, supuse que no quería importunar a nadie con su petición y yo me sentí un poco extraño. Mire a Nino de reojo, pero este no parecía inmutarse ante lo que ocurría al lado suyo, parecía concentrarse en el frente, a pesar de que la clase aun no comenzaba. Mi amigo no era de mucha ayuda. Alya tosió disimuladamente, sacándome de mi transe. No tenia otra alternativa.

-por supuesto- disimule mi vergüenza lo mejor que pude. Tome un lápiz de mi estuche y se lo pase a Marinette. Ella estiró la mano y nuestros dedos entraron en contacto. Sentí una corriente eléctrica que me atravesó el cuerpo entero y me separe, volteándome y sintiendo como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

-hey bro. ¿Qué ocurre?- Nino vio mi color y de inmediato se preocupó, pero antes de que la profesora comenzó a dar la clase.

Deje al mundo afuera, incluso Plagg, oculto en mi mochila, trató de llamar mi atención, pero lo ignore, me sentía como si estuviera traicionando a mi amigo. Es decir, ellos no estaban saliendo ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así no estaba bien que pensara así sobre Marinette.

¿Cómo diablos mi mente había llegado a ello? ¿Inconscientemente Marinette llamaba mi atención? ¿Me gustaba?

Me perdí tantos en mis pensamientos que no note que la clase había terminado y que alguien ponía una pluma frente a mi escritorio.

-Grac… gracias Adrien- cuando alce la vista Marinette tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. No pude evitar comparar esa imagen a la que tenía en mi fantasía, ella sonrojada mientras la besada. De inmediato recogí mis cosas, sin siquiera mirarla y me levante.

-no hay problema- no la mire mientras salía rápidamente del salón. No necesitaba que viera mi rostro todo rojo.

-Espera bro- Nino corría detrás de mí- ¿Qué fue eso? No te comportas así, y ahora que Marinette te devolvió tu pluma tu solo…- cuando estuvo a mi lado, camino a mi paso, pero nunca le mire a la cara, no tenía valor- enserio que si te ocurre algo…

-¡estoy bien Nino, así que deja de preocuparte!- casi le grite, pero me contuve. Él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que me pasaba, no era justo que buscara alguien con quien desquitarme. Salí de la escuela y baje las escaleras sin voltear a ver nada.

Finalmente Nino se detuvo y levanto las manos en señal de paz- ya sabes, solo creo que deberías de pedir una disculpa por – no le deje acabar la oración. Abrí la puerta del carro y me recargue en el marco, con la cabeza gacha.

-lo sé Nino, yo… yo solo no he podido dormir bien estos días- era una verdad a medias, mi sueño se había visto boicoteado por el diario.

-Todos tenemos días malos Adrien, solo no dejes que estos afecten tu rutina.- me palmeo la espalda y se alejó dejándome solo. En ese momento desee no haberle hecho caso a Plagg, porque así no habría tenido aquellas locas y extrañas fantasías.

.- iré a casa caminando- dije antes de dejar mi bolso en el asiento de pasajero- dile a Natalie que no se preocupe.

Mi chofer asintió y se puso en marcha, necesitaba aire para despejar la mente. Para saber cómo iba a proceder a partir de este momento. Aunque no iba precisamente solo, pues Plagg estaba escondido en la solapa de mi camisa.

-ya que vamos caminando, podríamos pasar a esa tienda de quesos y degustar algunos- parecía estar saboreándose los quesos con solo pensarlos. Plagg y su queso eran como uña y mugre. Nada podría separarlos.

Suspire algo cansado, ojala las cosas fueran sencillas como el gusto de plagg por el queso, ojala mi mente dejara de hacer escenarios e ideas locas. Yo quería a Ladybug y sin embargo Marinette fue la que apareció en mi mente.

-vamos hombre, casi puedo oler ese exquisito queso R….- la frase quedó suspendida en el aire, literalmente. Una fuerte ráfaga golpeó con fuerza contra nosotros, lanzándonos directo a la pared más próxima.

Un nuevo akuma se aproxima a nosotros, y solo dios sabia cuanto necesitaba una distracción. Corrí a un callejón que estaba próximo y me oculte detrás de una torre de cajas.

-y yo que pensé que podría disfrutar de un poco de queso- cruzó sus manitas sobre el pecho

-cuando acabemos iremos, ahora. Plagg, transfórmame.


	9. choque de sentimientos

En cuanto salí a la calle, fije mi vista en el nuevo objetivo a vencer, pero increíblemente la calle estaba desierta. De inmediato tome mi bastón, intentando localizar a Ladybug, pero no había respuesta.

-demonios- maldije mientras cerraba la pantalla en el bastón. Si bien no estaba del todo seguro de ver a lady en estos momentos- especialmente ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido- necesitaba de su ayuda. No era el momento para sentirme avergonzado por ello.

Los gritos y la gente corriendo en dirección contraria a mi colegio me indicaron lo que necesitaba saber, o más bien, en donde se encontraba el ser que tenía que detener.

Corrí y entre directamente al patio del colegio, ahí, en medio del sitio estaba la causa del alboroto. Una chica vestida con un vestido negro con cinco franjas cruzándolo en diagonal. Sus manos enguantadas tenían adornadas pequeñas notas musicales y en su cabeza descansaban un sombrero de copa alta, acomodado de lado. Un gran camafeo colgaba de su cuello, rematando el atuendo.

Su máscara parecían dos notas musicales acomodadas de tal manera que cubrieran parte de su rostro, su apariencia era intimidante e imponente. Sus tacones resonaban mientras caminaba toda despreocupada, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-vamos, salgan a jugar- canturreaba con una dulce voz. No se había percatado de mi presencia, así que me deslice por una de las puertas entre abiertas de uno de lo salones de la parte baja del colegio, esperando estar solo para hacer un plan y atrapar a la chica cantante, pero como siempre, la suerte estaba en mi contra.

Agazapada debajo de la ventana, Marinette cerró rápidamente su pequeña bolsa que siempre llevaba y me miró entre sorprendida y asustada. Me puse en cuclillas cerca de ella, para tener una mejor perspectiva de su cara.

-¿pero qué haces aquí Chat?- estaba recelosa y nerviosa _" a lo mejor porque alguien la trato mal sin razón aparente"_ odiaba la voz de la conciencia, tendía a tener razón en la mayoría de los casos.

-bueno, no sé tú, princesa- ocupe el apodo que le había concedido aquella vez que trabajos juntos para vencer a Evillustrator, aunque al final el plan no había resultado- pero resulta que allá afuera hay una chica un tanto escabrosa que está pidiendo un baile conmigo- termine señalando hacia la persona que seguía caminando en la escuela, ajena de nuestro escondite.

-lo siento- dijo apenada pasándose una mano por su cabello- quiero decir ¿Por qué estás aquí, cómo, en este salón?- no parecía especialmente cómoda con mi presencia y me pregunte por un segundo si se debía a que la había interrumpido con algo.

-planeando la estrategia- le hice un guiño y le dedique mi sonrisa más coqueta, seguro de que con ello estaría más que encantada. Solo obtuve una pequeña sonrisa forzada que no estuve seguro de cómo interpretar. Marinette era un completo enigma para mí, y solo hasta ese momento me plantee una cosa: los enigmas me gustaban.

Sin embargo no pude pensar en nada más cuando el azote de la puerta contra la pared nos sobresaltó, con la misma ráfaga que me había sacado volando. El sonido de los tacones se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta que al final la chica se acomodó en el marco de la puerta, moviendo un largo dedo con la mano de manera negativa. Lo primero que pensé es que tenía que sacar a Marinette de ahí antes de enfrentarme a aquel villano.

-no, no. No. Muy, muy mal chat, no escondas a las personas de bonita voz- dijo mirando sobre mi hombro. Me levante para tratar de cubrir lo mejor posible a Marinette- las personas de bonita voz no deben de ser escondidas, el mundo tiene que escucharlas, tienen que escucharme.

Su sonrisa llena de confianza me dijo que ya consideraba esto una victoria. Aun no tenía claro que se traía entre manos, pero no me quedaría el tiempo suficiente como para averiguarlo cuando una persona indefensa necesitaba de mi ayuda.

Saque mi bastón y lo extendí enfrente mío.

-por el momento, la única voz que escucharás será la mía ¿Qué te parece?- me puse en posición de ataque, listo para derribarla. Ella pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de responder.

\- una interesante oferta, pero por desgracia ese no es el interés que tengo en ti- entonces se señaló el dedo de su mano y comprendí lo que quería decir. Buscaba mi miraculuos. Todos lo hacían siempre- así que empecemos, tengo una apretada agenda que cumplir.

Abrió la boca y a pesar de que parecía estar gritando, ningún sonido salió de su garganta. En cambio una fuerte ráfaga de aire fue lanzada a nuestra dirección. Me agache para tomar a Marinette de la cintura y salte en el instante exacto para evitar el impacto. En el aire, estire mi bastón y golpee a Musa justo en el estómago, lanzándola lejos de la puerta y abriéndome camino para salir de ahí.

Corrí con Marinette hacia fuera de la escuela para que fuera a un lugar seguro.

-¿algo que quieras compartir conmigo?- pregunte alerta, mirando con dirección a la escuela, esperando a que "la musa" saliera.

-ella buscó niñas con una buena voz para el canto- dijo rápidamente Marinette- cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellas, aferra su mano alrededor del cuello de la persona y me pareció ver que extraía una luz, luego la puso en su collar. – señalo a la altura de su pecho para hacer una referencia de donde estaba su collar, no pude evitar dejar a mis ojos en ese lugar más tiempo del necesario.

El sonido de tacones nos advirtió que pronto no estaríamos solos.

-gracias por la información, mi princesa, pero necesito que dejes que este caballero de brillante armadura se encargue de la situación- le señale con la mirada hacia una dirección- ve y escóndete antes de que te quite tu preciosa voz- antes de voltearme, estoy casi seguro de que vislumbre un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Marinette no peleó mientras se fue a esconder y yo corrí para darle algo de tiempo y rogar porque my lady llegará rápido, esta parecía ser una de esas veces en las que se tomaba su tiempo para hacer su entrada.

Musa salió y su rostro no parecía contento en absoluto.

-¿Dónde está la chica?- su grito casi rompe mis tímpanos, debía admitirlo, tenía pulmones.

-lo siento, su actuación terminó, pero la nuestra acaba de empezar- separe mi bastón en dos, para tener una doble arma de ataque. Estaba convencido de que en ese camafeo estaba el akuma, y si me acercaba lo suficiente, quizá podría romper la cadena y obtener el objeto.

Era en este momento donde agradecía practicar de vez en cuando esgrima con dos espadas. Corrí para ejecutar mi plan, pero ella no se quedó quieta, sino que volvió a lanzar su golpe de viento contra mí. Salí despedido por los cielos, sin control de mi cuerpo, y estaba seguro de que la caída seria fea cuando, justo a tres metros para aterrizar sobre el asfalto, un yoyo se enredó en mi vientre y tiro de mí.

Caí sobre mi trasero, a mi lado los pies y parte de la silueta de mi lady estaban ya listos para la batalla. Siempre tan imponente y valiente, en ese momento agradecí que al menos apareciera en los momentos más oportunos.

-¿nueva novia Chat?- preguntó con un toque de diversión en la voz- deberías de cuidar no hacerla enojar.

-muy graciosa- dije parándome a su lado. Iba a preguntar sobre su retraso, cuando alguien quiso hacerse notar.

-tu voz…- musa parecía especialmente encantada con la aparición de mi lady- esa voz…. ¡quiero tu voz!- fue la sentencia antes de lanzar su peculiar poder sobre nosotros. Tanto ladybug como yo hicimos escudos con nuestras respectivas herramientas de luchas y tratamos de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en el mismo sitio. Pero el viento era demasiado fuerte y nos empujaba.

-¿una admiradora tuya?- bromee mientras lady me señaló hacia arriba, quería que brincara para salir de su mira por unos segundos. Asentí y esperamos a que tratará de lanzar un segundo grito fantasma antes de brincar hacia el tejado.

-tenemos que quitarle su camafeo- le dije a lady en cuanto tuvimos un minuto para descasar. Ella asintió

-pero debemos de inmovilizarla primero ¿sabes si alguien más está en la escuela?

Me encogí de hombros, no había tenido tiempo para una evaluación completa de zona. La chica a mi lado suspiro mientras se adentraba en el edificio. La seguí, pensando en sí Marinette estaría a salvo. Casi inmediatamente escuche esa molesta voz en mi cabeza " _si estas tan enamorado de ladybug, ¿por qué piensas en Marinette?"_ de inmediato la mande callar. Me preocupaba mi amiga, además después de como la había tratado, era normal que pensara en ella ¿no?

-hey, Chat ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la voz suave de Ladybug me volvió a la realidad. Estaba con la chica que amaba, no podía preocuparme por nada ni nadie más ahora, tenía que centrarme o sino alguno de los dos podría estar en peligro.

Pero como siempre pasaba, el villano hacia su dramático acto de aparición. Esos tacones nos estaban ayudando mucho a escucharla, pero a la vez estaban siendo una constante molestia.

-ladybug, esa maravillosa voz será perfecta para mí- dijo Musa señalando directamente hacia mi lady, ¿Cómo se atrevía?- no importa cómo, tu Miraculous y tu voz serán mías.

Me enfade, nadie amenazaba a ladybug si yo podía impedirlo. Desde mi posición, lance mi bastón directo a ella. Lo esquivo, pero al menos dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Ni loco dejaría que se acercara y le tocará la garganta. Gracias al cielo que Marinette me había advertido _"y ahí vas otra vez a pensar en ella"_ deje que la conciencia hablara, pero esta vez solo decidí ignorarla. Tendría tiempo para lidiar con esos problemas más tarde.

-yo me encargó de ella, tu revisa- dije, girando mi bastón entre mis dedos. Ladybug no discutió y se alejó corriendo.

-no me guardes rencor, Chat, tu voz es bonita, pero definitivamente no es lo que buscó- Musa se cruzó de brazos mientras con la mirada seguía a Ladybug- en cambio la de ella es perfecta, así nadie podrá decirme que mi voz no es lo que se necesita, nadie me rechazara- elevó la voz para decir esto último. Así que deduje que era parte del porque se había trasformado. Tenía que detenerla antes de que le hiciera algo a my lady.

Arremetí contra ella, pero por más que intentaba acercarme lo suficiente para golpearla, esquivaba mis golpes. No trataba especialmente de atacarme, sino correr hacia el interior del colegio. Un mal movimiento, y termine siendo lanzado a un lado. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad y se internó en el recinto. Me levante y brinque, lanzado mi bastón para interponerlo enfrente suyo

-¿alguna prisa?-. Rogué porque my lady no hiciera ningún ruido que alertará su ubicación.

-¿todavía aquí?- contestó. Me planté frente a ella. Tenía que detenerla a como diera lugar.

Entonces un destello del camafeo me impulso a estirar la mano y tratar de arrancarlo. Mala elección. En un instante Musa puso su mano en mi cuello. Aunque trate de liberarle, no pude, y en menos de dos segundos, sentí un hormigueo en mi garganta. Lo siguiente que supe era que mi voz estaba en modo off. Estaba en problemas.

-¿alguna palabra?- dijo la chica, tomando el destello que sobresalía de sus manos y poniéndolo en su camafeo. No pude responder, ¡ESTABA MUDO! Ella sonrió con suficiencia. .-eso creí.

En ese momento escuche la voz aguda de Chloe gritando desde la biblioteca. - ¡LADYBUG ME VINO A RESCATAR!- su fanatismo sería la perdición de my lady.

-te encontré- sonrió Musa mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, a pesar de mis intentos por detenerla, me lanzó contra la pared. Cuando trate de gritar me recordé que alguien me había quitado mi voz, por lo que todo lo que podía hacer era llegar más rápido que ella.

Por fortuna, conocía mejor que ella la escuela, y a pesar que me dolía gran parte del cuerpo por el impacto, no dude en salir volando para advertir a mi lady del peligro que corría, y claro para ayudarla.

Entre en la biblioteca por una puerta alterna, y moví mis orejas para captar los sonidos. Fue fácil encontrar a las chicas: eran Chloe, Sabrina y Ladybug tratando de separar de su cuello a la primera. Sin duda la más grande- y loca- de sus fanáticas.

En cuanto me vio comencé a mover los brazos, intentando patéticamente de advertirle.

-¿Qué ocurre Chat?- seguí con mis movimientos, y cuando fracase en tratar de darme a entender, señale mi garganta. Eso pareció despejar todo.

-necesitamos un plan, ahora- dijo, mirando entre las chicas y yo- ustedes deben de ocultarse hasta que podamos desakumatizar.- les señalo un cuarto que era usado de almacén. Tanto Sabrina como Chloe estaban dispuesta a obedecer, cosa rara en Chloe, porque por lo regular era del tipo que gustaba de no escuchar las indicaciones.

Debido a que era la biblioteca, el sonido exterior no era percibido, por lo que no escuchamos el taconeo acercarse. Las dobles puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente y Musa se acomodó en el medio, imponiendo su presencia.

-¿lista para perder tu voz?- Tanto ladybug como yo nos acomodamos, listos para saltar a la acción, pero Chloe se adelantó.

-nunca tendrás mi hermosa voz, porque ladybug me protegerá- la chica la miro de reojo, completamente indiferente a Chloe.

-nunca querría una voz como la tuya- dijo al final. Su error. Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, la hija del alcalde hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: ponerse a gritar y quejarse, una pataleta digna de ella. Un berrinche que incluso dejó petrificada a Musa, quien se tapó los oídos, sensibles a la voz estridente.

-tenemos que detenerla- no estaba segura de a quien se refería pero tenía mi apoyo en ese momento. Asentimos para decir que estábamos de acuerdo- Lucky Cham.

Lo que arrojó fue algo completamente inesperado: un pequeño silbato.

-¿y que se supone que haga con esto?- dijo cogiendo el silbato. Me encogí de hombros. Normalmente, ella sabía cómo actuar con los artículos, no yo. Frunció el ceño, concentrándose y obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba- sus oídos son el punto débil. Toma sopla esto- me puso el silbato entre los labios- a la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos….tres.

Ladybug corrió mientras yo sonaba el silbato, un fuerte ruido, que incluso me molestó por unos instantes estuvo reproduciéndose una y otra vez. Si Musa estaba mal por la voz de Chloe, el silbato la derrumbó por completo. Ladybug salto por encima de ella y le arrancó el collar.

Liberó el akuma y le purificó. Y gracias a dios mi voz regresó.

-gracias, my lady- dije coquetamente mientras chocábamos los puños- estoy seguro que sin mi voz, seria imposible decirte lo puurrfecta combinación que somos.

-creo que te prefería de la otra forma- bromeo, mientras comenzaban los pitidos de sus aretes.

-hora de irse, te encargo el resto- me dio una palmadita en el hombro y salió corriendo. Siempre con tanta prisa. Trabaje con todo lo necesario y en cuanto me desocupe, salí del colegio. Necesitaba descansar un poco, pero quería hacer una cosa más antes de ir a casa.

Busque entre algunos sitios hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, o más bien, a quien buscaba. Marinette caminaba en dirección al colegio. No pude evitar mirarla fijamente. Estaba bien. No me acerque, solo la observe, hasta que salió de mi campo de visión. _"¿seguro que no te interesa?"_ la voz de mi conciencia haciendo aparición por tercera vez en el día. No estaba seguro, pero parecía que esta relación de voz en mi cabeza y yo comenzaba a trasformarse en algo más serio.

Ignore todo y brinque hasta entrar en mi casa. No entre por la puerta de enfrente, sino que me metí por mi ventana. De inmediato las ropas de Chat desaparecieron, dejando en cambio a un Plagg hambriento y un Adrien con mucho sueño.

Ni siquiera dije algo, sino que caí directo en la cama. Y soñé… vaya si soñé.

Cuando me desperté, cerca de las 9 de la noche, Plagg se encontraba mirando en la televisión lo que había y yo me encontraba en un serio conflicto. Iba a plasmar un nuevo sueño en mi condenado diario, solo que en esta ocasión no era lady bug la protagonista de mi fantasía.

En esta ocasión y por muy loco que sonara, la chica de mi sueño había sido Marinette.


	10. Marinette

No me importaba que Plagg estuviera despierto, necesitaba escribir, y lo necesitaba en ese momento.

De un salto me levante de la cama y literalmente corrí a mi escritorio, tome la libreta, escondida en el cajón y busque una hoja en blanco. Necesitaba hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo sino me volvería completamente loco. No lo pensé mucho, antes siquiera de darme cuenta, estaba escribiendo, siendo fiel al sueño.

 _Los días habían pasado después del incidente con la musa, y las cosas se habían vuelto relativamente a lo cotidiano, pero aun así no lograba sacar de mi cabeza a Marinette, me preguntaba cada día como estaba, y a pesar de que la veía en el colegio, el tiempo en aquel recinto me comenzó a parecer insuficiente._

 _Ciertamente, no conocía a profundidad a la chica de coletas y hermosos ojos azules, pero sabía que era graciosas, compasiva, sencilla, que se preocupaba por los demás y en la medida de lo posible ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba. Era desinteresada, tímida en ocasiones, completamente dedicada y apasionada a las cosas que le gustaban. Sin mencionar lo linda y atractiva que le resultaba._

 _Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña y era muy consciente de eso. Sus curvas eran visibles para cualquier persona con dos ojos de frente. Ella era inconsciente del efecto que causa en algunos chicos. Inocente e inexperta._

 _No pude evitar de vez en cuando adoptar la forma de Chat noir para velar por ella, en un instante, comencé a preocuparme por que alguien la dañara, que alguien tratara de maltratarla de alguna forma inimaginable._

 _Particularmente aquella tarde Marinette había salido a la biblioteca, y yo, como buen hombre que era, decidí que ella necesitaba alguien que cuidara sus espaldas, solo por si acaso._

 _Salió hasta tarde del lugar y camino a casa cuando las luces de la calle ya se encontraban encendidas. Descuidadamente emprendió su camino a casa sin darse cuenta de que en un callejón cerca de la biblioteca, tres pares de ojos la acechaban._

 _Me molestó ver como no le quitaban los ojos de encima, y cuando ella dobló la esquina dela cuadra, aquellos tres chicos decidieron seguirla. Permanecí en las sombras de los tejados, mirando detalladamente. Eran probablemente chicos de no más de 20 años, pero por su andar tambaleante dude seriamente que se encontraran completamente conscientes._

 _Estaban siguiendo a la chica, seguramente para abordarla y ella era ajena a ese hecho, solo trataba de cubrirse del frío en aquel abrigo negro que llevaba y que acentuaba parte de su cuerpo femenino._

 _La risa estridente de los chicos resonó y la hizo consciente de que no estaba sola en las calles. Bien, pensé. Necesitaba saber que alguien, o algunos cuantos imbéciles le seguían. Pero solo se limitó a caminar un poco más rápido._

 _Los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Buscando acortar la distancia entre ellos y Marinette. Una muy mala decisión de su parte. Cuando la chica volvió a doblar la esquina decidí que tenía que hacer mi buena acción del día sacando a la escoria de los sitios que no la querían. Me deje caer enfrente del trio._

 _-¿van a alguna parte caballeros?- la pregunta fue casual, y deje claro un punto mientras jugueteaba con mi bastón, dando golpes sobre mi palma._

 _Dos de los chicos parecieron entender el mensaje, pero el que ibas más encaminado se acercó, su aliento alcohólico llenando mi espacio para respirar. Asqueroso._

 _-apártate muchacho- las palabras sonaban muy alargadas y en algunas letras escupía saliva- ¿no tendrías que estar en alguna fiesta?- su mirada se posó en mi traje, seguramente confundiéndome con una persona que iba a una fiesta de disfraces. Primer error._

 _.sugeriría que dieran la vuelta, estoy seguro que este camino no los llevara a nada bueno- imprimí en mi tono la advertencia. Los dos chicos de atrás estaban un tanto más sobrios que el de enfrente, pero en realidad la diferencia era mínima. Un punto a su favor era que parecían reconocerme. Mejor para ellos._

 _-vamos- habló un chico de cabello alborotado color arena, tratando de disuadir al problemático.-olvídalo- apoyo su mano en el brazo del chico enfrente mío, quien no rompía el contacto visual con mis lindos ojos verdes, desafiando. Segundo error._

 _Se sacudió de encima el brazo de su amigo. Parecía querer demostrar que nadie lo podía intimidar, menos un puberto vestido de gato. Bueno, más pronto de lo que creía le enseñaría lo que un puberto cabreado podía hacer._

 _-ya déjalo de una vez, mejor regresemos- dijo el otro chico de cabello negro y chaqueta de cuero. Al ver que su amigo no respondía, agregó.- vámonos Patrick, deja a Stevan solo- así que su nombre era Stevan, de alguna forma el nombre le quedaba. Los otros dos se fueron sobre sus pasos, pero el muchacho Stevan no pareció querer retroceder._

 _-déjame pasar- dijo amenazadoramente._

 _-¿y exactamente para que quieres pasar por aquí?- su rostro no pudo ocultar las intenciones que pensó, quería alcanzar a Marinette. ¿Para qué? Esa era una excelente pregunta._

 _-¿Qué te importa? Esos son temas de adultos- mala elección de palabras. Su tercer y último error. Antes de que sus manos, echas puños pudieran clavarse en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, salte y le golpee fuertemente con el bastón en la nuca. No tan fuerte como deseaba, pero lo suficiente para dejarlo noqueado por unas horas. Menudo imbécil. Nadie trataba así a las damas, y menos a una princesa como Marinette._

 _Brinque hacia la dirección que había tomado la chica, no tendría que preocuparme por los otros dos chicos, seguramente no se meterían en problemas. No vi rastros de ella por ningún lugar, por lo que me sentí inquieto de inmediato ¿Dónde se había metido?_

 _Anduve entre los tejados, para obtener una mejor vista de la zona. Pero seguía sin verla. Me sentí frustado y ligeramente preocupado ¿Le habría pasado algo más mientras me encargaba del busca problemas?_

 _No pude evitar pensar en los peores escenarios, mi mente llenándose hasta el borde de ellos. Necesitaba verla y pronto. Una idea surgió rápidamente en mi cabeza. Quizás ella ya estuviera en casa. A lo mejor ya estaba segura en su habitación, lista para dormir._

 _Me apresure a llegar a la casa Dupain. La panadería estaba cerrada, las luces del local se encontraban apagadas, pero las de la primera planta estaban encendidas. En cuanto al piso superior no estaba seguro por las cortinas corridas sobre las ventanas._

 _Llegue al techo que fungía como balcón en se lugar y mire por la ventana tipo tragaluz. Vi una cama, pero estaba vacía. No sabía que la ventana en realidad era una puerta hasta que intente moverla y esta cedió fácilmente. Me colé dentro, sin hacer ruido como todo un ladrón. Amaba mis instintos y habilidades gatunas, por así este tipo de situaciones eran simples. El cuarto estaba en penumbras. La escasa luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana que había ocupado para colarme a penas si permitía que se proyectaran sombras._

 _Pero yo no tenía ningún problema. Una de las ventajas de ser un gato era la visión nocturna que se incluía con el paquete. Lo amaba. Eran un plus por ser alguien que destruía. Bueno, eso me decía yo._

 _Moví mis orejas para captar algún sonido, pero no parecía haber nadie en la habitación, pero sin en la parte de abajo. Se escuchaba una conversación, y reconocí enseguida la voz de Marinette. Suspire aliviado. Ella estaba en casa sana y salva._

 _Supuse que era hora de irme, sin embargo mi curiosidad pudo más conmigo que cualquier otra cosa. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ser un fisgón y observar mejor el cuarto de la chica, estaba condenadamente mal hacerlo sin su permiso, sin embargo, era claro que este tipo de ocasión raramente se presentaba._

" _vamos a investigar" dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Así que le hice caso. Baje del lugar donde la cama estaba e inspeccione detenidamente la zona. El cuarto era de color rosado y la esencia que persistía era dulce, como la vainilla. Su sabor favorito_

 _Curiosamente, este cuarto no parecía el de una niña en lo absoluto. Una zona estaba destinada para un escritorio donde descansa una laptop y libros. Además de otros objetos curiosos. No me atreví a tocar ninguno. En otra parte de la habitación, un elegante tocador con lavador de manos descansaba, si duda usado por sus multiples espejos más que para lavarse las manos. En el estaban acomodados algunas cremas y botellitas pequeñas._

 _Mire cada cosa con detenimiento, me maraville de todo lo que aquel cuarto podía decirme de su dueña, y me detuve hasta que me topé con una caja que contenía una libreta en su interior. "interesante, me preguntó que será" la vocecita en mi cabeza era una excelente forma de interiorizar mis deseos y preguntas. Antes de poner mis manos sobre el objeto de mi atención, los paso de alguien subiendo por la escalera me alertaron._

 _No tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar hasta la ventana y salir, así que maldiciendo mi mala suerte, me oculte en las sombras, esperando y rogando por no ser descubierto infraganti. Por una puerta ubicada en el suelo de la habitación, Marinette entraba, completamente despreocupada, dando las buenas noches a sus padres quienes seguramente se encontraban abajo._

 _Cerró la puerta y camino hasta los espejos sin ser consciente de mi presencia. Me quise morir en aquel momento. La piyama que llevaba aquella noche era condenadamente sexy. Los shorts cortos iban a juego con una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba un buen escote en el frente. Su cabello, normalmente amarrado en dos coletas ahora estaba suelto, algo alborotado le llegaba hasta el hombro._

 _A pesar de que afuera se sentía el aire frío de una Francia próxima a otoño, la habitación era cálida y estaba seguro que en aquellos momentos había subido la temperatura, ¿o era yo?_

 _Lo que me mató fue el color, el condenado color rojo ardiente de su piyama que resaltaba aún más su pálida cremosa y apetecible piel. Tenía que controlarme, de lo contrario cometería una gran, gran estupidez._

 _Pero exigirme autocontrol cuando tenía una muy buena vista de las kilométricas y bien trabajadas piernas de Marinette era casi imposible. Así que estaba encerrado con ella, con la imagen más hermosa que pudiera haber sido testigo y con el aroma tan dulce que se había intensificado desde que ella había entrado. "todo por curioso" pensé._

 _Estuvo parada un rato frente al espejo, sobando con ambas manos su cuello. Si se movía un poco estaba seguro que podría ver el reflejo de mis ojos brillando. Rogué porque permaneciera quietecita. Rogué porque no me descubriera._

 _Ella siguió dándose masaje en el cuello, y tomó una de las botellas de crema enfrente de ella. Roció un poco en sus brazos, los cuales masajeo con constante calma, para mi placer y tortura. Luego fue a realizar la misma faena pero en sus piernas. El calor que sentía estaba siendo insoportable. Era claro que esa dulce criatura no me era indiferente. ¿La prueba? La erección creciente que comenzaba a asomar debajo de la tela._

 _Tenía que decidir y pronto, me movía y salía de ese sitio, con el riesgo de ser descubierto o me quedaba y apreciaba el espectáculo. Decisiones. Decisiones._

" _eres un pervertido" esa voz que al principio me había caído tan bien ahora solo era una molestia "primero la salvas de unos tipos que querían hacerle quien sabe qué y ahora estas aquí, sin pena o vergüenza disfrutando de su privacidad"_

 _La mande a callar. Sabía que lo que hacía era un grave, fatal e imperdonable error, pero es que simplemente no podía detenerme. No cuando ella no era consciente del efecto que estaba causando en mí. Era como una sirena, emitiendo un extraño canto y yo un marinero que estaba dispuesto a llegar al fin del mundo para ser merecedor de algo de su atención._

 _No le quite los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Cuando terminó de untarse la crema, estiró sus manos por encima de la cabeza. Bien, ya se iría dormir, mi tortura se acabaría y podría salir de ahí para calmarme con una ducha fría. O eso pensé. Que equivocado estaba._

 _Con un pequeño movimiento, que considere del erótico, descendió sus manos hasta posarlas sobre los pechos. Pequeños, pero firmes y perfectos. Me pregunte si esos pechos cabrían completamente en mis manos. Cuando comenzó a masajearlo, pensé que quizás era parte de su rutina para dormir, algo de chicas y senos. Pero cuando escuche un quedo gemido de satisfacción salir de sus labios y observe mejor su cara entendí que no era ni de cerca algo como eso. No conforme con eso, dirigió una mano hacia el sur, y la coló debajo del elástico de su short._

 _Ella se estaba tocando…. ¡Marinette se estaba comenzando a dar placer a si misma enfrente mío! Sentí como mi erección crecía y palpitaba contra la tela que lo aprisionaba._

 _Desee que mis manos fueran las que recorrieran su cuerpo, llenarla de besos, probarla hasta que me sintiera satisfecho, cosa poco probable, porque no creía que la satisfacción con ella fuera posible. Ella se estaba dando placer y yo como un voyerista mirando, ajeno al espectáculo "¿y qué esperas para unirte?" la voz en mi cabeza volvía a estar en sintonía conmigo._

 _Sonreí maliciosamente. Bien, era hora de brindar mi buena acción del día, porque así era yo, ayudando al necesitado, velando por la felicidad de la gente. ¿A qué era una buena persona?_

 _Camine sin hacer ruido, procurando que mi reflejo no fuera visto por Marinette. Aunque no fue muy difícil, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones que sus manos le estaban proporcionando. S-E-X-Y._

 _El calor corporal me golpeó incluso antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca para que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran. No pude evitarlo e inhale fuertemente su aroma. Embriagante, mi condena y perdición._

 _Puse mis garras en la orilla del mueble aprisionando a la chica enfrente de mí. No la toque. No lo haría hasta que me viera. Cuando sintió la falta de espacio, abrió poco a poco los ojos y su mirada quedo atrapada en mía a través del reflejo del espejo. Mis ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas, comiéndomela con la mirada._

 _Un grito ahogado fue la respuesta que obtuve en cambio. Mi sonrisa aun bailando en mis labios. Cuando trato de voltearse para enfrentarme inmovilice sus caderas en el sitio. Sentí arder mis palmas cuando tuve contacto con su piel. Aunque la tela de mi traje estuviera de por medio._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste Chat?- sus preguntas en voz baja. Sus mejillas completamente rojas en cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo la había pillado. Dulce._

 _\- pasaba por el vecindario y decidí pasar a darte las buenas noches, princesa- mi voz salió ronca y la última palabra fue más un ronroneo. No deje que desviara la mirada, la mantuve anclada a la mía a través del espejo._

 _-¿podrias soltarme?_

 _-no- dije con total convicción, con mis dedos comencé a frotar la piel que tocaba. Me acerque a su nuca y deposite un beso en ese sitio. Su cuerpo se estremeció, pero no hizo ninguna exclamación._

 _-¿Qué…. Qué hacer?-_

 _-pensé que era obvio- conteste muy jactado de mí mismo- pensé que podría ayudarte con eso que estabas haciendo hace rato._

 _-¿a qué te refieres?- su voz era un reflejo del pánico de su rostro. ¿Quería jugar el juego de preguntas y respuestas? Bien, lo jugaríamos._

 _-me refiero, princesa, a que pensé que podría ayudarte como…- hice una dramática pausa mientras me acercaba a su oreja para susurrarle, sin dejar de verle a través del espejo, amaba sus reacciones._

 _-que quiero ayudarte con tu cuerpo, digamos tocar aquí- me atreví a poner una mano debajo de su seno izquierdo- y aquí- rodeo con la otra mano su cadera, tan cerca de su centro que sentí el calor que estaba acumulado ahí. No me contuve y tome el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes, jalándolo un poco y tomando como un respuesta un gemido demasiado bajo, sensual y lleno de lujuria._

 _Deje que las acciones hablaran por si sola, así que después de soltar su ojera, puse mis labios en su clavicula y comencé a besar, mientras una de mis manos exploraba sobre la camiseta y se deleitaba con el tamaño de su seno izquierdo. Perfecto._

 _No conforme con ello, cole mi otra mano por debajo de la camiseta y subí, para tocar el otro seno de forma un poco mas directa. Ella no dijo nada, no grito, solo miraba mis movimientos por el espejo, sonrojada, con una mano tapándose el rostro y la otra apoyada al mueble._

 _-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó cuando separe mis labios de su piel._

 _-pensé que era claro, pero por si toavia lo dudas, estoy deleitándome contigo, tengo mucha hambre y pienso comerte, princesa._

 _Volví a atacar su cuello, dejando un reguero de besos húmedos, y me atreví a más, marcando con mis dientes pequeñas zonas. Cuando encontré por debajo de la tela los pequeños y endurecidos pezones no pude evitar jalarlos, ella reprimió un gemido, se estaba entregando a la seducción, lo quería, la deseaba y ella a mí, estaba seguro._

 _-¿Qué… que estamos haciendo?- dejó escapar la frase como si tratara de regresar su cordura, tratando de cuestionar si estaba bien lo que íbamos hacer. " no pienses princesa, no pienses en nada más que en el placer que disfrutaremos"_

 _-no pienses, solo disfruta- le dije. Pareció obedecer._

 _Segui trabajando con mis manos, abrazándola por detrás y restregando ligeramente mi erección contra su trasero firme. Todo en ella era suave pero firme, un cuerpo sin duda disfrutable. Deje que mis manos exploraran desde norte. Masajee sus senos una y otra vez, y cuando la tela comenzó a ser un estorbó, decidí darle un mejor uso a mis garras._

 _Hice trizas los tirantes y una de las costuras de la tela, dejando caer un trozo inservible a un lado. exponiendo esos perfectos montes. Ella de inmediato trato de cubrirlos con sus manos. Me molestó que tratara de impedirme ver tanta belleza._

 _La voltee para enfrentarla a mí y con la mayor delicadeza que pude retire sus manos, para apreciar la vista que me esperaba. Contemple sus senos sin recato, me maravillo lo firmes que estaban y lo apetitoso que se veian sus pezones, rosados como botones de flor de cerezo. Yo amaba los cerezos._

 _Su rostro completamente rojo me desviaba la mirada, y yo la atraje hacia mi con uno de mis dedos-_

 _-¿te avergüenza que te vea así?- ella asintió y comenzó a hablar._

 _-chat, creo que deberíamos parar- su cordura estaba regresando a ella- tienes que saber que a mi me gusta A…- la calle con un beso. Un beso apasionante, exigente, de ese tipo de besos que no dejaban a uno ni respirar. Intruduje mi lengua, invadí cada rincón de su boca. mordí su labio inferior como castigo por querer decirle la persona que le gustaba. Ningún nombre que no fuera el mío saldría de su boca esta noche. No me importaba si le gustaba Kim o Max, o Natanael o….Nino. Ella era mía y era hora de demostrarse y dejarlo bien claro._

 _Cuando nos separamos, un hilo de saliva aun unía nuestros labios. Marinette respiraba por la boca entrecortadamente, no espere más. la tome del trasero y la cargué hasta que estuvo sentada en el tocador. Sus piernas abiertas y yo entre ellas._

 _Me agache lo suficiente para atrapar con mis labios uno de sus senos. Succione, bese y adore cada centímetro de piel. Cuando vi que el otro también pedía de mis cuidados y mimos, lo ataque con las mismas ganas._

 _De repente sentí que la ropa que traía encima me estorbaba, pero ni loco me alejaba de ella. Y aunque al principio sus manos se aferraron al borde del mueble, al final sentí como una de sus manos se acomodaba en mi cabello y me empujaba contra ella, para que absorbiera mejor. Arqueo su cuerpo contra mí. y sonreí sin poder evitarlo con su pezón entre mis labios. Estaba más entregada, respondiendo a mis caricias, queriendo más. Sin palabras, pero pidiéndolo con acciones._

 _Baje mi mano hasta en medio de sus piernas y me maraville con lo que encontré. Húmedo, ella estaba lubricando por mi toque. No pudo levantar más a mi ego o a mi miembro para el caso que estaba falto de atención, Pero primero era su placer, no el mío._

 _Aunque trataba de ocultar sus jadeos y gemidos, cada vez parecía más difícil para Marinette._

 _Subió hasta su cara, y después de un beso excitante y desbordante, se acercó a su oreja._

 _-Marinette, estas tan húmeda- ella solo atino a gemir un poco más alto. Interesante, reaccionaba a las palabras sucios ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_

 _._


	11. mía

_Aunque trataba de ocultar sus jadeos y gemidos, cada vez parecía más difícil para Marinette._

 _Subí hasta su cara y después de un beso excitante y desbordante, me acerque a su oreja._

 _-Marinette, estas tan húmeda- ella solo atinó a gemir un poco más alto._

 _Interesante, reaccionaba a las palabras sucias ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_

 _Sin duda tendría que aprovechar esa nueva información. Ella era como un milagro personal para mí. Mi primer amiga… era justo que fuera mi primer amor, mi primer… todo._

 _Acaricie ligeramente sobre la tela, el calor traspasando hasta quedar impregnado en la palma de mi mano. Era fuego, una hoguera que me consumiría. Gustoso me arrojaría a sus llamas. Esa niña no sabía lo seductora que podía verse. Lo que esa imagen tan sumamente erótica estaba haciendo con mi control. Ya no era una niña, su cuerpo era el florecimiento de una mujer increíble. Mía._

 _-Dime Marinette, ¿lo habías hecho antes?- pasee distraídamente mi nariz por toda la curva entre su cuello y el hombro, embriagándome del aroma de su piel, grabándolo en mi memoria permanentemente. Se tardó en responderme, bueno al menos verbalmente, porque su cuerpo me respondía arqueándose contra mí, buscando mi tacto. Ni loco nos privaría de ese placer._

 _-Respóndeme amor- dije deteniendo mis atenciones con mi mano sobre su sexo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando tanto que no había puesto atención a mi pregunta. Mi voz sonó un tanto exigente, una orden._

 _-¿qu…é?- un gemido entre las palabras. Deleitable._

 _-¿Te has masturbado antes Marinette?- imaginarla tendida en su cama, recorriendo con sus manos su piel desnuda. Tocando donde nadie más había tocado. La idea casi me lleva a mí mismo a mi orgasmo y lo que era peor a una rápida liberación. Me controle, era un chico hormonal, pero no demasiado hormonal._

 _-dime, mi princesa- presione ligeramente su entrada, que se sentía por debajo de la tela. Apoyo su cabeza contra mi hombro y silenció su grito. Pero no me respondía. Hora de cambiar de táctica._

 _Con toda la fuerza que pude reunir retire mi mano. Aunque me dolía privarla del placer y privarme de tocarla, necesitaba oír sus palabras. Nunca pensé que tendría un fetiche por las palabras cuando hiciera el amor. Parecía que sí._

 _-chat- el suave susurro de mi nombre en sus labios fue como escuchar la voz de un ángel. Tan lleno de lujuria e inocencia. No era consciente de su efecto en mí, del poder que tenía.- no… no pares._

 _-continuaré cuando tú contestes- para dejar claro mi punto, pasee perezosamente mis uñas por la delicada piel de su muslo interior. Tan cerca de acariciarle, apenas si unos centímetros me alejaban de su feminidad._

 _-si…- aferro sus manos a mi pecho, su rostro escondido aún en mi hombro- sí, lo hago._

 _-¿Qué haces?_

 _-chat… por favor- una súplica. Un gemido que me pedía seguir con mis atenciones. Tenía que ser más clara si quería que avanzáramos._

 _-contesta- la sonrisa perezosa en mi rostro se reflejaba en el espejo. Estaba disfrutando excesivamente de esto. –solo dilo Marinette, déjame escuchar como tu dulce voz dice las palabras._

 _-yo… me he masturbado antes- apenas si pudo acabar la oración. Un hilo de voz que fue suficiente para mí, por ahora._

 _Volví a posicionar mi mano sobre su sexo, abarcándolo por completo. Su grito lo sofocó mordiendo mi hombro. Reprimí el rugido que amenazó con salir de mis labios. La acción me excitó más de lo posible. Estaba completamente rígido, un saqueador que estaba a punto de encontrar un tesoro._

 _Esa mujer era todo menos cohibida. Su salvajismo estaba debajo de toda esa ternura y ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a sacarlo a jugar. Mi lado felino quería ver esa faceta de ella más que ningún otro. Necesitaba poseerla, marcarla como mía. En ese momento todo lo que tenía en mente era saquear su cuerpo, grabar mi aroma en su piel, dejar mis recuerdos en su mente._

 _Que su boca pronunciará mi nombre como un mantra mientras el placer la embriagaba. Estaba cometiendo una locura, pero valía cada jodido minuto._

 _Necesitaba más contacto con su piel, no me era suficiente. Sabía que ella ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, cedía a sus deseos, quería llegar al final, lo quería tanto o más que yo. Mientras mi mano seguía estimulando su parte femenina, buscando el borde de la tela para colarse dentro, tomé el rostro de Marinette, completamente rojo y con los ojos entrecerrados por las sensaciones._

 _Su respiración era completamente irregular y el ritmo de su corazón se había disparado, lo sabía porque el mío estaba igual. Puse mi mano detrás de su nuca, tomando unas pocas hebras de cabello entre mis garras, tan hermoso y sedoso. La mantuve en un sitio mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos. Necesitaba ese contacto, lo ansiaba._

 _Pensé en ser suave, un beso que apenas si se podía comparar con un roce, pero en cuanto nuestras bocas se encontraron, fue imposible evitar devorarla. Me maraville cuando sentí la reacción tan positiva de mi princesa. Pero fue mejor aun cuando encontré lo que buscaba. Mi mano se había logrado colar entre su pantaloncillo y las pequeñas bragas y ahora estaba jugueteando directamente con su botón, completamente hinchado y caliente._

 _Su pequeño grito de sorpresa se sofocó en nuestras bocas, sus manos simplemente se enredaron a mi cuello y cabello y me atrajeron más hacía ella. Cuando dio un tirón de mi cabello me alejé lo justo para que volviera a respirar._

 _-¿te gusta esto?- moví mi dedo índice sobre su botón, rotándolo hacia un lado y otro._

 _Ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió una y otra vez. Me aventuré más. A pesar de lo húmeda que se sentía, necesitaba asegurarme que fuera suficiente para nuestro próximo paso._

 _Modifique un poco la posición de mi mano, de modo que era ahora mi pulgar quien se movía una y otra vez contra su clítoris y lleve mi dedo índice a jugar con la abertura de su centro. Primero fueron pequeños toques superficiales, ligeros. Los suficientes para estimularla._

 _Sus gemidos entrecortados me indicaban hasta cierto punto como necesitaba que fueran mis caricias._

 _Cuando soltó un suspiro que había contenido, decidí probar algo. Con cuidado de no dañarla con las garras, introduje un dedo. Fue tan estrecho y cálido que hice un poco más de presión, pero pronto, todo mi dedo se encontraba rodeado de ella, me absorbía tan bien_

 _Lo deje ahí, mientras Marinette seguía sumisa, sin hablar. Esa chica era el enigma más grande que pude haberme encontrado y sin embargo poseía algo que me estaba atrayendo a ella. Necesitaba más de ella, quería que ella necesitara de mí._

 _Comencé a mover mi mano en su interior, lentamente, saboreando las reacciones de su rostro. Primero cerró fuertemente los ojos, y su cabeza se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás. Apoyó sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, encima del mueble._

 _Pero cuando no le fue suficiente ese soporte, aferró sus manos a mi cuello nuevamente y pegó su frente a la mía, con los ojos cerrados aun. No parecía tener intención de abrirlos en ningún minuto. El sonido de mi dedo entrando en ella era sutil, pero perceptible por mis sentidos. Me parecía un gran estimulante._

 _-di mi nombre, amor…_

 _-chat…t….- temblores comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, pero antes que llegará su clímax, me separe de ella. Quería que abriera los ojos, lo necesitaba para que viera lo que seguía._

 _Su protesta no se hizo esperar, y cuando por fin se decidió a abrir los ojos para mirarme directamente no pude evitarlo, llevé mi mano que momentos antes había estado jugando en su centro y la saboree. Probé su miel. Pase mi lengua por mi dedo, mientras la miraba fijamente a esos pozos azules que me enloquecían._

 _-delicioso- dije cuando termine mi degustación. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más. Puse mis manos en el elástico de su pantalón pero antes de seguir, susurre en su oreja._

 _-mírame, no cierres los ojos y mira todo lo que hago- no era una sugerencia, y ella lo supo al instante._

 _Jale de la tela hacia abajo, Marinette tuvo que alzar ligeramente las caderas para poder sacar la dichosa prenda. Y así comencé su descenso, hincándome en el proceso. Acariciando la cremosa piel de sus piernas. Una vez que la ropa estuvo en su sitio, el suelo, comencé mi recorrido hacia arriba._

 _Primero bese su pie, y comencé a subir, depositando besos aleatoriamente entre sus piernas. Las acaricie como si fueron el más extraño y frágil de los objetos que hubiera conocido en mi vida. ¿En qué momento se había apoderado de mi corazón? Ni idea._

 _Cuando llegue a sus muslos me tomé mi tiempo en trazar rutas hacia su interior, desde las partes más cercanas a sus rodillas hasta la parte más cercana a su centro. A pesar de que trató de cerrar las piernas una vez que me encontré a esa distancia de ella, no se lo permití._

 _Ella seguía mirándome, como se lo había indicado, sus ojos brillantes, intensos, con duda y curiosidad convergiendo. Una peligrosa combinación. Aparte mis ojos de los suyos para centrarme en otro punto._

 _Su feminidad me estaba llamando. Desde que había captado el aroma, desde que la había probado no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera mi boca en su centro, probando. Nunca lo había hecho, pero necesitaba aquello con ella, era demasiado fuerte el deseo como para no escucharlo._

 _Primero volví a pasar mis manos por todo, desde abajo hasta arriba, acariciando algunos de sus rizos._

 _-¿lista?_

 _-¿Para…?- no acabó la frase cuando sus manos de repente cubrieron su boca en un intento por sofocar los gritos. En segundos, llevé mi boca a su entrada. Bese esa parte de ella y volví a probar el manjar de su sabor._

 _No pude evitarlo, pase mis dientes por las zonas más hinchadas y fui retribuido con una sonido parecido a un ronroneo placentero. El sonido de una gatita que disfrutaba de ser mimada. Cuando trató de mover sus caderas la ancle a su sitio, lo íbamos a hacer esta vez a mi manera, mi juego, mis reglas._

 _No me apresuré en concluir rápido mi exploración, y aunque al principio tenía mis dudas de si lo estaba haciendo correctamente, parecía ser cosa del instinto y un poco saber leer los constantes mensajes traducidos como gemidos que provenían de la boca de Marinette._

 _Deje pasear a mi lengua una y otra vez entre sus pliegues, jugar con su botón, saborear su miel. Esta mujer seria mi perdición. Mantuvo su mirada sobre mí la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando cerró los ojos, tome una de sus manos y la puse en mi cabeza para volver a captar su atención._

 _Solo me alejé unos cuantos centímetros de su entrada para hablar, fui claro y duro:_

 _-vuelve a cerrar los ojos y paró esto- mi aliento cálido chocó contra la zona sobreexcitada de su centro. Estaba tan sensible que solo unos cuantos movimientos más cumplirían con mi objetivo. Efectivamente. Cuando su cuerpo comenzó nuevamente con los temblores, aceleré mis movimientos para que ella pudiera buscar la liberación._

 _Su clímax fue silencioso, curveó su espalda y su rostro se fue hacia atrás. Se dejó llevar por las olas de placer que invadieron su sistema, fue glorioso verla así y más saber que yo era el causante, ningún hombre más seria testigo de tan majestuoso espectáculo, primero tendría que enfrentarse a mi Cataclismo._

 _Mientras bajaba del nirvana, me saque la parte superior de mi traje, hasta la altura de las caderas. Mi erección haciendo acto de presencia como el actor principal. Ni siquiera me di el tiempo para sacarme toda la ropa, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, su calor reconfortándome._

 _Cargué con su peso y la llevé a la pared más cercana, no era lo ideal, pero no llegaría a la cama. Envolví sus piernas en mi cadera y por primera vez nuestros sexos se acariciaron. Con su sensibilidad estaba seguro que esa caricia la dejó un poco al borde, y era lo que necesitaba, que estuviera lista para otra ola de placer. Yo estaba desesperado por una._

 _Me ayudó un poco enredando sus brazos en mi cuello, pero cuando su espalda encontró la fría pared, todo su cuerpo se estremeció._

 _-¿me quieres?- nos torture a ambos, frotándome sobre su entrada despacio, disfrutando del calor y la humedad._

 _Ella asintió, pero no era suficiente._

 _-dilo, di como me quieres._

 _-Chat… por favor…- sus suplicas no serían escuchadas._

 _-¿Qué quieres Marinette?_

 _-te… te quiero a ti- apenas se recuperaba del primer orgasmo_

 _-¿Cómo me quieres?- presione ligeramente la punta de mi eje sobre su entrada, pero no lo suficiente para entrar._

 _-te necesito adentro- alzo su rostro, mirándome a los ojos, suplicantes- por favor, Chat…_

 _El ronroneo en su voz fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, me introduje en ella. Y si con mi dedo me parecía estrecha, con mi miembro empujando y abriéndose paso entre la carne era… era una sensación incomparable._

 _Su cuerpo se tensó ante mi invasión, pero en alguna parte había leído que era normal la incomodidad ante la primera vez de una mujer. Fui lo más lento que pude sin perder el control de la situación._

 _La humedad que resbalaba de entre sus piernas debido al primer orgasmo era de gran ayuda, pero no demasiado, porque sentía como cada parte de mi eje era absorbido por Marinette, envuelto en algo cálido y adictivo. Empuje poco a poco, sintiendo como cada centímetro era absorbido._

 _Marinette se tensó, su cuerpo no necesitaba acostumbrarse a la invasión. Con el movimiento, me impedía seguir mi invasión._

 _-relájate princesa- susurre dulcemente a su oído mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Puse su rostro frente el mío, y una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su rostro. La bese, porque sabía que esto no tenía que ser fácil para ella, estaba tomando su inocencia. Era un saqueador, pero no me importaba, porque al final ella seria mía, y yo totalmente suyo._

 _-sabes, ya no hay marcha atrás_

 _-chat…_

 _-me acoges tan bien, tu cuerpo y el mío son perfectos juntos- unos centímetros más y estaría completamente adentro._

 _-chat…._

 _-ese es el nombre que debes repetir, el único nombre que debes decir, princesa_

 _Estuve completamente dentro, la sensación provocando fallas en mi control. Era tan cálida y acogedora, se amoldaba tan bien a mi cuerpo que nunca me alejaría de ella. Marinette seria mía, sin importar cuantos problemas tendría que pasar por ello. Sin importar nada más._

 _No me moví inmediatamente, nos quedamos unos instantes quietos. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, donde bese la zona y la marqué, mordisqueando su cuello una y otra vez, dejando marcas rojas._

 _Ella respiró profundo varias veces, y cuando enfocó su mirada en mí, supe que podíamos seguir. Lo confirmó en cuanto comenzó a mover sus caderas ligeramente, esa era mi señal. Inicié a moverme adentro y afuera de ella, lento, una dulce tortura, sentir sus paredes alrededor. Embestí contra ella una y otra vez, golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared._

 _Su reacciones eran hermosas, sus gemidos eran bajos y apenas perceptibles en la habitación, pero estaban convirtiéndose en mi sonido favorito, me excitaba saber cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a todo lo que le hacía, sentir sus manos acariciando mi espalda, rasguñando ligeramente. Sus labios entreabiertos buscando los míos._

 _No me pude negar, la bese con voracidad, sin clemencia, imité con nuestras lenguas lo que nuestros sexos se encontraban haciendo._

 _-Marinette…Marinette…Marinette- repetí su nombre como un mantra mientras aumentaba mi velocidad. Necesitaba que ella volviera a llegar al clímax, porque yo estaba tan cerca._

 _Apoyé todo su peso entre mi cuerpo y la pared, la sostuve con una sola mano mientras introducía la otra entre nuestros cuerpos, buscando su centro de placer. Encontré su botón sumamente hinchado, y lo presione, sincronizando el movimiento con mis embestidas. Sentí como comenzaba a temblar en mis brazos. Como sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más entrecortados y su respiración completamente descontrolada._

 _-¿ya estas lista?- no pude evitar dejar salir las palabras- ¿Qué necesitas Marinette?_

 _-yo… yo voy a…._

 _Su tartamudeo apenas era constante, las palabras le costaban cada gramo de cordura._

 _-¿lo sabes, verdad princesa? desde este momento serás mía, cada pensamiento, cada palabra, quiero todo de ti- presione mi mano sobre su clítoris. Unas cuantas embestidas más y sería nuestro final._

 _-chat… no hables… por favor-_

 _-tienes que saberlo, mi Marinette, eres mía, dilo- necesitaba oír sus palabras más que cualquier cosa. Cuando no respondió de inmediato, pare todo movimiento._

 _-dilo, Marinette ¿a quién perteneces?- lo tenía que decir, ella tenía que decir lo que yo ya sabía, que era mía._

 _-por favor, chat, no pares, más- su suplica no me convenció- yo… yo soy tuya chat, ¡tuya!_

 _Era el momento comencé con una estocada fuerte, me retire casi por completo y volví con la misma fuerza. El compás lo marcaron nuestros cuerpos._

 _Y llegó. Sus paredes me atraparon, aferrándose a mi miembro mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Acallé su grito con mis labios, al mismo tiempo que silenciaba mis gruñidos. Dos estocadas más fue lo que necesite para derramarme dentro de ella, para llenarla por completo._

 _Arañó mi espalda mientras se arqueaba completamente, su clímax fue el detonante del mío. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos en aquella posición, o cuando nos tardamos de regresar del paraíso al que habíamos ido._

 _Sus piernas estaban flojas del agarre en mi cadera. Y agradecía que las mías no fueran gelatina en ese momento. Cuando sentí que mi miembro estaba semi erecto me salí de ella, odiando la sensación de vacío que apareció._

 _Con cuidado la baje, hasta dejar que sus piernas tocaran el suelo, pero la sostuve contra mi pecho, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude. Su cabello tenía una esencia dulce, como la vainilla. Mi niña no se pudo sostener mucho tiempo, las piernas le fallaron, así que la tome en brazos como la princesa que era, acunándola y caminando hasta subir a su cama._

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, en este momento las palabras salían sobrando, el silencio era cómodo._

 _Con cuidado, abrí las sabanas y deje su cuerpo desnudo en ellas, su cara estaba soñolienta, pero de alguna forma parecía radiante._

 _Me senté en la orilla y descalce la botas, que se fueron junto con el resto del traje. Me acomodé en el lado vacío de la cama y la atraje a mi pecho, quedando uno frente al otro._

 _El contacto de su piel contra la mía me comenzaba a excitar nuevamente, pero no era el momento. Ahora solo necesitaba su contacto, su cercanía. Deje que usará mi brazo como almohada, mientras inconcientemente acomodaba sus manos sobre mi pecho._

 _Dos minutos después su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido en el sueño. Acaricie su rostro con delicadeza, me lleve un mechón de cabellos oscuros a los labios y los besé mientras le susurraba: te amo, Marinette.._

-¿así que esto has estado haciendo?- la voz de Plagg detrás de mí me dio un susto de muerte ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

Cerré el diario de golpe, sonrojándome, ¡había sido atrapado infraganti! ¿y ahora qué?


	12. ¿enamorado?

Dos horas, ese fue el tiempo que me tarde en explicarle a Plagg el dilema del diario, mi amor incondicinal por Ladybug y mi recién descubierta fijación por mi amiga Marinette…pero ¿ Se fantasea con una simple amiga como yo lo hice con ella?

No estaba seguro de ello, pero algo era obvio, mi cuerpo parecía estar diciendo algo que mi mente y corazón ignoraba, y prueba de ello fue el calor que sentí después del sueño que tuve con Marinette y de lo que plasme en mi diario.

Plagg no había hecho bromas, ni siquiera se había quejado de su falta de queso, simplemente se la pasó flotando de un lado para el otro, y eso me preocupaba, demasiado. Él no era del tipo mudo. O estaba preparándose para hacerme la broma del año, o esto era algo serio… esperaba que fuea lo primero.

Aunque trató de leer mi diario, no lo deje. De inmediato lo lleve contra mi pecho y lo mantuve cerca de mí, solo por si acaso. Ese pequeño tenia una curiosidad demasiado grande, y la verdad mi diario contenía cosas demasiado privadas para que él las viera. Podría usarse como un arma en mi contra. ¿Por qué le habré hecho caso a Plagg y su idea? esto podía ser perjudicial para mí.

" _vamos, tu sabes que era escribir o abalanzarte hacia ladybug en la primera oportunidad que tuvieras, aunque supongo que ahora podría pasar lo mismo con Marinette"_ la voz en mi cabeza no estaba ayudando en mi dilema. Maldito pepe grillo que hasta ahora decidía hacer acto de presencia.

-en realidad no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho- al final Plagg sobrevoló para ocupar el lugar enfrente de mi rostro- es decir, yo sólo dije lo de un diario porque pensé que era algo de mujeres, y que sí escuchabas una idea, simplemente lo olvidarías. Pero mírate ahora, ese diario es muy… muy importante- su sonrisa traviesa y su mirada llena de complicidad me dejó mudo.

-tu tienes la culpa Plagg

-¡oh vamos! Nunca pensé que tomarás mis palabras en serio, creí que habías captado la broma

-¿y qué se supone que haga ahora?- me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos. Sabía que no debí de hacerle caso a Plagg. Algo muy dentro de mí, quizá mi lado más racional y al que últimamente no le hacía caso, era la luz que había parpadeado como una advertencia de que aquello era una mala, muy mala idea.

Sentí un tirón y supe de inmediato que era Plagg tratando de quitarme el diario para darle una hojeada, pero ni en sueños. Ese diario no lo vería nadie, especialmente él. Tenía el suficiente material para que se burlará de mí e hiciera sus insinuaciones sin control alguno. Aferre el diario aun más contra mi cuerpo.

-aleja tus garras de esto Plagg- mi tono de advertencia fue contundente.

-no me culpes por intentarlo- terminó sentándose sobre mi pecho, y yo alce la vista para fijarla en él- estas metido en un lio, chico.

-¿Y hasta ahora lo notas?- puse los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

El problema no era el diario, en realidad en el había encontrado cierto deshago. Cosas que no podía hablar con nadie más. Y por ese diario ahora me enfrentaba a un dilema grande, haciendo una lista, las cosas quedaban de una forma que no pintaba bien para mi:

Yo amaba a Ladybug

Pero también tenía sentimientos por mi amiga Marinette

Aunque no sabían en qué momento se habían desarrollado y

Mi amigo Nino parecía estar enamorado de Marinette

Creo que la parte más difícil de asimilar eran los sentimientos que despertaba en mí Marinette. ¿En qué momento me empecé a fijar en ella? Ni idea. Todo lo que sabía era no que había alguien igual a ella.

Amaba a mi lady por su valentía, sus agallas, su tenacidad y perseverancia, su fortaleza y determinación por salvar a los demás, su sentido de justicia. Sin embargo Marinette era tan… única. No conocía a nadie como ella. Dulce, leal, amable, modesta, determinada, carismática, espontanea, divertida, con una chispa vivaz, una curiosidad por la vida y una forma de ser patosa que me hacían querer rescatarla en cualquier oportunidad.

" _Plagg tiene toda la razón, estas en serios problemas ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto"_ estúpida voz, tenía que callarla de algún modo. Por si fuera poco, estaba lo de Nino, no podía querer a la misma chica que mi amigo. Es decir, el había sido el primer chico que se hizo mi amigo cuando ingresé al colegio. Aceptó estar conmigo incondicionalmente y yo iba y me fijaba en la niña que él me había dicho que le gustaba.

-soy una persona horrible- grite tan fuerte que Plagg se fue de espaldas por la impresión. - ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer Plagg?

-podrás empezar con no gritar cuando estoy cerca de ti, me dejarás sordo. – Plagg se estaba recuperando de la caída. Le levante hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama y Plagg rodó hasta terminar en mi regazo.

-estoy hablando en serio Plagg, a Nino le gusta Marinette, ella no debería de gustarme.

-¿Estas seguro que a Nino le gusta Marinette?

-por supuesto. El me lo confirmó cuando se lo pregunte ¿Por qué mentiría?- mi kwami solo se encogió de hombros, mostrando su indiferencia ante mi predicamento. Bonita ayuda tenía a mi lado en los momentos de crisis.

-¿Y qué hay de Ladybug? ¿No la amas?- ese era el meollo del asunto. Yo quería a Ladybug, mucho. Pero era más que obvio que me interesaba Marinette ¿a que grado? Ni idea. _"yo diría que es a uno muy alto, dado lo escrito en ese cuaderno tuyo"_

-AHHHHH! CALLATE!- le grite a mi mente, me levante, diario en mano y me fui directo al baño sin escuchar las quejas de Plagg respecto a mi comportamiento inusual. Mi kwami murmuró un "pero no dije nada ahora".

Como siempre, el pequeño no quiso dejarme solo, por lo que atravesó la pared y se quedó sentado en el lavamanos mientras me desvestía y entraba en la ducha. Algo que siempre me había ayudado a pensar y dejar fluir las cosas eran los largos baños bajo la regadera.

-tienes prohibido agarrar el diario, me enterare si lo haces – lo decía con la fuerza suficiente para que entendiera que no era una broma.

-¡aguafiestas!- me contestó cruzando sus manos, antes de que me metiera en la regadera y lo dejará.

Suspire cansado, esta dualidad mía me agotaba en energías. Pero necesitaba tener las cosas claras antes de tomar decisiones.

Decisiones…. Decisiones… ¡estúpidas decisiones!

-¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- gritó Plagg desde la parte del lavamanos. No le conteste. No podía decir algo definitivo ahora.

" _necesitamos tiempo"._ Esa voz en mi cabeza tenía razón. Debía pensar mucho y sobre todo detallar que proseguiría a partir de aquel momento. Pero ¿para qué camino? Es decir, en realidad ¿Quería acercarme a Marinette?

Deje que el agua hiciera su trabajo, metí la cabeza en la ducha y puse a trabajar mi cerebro. Marinette me atraía, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir por el momento. Nino era mi amigo, además no estaba del todo seguro como quería a Marinette. Es decir, me gustaba como persona pero….

" _mentiroso, te gusta como mujer"_

Si Nino ya había elegido acercarse a ella, lo menos que podía hacer como amigo era darles espacio, ver como fluían las cosas….

" _pero nada esta escrito o dicho aún"_

La voz de mi conciencia me mataba, estaba desbaratando todos mis argumentos para mantenerme lejos, pero entre más ideas me creaba, más me daba cuenta que no tenía ninguna defensa.

Resignado, después de salir del baño me fui a la cama y me lleve a Plagg conmigo, que a pesar de que estuvo murmurando entre dientes, no dijo nada más acerca del diario o de mis sentimientos confundidos.

Estuve dando vueltas en la cama, pero no pude dormir en absoluto. En la mañana me sentía sumamente fatigado. Cuando no baje a desayunar, Natalie subió a ver qué ocurría. Tocó tres veces la puerta.

-joven, es hora de ir a la escuela ¿todo está bien?

¿lo estaba? No, de ninguna manera. Plagg no tuvo problemas para dormir sobre mi pecho, sospechosamente cerca del lugar donde había acomodado el diario, porque no pensaba dejarlo otra vez en el cajón con cerrojo. La curiosidad de este pequeño era demasiad y no se daría por vencido cuando la meta ya estaba clara.

Natalie volvió a tocar la puerta y recordé que no contesté a su pregunta.

-Natalie, no me siento muy bien hoy, así que no voy a asistir a la escuela hoy ¿podrías cancelar todos los asuntos de hoy en la agenda?

-entendido, le notificare a su padre ¿debería de llamar al médico?

-no, solo estoy cansando, si reposo hoy seguramente se me pasará.

-como guste joven.

Escuche el resonar de sus tacones alejarse, posiblemente hacia la oficina de mi padre. Me pase un brazo por encima de los ojos mientras escuchaba como la voz en mi cabeza repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez. " _cobarde, cobarde, cobarde"_. Si bien estaba cansado, mi resistencia a no asistir a la escuela era para evitar toparme con Nino… y con Marinette.

Ahora ya no sabía cómo verla, como hablar con ella normalmente. Con ella era diferente que con Ladybug, porque desde el principio sabía que la amaba, pero con Marinette era diferente.

Estaba tan jodido… le mande un mensaje a Nino en donde explicaba brevemente mi ausencia, y dado que los últimos días no me había visto bien, supuse que entendería.

-¿te vas a quedar todo el día acostado?- Plagg estaba estirándose en mi pecho, despertando apenas de su larga siesta. Me alegraba que al menos uno de los dos podía tener un sueño tranquilo. Suspire cansado. Era una buena idea, pero no me ayudaría a resolver mi conflicto mental.

Me levante, para matar tiempo estuve un rato acomode todos los libros de mi biblioteca, Plagg estuvo más que feliz de sacarlos de los estantes y crear una lluvia sobre mi cabeza.

Después de eso, estuve tratando de distraerme con cosas, viendo televisión, escuchando algo de música y jugando videojuegos, siempre al pendiente y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la pantalla de mi computadora para ver si no había noticias sobre un nuevo akuma aterrorizando Paris, pero no tenía suerte.

Para la tarde ya había agotado todas mis ideas para distraerme y no pensar en mis problemas. Me deje caer en mi sillón con algo de fastidio y frustración interna. No conseguía llegar a ningún lado. Plagg se la pasaba comiendo o haciendo malabares con mis cosas, como siempre ajeno al mundo y el caos que lo podían rodear. Parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Escuche como salían de casa, y fui lo suficientemente rápido para ver como Natalie y papá salían en el coche, posiblemente por trabajo. Eso significaba que la casa estaba sola. Y que nadie me vería salir para tomar un poco de aire libre…

Tome a Plagg, que estaba en el sillón comiendo un nuevo paquete de queso, protestó pero no lo deje hablar mucho mientras me deslizaba por la orilla de la escalera. Necesitaba aire libre. Y de seguro los chicos de la escuela ya habían salido, estarían en su casa, no tendría problemas con encontrarme con ciertas personas.

Camine hacia el parque, divagando entre mis pensamientos y sin hacer mucho caso a mi entorno. Todo estaba bien. Yo podía contra este predicamento. Nada ni nadie iba a hacerme caer…

En ese preciso instante, la voz de una niña gritando me sobresaltó. Gritó "cuidado", pero fue muy tarde para evitar los acontecimientos que surgieron posteriormente.

Lo primero fue que algo, o más bien alguien chocó contra mí, el impacto tan fuerte que termine cayendo sobre mi trasero. Un golpe duro. Pero en cuanto iba a reclamar a la persona por su falta de cuidado, mis orbes verdes fueron atrapados por unos ojos azules celestes centellantes.

Mierda, esto no podía estar pasándome a mi… el destino era un asco que estaba ensañándose conmigo.

Marinette era la persona que había chocado conmigo. Gracias a ello, ambos habíamos terminado en el piso en una posición por demás comprometedora. Ella encima de mí, partes de su cuerpo tocando partes de mi cuerpo que estoy seguro que no era intencional. Mi cuerpo sentía el calor del suyo, confortable.

Sus rosados labios estaban tratando de formar una palabra, pero todo lo que se veía en ellos era una O perfecta. Me quede embobado, apreciando su rostro, era tan bonita, inocencia y dulzura plasmados en aquellas mejillas que se sonrojaban poco a poco. Tuve el impulso de subir una mano y acariciar su mejillas ¿su piel sería tan suave como me imagine en mis sueños?

-Marinette, Marinette, ¿estás bien?- una niña corrió hacia nosotros, su voz de inmediato me trajo a la realidad y me recordó la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Rompí el contacto visual para mirar mejor a la pequeña.

Su piel morena era preciosa. Su rostro angelical. Un overol morado con tenis a juego y un par de coletas coquetas me saludaron en respuesta. Reconocí a la niña, era la chica que una vez nos apoyó con una sesión de fotos en aquel parque. Pero no recordaba su nombre.

Marinette y yo nos quedamos mirando a la niña mientras ellas se situaba a un lado nuestro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- su rostro comenzaba a mirar alternadamente entre ambos, y Marinette rápidamente se separó de mi para coger a la pequeña, que seguía mirándome con el seño fruncido. Habían miradas que podían poner a uno nervioso, y esta era una de esas miradas.

-Perdón Manon, no pude atrapar la cometa- ¡Manon! Claro, ese era el nombre de la niña a la que cuidaba Marinette de vez en cuando. Era adorable, pero extrañamente no dejaba de mirarme con desconfianza y recelo.

-lo… lo siento Adrien, no te vi- su disculpa fue rápida, y el leve sonrojo que tenia se intensificaba mientras miraba para otro lado, evitando mi mirada. Me levante, y le hice un movimiento para restarle importancia al asunto. Pero internamente me estaba muriendo de los nervios ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en este momento?

-¿Quién es él Marinette?- Manon seguía insistiendo en obtener la información, y algo me decía que no se daría de vencida hasta ver su curiosidad satisfecha. Mi amiga la miró antes de contestarle.

-Manon, él es Adrien, un compañero de la escuela y el chico con el que hiciste las fotos hace algunas semanas ¿recuerdas? Anda, saluda- Marinette acercó a la chica entre sus brazos para que pudiera saludarla, pero están solo se apoyó más cerca del cuerpo de Marinette, y seguía viéndome de manera desconfiada.

-hola- trate de ser yo quien iniciará la conversación con la niña, todo para no tener que hablar con la niñera. Pero me sorprendió cuando Manon se abrazó al cuello, cual niño pequeño y mimado, y no la soltó en un rato. Eso me molestó un poco ¿Quién era ella para abrazar a si a Marinette?

-Manon, no aprietes tan fuerte- dijo la chica liberándose levemente del agarre de la niña- mira la cometa esta ahí- dijo señalando unas ramas , donde la cometa amarrilla descansaba- esperame con Adrien por favor mientras voy por ella- dicho esto, bajo a la niña contra su voluntad y corrió al otro extremo del parque para recoger la cometa.

Ambos nos miramos unos instantes, sin decir palabra. Decidí que ya que yo era el adulto ahí, tenia que ser responsable.

-¿estas divir…?- ni siquiera me dejo acabar, cuando su pie pisó fuerte el suelo y me miro con una advertencia escrita en toda la cara.

-Marinette esta conmigo, así que no puedes jugar con nosotras- eso me dejo un poco impresionado, y molestó ¿Quién era esta niña para acaparar la atención de Marinette?

Iba a replicarle, pero ella de inmediato corrió hacia Marinette toda risas y dulzura. Su niñera la recibió con los brazos extendidos, la cargo y le dio vueltas. Fruncí el ceño en respuesta. Esa no era una niña, era un pequeño demonio travieso que estaba equivocada si no creía que podía obtener la atención de mi amiga.

Me acerque, sonriendo como si estuviera en el traje de Chat noir. Marinette deposito a la pequeña en el suelo y esta sea aferró a su pierna. No estaba pensando con claridad, sino que actuaba por un extraño impulso de querer alejar a esa niña de Marinette. De que no le pusiera tanta atención.

-y ¿Qué hacen dos princesas tan solas? – la frase salió casual, sin enfatizar en princesa, porque obviamente podría ser no del todo recibido.

Marinette sólo desvío la mirada. Y Manon aprovechó el momento de distracción para enseñarme su lengua. Una manifestación clara de que no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de su niñera, pero peor para ella.

Fruncí el ceño y hasta a punto de decir algo cuando una explosión a dos calles nos paralizó en nuestros sitios. Algunas personas corrían hacia nosotros, y de inmediato me entere de que se trataba: un akuma.

Sentí el tirón en mi brazos, y sin pensar, corrí hacia la dirección que me jalaban. Marinette me había tomado a mi y a Manon para ocultarnos detrás de unos grandes arbustos, vigilando al akuma que parecía aproximarse hacia nosotros.

Tenía que salir de su campo de visión para transformarme, pero antes de que pudiera idear una escapatoria, Marinette habló.

-Adrien necesito que te quedes con Manon-

-¿Qué?- al menos la niña y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

-iré por ayuda- se fijaba en la calle, mirando en que momento llegaría el akuma.- pero no puedo arriesgar a Manon, necesito que te quedes con ella Adrien, por favor- me miro con ojos suplicantes, lindos ojos que no eran fáciles de resistir.

-esta… esta bien- " _¿Por qué dijiste eso?"_ ni idea. No supe en que momento deje que mi boca cobrará vida propia.

Marinette asintió y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad hecho a correr. Y ahora yo estaba atrapado con la niña sin poder luchar contra el akuma como Chat noir. Y lo peor era que no sabía cuanto tardaría Ladybug en llegar.

¿por qué me pasaba esto a mi?


	13. Manon

¿Y ahora qué? Manon miraba hacia donde se había ido corriendo Marinette, con su puchero en los labios. Ahora estaba atrapado con la pequeña y no podía fallarle a mi amiga. Aunque claro tampoco podía fallarle a París como Chat Noir. Tenía un serio problema entre las manos.

" _te metiste en una gorda, ¿qué harás ahora?_ acallé a mi mente de inmediato, no necesitaba sermones en estos momentos.

Caminé para llegar al lado de la pequeña y con cuidado puse mi mano en su hombro, agachándome para quedar a la altura.

-Manon, debemos de hacer caso a Marinette, vamos a encontrar un lugar seguro para ambos.

-¿y Marinette? Debemos esperarla- me miro con unos grandes ojitos y sentí una punzada en el corazón ante la mirada. Que rápido podían cambiar los niños, primero me odiaba y ahora ponía una cara de cachorrito. Cuando no respondí, de inmediato cruzó sus manitas sobre su pecho, y me miro ceñuda.-¿Por qué Marinette me dejó contigo? No eres su novio, y no creo que seas su mejor amigo, porque Alya la unicornio lo es. ¿Qué eres de Marinette?

Esa era una excelente pregunta, ¿Qué era de Marinette? " _eso es lo que quieres saber ¿verdad?_

Por desgracia no podía darme el lujo de contestar esas preguntas en este preciso momento. Las personas seguían corriendo, y si no corríamos rápido, nosotros estaríamos en serios problemas.

La tome entre mis brazos, aunque tuve que escuchar las protestas de Manon y comencé a correr justo en el momento que un peculiar ser aparecía en el parque. Un increíble león andaba caminando como si nada. Reconocía a la criatura, era una figura que debía de encontrarse a lado de una fuente cerca de la torre Eiffel.

Sus movimientos eran igual a los de las grandes bestias de áfrica, y sin embargo su brillante color negro brillante. La magestuosa estatua de metal había cobrado vida y ahora deambulaba como si nada, olfateando, y gruñendo a las personas que se encontraban cerca de él, pero sin atacarlos.

Imprimí velocidad tratando alejarme lo más posible de la zona, pero no pude evitar que Manon viera a la bestia. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito que me aturdió un poco y además de ello, llamó la atención del gran felino, que emitió un gruñido antes de trotar hacia nuestra dirección.

Mierda, mierda, y más mierda. Necesitaba un lugar donde esconder a Manon y transformarme, pero era difícil cuando uno de tus parientes del reino salvaje te veía como su próximo plato fuerte y a Manon como su postre, uno agridulce, si me preguntaban mi opinión.

-CORREEEEE!- el hecho de que la niña pataleara entre mis brazos no facilitaba en nada las cosas.- ya casi nos alcanza, vamos corre, corre más rápido!- aunque no escuchaba su caminar, los gruñidos cada vez más fuertes me decían que en menos de dos minutos seria comido por un metal.

 _Genial, seremos comida de nuestro primo ¿soy yo a tu vida es demasiado irónica?_ La voz tenia toda la razón. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era convertirme enfrente con la consecuencia de que Manon supiera mi secreto, pero era eso o morir entre las fauses de un ser que además ni siquiera era real.

-AAHHHHH!- Manon gritó en el momento en el que el rey de la selva brincó para ponerse enfrente de mí y cubrirme el paso. Me detuve abruptamente, y aferre mis brazos al cuerpo de la pequeña que tenía para que no volteara. No era la escena más bonita.

El gran gato se agazapó, preparándose para la emboscada, ordene a mis piernas correr en otra dirección, con la adrenalina que estaba acumulando seguro que la velocidad sería buena, pero mis reflejos no eran los de Chat, y no podría esquivarle. Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis deseos de manera rápida.

Dos pasos atrás fue el único movimiento que pude dar cuando el león se lanzó hacia nosotros. Me voltee para que el primer contacto lo resintiera mi espalda, esperando cubrir con mi cuerpo a Manon, apreté los ojos y me prepare para el primer golpe, la niña aferrándose a mi cuello. De repente sentí un fuerte tirón alrededor de mi cintura, y como mis pies se separaban del piso. ¿Qué demonios…?

Abrí los ojos solo para mirar cómo viajaba por el aire, una mano se aferraba a mi cintura fuertemente, entre el cuerpo de Manon y el mío. Yo me aferre a la niña aún más fuerte, ella ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Le estaba dando la espalda a mi heroína, pero no había dudas de quien había salvado mi trasero de ser comida para gatos.

Ladybug me depositó lo más suave que pudo en el techo de un hotel. Si la primera vez que la vi de frente me quede mudo, volver a verla me dejo una sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Porque si bien como Chat noir coqueteaba con ella constantemente, el que ella conociera mi verdadero rostro, incluso aunque no lo supiera, era lo mejor que podía pasarme.

Manon se removía, incomoda por la fuerza que aplique para aferrar su cuerpo al mío. – ¿Ya nos comió?- susurró.

Ladybug se tapó la boca, tratando de ocultar la risa que el comentario le había hecho, y fui tan dulce y linda con ese gesto que me quede completamente embobado con su imagen. Era tan hermosa, y con aquel traje rojo sin duda tan ajustado a su cuerpo era parecida a una diosa. Pero no era el momento de que mi mente se fuera por las ramas.

-Manon, quizás quisieras mirar por ti misma- dije. En cuando se separó de mí y giro lentamente la cabeza para ver. Se emocionó de inmediato cuando miro a Ladybug y está le devolvió el saluda con su yoyo en la mano. El movimiento que hizo me obligó a depositarla en el suelo, y ella de inmediato corrió hacia nuestra heroína y se aferró a su pierna, dando saltitos de emoción y felicidad. Ladybug le acarició ligeramente la cabeza. Removiendo parte su cabellera, aun con el peinado.

-¡ladybug, Ladybug, ladybug!- su canturreo parecía que no cesaría pronto- viniste, Marinette fue por ti ¿verdad? Te fue a buscar- ¿De qué hablaba?- ¿dónde está Marinette? ¿Vino contigo?

Para ser una persona tan pequeña, Manon era un remolino constante que preguntaba demasiado y dejaba hablar muy poco. Ladybug se acuclilló a su lado y posó una de sus manos en su pequeño hombro

-tranquila Manon, ahora yo me encargó del resto- tras lo cual se lanzó con su yoyo hacia el león de metal que ahora se encontraba bastante molestó por quedarse sin merienda. Manon corrió hacia la orilla para tratar de ver lo que ocurría abajo. Y la secunde.

-ella es impresionante, mírala- no puede evitar enfocar mi vista. Ahora el akuma aparecía rodeado de gárgolas y leones y demás animales de piedra y metal. Era una persona ataviada con un traje rojo y negro, y un sombrero de copa alta. Una máscara encubría su rostro y de su mano se extendía un grueso látigo.

Ladybug estaba enfrentándose a él, desde donde nos veíamos, parecía que ambos adversarios estaban evaluándose antes de decidirse a lanzar el primer golpe.

" _sabes, alguien debería de estar ayudándola"_ estaba siendo un completo tonto quedándome ahí sin hacer nada ¿Qué diablos esperaba, una invitación formal?

Ahora que Manon podía estar segura, debía de actuar. La tome de la mano y entre en el hotel.

-pero que haces, Ladybug está allá- Manon se resistía a ser alejada de la mejor vista de la pelea. Baje por la escalera de emergencia hasta el piso que estaba más próximo una vez que estuve en el pasillo de las habitaciones con la niña a cuestas, busque entre las puertas hasta que encontré una abierta, e escabullí adentro con Manon, y tuve suerte de que las ventanas dieran hacia la zona del parque. Necesitaba que Manon estuviera segura y distraída para que no notará mi ausencia.

-estaremos seguros aquí, y mira- dije señalando el gran ventanal- ese lugar será perfecto para que puedas ver a ladybug en acción- los ojos cafés de Manon se iluminaron intensamente antes de ir corriendo a la ventana y pegar su nariz contra el frio cristal.

-estaré en el baño- dije moviéndome rápidamente y corriendo para encerrarme en el diminuto cuarto blanco. En cuanto me asegure de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Deje que Plagg saliera.

-vaya que tu novia te ha dejado en un aprieto- Plagg estiraba las manitas y las piernas- esa pequeña me aplastó, sentí que me asfixiaba allí dentro.

-Plagg, este no es momento para decir tonterías- ni siquiera podía discutir con él que Marinette no era mi novia- vamos, necesitamos ayudar. Plagg, transfórmame.

En cuanto tuve el traje puesto, salí por la ventana opaca de la habitación. dos grandes saltos y llegue al campo de batalla.

-lamento hacerla esperar my lady- dije, mirando a nuestros contrincantes- vaya, parece que alguien tiene fascinación por los grandes monumentos- trate de bromear sin escuchar recibir halagos. Ladybug era un público exigente.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren lo que trajo la marea- el hombre del traje de presentador de circo- espero que mi espectáculo de animales sea de tu agrado. Azotó una vez su látigo contra el suelo, el sonido hizo fue suficiente para que al menos tres de sus estatuas vivientes se fueran directo hacia a mí y otras tres directo hacia ladybug.

Me eleve con mi bastón mientras ladybug brincaba sobre los lomos de las bestias, haciendo gala de sus habilidades y su gran elasticidad. Simplemente increíble.

Mientras nos enfrentábamos a las bestias, el domador se acomodó sobre un gran caballo a apreciar el espectáculo. Volvió a azotar el látigo, imprimiendo más fuerza. Seguramente el akuma estaba en ese objeto.

-My lady, ¡su látigo!- grite mientras embestía directo al enorme gatito que anteriormente quiso hacerme su almuerzo. El golpe de mi bastón fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo, para después atacar al siguiente animal más próximo a mí. Ladybug se movía entre las estatuas vivientes, brincando entre los espacios que las bestias dejaban y golpeando con su yoyo a algunas, aunque este parecía rebotar sobre la piedra y el metal.

Busqué abrirme paso entre los seres, pero no pude, por más que quise, las bestias me cerraban el paso una y otra vez. Por desgracia mi cataclismo no podía usarse más que una vez, porque de lo contrario, ya hubiera tocado a todos estos animales de mentiras.

Un grito me hizo girarme directamente a la dirección del domador. Lo que vi no me gustó para nada. el grito no había sido del hombre de sombrero de copa, sino de ladybug que había sido atrapada por el látigo, envolviendo su esternón, inmovilizándola y apretando poco a poco. Me enfurecí, vi todo rojo. Nadie, repito, nadie podía hacerle eso a la chica que amaba.

" _¿y que estás esperando para actuar?"_

Sin meditarlo, corrí directo a la persona akumatizada, porque consciente o no de sus acciones, lo que estaba haciendo era imperdonable.

Dos leones y tres caballos trataron de bloquearme el paso, pero los salté con su facilidad, era increíble la capacidad de coordinación y planeación que tenía la mente cuando se estimulaba de manera correcta.

El último salto que di me posicionó detrás de nuestro enemigo, poniéndolo en un aprieto. Su látigo era la forma en la que podía mandar sobre las estatuas, pero no podía usarlo sin soltar a ladybug, eso lo dejaba vulnerable.

-atácame, Chat noir, y ella pagará las consecuencias- enfatizó sus palabras provocando un nuevo apretón sobre su cuerpo. Mi plan era simple, y recé porque fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para llevarlo a cabo sin que mi lady saliera más dañada.

-¡Cataclismo!- sentí como la energía de la destrucción se acumulaba en la palma de mi mano, la sensación de poder hormigueando dentro de mí. " _vamos, no importa quien salga dañado, ella te necesita"_

Corrí directamente hacia el hombre con la mano enfrente de mí. Este, como escudo, situó a ladybug enfrente de mi brazo extendido. Tres centímetros más, y mis garras hubieran tocado el pecho de la chica. Afortunadamente dieron en el blanco. El grueso látigo comenzó a desintegrarse debajo de mi tacto. Bien, hora de la verdad.

Ladybug terminó en mis brazos, mientras del látigo salía la pequeña mariposa negra.

-gracias- dijo ella, le costaba respirar, pero fuera de eso parecia estar bien.

-oh ya sabes- dije disfrutando completamente de sentir su peso- doncellas en peligro son mi especialidad.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, era claro que no aprobaba mis chistes todavía. Se repuso con algo de dificultad y tomó al akuma, purificándolo. Cuando las cientos de mariquitas comenzaron su labor de limpieza, las estatuas que estaban a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron, regresando del sitio donde no se debieron de haber movido, mientras el hombre de se transformaba en un modesto chico completamente confundido.

Ladybug y yo chocamos las manos, cuando el pitido de mi anillo comenzó. La mire por unos segundos. Después de lo que había pasado, no quería dejarla sin estar seguro de que estuviera bien. Pareció que ella descifró el significado, porque la sonrisa de tranquilidad que me devolvió fue reconfortante.

-vete tranquilo, gatito, yo me encargó del resto- así pues corrí, mientras ladybug se acercaba a auxiliar al chico completamente desorientado. Tome el bastón y subí al hotel. No sin antes pasar "accidentalmente" por un gran ventanal donde una niña miraba embobada. Le di un saludo y guiñe un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Llegue a la ventana del baño justo cuando la trasformación se acabó y Plagg salió volando para chocar contra el espejo y terminar en el lavabo.

-vaya forma de salir corriendo- dijo sobándose la parte de la nuca, donde había recibido el impacto.

-lo siento, Plagg- el golpeteo incesante en la puerta me hizo tomar a mi pequeño kwami y ocultarlo dentro de mi camisa.

-abre la puerta ¿Qué haces ahí tanto tiempo?- Manon gritaba una y otra vez mientras con sus dos manitas aporreaba la puerta. Me preguntaba como un ser tan pequeñito era capaz de albergar tanta energía.

Abrí y baje la mirada para encontrar la de la niña. Su rostro era una perfecta mascara de póker, sin duda la gente que estaba a su alrededor se encontraba prendado del pequeño demonio con cara de ángel.

-¡ya era hora! Vamos- no espero a que le contestará, sino que emprendió la carrera hacia la puerta y luego al elevador. Plagg se asomó ligeramente mientras comenzaba la persecución.

-vaya lio en el que te metiste- dijo- por cierto ¿Dónde está mi camembert?

-silencio Plagg, necesito alcanzar a esa niña y buscar a Marinette- aunque no lo parecía, me preocupaba la seguridad de mi amiga.

" _a quien quieres engañar, a las amigas no se les piensas como tú piensas sobre ella"-._

Mierda, y yo que creía que esa voz ya se había esfumado. Me centré, necesitaba resolver por partes. Y mi prioridad era llegar antes de que elevador cerrará las puertas con Manon adentro. Afortunadamente pude poner el pie justo a tiempo y colarme en el estrecho espacio. La niña ni siquiera se detuvo, de inmediato apretó el botón de planta baja y como si nada hubiera pasado, comenzó a tatarear una canción mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies.

Nunca me habían disgustado los niños, pero si me pedían cuidar a alguien como Manon nuevamente, preferiría dejar atrás la idea de tener hijos propios. Sin duda el rato que pasamos anteriormente en la sesión de fotos que compartimos era completamente diferente a este rato. Admiraba a Marinette por ser tan paciente y afectuosa con ella. Porque tal parecía que la niña la quería, y mucho. Quizá solo necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a nuevas personas. Tal vez era de esas niñas desconfiadas que tenían que convivir con alguien para después ser afectuosa y linda.

-no pienses que esto cambia algo, sé lo que quieres- dijo de la nada. Todavía balanceándose sobre sus talones- Marinette no tiene tiempo para ti- me sacó la lengua y con un dedo, se jaló la parte inferior del ojo. En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, se echó a correr nuevamente.

Retiró lo dicho, ese pequeño monstruo era una pesadilla andante. Sin embargo, no tenía la intención de dejarle sola. Corrí nuevamente hacia ella y la detuve justo antes de que se fuera al parque. Al parecer las cosas habían ido bien, y tanto el hombre que había vuelto a la normalidad como Ladybug se habían ido.

Manon buscó con la vista hasta que algo del lado derecho captó su atención y comenzó a gritar eufórica.

-¡Marinette, Marinette, Marinette!- corrió nuevamente hacia la chica de coletas, sin importarle nada más y se aferró a su pierna mientras su niñera le revolvía afectuosamente el cabello. Tuve un dejávu en ese momento. Era el mismo movimiento que había hecho ladybug antes, incluso cuando Marinette se acuclilló y cargo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, diciéndole palabras de confort y seguridad. Pero fue algo muy loco, como si Marinette hiciera las mismas acciones porque fuera… no imposible que ella fuera…

-¿fuiste por ella, verdad Marinette? ¿Tú trasjiste a Ladybug para que nos protegiera?- Manon la preguntona otra vez en acción. Rodeé los ojos y me acerque a las dos mujeres. Y la pequeña, demostrando que no me quería tan cerca, me fulminó con la mirada sin que Marinette la viera por completo.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó algo preocupada- ¿todo fue bien?

-Si, si, no te preocupes, estuvimos bien, ¿y tú?- la verdad quería saber que había pasado con ella todo ese tiempo que no nos vimos.

-ella está bien- Manon contestó rápidamente por ella- porque a ella siempre la cuida ladybug ¿verdad Marinette?

-Manon…- el tono que empleó Marinette con la pequeña fue un mensaje de que debía de controlar su tono y la velocidad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, siempre que Marinette desaparece es porque fue a buscar a Ladybug, y ella viene a ayudarnos, yo…..- la boca de Manon fue cubierta rápidamente por la mano de su niñera, que con risa nerviosa me miraba.

-creo que es tiempo de que volvamos a casa, te veo después Adrien- rápidamente se escapó, sin dejarme hablar más.

¿Qué ocurría ahí?

" _vaya vaya, soy solo yo o esa linda chica tiene un secreto que nos oculta"_

-cállate- dije a mi voz mientras me iba a casa. Cansado de ese día tan loco. me tumbe en la cama mientras Plagg se atragantaba con la charola de queso que había traído de mi visita la cocina, antes de subir a mi habitación.

Estaba fatigado, y aunque no quería, mis parpados me pesaban cada vez más. Poco a poco, Morfeo se apoderaba de mi conciencia, abrazándome y llevándome al país de los sueños. Pero estaba seguro que al despertar, algo iba a pasar.

" _bien, pequeño chico ciego, si no quieres ver lo obvio, tal vez un sueño revelador te haga ver"_


	14. revelaciones

_Desperté, me encontraba agotado mentalmente, así que decidí tomar una ducha, Plagg, perezoso y glotón como siempre estaba durmiendo en la bandeja de comida, con la tapa sobre él. Sabía que estaba en ese sitio por los ronquidos que hacían eco contra el metal de la bandeja. Me levante de la cama y poco a poco fui quitando mi ropa, necesitaba con urgencia que el agua me relajara. Así dormiría mejor._

 _Necesitaba dejar de pensar sobre ladybug y Marinette, en cualquier caso, estaba seguro de que ambas están demasiado lejos de mí, metafóricamente hablando, claro está._

 _Deje en penumbras mi cuarto, iluminándose solo por la luz de luna que se colaba por la gran ventana que cubría una de las paredes de mi habitación. Me fui quitando la ropa en el camino, y para cuando llegue a la llave de la ducha, solo estaba en calzoncillos._

 _Abrí el agua, y la templé. Amaba las duchas con agua caliente, el vapor y la temperatura me eran relajantes, aflojaban mis músculos y me dejaban sumergirme en mis pensamientos de manera clara._

 _Cuando la habitación estuvo llena de vapor y metí mi cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, exhalando un profundo suspiro ante la placentera sensación. Cuanto lo amaba._

 _Me perdí en la sensación del agua sobre mi cuerpo, hasta que sentí una leve ráfaga de viento sobre mi desnuda piel. Sobresaltado me gire, para checar si la ventana del baño estaba abierto, pero con el vapor, me era algo difícil enfocar la vista._

 _Hasta que la luz me hizo percatarme de que no estaba solo. Frente a mí, a menos de 2 metros, se visualizaba la silueta de una persona. Pero con el vapor, me era difícil decir quién era exactamente. Por instinto, sin importar mi desnudez, me acerque para atacar a mi oponente, que estaba de espaldas a mí. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi los puntos negros sobre rojo y unas coletas en una cabeza._

 _Me quede paralizado, no era posible…_

 _Pero en el momento en que volteo a mirarme, supe que no estaba equivocado. La ventana estaba abierta parcialmente, y por ella, ladybug se había colado. Aunque al principio había caído mirando en dirección hacia la puerta de salida, el ruido sofocado de mi grito de sorpresa la hizo voltearse y quedarse prendada de mi mirada. Esos ojos azules brillando. Nos miramos al rostro fijamente, hasta que encontré mi voz para hablar_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí, ladybug?_

 _-necesitaba un sitio para…- su boca se calló de golpe cuando su vista viajo hacia el sur de mi cuerpo. No recordé mi aspecto hasta que ella hizo este recorrido visual. Me sentí en ese momento nervioso, pero increíblemente, no estaba incómodo. Más bien sorprendido de que, a pesar de que estuviera desnudo, la reacción de Ladybug no fue de vergüenza sino que…_

 _Se relamió los labios ¿Qué demonios?_

 _Lentamente, se dio la vuelta hasta que su cuerpo estaba en mi dirección, y por puro pudor, puse mis manos frente de mí, tratando de cubrir mis partes más privadas._

 _-¿ladybug? ¿Alguien te está persiguiendo?- ahora mi inquietud iba en aumento, no se movió su sitio, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventaba abierta, junto al vapor de la habitación le daba una imagen etérea, como un dulce ángel protector, aunque con ese brillo en sus ojos me hizo recordar a un demonio que invitaba al pecado._

 _¿Cómo era aquello posible?_

 _No me contestó, por lo que seguí insistiendo._

 _-¿ladybug? Si necesitas algo, dilo, pero antes, déjame tomar algo…- con una de mis torpes manos, busque a tientas la toalla que colgaba para enredarla sobre mi cintura y cubrirme mejor, lo necesitaba si quería ayudar a la chica de mis sueños. Trate de hablar, la poca coherencia buscando la forma de construir frases que tuvieran sentido, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando ella hizo su movimiento._

 _Pasando uno de sus brazos por el flequillo y parte de su cabello, echado las hebras sueltas hacia atrás, dejo a la vista su mirada, como si fuera una fiera evaluando a su presa y comenzó a caminar, lentamente y tortuosamente, moviendo sus curvas con cada paso y mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios._

 _Estaba tan jodido, ella no sabía que efecto estaba causando en mi libido. No tenía ni idea._

 _-¿Qué su…sucede?- aun podía seguir hablando, cuando ella en pocos pasos había acortado la distancia que nos separaba, cuando sentía tan cerca la presencia de su cuerpo e incluso juraba que nuestras respiraciones podían tocarse._

 _\- He pensado…-sus palabras salieron con un sonido ronco, sexy y provocador, trague saliva, esto era la perdición- que este era un buen sitio para descansar un rato, sin embargo, ahora tengo una idea…_

 _-¿y esa cual sería?- formulé la pregunta antes de que siquiera la pensará._

 _\- mejor dime, ¿Quieres ayuda?- esto era peligroso, tan peligroso- ¿ayudarme en qué?_

 _Me estremecí cuando sentí un suave toque sobre mi cintura. Ladybug se abrazaba a mi cuerpo, sus manos dejando una sensación ardiente sobre la piel que tocaba. Su toque era fuego que dejaba un rastro. Era más baja que yo, apenas si me llegaba a la barbilla, aun así se veía imponente, poderosa, una diosa._

 _-¿ladybug?_

 _-Adrien ¿quieres que te ayude?- una petición que me desarmó. Mi nombre en sus labios fue uno de los placeres más grandes para disfrutar. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a alguien como ella? alguien capaz de sacarme de mi soledad, de llenar con luz mi días, de alterar mis terminaciones nerviosas y hacerme desear cosas que nunca pensé, que no nunca antes me había atrevido a imaginar._

 _En el instante en que sus manos fueron hacía en patético nudo que había realizado alrededor de mi cintura supe que estaba perdido. No perdí tiempo, si me condenada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, bien valía la pena que meter la pata a lo grande._

 _Puse una de mis manos detrás de la nuca de mi heroína y la jale para estrellar sus labios contra los míos. A pesar de que siempre pensé que el primer beso que quería de ella debía de ser tierno, lleno de amor, ahora era un contraste diferente, pero igualmente placentero._

 _Demande sus labios, fue un beso lleno de pasión, de una lujuria acumulada que ahora explotaba para salir en torrentes que azotaban mis ansias y necesidad de ella. Invadí con mi lengua su cavidad, la provoque y me contestó con las misma intensidad, con la misma ansiedad de probar, de exigir y devorar. Moví mi rostro a un lado, para tener un mejor acceso._

 _Sabía a gloria, a pecado y a condena. Una especia intensa de la que me enbriagaria dia tras dia, sin importar nada, memorizaría el dulce sabor de esos labios, hasta que no deseara nada más, me imprimiría en su piel para que no deseara nada más que yo al final._

 _Cuando no pudimos más, solo cuando la necesidad de aire fue extrema, deje que se separara unos centímetros, un hilo de saliva aun colgaba entre nuestro labios. Me resultó algo sumamente erótico. En todo ese momento, estuvo con las manos sobre mis caderas, apretadas y quietas. Aunque eso no duro mucho tiempo. Me aventure a besar su barbilla, su cuello, dejando un camino de besos húmedos, al menos hasta donde la estorbosa tela me lo permitió._

 _Camino, obligándome a retroceder, hasta que mi cuerpo chocó con la pared de la ducha, aun encendida. Ella de inmediato me metió debajo del chorro, pero no vi ningún ademán de que quisiera hacerme compañía. Me sentí solo y estire mi mano para alcanzarla, pero de inmediato me detuvo._

 _-tranquilo, yo me encargó- sin más explicaciones, se posicionó detrás de mí, y comenzó a masajear desde los hombros hacia abajo, mis pectorales, mi vientre, mi cintura y caderas fueron exploradas por esas manos enguantadas. Estaba en desventaja, ella necesitaba deshacerse de esa tela que ahora solo resultaba estorbosa._

 _Estaba a merced de ella y no me importaba en absoluto, ella podía hacer conmigo lo que fuera siempre y cuando no me apartara de su lado. Con cuidado, sus manos descendieron hasta la base de mi miembro, semi erecto ante las sensaciones del momento. Su tacto era suave pero firme, con una mano lo tomó de la base, mientras la otra comenzaba a acariciarme, apretando parte de mi longitud y deteniéndose en zonas especialmente sensibles._

 _No podía creerme la posición en la que estaba, mucho menos la imagen que debía de proyectarse. Yo debajo de la regadera, desnudo, mientras ladybug, mi ladybug, llena de deseo estaba detrás de mí, aun con su traje rojo. Tocando y sopesando mis reacciones._

 _Su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío, sentí el roce de sus suaves senos en mi espalda y acomode mis manos sobre la pared para tener algo en lo que apoyarme. Estaba siendo saqueado y estaba dispuesto a cooperar completamente con mi atacante. A pesar de su altura, se las arregló para llegar hasta mi oído y susurrarme._

 _-¿te gusta?_

 _No encontré las palabras para responder. ¿Qué si me gustaba? Claro que sí, la prueba era que con pocas caricias y mimos, mi cuerpo parecía estar listo para buscar una cavidad tibia. Mi eje clamaba por un refugio, específicamente, clamaba por estar dentro de ladybug, por desafiarla y ser desafiado. Esa mujer era el infierno y yo el pecador que quería probar las llamas más ardientes y consumirme en su fuego._

 _Débilmente, enrolle una de mis manos sobre su muñeca, no necesitaba privarme de su imagen, quería verla, sus expresiones, sus ojos con deseo, quería provocar en su cuerpo holeadas de placer y disfrutar al mismo tiempo. Pero ella no me dejo moverla, ni siquiera pude detener sus rítmicos movimientos sobre mi palpitante eje._

 _-ladybug…- el sonido de mi voz fue ronco y bajo. No pude reconocerlo. La respuesta fue una risilla, sensual y atrayente._

 _-ssshhhh- atrapó mi lóbulo y tiro de el con sus dientes._

 _Sus caricias fueron un poco más fuertes y rápidas, y si continuaba con eso, pronto terminaría por derramarme entre sus manos. No quería llegar al clímax tan rápido, pero su actitud, sus acciones, no me estaban dejando las cosas fáciles._

 _Menos cuando acaricio la punta con un poco de líquido en ella. El calor del agua, la temperatura del ambiente, las caricias de ella, todo me estaba llevando al límite. Y no creía tener el suficiente autocontrol. Comencé a mover mis caderas contra sus manos. Las embestidas y el movimiento controlado por su agarre._

 _-ladybug…- me esforcé por hablar- necesito que pares ahora… yo… estoy casi…- súbitamente, alejó sus manos de mi cuerpo. Un gruñido bajo salió como protesta. No solo retiro sus manos, sino también su cuerpo del mi espalda._

 _Cuando me gire para encararla, ella tenía las manos sobre la parte de arriba de su traje, a la altura de su barbilla. Sin apartar su mirada de la mía, comenzó a bajar lentamente un diminuto cierre que se escondía en la tela y permitía un efecto de traje cerrado. Trague salida y disfrute de verla en acción. El cierre llegó hasta debajo de su barbilla, al separarse la tela me reveló que debajo no había nada excepto centímetros y centímetros de deliciosa piel._

 _Pude ver el valle entre sus gloriosos pechos y la línea seguía hasta llegar a su vientre. Poco a poco llevó sus manos a la tela y la fue bajando por sus hombros y torso. Primero, con un suave movimiento sacó una mano y luego otra. Para después deslizar la tela por su cintura, hasta que dejó la mitad de la tela colgando y todo su torso desnudo frente a mis ojos._

 _Decir que la boca se me hizo agua era poca cosa. Ante mi tenía la tentación andando. Curvas perfectas, definidas. Su pecho era suave, no muy grande o pequeño, sino el tamaño justo para que mis manos los atraparan y jugaran con ellos por un largo tiempo. Me pregunte como seria acurrucarme en ese lugar luego de probar, morder y adorarlos por toda la noche. Quizás, si tenía, suerte podría descubrirlo dentro de poco tiempo._

 _Quise abalanzarme sobre ella y probar cada pedacito de piel expuesta. Pero ella dio el primer paso, y rápidamente se posicionó frente a mí. Esta vez no me quede muy quieto y ataque sus labios, mientras el contacto de su piel contra la mía. Fui rudo, sin vacilaciones, directo a mi objetivo, y de la misma manera en que ataque obtuve respuesta. Ni ella ni yo íbamos a ceder, no en este momento. Subió sus manos por me pecho hasta mi cabello, donde jaló bruscamente las hebras húmedas._

 _Gemí de satisfacción ante la sensación. Eso se sintió tan endemoniadamente bien. No me pare a pensar y en respuesta mordí su labio inferior, y de sus labios salió una queja suave._

 _Comenzó a descender, abandonó mis labios y se dirigió a mi cuello, donde mordió levemente algunas zonas, sus manos se pasaron a mi pecho y con sus dedos pasaba las yemas por encima de mis tetillas, la sensación me provocó algunos escalofríos que más que sacudirme, me estimulaban._

 _Paso sus labios por mi clavícula, y justo en medio, dibujo una línea recta que llego hasta mi ombligo con su lengua. Se arrodilló mientras yo me quedaba muy quieto contemplando sus movimientos y deleitándome con la vista. Femenina y letal. Tenía que haber muerto, porque esto era el paraíso, o en el infierno. Pero de cualquier manera, era el mejor sitio._

 _Apreté el abdomen cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi erección nuevamente y su lengua jugueteando alrededor de mi ombligo, creando un hormigueo que se extendía por toda la zona. Acumulando la sangre. Haciendo que me hinchara más, como si eso fuera posible._

 _Alzó la mirada mientras bajo su boca más hacia el sur, abrí los ojos como platos cuando entendí completamente sus intenciones, torpemente trate de tomarla del codo y levantarla, ella no tenía por qué hacerlo. Pero antes de alcanzarla, ella probó la punta de mi erección con su lengua. Primero lento, muy lento, probó una y otra vez con su lengua la punta, como si degustará un helado, y cuando no pareció ser suficiente, fue a por todo el eje._

 _Con cuidado, sin prisa alguna metió mi miembro en su boca, caliente, estrecha. Me acogió lo mejor que pudo, raspando ligeramente sus dientes sobre la piel sensible, causándome dificultades para mantener quietas las manos y no llevarlas a su cabello para comenzar a moverla._

 _Si ella había tomado la decisión de satisfacerme de esa manera, lo menos que podía hacer era darle libertad para hacerlo. Sus manos y su boca rodeándome eran jodidamente una de las mejores cosas. Fue despacio, con cuidado, probándome y chupando en los momentos exactos. Sus manos fueron al compás de sus movimientos. Ella era buena en esto._

 _En todo momento mantuvo sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Yo no pude apartar la mirada, no cuando esos ojos azules habían cambiado de color para volverse un fuerte azul, con combinación gris, una tormenta y la calma danzando un baile de candencia._

 _En un momento, cuando alejó mi miembro de su boca, ordenó_

 _-no dejes de ver, mírame- y aumentó la velocidad del movimiento. No la perdí de vista ni un solo segundo, quería más de ella, más de lo que pudiera ofrecerme. Tomaría todo, la saquearía._

 _Sentí un hormigueo crecer desde el inicio de mi columna y comenzar a expandirse por mis terminaciones nerviosas. Una presión acumulándose en mi vientre. Sabía lo que venía a continuación._

 _-lady… tienes que dejar de hacer eso, sino yo….- pero ella solo imprimío más presión. Sonidos guturales salieron de mi boca._

 _-quiero verlo, correte ahora.- no se si fue la palabra o que la presión fue demasiada, pero no pude contenerme. Deje que mi semilla saliera, y Ladybug la recibió encima de su cuerpo, escurrió por su cuello y entre sus senos. Y ella se veía… satisfecha, joder, que imagen más exuberante y jodidamente caliente._

 _Para culminar, pasó un dedo sobre una e las zonas en donde mi líquido se había derramado y se lo llevó directamente a los labios. Acabo con mi cordura. Acabó con cada puto punto de control que aún conservaba._

 _Cerré la ducha, la levante y prácticamente la lleve a rastras hasta mi cama. Le empuje contra el colchón, en la orilla y, aun con rastros de agua corriendo por nuestros cuerpos, mojando las sabanas y el piso, lo único que importaba era devolverle el placer que había dado._

 _Casi trate de desgarrar la ropa que todavía estaba sobre ella, privándome de la vista de su feminidad. Cuando pude sacarlo completamente fuera de su cuerpo, casi caí de rodillas ante la vista de ella completamente desnuda._

 _Ladybug se apoyo sobre sus antebrazos y me miraba, divertida y desafiante, esperando por mis movimientos. Sonreí perversamente en respuesta. este juego retador era para dos personas._

 _Me posicione encima de ella, besándola tan salvajemente como pude, lujuria siendo expresada en ese beso. Y al igual que ella, comencé mi viaje al sur, cargaba mi peso sobre mis rodillas, y uno de mis brazos, mientras el otro se dedicó a masajear su seno izquierdo._

 _Pase mi pulgar por su pezón, completamente erecto y rosado. Lo lleve a mi boca, y con lentitud pase mi lengua por su alrededor antes de succionar un poco y atrapar entre mis dientes para tirar un poco. –A,…Adrien- fue entre un grito, un gemido y un sollozo, suficiente para volverme a despertar. Ella no escaparía de mis garras. Mi lado felino estaba emergiendo poco a poco. Entendería que tan juguetón podía llegar a ser._

 _Cuando mis atenciones fueron suficientes con ese seno, me dirigí al otro y le di el mismo trato. Entre susurros dijo mi nombre, y fue la mejor música que pude escuchar. Ella estaría despierta toda la noche gritándolo._

 _Necesitaba más, necesitaba todo. Cole mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y sentí la humedad que emanaba de su centro. Ella estaba húmeda por mí, exclusivamente para mí. Se lo deje bien claro._

 _-solo yo puedo provocar esto- moví mis dedos ligeramente por encima de su hendidura- soy el único que podre ponerte así de húmeda._

 _Arqueo su espalda, y el movimiento hizo que uno de mis dedos se deslizara ligeramente en su cavidad. Estrecha, caliente, apretada y dispuesta a recibirme ¿a que esperaba?_

 _Acomode sus piernas encima de mis hombros, baje mi rostro hasta sus entrepierna y con mi lengua la probé. Pasión liquida lleno mis sentidos, saturó mi sistema y me exigió pedir más, anhelar más._

 _No fui suave o lento. Mi lengua atacó una y otra vez la zona. Abrí ligeramente sus labios para tener mejor acceso a su centro, me maraville con sus reacciones, eran tan receptiva, tan única en la forma en que trataba de contener su cuerpo. La ancle con una de mis manos, tomando su cadera. Y seguí con mi trabajo, lleve mi lengua contra su centro una y otra vez. La devore sin compasión, deje que mi lengua moldeara cada recoveco que encontraba y su botón de placer fue su perdición._

 _Lo moví ligeramente y ella dio un gritó de sorpresa ante la sensación. Pase mis dientes por su parte más sensible y ella no aguantó en poner sus manos sobre mi cabello, empujando mi cara más cerca de su centro._

 _Deje que mi dedo la penetrara lentamente, mientras mi boca seguía pegada a su clítoris. Lo ataque todo el tiempo, no le di descanso, y cuando pensé que estaba lo suficientemente estimulada, agregue un segundo dedo a la ecuación. Si cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, sentí sus tobillos clavándose en mi espalda, y tratando de cerrarse ligeramente, pero se lo impedí. Necesitaba que ella estuviera abierta lo más posible. Bombee en su interior sin tregua, y mi boca tocó una y otra vez sus labios y su botón, rosado he hinchado ante las sensaciones._

 _-¡ADRIEN!- gritó mi nombre fuertemente mientras se dejo ir. Hizo un arco perfecto con su espalda, hundió sus manos entre mi cabello húmedo y la cabeza la hecho hacia atrás. No me separe de ella, me bebí cada gota de su éxtasis. Mi miembro otra vez duro como un mástil, una barra romana que deseaba enterrarse en ese sitio._

 _No deje que acabará de regresar de orgasmo, sino que me levante, tome sus manos y las acomode encima de su cabeza, atrapándola bajo mi cuerpo. Primero roce mi punta roma sobre sus monte venus, y cuando vi que ella comenzaba a reaccionar a mis caricias, tome mi miembro y lo coloque cuidadosamente en su interior._

 _Un nuevo grito reververo en toda la habitación ante mi intrusión, pero la calle con un beso, la idea de que se probara en mis labios me hizo crecer ligeramente, y estuve seguro que ella se dio cuenta, porque una sonrisa perezosa y un sonido de sorpresa sacudieron sus labios._

 _Que cálida, que bien se me amoldaban sus paredes sobre mi miembro, me envolvían, y fue la jodida gloria. No necesitaba más en ese momento que ella. en toda su gloria, conmigo dentro, embistiéndola una y otra vez._

 _Me envolvió por completo. Llegando hasta el fondo. Me retire hasta que solo la punta estaba dentro y nuevamente me hundí hasta el fondo. Ella se retorció bajo de mi cuerpo. Estaba sensible y receptiva por lo anterior._

 _-¿Cómo lo quieres? Porque yo lo necesito duro, ladybug, quiero estar tan profundamente dentro de ti que no puedas olvidar quien ha marcado tu cuerpo. Tu sabor me enloqueció. No podré ser suave ahora mismo. ¿estas lista para esto?- su sonrisa autosuficiente me contestó._

 _\- te quiero duro, demuéstrame quien me puede dominar._

 _Eso fue todo, no hubo más palabras cuando volví a hundirme en ella, navegue en el mapa de su cuerpo mientras nuestras caderas bailaban la danza más antigua, llena de deseo y lujuria que jamás habíamos experimentado. No pude ser amable, fue tosco, duro, golpee sin reservas, sin frenos. Y ella lo recibió absolutamente todo. Cada caricia, cada embestida, cada golpe sordo fueron recibidos por ella con satisfacción._

 _Fue una entrega absoluta. Nuestros cuerpos ahora están sudados por la actividad tan placentera que estábamos haciendo. No supe cuantas beses la bese, la mordí y la marque. Solo que cuando su cuerpo y el mío estuvieron cerca, imprimí la velocidad que necesitaba y que espera que ella también requiriera para llegar._

 _-ahí.. Justo así… más…..- ella retorció sus manos debajo de la mía, que las aprisionaba-_

 _-vamos, lady, necesito que te corras conmigo, déjame sentir como ese dulce coño tuyo me exprime- no sé de dónde quise decirme palabras poco apropiadas para una dama, pero no pareció ser algo malo para ella, porque enseguida envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y con sus tobillos enterrados en mis nalgas me insto a que fuera más rudo._

 _6 embestidas más y ella se estremeció entre mis brazos. Sollozo por el placer que acababa de sufrir, y cuando sentí como sus paredes se cerraban entorno a mi miembro no aguante nada y corros de mi semilla salieron disparados._

 _Me derrumbé sobre ella, a la altura de su pecho. El martilleo incesante de su corazón estaba acoplado al mío, fuerte y rápido. Por minutos no dijimos absolutamente nada, ella acarició mi cabello con sus dedos, peinándolo cuidadosamente._

 _-¿Adrien?- llamó mi atención, y perezosamente, me voltee hacia ella. -¿Qué sucede?_

 _-necesito enseñarte una cosa.- me quite de encima de ella y me recosté sobre mi espala mientras ella se sentaba a horcadas sobre mi cuerpo. Acomodando nuestro sexos para que se rozaran. Descanse mis manos sobre su cadera y espera a que ella hablara._

 _Me sonrió mientras llevó su mano a su antifaz, y sin palabra alguna, se desenmascaró ante mí. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones cuando vi el rostro debajo del antifaz. Ahí, ante mí, completamente desnuda y después de haber hecho el amor de la manera más loca posible, miraba a mi amiga Marinette, disfrutando el roce de nuestros cuerpos._

 _Marinette y ladybug eran la misma persona…. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_


	15. curiosidad

Me desperté bañado en sudor y con el corazón desbocado ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Mi habitación estaba en penumbras y a excepción del suave ronquido de Plagg, quien dormía a pierna suelta en mi cama, no había otro ruido en el cuarto. El sueño había sido tan vivido y real que por un momento creí que era verdad, que todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo estaba viviendo en vivo y a todo color.

Las imágenes llegaron a mí de golpe, las secuencias llenas de cadencia lujuria y esa revelación que me dejo completamente petrificado. La idea no era posible, no podía ser verdad, pero aun así…

" _oh vamos, tú sabes que es la verdad, porque te niegas a ver los hechos"_

No, no, no. Era imposible, mi mente solo estaba jugándome malas pasadas. Me negaba a creerlo.

 _Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos quién está mal._

Recargue mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y atraje mis rodillas hacia mi pecho para abrazarlas. Simplemente no era posible que Marinette fuera ladybug. No porque no se lo mereciera, sino porque eso significaba que había sido más sigo de lo que quisiera. Es decir, por una parte la idea me inquietaba, porque sí mi amiga era mi amor platónico y nunca me habia dado cuenta, ¿Qué clase de idiota me convertía eso?

Por otro lado, el saber que todo el tiempo había fantaseado con la misma persona…bueno, en ese aspecto no me generaba ninguna sensación negativa. Por el contrario, sentía cierto alivio al pensar que en ningún momento engañe a ninguna….

¿Pero qué diablos estaba diciendo?

 _Lo que ya sabias pero te negabas a ver, al menos yo estuve aquí para quitarte esa estúpida venda de los ojos, de lo contrario habrías perdido mucho tiempo._

¿Perdido tiempo? ¿Qué significaba exactamente eso?

 _Sabes que significa, ahora que he armado el rompecabezas y que sabes la verdad de las cosas, podrías acércate a esa dulce y apetecible chica y comenzar a practicar algunas de las cosas que has plasmado en ese diario tuyo,_

Me sonroje de golpe ¿Cómo diablos la voz de mi conciencia parecía ser otra persona? Hasta donde recordaba no había casos de demencia o personalidad múltiple en mi familia, pero al paso que iba seguramente terminaría convirtiéndome en el primero.

 _No eres el primero ni el último, créeme, deja eso de lado, ahora concéntrate en lo importante ¿Qué vas a hacer con la linda chica que nos importa?_

Maldita sea, tenía un punto ¿Qué iba a ser? Es decir, en realidad no existía una confirmación de que Marinette y ladybug fueran la misma persona. Por los dioses, un sueño no significaba absolutamente nada.

 _Serás ciego, las señales han estado frente a ti todo este tiempo, pero claro, deberías revisarte esa vista, porque te faltan unos buenos anteojos._

-cállate, cállate, cállate- susurre una y otra vez mientras ponía mis cabeza entre mis piernas y pasaba mis manos por mi cabello enredado. No podía, no era posible la idea.

 _No seas necio, es evidente la situación. Marinette es ladybug, que convenientemente es tu compañera de clases. Qué extraño que ella no esté cerca cuando aparece nuestra heroína ¿En realidad alguna vez a sido atacada por una persona akumatizada y salvada por alguien que no fueras tú?_

Si era la verdad, si en realidad eran la misma persona, tenerla tan cerca me permitía estar a su alrededor más tiempo, conocerla mejor, saber sobre todo lo que una vez ladybug se negó a contestarme: sus pasatiempos, comida favorita, película preferida, música que escuchaba….

Y ahí iba yo otra vez navegando por aguas pantanosas, inestables y poco seguras. ¿Quién podía confirmar aquella descabellada hipótesis que creo mi conciencia?

 _Dahh! Obviamente tú, gato tonto. Si tanto quieres saber algo, deberías dejar que tu innata curiosidad te lleve a investigar. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hagamos hallazgos interesantes._

Si por investigar se refería a seguir a ladybug y descubrir su identidad después de la trasformación, simplemente la idea estaba fuera de discusión. Era como alta traición hacia ella. Le había prometido que nunca espiaría ni buscaría descubrir su identidad hasta que ella estuviera dispuesta a mostrármela.

Por otro lado, mi mente estaba al borde con la información y la hipótesis sembrada en ella. Si, efectivamente, Marinette era Ladybug, técnicamente yo ya conocía su identidad, y por tanto no se consideraría traición ¿O sí?

Plagg se removió, quejándose levemente por su redondeado estómago, ahora lleno de queso. Se le veía tan apacible mientras estaba aferrándome a un pedazo de racionalidad y cordura. Decisiones, decisiones. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Para variar, no dormí mucho aquella noche, pero no quería faltar más a clases, así que con desgana me levante y arregle para asistir al colegio. Natalie me dio la agenda del día, agregando algunos eventos programados para el trascurso del mes.

Mantuve una lucha constante contra mi conciencia respecto de las posibilidades que podía haber si la idea que había surgido por mi sueño de la última noche era verdad. Sus argumentos eran fuertes, especialmente cuando hacía referencia a lo bueno que sería hacer realidad cosas del diario.

Me sonroje solo de pensarlo. El camino al colegio fue rápido para mi gusto. Me baje rezando para no encontrarme a Marinette o a Alya, sin percatarme de que o quien estaba frente mío. De repente me interpuse sin querer en el camino del alguien, y por culpa de ello una carpeta llena de hojas salió volando, dejando a un Natanael tirado sobre su trasero.

-lo siento, no me percate- de inmediato comencé a recoger las hojas que salieron volando en todas direcciones, mientras Natanael miraba con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas. Me pregunte porque. Él se encargó de recoger las hojas que tenía más cerca, mientras yo fui por las que cayeron lejos.

Todas, sin excepción, eran bocetos de todo tipo de objetos: pulseras, muebles, paisajes, personas, edificios, caminos. Sin duda mi compañero de clases, aunque tímido, tenía un gran talento para las artes.

Al recoger las últimas hojas, no pude evitar echarles un vistazo, para apreciar el dibujo a lápiz que se veía trazado en el papel, quedándome pasmado ante lo que me encontré en las hojas. Todas eran una secuencia de comics, en donde la protagonista era Marinette. Nath había capturado perfectamente su esencia. Todos sus rostros, gestos, movimientos, estaban trazados a lápiz en las hojas.

En comic no estaba completo, y se saltaba varias secuencias, seguramente porque el desorden de las hojas, pero en la última, Marinette se encontraba cara a cara con Ladybug. Ambas de perfil. La escena parecía que era una persona frente a su reflejo. Misma estura, complexión corporal, el cabello y la postura. Quizás si estuviera coloreada la hoja serían las mismas tonalidades de la piel y los ojos.

 _Vaya, vaya. Que curioso que un artista tan bueno como este muchacho encuentre la similitud ¿No crees?_

El tono ironico que escuche dentro de mi cabeza me hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Y yo que pensé que tendría al menos el tiempo de la escuela antes de volverle a escuchar.

 _Sueña amigo, a partir de este momento me declaró tu guardián 24/7._

-disculpa…. ¿podrías regresarme mis hojas?- la voz tímida del pelirrojo me hizo consciente de que sostenía en alto sus dibujos y que me había quedado más tiempo del debido observándolos.

-perdona, aquí tienes- le extendí las hojas de papel y él de inmediato las tomó, acomodándolas en el su portafolios. Ni siquiera me dio las gracias, sino que me miró un largo tiempo antes de dirigirse a nuestro salón de clases. Me moví rápidamente, para cortarle el paso. Natanael me miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿qu… qué sucede?- su voz sonaba un tanto asustada, pero trato lanzar la pregunta lo más firme que pudo.

-¿Por qué dibujaste así a Marinette?

La sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro. sus ojos se ampliaron junto con su boca, que formo una O de sorpresa. No trato de negar nada, aunque hubiera sino inútil. Yo lo había visto claramente.

-¿y bien?

-por… por favor, no se lo digas a Marinette, ella no sabe que es mi modelo….- de repente bajo la mirada, avergonzado- es tan linda que no puedo evitar dibujarla, y no quiero que ella piense que soy raro o peor… por favor… por favor- comenzó a repetir la palabra como si se tratara de un mantra.

-no me corresponde a mi decirle algo a Marinette- le dije, poniendo mi pose más relajada- no quiero delatarte, sólo me preguntaba porque habías hecho el dibujo de Marinette frente a Ladybug ¿Por qué parece un reflejo?

-¿eh?- su cara ahora era de desconcierto total, se rascó ligeramente la cabeza antes de contestarme- ah… era por eso….- silencio que me ponía inquieto- bien… esto sonara muy loco, pero tiendo a ver muy bien las proporciones de las cosas, es decir… bueno… no sé como explicarlo…

-solo dilo- fue entre una orden, una petición y un aliento para que continuara. De repente estaba ansioso por saber más.

-es difícil decirlo, pero algunas personas que dibujar tienen una percepción diferente de las formas y objetos, digamos que soy muy bueno para las estructuras óseas. Y esto sonara muy loco, y probablemente lo sea. Pero Marinette tiene la misma estructura que ladybug. Es decir, es como una copia simétrica de ella y… ¿estás bien Adrien?

Sentí como todos los colores de mi cara se fueron, dejándome en el total color de la tiza. Esto era una broma ¿cierto? ¿Una simple coincidencia que podía malinterpretarse?

 _Síguete diciendo eso, al final a lo mejor te lo crees._

Marinette… ladybug…

No supe cuando Nathanael fue sustituido por Nino, quien apoyaba una mano sobre mi hombro y me miraba con creciente preocupación en su rostro.

-bro, si sigues sintiéndote mal ¿Por qué viniste?

No tuve tiempo de responder cuando escuche las risas femeninas acercarse. Las podía reconocer, incluso aunque no alzará el rostro. Mi amigo se tensó ligeramente a mi lado.

Alya fue la primera que apareció en mi campo de visión y detrás de ella venia la chica que me estaba haciendo escoria la razón y la sensatez. No sé si era mi imaginación, pero aquel día se veía radiante. Tan llena de vida. Tan tentadora.

 _Lo es ¿verdad? Y quizás sea lo mismo que opina Nino de ella, después de todo, él te ha confesado que le gusta esa chica. así que dime, pequeño Adrien ¿Qué harás al respecto?_

¿Que qué haría? Primero que nada, necesitaba ordenar mis prioridades. Sin duda la principal era sacar de mi sistema la idea de que Marinette era la mujer detrás de la máscara y el yoyo. Dependiendo del resultado, tendría que elegir entre un mar de opciones, entre las cuales figuraba enfrentar a mi amigo, evitando a toda costa que se acercará más a Mari.

Las chicas nos pasaron de lado, simplemente ofreciendo un pequeño saludo con la mano y una inclinación de cabeza, y entraron al salón de clases.

Escuche el suspiro de Nino a mi lado y estoy casi seguro de que le oí decir débilmente "hoy se ve tan deslumbrante". Una punzada de enojo y frustración nació en mí, pero tan rápido como lo sentí, deje que se perdiera. No tenía excusa para sentir nada. Tanto Mari como Nino eran libres para querer a quien quisieran. No podía ser territorial con alguien que no era nada mío.

 _Aja, y sin embargo, piensas en ella como completamente tuya._

Simplemente ignore la voz. Tenía suficientes problemas como para seguir escuchándola. En clases, las cosas tracurrieron normales. De vez en cuando miraba a Nino, quien parecía muy concentrado en la clase. Y cuando podía, sin verme obvio, miraba por encima de mi hombro para encontrar la imagen de Marinette. Aunque trate, no pude dejar de hacerlo.

Para el receso, salí a tomar un poco de aire, pero no dure mucho tiempo lejos, y cuando regresé, el hecho de ver a Marinette platicando con Nathanael me mosqueó bastante.

¿Qué debía de hacer?

 _O no lo sé, quizás entender de una vez por todas la realidad y ponerte los pantalones de niño grande antes de que nos ganen a esa chica, todo mundo debe de entender que ella es nuestra…_

No podía dejar que la voz en mi cabeza tomará el control de la situación. necesitaba descubrir la verdad, ya no me importaba si Ladybug al final se daba cuenta de mis intenciones, pero debía de saber quién era en realidad.

Me acerqué con paso decidido a los dos, empeñado en ser participe de esa conversación, cuando alya entró corriendo al salón, interrumpiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡Un nuevo villano!- su grito era más como uno de euforia en vez de uno de pánico. Ella sí que era una temeraria muy inusual.

De inmediato mis compañeros salieron en estampida para llegar a la puerta del colegio y ver de que se trataba todo el alboroto, o simplemente para encontrar el mejor escondite hasta que llegará la heroína de París.

Nathanael se alejó un poco de Marinette y vi mi oportunidad para llevar a cabo un plan muy improvisado. Sólo necesitaba estar a su lado todo el tiempo para confirmarlo. Si ella era ladybug, buscaría una forma de apartarse de mí para transformarse, sino, simplemente estaría protegiéndola.

No tenía nada que perder.

 _Bien, veamos como desarrollas las cosas aquí._

Antes de que saliera disparada a la salida, la tomé con cuidado de la muñeca. Llamando su atención. Primero vio el lugar de donde la sostenía, y luego subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con mis ojos verdes.

-deberíamos buscar un lugar para resguardarnos, en caso de que sea necesario.- mi voz sonó convincente. Tanto que si no supiera que era una actuación, me lo habría creído. – así que vamos.

-Me moví sin esperar respuesta, saliendo del salón y mirando entre mis compañeros, buscando un lugar que resultara convincente como escondite.

-A… Adrien espera, no podemos escondernos.- dudaba de seguirme, pero no hacia el intento por alejar su mano de mi agarre.

-será más seguro

-¿Y qué hay de los demás?- su voz sonaba preocupada- necesitamos saber que todos estarán bien.

Corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca. Decidí que ese sería nuestro refugio temporal.

Estaba fallando en mi responsabilidad como Chat noir, pero necesitaba saber. Y no podía esperar a mañana. Entre con Marinette pisándome los talones. Y cerré la puerta de golpe. Ambos estábamos jadeando ligeramente, pero parte del plan estaba completada, ahora solo necesitaba esperar un poco.

-Adrien ¿Qué te pasa?, necesitamos ver a los demás ¿Qué ocurre con Alya y con Nino?

-ellos sabrán cuidarse, ahora es mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta que pase todo.- de seguro me veía como un gallina por no querer salir, ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de akuma se había manifestado. Y a una parte de mí no le importaba mucho, era como un segundo punto que atendería en cuanto averiguara la verdad.

-Adrien ¿te… te importaría soltarme?- no me había dado cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo a Marinette de la muñeca. La solté y ella retrajo su mano hacia su cuerpo mientras me escudriñaba con la mirada- ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí?

\- bueno, ese es el plan, tenemos que ser precavidos- la mire, esperando obtener alguna respuesta. En cambio solo se quedó viéndome durante largo rato sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar para justificar mi comportamiento, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe y una rubia de chillante ropa color amarilla entró como un relámpago para colgarse de mi cuello.

-¡ADRIEN!- su gritó resonó en mis oídos durante más segundos de los que quería.

 _Genial, Chloe haciendo su aparición del día ¿En que momento nos siguió?_

Detrás de ella, Sabrina estaba, como siempre, un tanto encogida y mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga, quien dramáticamente lloriqueaba de tener miedo y necesitar alguien que la protegiera. Aunque quería apartarla inmediatamente de mí, su agarre era tan fuerte que a duras penas pude zafar mi cuello de su agarre.

Pero me despiste tanto que no me di cuenta que Marinette se había deslizado fuera de la biblioteca. Demonios, Chloe era una molestia grande cuando se lo proponía.

-¡Oh Adrien! Tuve tanto miedo, esa mujer es tan tenebrosa, que bueno que te vi, así podrías protegerme.- Chloe era muy sofocante cuando se lo proponía, y sinceramente, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar escuchándola.

-está bien, ven conmigo, Sabrina, sígueme- la jalé y camine hacia una pequeña sala de maestros que había detrás del mostrador de préstamos.

-oh, Sabrina puede quedarse aquí, a ella no le importa ¿verdad, Sabrina- la mirada autoritaria que le dirigió a su amiga la congeló en su sitio. ¿Cómo nunca me percate de lo mandona que era?

-no, Sabrina, síguenos por favor- abrí la puerta y casi empuje a Chloe al interior, me volteé y cortésmente deje que la chica de anteojos pasara.

-muy bien, aquí estarán seguras- cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude y atore la perilla con la silla de la bibliotecaria para evitar que se salieran ¿querían estar seguras? Bien, en ese sitio lo estarían.

-¿ADRIEN? ¡ADRIEN; ABRE LA PUERTA!- la histeria en la voz de Chloe me taladró los tímpanos, aporreo la puerta una y otra vez, halando para tratar de desbloquearla, sin mucho éxito.

 _Chico listo, ahora busquemos a la señorita misterio._

Entendí que sería inútil seguir con mi forma civil, así que saque a Plagg de mi camisa, cosa curiosa había estado muy calladito todo el día. No sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo.

-Hora de trabajar- dije con convicción corriendo para transformarme antes de salir de la biblioteca.- Plagg, transfórmame.

Cuando tuve puesto el traje de Chat noir, tome el bastón y me empuje hacia el tejado. Ahí pude ver claramente la situación. Maleza crecía a pasos agigantados por toda la ciudad, estaba encima de coches y edificios, los arboles de las acerca parecían baobabs, y lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver cerca de los jardines de Versalles y la torre Eiffel era un vasto color verde.

Capte por la periferia de mi visión movimiento de un objeto rojizo, y vi como Ladybug brincaba entre los edificios. Brinque al siguiente tejado y comencé a seguirla. Bien, si no podía ver su trasformación ahora, quizás después de que purificará al akuma podría darle cabeza y pies al embrollo mental que tenía.

 _Lo que pasa es que no quieres confiar, pero te aseguro que es verdad lo que viste en tu sueño._

Agite mi cabeza para despejarla, debía de concentrarme en mi misión, y no comenzar a discutir conmigo mismo. Alcance a Ladybug justo antes de llegar a la plaza.

-¿llegó tarde?- dije, mirándola de reojo para observar alguna señal, algo, cualquier cosa que la hiciera delatarse.

-siempre en el momento más oportuno gatito.- ni siquiera me observó, se paró en seco en la esquina del edificio y observó a escena que se desarrollaba a nuestros pies. Yo me obligue a dirigir mi mirada hacia la zona.

En el centro de la plaza, en vez de la fuente que normalmente adornaba el recinto, había una gran orquídea en pleno florecimiento, de tonalidades blanco y morado, en forma atigrada, debajo de la flor se extendían un sinfín de enredaderas, gruesas y espinosas, que se iban abriendo paso por la zona. Crecían por todas partes, y se colaban entre las grietas, los espacios y cualquier abertura que tuvieran a la mano, atrapando cualquier cosa y enredándose alrededor de estas.

Pero las flores y demás vegetación que tocaba, en vez de ser consumida, crecía tremendamente. La orquídea estaba siendo usada como una silla, porque cómodamente sobre sus pétalos, una mujer estaba reclinada, siendo la principal testigo del espectáculo ecológico.

su cabello era un rojiza increíblemente atractivo, en el lado derecho la gran cabellera suelta era rematada por una flor negra, que parecía de satín. Su piel conservaba su color natural, pero alrededor de sus brazos y piernas habían complicados dibujos realizados con enredaderas sumamente delgadas y espinosas, pero estas últimas no parecían dañarle la piel, ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño.

Tenía un ligero vestido hecho de hojas y pétalos de flores, que cubría desde los hombros hasta encima de la rodilla. Sus labios estaban pitados de rojo y sobre su rostro, un antifaz hecho también de finas enredaderas cubría casi la mitad de su cara. Si la hiedra venenosa de los comics tuviera una hija, sin duda esta muchacha seria la su viva imagen.

Aun cuando todavía no nos había visto, curvó los labios en una sonrisa ladina, lo cual me hizo desconfiar de inmediato. Mi instinto me decía que me preparará para la emboscada. Justo en ese momento, sentí un tirón de mi pie, y caí en picada hacia la dirección donde nuestra enemiga se encontraba.

Ladybug saltó antes de que la enredadera le atrapara el pie. Oí como gritaba mi nombre, e inútilmente me trate de zafar, pero entre más luchaba, mi pie era atrapado más por la enredadera.

Termine de cabeza ante la persona akumatizada, que recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos para obsérvame detenidamente.

-vaya vaya, miren que famoso minino vino a visitarme en mi jardín personal.- de cabeza, apenas si podía apreciar bien a la persona.- espero que te sientas a gusto, Chat noir.

Siguiendo la corriente de la situación, trate de hacer una reverencia de cabeza mientras decía.

-vaya modales los mios, pero me temó que estoy en desventaja, mientras tú sabes mi nombre yo no conozco el tuyo- su sonrisa cantarina combinaba a la perfección con su imagen.

-llamamé Rose Thorns, minimo, pero mira, que ya llega tu dueña a reclamarte- la enredadera me giro para ver de cabeza como mi lady llegaba a rescatarme. Me gustaba jugar de vez en cuando a la princesa en apuros si ella tomaba el lugar del príncipe azul.

-Suéltalo- dijo, subida sobre el techo de un auto, que estaba semicubierto de hierba ya.

-vamos ladybug, no deberías ser tan envidiosa- mire como las hierbas comenzaban a subir por la carrocería, tratando de atraparla como a mí. Tome mi bastón y se lo lancé, mientras le gritaba- my lady, cuidado.

Ella captó el movimiento, y sacudió mi bastón para estirarlo y estar sobre este. Se lanzó hacia el cielo, e increíblemente las enredaderas crecieron a la par, tratando de estar a la altura, de enredarla y hacerla caer. Pero mi lady fue mucho más hábil, y mientras con un brazo y una pierna balanceaba su peso en el bastón, con la otra apuntaba su yoyo hacia las enredaderas, golpeando y reventando algunas cuantas.

-tss- el leve ruido de thorn fue un claro reproche. Trataba de zafarme de la trampa, pero la sangre acumulada en mi cabeza debido a la posición comenzaba a mostrar las secuelas. De repente sentí un mareo y me era difícil enfocar la vista. Esto no era bueno, tenía que salir de esa situación pronto.

La querida chica ecológica, al darse cuenta, chasqueo los dedos y la enredadera me lanzó hacia el cielo, para después atraparme y enredarse cual anaconda por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿mejor, no crees?- su tono de burla era evidente. Mi situación le hacia gracia. Me ignoró y siguió concentrándose en atacar a ladybug, quien ya había tomado ventaja de la situación. Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta que mientras me había prestado atención, las enredaderas que atacaban a Marinette parecían más delgadas y menos rápidas.

Probe moviéndome, sintiendo el agarre de la enredadera en mi cuerpo, pero no tan rígido como la primera vez. Escanee la zona para hacer una evaluación. Ahora, el crecimiento de la vegetación había disminuido considerablemente, y mientras más empeño ponía la chica verde por atrapar a ladybug, más de sus creaciones parecían disminuir. Quizás….

-¡ladybug, aléjate!- grite a todo pulmón para que ella escuchará.

-¿qué?

-Vete, solo sal de aquí- esperaba que entendiera, al menos que captara que no le estaba pidiendo eso sin un motivo especifico.

Se lanzó con mi bastón hacia abajo, dejando a las enredaderas crecer hacia arriba y deteniéndose de golpe. Se adentró entre los tallos, y con su yoyo los cortos a la mitad. Dejando a un chica de muy mal humor. La miró desafiante, esperando en la esquina de un techo, junto a una muy fea gárgola.

-¡maldita ladybug!- gritó, parándose de golpe y extendiendo sus brazos enfrente de ella, las palmas con dirección al suelo- ¡NADIE PUEDE HACERLE ESO A MIS BEBÉS! ¡LO PAGARÁS CARO, TU Y TU MASCOTA SERAN LA CENA DE MI NIÑA!- sentí el temblar de la tierra. Y como la roca y la grava se abrían para dar paso a una criatura digna de alguna película de ciencia ficción.

Al principio fue solo un brote, pero conforme Rose thorns enfocaba su energía, la planta creció de una forma muy alarmante, tomando la apariencia de una de las plantas más conocidas del mundo.

Ante mis ojos, una planta carnívora nació para ocupar el estelar en la plaza, opacando incluso a la orquídea. Sus afilados dientes brillaban debido a la sustancia dulce que secretaba para atraer a sus presas. Su longitud era lo suficientemente grande para devorarme por completo, y aun asi tener bien cerrada la boca para que no pudiera escapar.

-veamos que tan bien le cae a mi niña un poco de gato recién cazado- comencé a removerle, pero la enredadera se afianzó más sobre mí, apretando cada musculo y hueso de mi cuerpo.

 _Estamos en aprietos._

Claro que estábamos en aprientos, pero necesitaba que ladybug se fuera. Yo era el cebo para atraparla, y ella no tenía que caer.

-¡VETE AHORA!- clame tan fuerte y duro como pude- ¡CORRE HACIA EIFFEL!

-pero- estaba indecisa, lo podía notar en su pose. Sabía lo que pensaba, siempre era ella la que tenía que alejarse, pero así era. Solo ella podía regresar las cosas a la normalidad.

-¡AHORA!- fue una orden, no una petición. Y ella lo entendió. Lanzó mi bastón, clavándolo en la tierra, cerca de mis pies y se lanzó con su yoyo, hacia la dirección que le había indicado.

-maldición- exclamó la mujer de repente más interesada en la dirección de ladybug que en hacerme alimento para su niña. y como pensé, el agarre de las enredaderas se aflojaba cuando ella perdía la concentración. – bien, no importa, contigo será más que suficiente…- de repente se vio paralizada. Sobre su rostro una estela de luz purpura parpadeo.

Parecía estar hablando con alguien, pero no alcance a escuchar nada, solo que de repente sus enredaderas parecían más dispuestas a atacarla que ha obedecerla.

-¡de acuerdo, entendí!- su grito me tomó desprevenido, pero ni siquiera era para mí. Hizo aun camino con sus enredaderas y comenzó a avanzar. Dejándome a medio camino hacia la boca de su mascota.- estarás aquí mientras voy por esa pequeña catarina resbalosa. Niña, se buena y cuida de que tu comida no se escape.

Se fue y vi mi oportunidad. Poco a poco comencé a removerme, de un lado a otro, sintiendo cada vez más flojo el agarre, pero al parecer alguien más se dio cuenta de mis intenciones. La planta carnívora se movió ligeramente, abriendo más su boca en mi dirección y jalándome hacia ella.

Tenía que salir y pronto o seria comida para plantas. Un perfecto abono felino.

 _Pero tenías que gritarle a ladybug que se fuera en la dirección contrario ¿verdad?_

Esa voz interna mía estaba usando un tono sarcástico cada vez con más frecuencia. Así que tendría que ponerle un límite pronto. Claro, siempre y cuando saliera con vida de esto. No podía usar mi cataclismo, mi palma estaba pegada a mi cuerpo, imposible de lanzarlo sin causarme un severo daño, sino que permanente.

Mis pies estaban ligeramente despegados del suelo, y si los estiraba, quizás podría conseguir llegar a mi bastón, solo tenía que calcular la distancia y la velocidad con la que me acercaba a la planta que me quería de almuerzo.

Una patada fue lo que necesite para alzar mi bastón, con mi mano izquierda pude atraparlo, al tiempo que me acercaba a las fauces de la bestia verde. Alce el bastón y lo expandí a lo largo de su boca, aunque al principio puso resistencia, al final el vencedor fue el bastón, dejando a una planta con la necesidad de un arreglo de mandíbula.

Me zafé por completo de mi prisión, tome mi bastón, que ahora tenía una secreción pegajosa, y me apoye con el para ir rumbo a la torre Eiffel. La vegetación de la zona había disminuido, mientras la de la torre había aumentado considerablemente. Antes de adentrarme en la zona, marque a ladybug, pero después de varios timbrazos, no contestó, así que me asuste.

Espere, casi lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente me contestó.

-¿Dónde te metes?

Por la videollamada veía que estaba sin aliento, jadeando para llevar algo de oxígeno a los pulmones.

-por si no lo notaste, la última vez que nos vimos estaba tratando de evitar que las plantas me atraparan.

Buen punto. Pero ahora no estábamos en un punto ideal para pelear.

-lo confirme, no tiene la fuerza suficiente para mantener todas sus creaciones con la misma vitalidad a la vez. Cuando se concentra en algo, deja vulnerable a las demás.

-lo tengo, pero para atraparla, te necesito ¿estas lejos?

-voy en camino. Por cierto ¿Dónde crees que esta escondido el akuma?

-en la flor que adorna su cabello, cuando hace crecer alguna planta, la flor brilla ligeramente.

-bien, te veo en unos minutos, my lady.

Colgué y active el localizador para adentrarme en la jungla verde que era ahora la zona. No me costó mucho entrarla, el problema estuvo cuando yo comencé a sentirme vigilado y acechado. Tenía que salir, pronto. En cuanto llegue con ladybug, ideamos un plan básico para entretener y capturar a la chica.

En cuanto la vimos aproximarse, nos pusimos en marcha y fui el primero en salir de mi escondite, llamando su atención, tratando de que se enfocase solo en mí. Mientras tanto, mi lady invocó su lucky cham y este le lanzó, como siempre, algo que a veces me preguntaba en que podía ayudarnos. En esta ocasión fue un extintor.

Pero sabía que ella lo resolvería, siempre lo hacía.

La distraje lo más que pude, haciéndola perseguirme. Y cuando Ladybug me dio la señal, la lleve a la trampa. Fue algo simple la verdad, mientras atravesamos la espesa maleza, lady se escondió entre los troncos y cuando thorn paso a su lado, lanzó el contenido del extintor, específicamente sobre la flor de su cabello, que salió disparada hacia el otro extremo. Mientras Rose buscaba a su atacante, yo aproveche, regrese y tome la flor, rompiéndola entre mis manos.

El akuma salió y ladybug lo purificó sin ningún problema. En cuanto lanzó el extintor al cielo, la jungla desapareció y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, chica pelirroja incluida, la cual se encontraba sumamente desconcertada, ya que su último recuerdo era de su clase de botánica, y como había destruido su trabajo de un semestre que se basaba en un ecosistema sustentable.

Cuando el primer pitido de los aretes de ladybug comenzó, ambos nos miramos, ella pidiéndome que terminara el trabajo seguramente, yo porque había olvidado por completo la verdadera misión del día de hoy.

-te dejo el resto a ti- se despidió de una manera informal- nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Se lanzó con su yoyo, y me regrese para explicar un poco a la chica, quien se llamaba Paola.

-¿Estarás bien sola?

Ella asistió y yo salí disparado hacia donde sé había ido ladybug. Con el traje rojo no fue difícil ubicarla, lo difícil fue seguirla sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

 _¿Listo para irte de espaldas? Me deberás algo por dudar de mí._

Le seguí hasta que llegamos a la escuela… mi escuela ¿Qué diantres?

Se coló por las ventanas del baño de niñas, y me quede viendo discretamente por la ventana. Ni siquiera se escondió, su traje se desintegró dejando a su paso un pantalón tres cuartos y una blusa de tonalidades pastel.

No había duda alguna, Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona

¿y ahora qué?

 _Bueno, tengo varias ideas, la primera es dejar en claro de quien es esa chica, lo segundo es probar que tan buena es nuestra imaginación para hacerle justicia a esa chica._

Tenía razón mi cabeza, ahora que sabía que Marinette era la chica que amaba, tenía algo sumamente importante que hacer antes de acercarme más a ella. E involucraba una charla importante con Nino.

Me pase la mano por el rostro. Nunca me planteé la posibilidad de pelear con mi amigo por la mujer que amaba.


	16. confrontación

Cosas por hacer:

1- Quitar la transformación de Chat y regresar a la escuela.

2- Tratar de no hacer evidente el creciente interés que había despertado mi amiga Mari

3- Hablar con Nino antes de que un triángulo amoroso se creara y perdiera a mi amigo.

4- Acercarme más a Marinette

 _Sabes yo a esa lista agregaría otra cosita_

Repase mentalmente las prioridades esenciales, y hasta donde recordaba, no me faltaba nada.

 _No sé si recuerdes que dejaste a ciertas niñas encerradas._

Demonios, Chloe y Sabrina seguían en la biblioteca. Sinceramente podría haberlas dejado ahí, pero ¿qué clase de caballero hace esas cosas?

Me transformé en uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres, en cuanto Plagg salió de mi anillo, comenzó a hablar.

-vaya vaya, así que esa chiquilla era la portadora de los aretes de Ladybug- mi kwami estiraba los músculos, como si en verdad el pequeño travieso hubiera hecho una gran actividad física.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- le miré con la mirada más severa que tenía, copiando el gesto que mi padre parecía tener siempre en el semblante.

-oh, nada en particular, sabes, los kwamis podemos sentir la presencia de otros kwamis a nuestro alrededor, es un don natural- mientras hablaba, Plagg voló hacia mi camisa abierta, buscando su anhelado pedazo de queso que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo que se ocultaba adentro. Cuando acabe de escuchar su confesión, jale de su cola con cuidado y lo sostuve enfrente mío, pero de cabeza.

-¿Sabías que Marinette era ladybug?- eso no era posible. Todas las veces que me vio atolondrado por culpa del amor, cuan frustrado me sentía por no saber nada especifico de ella. Todo para que ahora me viniera a enterar que mi kwami sabía quién era.

-hey, suelta la cola- Plagg trataba de zafarse del agarre, aunque con una mano ocupada con el trozo de queso que había logrado extraer, la actividad parecía ligeramente más complicada.

-habla ahora Plagg si no quieres que cambie ese queso tuyo por galletas de avena por un mes- y él no sabía que tan enserio estaba hablando.

\- hey, calmate, puedo detectar si hay otro kwami cerca, pero no quien lo porta- cuando quiso llevar su amado queso a la boca, se lo quite, recibiendo como respuesta un millar de protestas.

-¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- quizás eso pudo haberme ahorrado muchos problemas.

 _O vamos, ambos sabemos que aunque lo hubiera sabido lo más probable era que no le creyeras del todo, así que deja al pobrecito de Plagg en paz y comencemos con esa lista de actividades tuya, entre más rápido acabemos, más rápido la chica será nuestra._

No estaba seguro de como esa voz en mi cabeza se había vuelto tan demandante y posesivo, pero debía darle la razón en algunas cosas. Deje a Plagg y le ofrecí su pedazo de apestoso queso, lo devoró a regañadientes, mascullando que tarde o temprano le pagaría todas mis fechorías contra su persona.

-deja de quejarte, acaba ese queso y vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer- lo apresure.

-dirás que tienes mucho que hacer, porque lo que a mi concierne, todo lo que tengo en la agenda es dormir la siesta, al menos claro que un nuevo akuma aparezca hoy, cosa poco probable. – habló con la boca a rebosar, por lo que apenas pude entenderle algo.

Cuando acabó su tentempié, salí de los baños y camine como sin nada con rumbo a la biblioteca, pero cuando divise a Chloe quejándose de lo mucho que se habían tardado en escucharla. Bueno, al menos alguien había hecho el trabajo por mí, aunque estaba seguro que en cuanto me viera se me colgaría al cuello, y eso sería una molestia.

Busque con la mirada a Marinette, pero no la ví por la zona, ni a ella ni Alya, cosa que me extrañó. En realidad faltaban varios de nuestros compañeros: Rose, Natanael, Juleka. Una mano se posó en mi hombro, y cuando me di la vuelta Nino me sonreía.

-Bro, estuve buscándote, me preocupe cuando no te vi ¿Dónde te metiste?- entendí que su sonrisa era de alivio, había estado preocupado por mí,

 _Claro, y tú como buen amigo tomaste a la chica que le gusta y te la llevaste, que buen amigo somos._

Elimine el sentimiento de culpa y le devolví el gesto.

-Estoy bien Nino, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Varios nos encerramos en la sala de estudio, así que tranquilo, por cierto, el director ha creído conveniente suspender las clases por el día de hoy. ¿Tienes algo que hacer? -Según recordaba, hoy no tenía ni esgrima ni ninguna de las otras clases extracurriculares a las que normalmente asistía.

 _Una excelente oportunidad para tener esa "charla"._ Negué con la cabeza, tanto para Nino como para mi voz interna.

-No, hoy tengo el día libre, oye Nino, ¿Quieres ir a jugar a mi casa? Natalie trajo algunos nuevos juegos del último viaje que hizo con mi padre, y no he tenido tiempo para probarlos.

-claro bro, suspenden las clases y ahora tengo un día de videojuegos con mi mejor amigo ¿acaso este día se podría poner mejor?

 _Mierda, el chico es bueno en hacerte sentir mal, me preguntó si dirá lo mismo cuando hablemos sobre Marinette._

Trate de alejar de mi mente la idea que este día, si las cosas no salían bien, quizás perdería a mi mejor amigo, o en el menor de los casos, tendría una carrera contra el por conquistar a mi chica… me reí como idiota al pensar en Mari como mía. La realidad era que esa chica, sin proponérselo, como ella y como ladybug, habían hecho un desastre conmigo. Menudo embrolló era ahora. palmeé la espalda de Nino y le di una ultima mirada antes de firmar mi sentencia.

Siguiendo el trato que había establecido con mi padre para poder venir a la escuela todos los días, notifiqué a Natalie la suspensión de las clases y ella de inmediato mandó al chofer.

No tenia sentirlo decirle que habría un invitado en casa, lo describiría cuando llegáramos. Siempre quise llevar a jugar a alguien a mi casa, incluso cuando mi madre… bien incluso cuando ella estaba en casa, mi padre fue muy estricto respecto a las visitas. Sin duda mi cuarto rebosaba de cosas para entretenerse por horas, sin contar con el mini cinema que se había mandado construir en el sótano, principalmente por la afición que tenía mi mamá por el cine, pero cuando uno esta solo, encerrado, ninguna de esas cosas brindan el consuelo suficiente.

Mientras esperamos el auto, marqué a la pizzería y junto con Nino encargue dos pizzas, una de peperonni con tres quesos y otra con vegetales y nada de carne. Cuando le pregunte a Nino el porqué de su elección, solo se sonrojó, bajo ligeramente la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-es solo… vi que alguien la pedía el otro día y decidí probarla, no sabe tan mal, si te soy franco- sentí una pequeña punzada de celos. Nino jamás actuaba de esa forma, bueno no regularmente, y lo había visto con esa actitud solo cuando hablaba de la chica que le gustaba, es decir, de Marinette.

¿Tanto le gustaba que estaba dispuesto a probar las cosas que a ella le gustaban?

 _Un chico con iniciativa y compromiso._

Esto iba a ser algo difícil de hacer, mucho, muy difícil.

El auto llegó y mi chofer, o como le decía en secreto, el gran hombre de rostro inexpresivo, se bajó para abrir la puerta de atrás. Aunque no lo dijera, Nino siempre mostraba el mismo rostro de sorpresa cada vez que llegaba el auto por mí, una acción que me daba risa. Sin duda yo estaría sorprendido si mi padre me dejara salir más seguido en trasporte público.

Todo el camino a casa fue tranquilo, mi amigo y yo platicamos de todo, desde deportes, música y un poco del esgrima que practicaba constantemente. Se mostró interesado en ir a una competencia que tendría lugar dentro de cuatro meses a la que me había inscrito, y mostre mi entusiamo por su presencia.

Además de mi madre, nunca nadie me había ido a apoyar en ese tipo de competencias.

 _Claro, si sigue siendo tu amigo para ese momento._

Llegamos a casa al mismo tiempo que las pizzas, por lo que pague y entre deprisa con Nino hacía mi habitación, todo iba normal hasta que me tope con Natalie caminando por el pasillo donde mi padre tenía su estudio.

-Adrien, es…- se quedó callada cuando alzó la mirada de su Tablet y miro por encima de mi hombro, donde Nino le dio un leve saludo con la mano. – no mencionaste que tendrías visitas ¿usted no es aquel chico que vino a ver al Sr. Agreste por el cumpleaños de Adrien?

Mierda, había olvidado la sentencia que dio mi padre aquel día en que a Nino lo poseyó un akuma, donde prohibía mi amistad. Tenía que actuar rápido sino quería que Natalie me echará de cabeza.

-¿Me estabas diciendo algo, Natalie? Me puse entre ambos, con las cajas de pizza entre las manos.

-ah, tu padre me pidió que te avisara de una sesión de fotografía programada para la semana que viene, se hará el uso del bombín que ganó en tu escuela hace tiempo ¿podrías decirle a la diseñadora? Tú padre dijo que dado el ingenio con que defendió su trabajo, sería interesante escuchar su opinión en el uso.

-yo le hago llegar el mensaje a mi chi… Marinette- casi se me escapa la forma en la que pienso a Marinette, pero me contuve, subí un poco las cajas y comencé a caminar- estaré en mi cuarto por cualquier otra cosa, vamos Nino. –Camine con mi amigo pisándome los talones, sudé un poco cuando no escuche el retumbar de los tacones de Natalie. Su voz me hizo contener el aliento una fracción de segundo.

-tu padre se encerró en el estudio y posiblemente estará ahí hasta las seis- se fue sin decir nada más.

Sonreía con apreció hacia esa mujer, a pesar de su fachada seria y reservada y su máscara de póker, en más de una ocasión me había sacado de apuros, por ella asistía a la escuela y cumplía mis responsabilidades laborales, y de vez en cuando me concedía libertades como la de hoy.

Llegamos a mi habitación y Nino, con una sonrisa en la boca, corrió y se tiró en mi cama.

-Bro, si tuviera una cama tan suave como esta, no me verían durante al menos una semana- dijo acomodando su cabeza en una de las almohadas más grandes.

Me divertía la actitud de Nino, así que mientras el hacia la prueba de calidad a mi cama, yo fui hacía la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá y acomode las cajas para que tuviéramos acceso a ellas.

-eh, pst-. Plagg me habló, ocultó aun en mi chaqueta- ¿acaso huelo queso?

Mire a Nino, quien tenía la expresión feliz y los ojos cerrados, y sin hacer ruido, le di un buen trozo de pizza con los quesos a Plagg. La acaparó para él y se fue volando hacía la parte superior de mi cuarto, arriba de las estanterías de libros de fotografía. Ese pequeño había hecho su pequeño escondite en aquel lugar y estaba casi seguro que tenía comida escondida en esa área.

Tome otro trozo de pizza para mí y le di una gran mordida mientras prendía mi consola y seleccionaba uno de los juegos que no había probado. Aunque estuve tentado por la nueva versión de la FIFA, al final termine escogiendo la última versión de Assassin's Creed. Cuando me volteé, Nino ya se había quitado la gorra y los audífonos y se apoyaba contra el respaldo del sofá, tomando el control número dos y con lo último de un trozo de pizza vegetariana. En su pizza apenas se veía un trozo desaparecido, mientras que en el mío ya hacían falta tres. Pequeño Plagg bribón.

-bro, tienes hambre ¿verdad?- dijo en cuanto se pasó el trozo de pizza que tenía en la boca y yendo por otro mientras reía- debo ponerme al parejo.

Reí con él, sin saber que otra cosa decir, tome lugar al lado suyo con el mando n° 1 y dando una rápida visita para ver las modalidades del juego. Por fortuna este juego traía la modalidad multi jugador, tuvimos una pequeña practica con los movimientos antes de adentrarnos por completo en el videojuego.

Dos cajas de pizza vacías más tarde, habíamos probado al menos 3 juegos diferentes, y con los dedos exhaustos me levante y subí rápidamente a mi librería, de donde extraje varios comics de MARVEL y algunos de DC, siendo honesto, ambas tenían sus puntos a favor y en contra.

En cuanto Nino los vio se fue por mi versión en pasta dura de Wolverine, old man Logan y se acomodó en la cama, boca abajo y comenzó a leer como si la vida se fuera en ello. Yo, por mi parte tomé el tomo de Batman broma asesina y me acomode en el suelo, mi espalda recargada contra la cama, sin ver el rostro de Nino.

El silencio fue acogedor por un rato. Pero las cosas buenas no duran demasiado tiempo.

 _Es ahora o nunca._

Tome varias bocanas de aire antes de hablar.

-¿Nino?

-¿mmmm?

-tengo… tengo que decirte algo

-ok bro, soy todo oídos- escuche como cerró la historieta.

-Nino, ¿recuerdas cuando te pregunte a quien veías tanto en clases?- espere una respuesta, pero Nino no dijo absolutamente nada, así que continué- es difícil para mí decirlo…no sé cómo lo tomarás, solo quiero que sepas que te apreció demasiado… Bro eres mi mejor amigo y en realidad no quiero hacer esto, pero lo necesito… a mí también… ¡A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA ELLA!- Lo último lo grite de una manera rápida y atropellada, cerrando los ojos y suplicando por no haber roto para siempre mi amistad con Nino.

No veía su expresión, no podía percibir sus movimientos, simplemente escuchaba el suave respirar que tenía y lo silencioso que estaba, de hecho, este último fue el que reinó en la habitación por mucho tiempo, hasta que Nino, con una voz que jamás había escuchado, habló.

-¿Por qué?- de inmediato me voltee para verlo. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas, su gorra ocultando la mayor parte de su expresión.

-¿qué?

-¿Por qué te gusta ella?

 _Porque es sexy, valiente, y obviamente la chica de nuestras más perversas fantasías._

-¿Me preguntas porque me gusta ella? Es como si me preguntarás porque me gusta la lluvia, porque me gusta el chocolate caliente con unos croissants. Ella es…- me quedé callado, pensando las palabras exactas para describirla.

-linda- dijo Nino por mí.

-si, es muy linda y amable, tiene una sonrisa…-

-que derrite, parece que es lo contrario de tí- parecía que estaba atinando a cada palabra que decía.

-valiente, bondadosa, desinteresada.- comencé a pensar en su sonrisa, en su forma de vestir, de actuar, de interactuar.

-leal, inteligente, bella, simple, natural, apoya a sus amigos

\- defiende sus ideales, cree en la bondad de la gente, es incondicional, con esos ojos que…

-hipnotizan- concluyó Nino por mí.

-si- dije en un suave susurro mientras me subía a la cama y quedaba frente a frente a mi amigo.

\- oh, mierda, creo que estamos en un aprieto- dijo Nino mientras se tiraba de espaldas y ponía su mano encima de los ojos- enserio bro, ¿Qué tan probable era que los mejores amigos se enamoraran de la misma chica?

 _No estamos en un aprieto si uno de los dos renuncia, y amigo, aquí entre nos, nosotras la vimos primero, es decir, declaramos nuestro amor primero, aunque fuera a su lado enmascarado._

Las cosas no eran sencillas, sin duda esto apestaba como la mierda, Nino conocía a Marinette más que yo, él había pasado más cursos con la chica que yo, por todos los dioses. Si hablábamos de antigüedad, Nino tenía todas las de ganas, pero si hablábamos de sentimientos, estaba seguro que no había ninguna diferencia.

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a fijarte más en ella?- preguntó Nino, sin moverse de su posición.

-¿la verdad? Ni yo mismo estoy seguro… pero su presencia en el asiento de atrás es…-

-constante. Lo sé, simplemente no puedes ignorarla.

-Nino, te digo esto porque no quiero perder tu amistad-

-ni yo bro, pero estamos tan…..

-¿jodidos?- sugerí, la risa que brotó de los labios de mi amigo fue seca, amarga y un golpe directo al estómago.

-tienes razón, ¿y ahora qué?

 _¿Cómo que ahora qué? Simple, amigo mío, tú dejas que nosotros nos encarguemos de ella y la hagamos feliz ¿simple, no?_

-no estoy seguro de que sigue a continuación.

-un pacto- propuso Nino, incorporándose de golpe y con una mirada que decía que estaba hablando completamente en serio- hagamos un pacto de caballeros, quien pueda conquistarla, sin trucos y sin trampas, solo conquistarla por lo que es, a quien ella decida querer, el otro va a respetar la decisión ¿de acuerdo?

Para recalcar su punto, Nino estiro su mano, y yo apreté con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo un trato.

-de acuerdo- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-bro, Alya nos matará sin duda cuando se entere de esto- Nino volvió a tirarse de espaldas sobre mi cama.

-Ella suele ser muy sobreprotectora con Marinette, pero no creo que llegue a tanto, de seguro simplemente nos dará una advertencia para no lastimar a Mari- me encogí de hombros, pensando en las cosas que pasarían a partir de aquí. – nos quedamos callados, sin más que decir.

-bro- Nino llamó mi atención, yo había cerrado los ojos y tratado de relajar la tensión que se había acumulado.

-¿Qué cosa?- ni siquiera voltee a verlo.

-¿Por qué mencionaste a Marinette?

 _Porque es la chica por la que pelearemos, obvio._

Me reí con un poco de desgana- ¿Cómo que por qué? Es obvio, ya que a ambos nos gusta Marinette, es normal que hablemos de ella.

-¿Gustarme Marinette?- la voz le sonó tan extraña que no supe con que emoción identificarla- ¿Quién te dijo que a mí me gustaba Marinette?- le mire con el ceño fruncido ¿De que hablaba?

-¿Cómo que quien me dijo eso? Tú mismo lo hiciste hace unos días cuando te pillé volteando para mirar en la banca detrás de nosotros?

\- ¿te dije que me gustaba Marinette?- la cara de Nino era todo un enigma- ¡menudo idiota!

-¡hey, no soy ningún idiota!-. Este jueguito de hacerse el desentendido no me estaba gustando mucho.

-No tú, yo- la sonrisa que comenzó en su cara y le llegaba a los ojos me dejo aun más confundido-. Quiero decir, cometí una estupidez enorme ese día.- comenzó a reírse sin sentido y me di cuenta que me estaba perdiendo el chiste, carraspeé para llamar su atención y continuó hablando- quiero decir, metí la pata cuando te afirme que a mí me gustaba Marinette. Eso es una mentira.

Mi cara debió ser todo un retrato, porque Nino me miro más divertido aún.

-no te voy a negar que Mari es una chica muy linda, pero hombre, no es mi tipo, ni mínimo, no me malinterpretes, pero es el tipo de chica tierna y dulce que cualquier chico sería afortunado de llamar novia. Pero a mí me gustan los retos, y aquí entre nos, Alya es uno de los más grandes con lo que me he topado. Es decir, basta con mirarla y darte cuenta de su seguridad y la preocupación que tiene por los demás. Además es tan… decidida que no me cabe la menor duda que haría cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar su meta. Y cuando la veo así, sin necesidad de que alguien le cubra la espalda, quiero ser yo quien está detrás de ella, apoyándola, alentándola y animándola. Me entran unas ganas irremediables de conocer su lado vulnerable que nadie más conoce.

Menuda revelación acababa de hacer Nino. Y haciendo un recuentro, debía de ser completamente cierto. Alya pasaba mucho tiempo con Marinette, y yo, en mi torpeza, había hablado de más. Nino vio una oportunidad para no revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos y la tomó.

 _Asi que se hizo una tormenta de un vaso con agua. Al menos ahora que sabemos que Nino no es nuestro rival de amores, las cosas serán simples ¿no? Podemos tachar esa plática de la lista._

Me levante de la cama, y fui hacia mi reproductor donde tenía el disco de daft punk _interestella 5555,_ le puse reproducir y sin quererlo la canción que comenzó fue _digital love_. Le puse en un volumen bajo y me fui a acostar al sillón mientras mi amigo seguía en la cama.

No estuve seguro, pero de repente ambos estábamos riendo sin sentido. Acabábamos de hacer un pacto y de describir a dos personas sin saber que hablábamos de alguien diferente. Éramos adolescentes hormonales que no pensábamos claramente. Dioses, abríamos evitado esa extraña charla. Para cuando el disco estaba acabando, Nino retomó la charla.

-así que.. ¿Te gusta Marinette? vaya bro, no sabía que nuestra amiga había conquistado tu corazón

-y tú que me dices de Alya, me preguntó, desde hace cuánto la observas.

-cállate.- me lanzó una de las almohadas, para volver a recostar y poner su gorra sobre la cara- típico ¿no? Dos mejores amigos enamorados de dos mejores amigas.

-definitivo- concorde con, me acomode la almohada debajo de la cabeza, y puse mis manos detrás mientras seguía hablando.- ¿esto es loco?

-ni un poco- cerré los ojos para disfrutar la última canción cuando súbitamente el gritó de Nino me asustó a tal grado que termine en el suelo.

-EUREKA!- corrió al respaldo del sillón y se abalanzó sobre este.

-¿y ahora que ocurre?

\- la más genial idea que pude tener- dijo con total convicción y emoción- yo no tengo las agallas de invitar a salir a Alya formalmente, de hecho la idea de un rechazo me aterra, y estoy seguro que tú estarás igual que yo. Así que acabó de pensar en la idea perfecta para tener una salida victoriosa.

-y esa es…- la verdad, me gustaba el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¡una cita doble!, quiero decir, una salida en grupo, podemos decir que como en plan de amigos, pero mientras estamos en ello, podemos llevar cada uno a nuestra chica y hablar con ella, solo los dos, tratar de pasar el máximo tiempo juntos, no haría falta más que preguntarles a ellas, y podemos ir a cualquier lado, un cine, un helado, el parque, una comida, incluso a tu competencia de esgrima ¡todo es perfecto!-. Mientras más decía de la idea, más me convencía de como sonaba.

Entre los dos hicimos planes, estrategias y al final nos decidimos por ir a ver una nueva película que acababa de estrenarse. Quedamos en una fecha y hora y la manera en la que se los plantearíamos a nuestras "amigas". Antes de las 6 despedí a Nino y recogí mi habitación para acostarme un rato y pensar en los acontecimientos de ese día.

 _Bien, las cosas han salido mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos, mira el lado positivo, ahora tenemos un plan de ataque para acercanos más a nuestra Mari, sin duda será interesante ver el tipo de pensamientos que tienes de ella ahora que ya sabes su identidad._

-pervertido-. Susurre a la nada, así era mi voz interna ahora.

 _Ja ja ja, muy gracioso, pero, si no lo has notado, mon ami, yo soy una parte de tu mente, en otras palabras, el único pervertido aquí eres tú, yo solo soy como ese resaltador que lo hace más visible._

Me acomode de lado, decidiendo ignorar a mi yo interior y concentrándome en descansar un poco. Antes de lo previsto, me había quedado completamente dormido. Y aunque una parte de mí no quería soñar, odio decir que disfrute cada maldito momento del sueño que se presentó ante mí.


	17. pasteles y cosas dulces

_Y ahí estaba yo, después de tanto tiempo, al fin había conseguido lo que tanto había querido. Marinette ahora estaba conmigo. Y era algo completamente hermoso y magnifico. No lo podía creer y menos ahora, que ella estuviera precisamente allí, en mi casa, en mi habitación. Yo ya había visitado su casa, y como pretexto para hacer una invitación inocente le dije a mi hermosa chica que me habían hecho llegar una nueva versión de su videojuego favorito._

 _Marinette no dudó en aceptar, y antes de que llegará a casa, telefoneé a Natalie para que lo consiguiera y lo dejará en mi casa. Cuando salimos de clase, Mari fue a casa de sus padres para decirle que pasaría en rato conmigo, los señores Dupain alegremente le dieron permiso y hasta una caja con pastelillos le dieron. Sabían que amaba cualquier repostería._

 _El camino a mi casa fue muy normal, platicamos un poco de todo: ella con sus nuevos diseños y la oportunidad de trabajar como becaria para una casa de moda que estaba creciendo poco a poco, yo acerca de mis ocupaciones como modelo, de las nuevas campañas publicitarias que la empresa de mi padre lanzaría y el éxito que había tenido su diseño en la última pasarela._

 _-enserio, mi padre cree que tu potencial es único- el halago era sincero, mi padre me había comentado lo que pensaba sin rodeos, tan Gabriel Agreste- deberías presentarles algunos diseños, ¿Quién sabe? Podrías ser la nueva diseñadora de la casa Agreste._

 _Mi linda mariquita sólo se sonrojó y pareció encogerse un poco en su asiento. Tan típico de ella, no ser consciente de lo talentosa que era y del gran camino que le esperaba en el mundo de la moda. Yo solo me acerque un poco más para acortar el espacio que nos separa en el asiento trasero del automóvil y como su mano estaba recargada en el asiento, acerque mis dedos a los suyos y entrelace nuestras manos._

 _Su sonrojo se volvió más intenso y brillante y su mirada se encontró con la mía ¿Cómo diablos me tarde tanto tiempo en ver la verdad? Su mirada era única e inconfundible, ese azul brillante tan profundo, unos ojos que eran tan transparentes como ella misma, porque me decían cada pequeño aspecto de sus emociones y estados de ánimo._

 _Amaba a esa mujer._

 _Desplace mis ojos a sus labios, ligeramente rojizos debido a que Mari traía algo de maquillaje encima. Simple pero elegante y discreto, era justo lo necesario para resaltar lo bella que era, algo natural y sencillo._

 _Tuve el impulso de abalanzarme y comerme esos labios a besos, pero con mi chofer enfrente tuve que contenerme. La verdad no tenía muchas oportunidades de estar a solas con ella y en realidad necesitaba la privacidad. Se creaba algo íntimo cuando dos personas estaban solas y a gusto entre ellas. No hice ningún otro movimiento por temor a no saber contenerme lo suficiente._

 _Cuando llegamos a casa, no estaba Natalie o mi padre, ya que ambos habían salido para una reunión, pero el encargo que le había pedido estaba en la mesita del vestíbulo. Lo tome y conduje a Mari hacia mi habitación, un poco nervioso porque no estaba seguro si le agradaría estar ahí. Era un lugar espacioso, sin duda, pero no tenía nada que ver con la acogedora recamara que ella tenía._

 _Recordaba su habitación, era hermosa, con un decorado muy femenino y todo en perfecto orden. El mío tenía toques que eran reflejo de mi personalidad, pero en su gran medida siempre lo había considerado como un gran cuarto creado para que fuera una cárcel cubierta de oro._

 _Recorrimos los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, desde que baje de auto y ayude a Mari a bajar, en ningún momento solté su mano, me gustaba el tacto suave de su piel, el calor que emanaba su palma y recorría la mía. Ella no hizo ademán de querer retirarla, lo cual fue bueno. Porque de lo contrario quizás me hubiera aferrado más fuerte._

 _Le abrí la puerta y espere a que ella pasara por delante de mí. Después cerré la puerta, y para que nadie tuviera intención de molestarnos, eché el pestillo, había acordado con Plagg que no molestaría, por lo que seguramente estaría en la cocina devorando los 3 quesos que compre especialmente para él. Era un glotón sin remedio._

 _Camine hasta que estuvimos frente a la tele y mientras iba a la consola a poner el juego, Marinette se puso cómoda en el sillón, aunque para esto tuve que soltarla. En la mano que no sostuve cargo la caja de pastelillos y ahora lo deposito en la mesita de té que había frente el sillón. Le di el control uno y yo me quede para mí el dos, ciertamente no me importaba. Ella de inmediato vio las nuevas funciones y las modalidades de juego, además de los accesorios nuevos para los trajes._

 _Recordaba que ella muy buena jugando videojuegos, de hecho yo pensaba que era la mejor. Pero cuando un chico está enamorado, muchas veces piensa eso de cada aspecto que haga su chica._

 _"mi chica" esa sonrisa me dibujó una gran sonrisa que bien podía competir con la del gato Cheshire. Poder llamarla de esa forma, que otra gente supiera que ella era mía y yo suyo. Ese tipo de cosas me provocaban una felicidad que podía ser infinita. Pasamos un rato jugando diferentes modalidades de pelea, principalmente en equipo, pero cuando Marinette propuso el reto, con su carita toda inocente y linda no pude más que tragar saliva y decir que sí. No estaba seguro si ella sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mí y lo usaba en mi contra o simplemente no era consciente._

 _-Bien, las reglas son sencillas, el ganador escoge que pastelitos comerse - sabía que ella no perdería ninguna oportunidad para hacerme bufar. Amaba los pastelitos que la panadería Dupain hacía, y con su apuesta me daba la oportunidad de escoger entre la rica variedad que sus padres nos habían dado._

 _-bien, pero yo tengo una condición- mi mirada se tornó un poco maliciosa- el perdedor será quien se dedique a dárselos en la boca- en cualquier caso, creo que yo ganaba. Si perdía, tendría la oportunidad de alimentar a mi princesa como una pareja, y si ganaba, ella me alimentaria a mí. Eso sería algo interesante de observar, quizás después de todo me convenía más ganar._

 _-trato, pero ya sabemos quién ganará- me guiño un ojo mientras daba inicio a la partida. Fue una competencia reñida, tanto ella como yo sabíamos combinaciones para activar movimientos especiales y los accesorios era un plus que ocupamos constantemente. Por si fuera poco, había olvidado la determinación, concentración y sobre todo lo competitiva que se volvía cuando se trataba de videojuegos._

 _Para el tercer round, íbamos empate por lo que la última ronda definiría al ganador, mi línea de vida estaba por debajo de la mitad y Marinette no se detenía en las combinaciones ni en los ataques especiales. Estaba seguro de que perdía, así que una idea se cruzó rápidamente en mi cabeza._

 _Ya que ambos estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, no me fue difícil acerca mi rostro a su cuello y sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, puse mis labios sobre donde sentía su palpitar y le di un beso, para al final pasar ligeramente mi lengua por la zona y retirarme._

 _Cuando Marinette sintió el contacto se tensó y para cuando me retire ella estaba completamente roja y petrificada en su sitio. Aproveche su distracción para volver al juego, tres combos de golpes y su personaje estaba perdido. Había un ganador, y cierta chica me debía algo._

 _-¡GANÉ!- grite alzando mi control sobre mi cabeza. Ella me miro, con el rostro todavía escarlata y una mano en su cuello, en la zona donde había dejado el beso distractor._

 _-tramposo- dijo entre dientes, con diversión en los ojos- eso fue trampa, así que la apuesta no vale._

 _-claro que vale- contraataque con el tono más inocente que pude- el trato no incluia tácticas de distracción, recuerda princesa. En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale- le guiñe un ojo y una sonrisa coqueta para que su molestia aminorara, funcionó._

 _-Eres un tonto- me reí con energía mientras me acomodaba mejor en el sillón, extendiendo mis manos en el respaldo y echando la cabeza hacia tras, cerré un momento los ojos y espere. Pero no dijo nada más._

 _-¿y bien?. No alce la vista._

 _-¿qué?- parecía confundida, la pobre._

 _-bien, yo gané, así que espero mi recompensa- abrí los labios ligeramente e hice un sonido fuerte- ¡aahhhhh!_

 _-¿qui…quieres que… te… de…. De de comer?- de repente su voz sonaba nerviosa. Alce ligeramente la cabeza para observarla, retorcía sus brazos sobre su regazo. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de no hablar bien frente a mi, pero al parecer todavía causaba ciertos efectos. Bien, los aprovecharía al máximo._

 _-claro que quiero, perdiste, princesa. Así que trae esos dulces aquí y aliméntame- señale con mis dedos la caja de pastelitos. Ella se los colocó en el regazo y los abrió, alternando su mirada entre ellos y mi rostro.- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-¿No… No vas a escoger?- trata de controlar su voz, para parecer calmada._

 _-no, confió en que sabrás darme los mejores- volví a cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca para esperar los manjares. Escuche como se movía algo dentro de la caja y después sentí la suave y cremosa textura de un cup cake con nata montada. Era de chocolate, delicioso, como siempre. Le di una gran mordida y disfrute del sabor con un gemido de placer. Dios, si por mi fuera podría vivir de esta manera para siempre._

 _-¿te… te gustó?- abrí los ojos para mirar a Marinette tan fijamente como pude, y sin separarme mucho de la mano que sostenía el cup cake para mí, le respondí- me encanta. – No sé exactamente como, pero me pareció que mi voz salía ligeramente más ronca y profunda. Mire el panquecito en las blancas manos de Mari y observe que algo de la crema montada se había deslizado hasta caer sobre sus dedos. Con cuidado, me acerque y los lamí._

 _-¿qu….QUE HACES?- saltó ligeramente sobre su asiento cuando sintió el primer lametón. No retire mi mirada de su rostro, y aunque ella enfocó su mirada en otra área, pude ver como su rostro se teñía de rojo._

 _-nada- di varios lametones, hasta que no quedó nada de crema en sus dedos. Con cuidado, tome un cup cake de fresa y con nata montada en color blanco y rojo y le con mi cara más inocente, le mire- di ah.- miro de mi al bocadillo._

 _\- ese no era el trato- dijo, dejando mi cup cake en la mesita y haciéndose para atrás, acorte la distancia, ella volvió a moverse hasta que topó con el reposabrazos. Estaba atrapada, y lo sabía. Yo la seguí como un cazador a su presa, acorralándola en aquel sitio._

 _-yo gané, así que puedo modificar un poco las reglas ¿no crees?- hizo un puchero cuando se dio cuenta que tenía razón y no podría rechazarme. Tímidamente abrió los labios y acerqué con cuidado el cup cake, pero antes de que lo pudiera probar, lo quite._

 _-cierra los ojos- una idea había cruzado por mi cabeza y era el momento perfecto para ponerlo en práctica.- y no los abras hasta que te diga.-Sus ojos me estaban mirando de manera sospechosa, pero no dijo nada mientras hacia lo que le había pedido. Me pareció que el tiempo iba más lento, porque observe cada movimiento con suma precisión._

 _Puse en panque enfrente de sus labios y me acerque hasta que mis labios quedaron exactamente al otro extremo, frente a sus carnosos y sensuales labios. Con cuidado de no echar todo a perder, empuje el panquesito sutilmente, dejando que Marinette sintiera la crema batida. En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto con la crema, empuje ligeramente el panque, para que sus labios terminaran batidos, y rápidamente lo baje para ir por sus labios. Cuando note su tacto, interiormente gritaba de felicidad, esto era lo que siempre había querido. Pero ahora parecía insuficiente, necesitaba más, mucho más._

 _El beso fue gentil primero, pero cuando delineé su labio inferior, no pudo contener un ligero gemido y abrir sus labios. Entonces me volví exigente, introduje mi lengua en su boca y comencé una sensual batalla. El postre se me cayó de las manos, ahora sus brazos estaban en mi cuello, acercándome más a ella y las mías estaban en su cintura, moviéndome de arriba abajo con avaricia, como un pirata que encontraba un tesoro y no sabía por dónde comenzar a saquear._

 _Ese beso fue largo, apasionado y una guerra de voluntades que ninguno de los dos iba a dejarse intimidar, la fui empujando hasta que quedará recostada sobre el sillón, yo sobre ella. Iba rápido y sinceramente no podía parar. Sus leves gemidos se quedaban entre nuestros labios, yo los acompañaba por gruñidos y un suave ronronear que salía de mi pecho. Cuando pareció que moriríamos por falta de aire, con un último toque sensual y completamente erótico, deje sus labios y me oculte en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma y disfrutando de mis labios en su piel._

 _-Adrien- mi nombre en sus labios con esa voz ronca y con un tono más bajo me dejo completamente fuera de base. Ella no podía hacerme esto y creer que mi cuerpo no respondería. El roce tenía a mi cuerpo completamente caliente y listo para pasar a segunda base, incluso hacer un jonrón._

 _-Perdón, princesa, simplemente no me pude contener- seguí una línea de besos húmedos a través de su cuello hasta su clavícula.- voy a parar ahora, solo dame unos segundos._

 _-bobo- su sonrisa fue baja- ¿Quién dijo que quiero parar?..._

 _Me levante de golpe para observar mejor su rostro, aún con el sonrojo en el rostro, parecía que lo que acababa de decir era muy enserio ¿Acaso era completamente consciente de lo que quería hacerle?_

 _Sus brazos aún seguían en mi cuello, y veía el brillar de sus ojos, tan hermoso y cautivador que sin pensarlo baje nuevamente y comencé a besarla, aunque esta vez me tomé mi tiempo. Ella respondió de la misma manera, aferrándose de vez en cuando a mechones de mi cabello, enredando sus dedos con en mi nuca y atrayéndome más a ella. –Mari- le dije entre besos._

 _El roce de nuestros cuerpos era incluso algo doloroso. La había acomodado a lo largo del sillón y yo encima de ella, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y nuestras respiraciones más aceleradas. Deje a mi vista vagar hacia abajo, y el subir y bajar de sus pechos me dejo completamente hipnotizado. Era tan perfecta en tantos sentidos que temía en cualquier momento perderla, después de todo, ella, sobre todas las cosas, era demasiado para alguien con tan mala suerte como la mía._

 _Acaricié su rostro con una de mis manos mientras la otra soportaba el peso de mi cuerpo. Repase con mi dedo la curva de su mejilla, y la línea de su nariz, sus labios ligeramente hinchados, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las inocentes caricias._

 _Me sentí atrevido y fui más allá. Deslice mi mano por la curva de su cuello, y delineé los huesos de su clavícula, obteniendo como resultado un suspiro de satisfacción. Verla tan sumisa, tan dispuesta a recibir cuanto estuviera dispuesto a darle me hizo sentirme atrevido e increíblemente travieso, como si mi lado felino quisiera salir a jugar con su dueña. Mimar y ser mimado._

 _Con la punta de mis dedos baje hasta llegar al valle entre sus senos. Ese pequeño espacio que se veía sus cúpulas y que estaba deseando besar por debajo de la ropa. Repace mi dedo arriba y abajo varias veces, al compás del subir y bajar de su respiración que se hacía cada vez más rápido. Deslice mi palma hacia su seno derecho y lo repase con cuidado, sin apretar, solo delineando la forma, aunque me moría de ganas de hacer algo más que palpar._

 _-A…Adrien- mi nombre en sus labios fue un susurro sensual, como una invitación y una respuesta satisfactoria a lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Por favor dioses, quien fuera, alguien que me dijera que podía continuar, que podía hacerle a Marinette todas esas cosas que solo había soñado en mis pensamientos._

 _-Marinette, no soy un hombre con mucha fuerza de voluntad- traslade mi mano a su otro seno, repitiendo el trato que había recibido el primero- cuando te veo quiero hacerte tantas cosas, quiero besarte, quiero repasar y memorizar cada curva de tu cuerpo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de grabar mis labios por toda tu piel. Amor, no sabes lo que me hace estar tan cerca de ti. Quiero tantas cosas. – me agaché lo suficiente para juntar nuestras frentes, el perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo era como algo sagrado para mí, una esencia que nunca olvidaría._

 _-soy un loco por pensar en estar a solas contigo y creer que podía contenerme y conformarme con abrazarte y tomarte de la mano. Desplace mi mano de su seno hacia donde descansa sus finos dedos de artista y los entrelacé con los míos.- necesito que me digas que no lo quieres, que te asusta, que me aleje y lo haré, porque solo tú eres capaz de controlarme, solo tu tienes la fuerza suficiente para que pueda mantener mis manos para mí._

 _Me elevé para estudiar mejor su rostro, y lo que me encontré fue algo nuevo: una máscara de póker. Marinette nunca había sido una mujer difícil de leer por medio de las expresiones faciales, pero ahora no sabía que significaba, parecía estar estudiándome con detenimiento, pero al mismo tiempo pensar en otra cosa completamente ajena a mí. La incertidumbre y el miedo comenzaron a instalarse en mi estómago y hacer una base permanente ahí._

 _Sentí como se movía debajo de mí, la mano que tenía libre la alzó y comenzó a acariciar ligeramente mi cabello, dibujar el contorno de mi cara, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los mimos._

 _-¿Qué piensas cuando estás conmigo?- su pregunta fue directa y con una calma tan sorprendente que me pregunte por un momento donde había quedado mi niña tímida e introvertida._

 _-si te lo digo, pensarás que soy un pervertido- mi confesión la sellé con un beso en la palma de su mano cuando esta llegó cerca de mis labios._

 _-por favor, Adrien, dímelo- el hecho de que sus ojos estuvieran viendo directo a los míos y que nuestros dedos entrelazados fueran ahora a sus labios para que ella besara el dorso de mi mano no ayudaba mucho._

 _-pienso que eres lo más bonito que me pudo haber pasado, que soy un maldito tipo con la mejor suerte de todo el mundo- no quería decir la parte donde pensaba en ella como mujer, pero con su mirada insistente y el ligero pucherito que hizo, no pude contener mi lengua antes de decir- Mari, lo veas o no, eres una chica con un cuerpo sensacional, tu busto es perfecto, tus curvas se han marcado y es como si la misma diosa del amor se hubiera dedicado a hacer cada parte de ti para ser adorada, y no en el aspecto sagrado, sino carnal._

 _Estaba seguro que mis mejillas ahora eran más rojas que un tomate._

 _-cuando te veo quiero besarte, quiero aprenderme de memoria cada curva de tu cuerpo, probar el sabor salino de tu cuerpo después de haber usado mis manos para que experimentes el placer. Quiero estar entre tus piernas, quiero saber si eres de las personas que en silencio disfruta o por el contrario eres de las que grita cuando su cuerpo llega al clímax. Pensar que debajo de esa ropa hay un cuerpo espectacular del que puedo disfrutar, del que me muero por disfrutar me hace desearte con locura, es un pensamiento constante que no me deja dormir._

 _Note que ante cada palabra que decía, Marinette parecía contener la respiración, ¿Cuál era el motivo? Lo desconocía, pero mi lado curioso estaba ansioso por averiguarlo._

 _-Princesa, soy un maldito mocoso hormonal que sueña estar con su chica- mi boca ahora vomitaba verdad- pensar que puedo estar contigo, que nuestros cuerpos puedan expresar lo que las palabras no pueden, eso me está dejando fuera de base._

 _Cuando me callé, el silencio comenzó a ser el gobernante supremo de nuestro espacio. Estaba a cuatro sobre Marinette, no me había movido ni un centímetro, por temor a que ella notara la creciente torre Eiffel que se había formado entre mis pantalones. Si pudiera tener un control de mi cuerpo lo obligaría a bajar, pero en estos momentos parecía que era un ente con vida propia._

 _Entonces sentí como una de las piernas que había quedado atrapada entre las mías comenzaba a moverse de manera ascendente hacia una zona muy sensible y peligrosa de explorar. Me tensé un poco cuando sentí parte de su muslo rozando contra mi entrepierna. Al principio pensé, solo por una fracción de segundo que había sido un completo error, que ella seguramente estaba tratando de cambiar de posición, incluso de quitarme sutilmente de encima. Pero volví a sentir el toque y su rostro con ese sonrojo que parecía haberse propuesto estar todo el día en su cara me dijo que este roce era todo menos un accidente._

 _Con una sonrisa algo triunfal, me acerque a su rostro y ligeramente, le besé, primero unos ligeros toques, pero cuando necesite darle más velocidad, tome su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo jalé hacia arriba, una mordida sutil. La leve queja fue más como un gemido que otra cosa. No me aguante más y me incorpore, llevando a mi chica conmigo. Me acomode, sentándome con las piernas juntas y acomodándola a horcadas sobre mí. Este contacto era íntimo, y dios sabía que estaba amando cada jodido instante._

 _Me gustaban sus coletas, pero siempre me había preguntado cómo sería verla con el cabello suelto, posé una mano detrás de su nuca mientras ella descansaba las suyas sobre mi pecho y mientras me dedica a besar su cuello, deshice los nudos y cepille ligeramente su cabello, en cuanto nos separamos, fue una imagen sublime. Se veía ligeramente alborotado, sus labios hinchados y su ligero escote lleno de pequeñas marcas rojizas que me encargaría de remarcar. Pero sobre todos, sus ojos oscurecidos, estaba decidido a ser que esto fuera bueno para ambos, pero necesitaba su aprobación._

 _Rogué a los dioses por que dijera que si._

 _-quiero estar contigo- comencé- quiero sentir como tu cuerpo me envuelve, entrar tan profundamente en tu centro que no sepa donde terminas tú y comienzo yo. Por favor, Marinette, me tienes de rodillas, pero necesito saber que también lo quieres. Yo entenderé si…_

 _-si.- su interrupción fue un leve sonido que por poco me lo pierdo- si quiero estar contigo, Adrien, quiero que me hagas el amor._

 _Hacer el amor, eso era lo que estábamos a punto de realizar, no solo sexo, no solo eran cuerpos en busca de placer, sino que eran sentimientos entrelazándose, recordando una danza antigua donde dos almas se reconocen y entretejen para crear una experiencia sublime y llevar a sus participantes a un nirvana personal. Ella lo quería, yo lo deseaba. Pero sería lento, un paso a la vez._

 _Sin separar mis ojos de los suyos, retire su chaqueta y la tire lejos del sillón, hice lo mismo con su camiseta rosada para encontrarme con un sujetador blanco con puntitos negros. Lo observé unos cuantos segundos, mirando lo perfecto que sus senos se acomodaban dentro de las copas y preguntándome como sería una vez que estuvieran libres. El broche estaba justo en medio de sus montes, un punto sorprendentemente conveniente._

 _-encantador- dije con una sonrisa traviesa mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y la volvía a besar. Decidí que quería ser la persona a cargo, sería yo quien daría el ritmo y la intensidad, y si mi Mari no lo soportaba, lo disminuiría, pero no antes. Quería probar que tan dispuesta estaba ella, que tan resistente sería. Guie nuestro beso, lento pero abrazador, no hubo espacio en su boca que no fuera recorrido por mi lengua y viceversa. Moví su rostro de un lado al otro, y mientras ella cerraba los ojos para disfrutar las sensaciones que nuestras lenguas provocaban, yo los deje abiertos, alimentándome con su rostro que se estaba volviendo presa del goce. Estaba dejando atrás sus restricciones y comenzaba a ser un poco más libre. Lo supe cuando sus manos quitaron la camisa blanca que usaba sobre la camiseta negra y tiraba de ella hacia atrás, luego, repasando todo mi pecho y estómago, guío sus manos hacia la orilla de la camiseta y tiro de ella hacia arriba._

 _Tuve que separarme cuando la pasó sobre mi cabeza y la aventó fuera, probablemente para que hiciera compañía con su ropa. Me miró el torso desnudo y aunque parecía algo tímida, trato de acariciar cada línea de los músculos ligeramente marcados._

 _-eres perfecto- susurró más para sí misma que para mí._

 _-no- alce su rostro para que viera la convicción de mi rostro cuando rebatí su idea- la única perfecta aquí eres tú.- su sonrisa, aunque algo divertida, me resultó algo apagada._

 _-si claro, mi cuerpo no es tan delgado, o atlético- la callé poniendo mis labios sobre sus labios, no me podía cansar de sus besos._

 _-Me gustan las mujeres reales, no los pálidos y delgados cuerpos que salen en revistas y pasarelas. Me gusta las curvas suaves de tu cuerpo- pasé un brazo por su cintura- tu piel es suave, lisa, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de tener un cuerpo hermoso, menos aún cuando es parte de una hermosa, increíble y sexy persona.- volvió a soltar una sonrisa, aunque esta vez fue más auténtica._

 _-no soy sexy- distraídamente, recargó un codo sobre mi hombro derecho y con sus dedos comenzó a peinar algunos mechones largos de mi cabello._

 _\- lo eres- desplace mi mano desde su cintura hasta la parte frontal de su sujetador y con un suave movimiento de dedos el clic salió y sus senos salieron libres de su prisión._

 _-¡ADRIEN!- su reclamó fue de lo más gracioso, siendo sinceros no pude tomármelo en serio, ella tenía ese brillo travieso que me decía que aquello le estaba más que gustando. Estaba curiosa y con expectativas grandes de como acabaría la tarde. Yo no pensaba defraudarla._

 _Con mi rostro cerca de sus senos, deje que la pálida piel que había en medio fuera la primera que recibiera la atención de mi boca. Deposite un beso húmedo ahí y un gemido tenue fue lo que salió de los labios de Marinette. Bese una y otra vez hasta que decidí que quería una marca mía sobre su piel y con ganas de continuar, deje un chupetón de tamaño considerable en aquella zona. Con la misma mano que use para desabrochar el sujetador la use para quitar las copas premoldeadas y apreciar mejor esas perfectas cumbres._

 _Sus pezones, pequeños y rosados, combinaban a la perfección con su blanca piel. Decidí que hacía falta un poco de color. Así que primero besé y mordisquee ligeramente toda la zona antes de abrir mis labios y atrapar uno de sus pezones en mi boca. Cuando lo hice, sentí la espalda de ella arquear ligeramente para buscar un mejor ángulo de contacto. Mamé con lentitud al principio y aceleré un poco solo para probar como lo recibiría._

 _-por favor- comenzó a suplicar- por favor Adrien, más rápido- cambie de seno y en este me concentré en repasar mi lengua sobre el pezón una y otra vez, ligeros azotes calientes que confiaba permitirían que ella se mojará, o al menos lo disfrutara. Descanse mis manos en su cintura y la parte baja de su espalda, jugando con el elástico de sus pantaletas que sobresalía por encima de la línea del pantalón._

 _Ella solo acariciaba mi nuca, moviendo sus dedos entre mi mata de cabellos, indicándome con sus tirones y aflojes que tanta intensidad necesitaba. Nuestros centros estaban alineados por encima de la tela, y poco a poco sentir el vaivén de sus caderas, sutil pero constante. Si seguía así me vendría en cualquier momento, cosa que sería del todo menos apropiado. Tenía planes para ella, y me dejaba de llamar Adrien Agreste si no conseguía que Marinette tuviera al menos un orgasmo._

 _Me separe de ella y puse mis manos en el botón de sus pantalones, lo desabroché y colé mi mano por la parte superior de su vientre, cerca de su monte de venus. El suspiro fue entrecortado y muy largo, casi pensé que había dejado salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Dio un respingó cuando metí más adentro mis dedos, alcanzando un poco sus rizos. Era suave y con una calidez que me estaba gritando por explorar más a fondo. Pero necesitaba que nada estuviera en el camino, así que retire las manos._

 _-Marinette, ¿confías en mi cierto?- solo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios semi abiertos.- Amor, necesito que te levantes._

 _Con cuidado bajó sus piernas y pude notar un ligero temblor en las mismas, si yo tuviera que levantarme creo que estaría igual. La puse en medio de mis piernas, coloqué cada una de mis manos en el borde de sus pantalones y con gran lentitud y un deleite para mí, bajé la ropa, repasando mis dedos sobre su piel en el proceso. Una vez en el suelo, Marinette salió se movió para salir de su ropa, quedándose solamente con unas encantadoras pantaletas rosadas demasiado provocativas para mi gustó._

 _Volví con las manos hacia arriba, acariciando la parte interna de sus piernas y alejando los dedos justo cuando alcanzaba la parte superior de sus muslos, donde sentí ligeramente el calor que emanaba de entre sus piernas._

 _"paso a paso" me dije a mi mismo para lanzarme sobre ella antes de tiempo. Hice lo mismo con su ropa interior, tardándome mucho más que con sus pantalones. Y cuando estuvo completamente desnuda frente a mí, no le di oportunidad de que se alejará o cubriera sus partes con sus manos, cuando intentó hacer, atrapé sus manos a los costados y me concentré en contemplarla de arriba hacia abajo. Sus pies, las torneadas pantorrillas y piernas, los carnosos muslos, los rizos que escondían su centro, su vientre plano y sus pechos, firmes. El sonrojó que iba desde su escote a su hermoso rostro._

 _Una mujer perfecta. Mi mujer._

 _-hermosa- dije sin ninguna vergüenza, arrodillándome frente a ella y depositando un beso por encima de su ombligo._

 _-Adrien, espera…- parecía algo nerviosa, y eso me preocupaba un poco, deseaba que disfrutará, no que estuviera pensando._

 _-Me pides imposibles- dije pasando mi lengua por su ombligo- necesito saciar mi hambre de ti._

 _Comencé a besar cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba a mi alcance, subí mis manos a sus senos y los masajeé sin ser brusco, pasando mis dedos una y otra vez por sus pezones y siendo algo atrevido, pellizcándolos ligeramente. Mi chica no podía hacer frases coherentes, solo escuchar como trataba de acallar sus gemidos fue suficiente, esa acción tenía un efecto tan erótico en mi que me hacía preguntarme cuanto más tardía para que se olvidará de ser silenciosa y comenzará a gritar mi nombre._

 _Baje las manos por sus costados, acariciando cintura y silueta a su paso, hasta tomarla de sus caderas y dejarla plantada frente a mí, alce la vista cuando sentí la necesidad de mirar sus ojos, y como si mis ojos fueran imanes, ella de inmediato bajo la cabeza para verme._

 _-no cierres los ojos- fue una orden- quiero que veas cada cosa, y quiero ver tus ojos cuando se conviertan en estrellas a causa del deseo y placer._

 _No trató de debatir o desobedecer la orden, se quedó ahí, esperando mi siguiente movimiento. Sin retirar su mirada de la mía, baje mi mano derecha hasta el hueco de detrás de su rodilla y lo doble, subiéndolo hasta mi hombro. Lo acomodé bien y deje que parte de peso de su cuerpo se apoyará ahí. Baje mi mirada para ver mejor su feminidad. Fue algo fascinante._

 _El vello que protegía su capullo estaba recortado ligeramente, apenas se cubría parte, desde mi posición podía ver sus pliegues, rosados y un poco lubricados. Listos para ser probados. Y su botón sobresalía ligeramente, ansioso de ser tocado y explotado. No quise perder el tiempo. Acerque mis labios a la zona y antes de hacer el primer contacto, deje que algo de vapor golpeara directamente sobre sus genitales._

 _-A…Adrien._

 _-¿se siente bien?_

 _-s… sí- trato de retorcerse un poco, pero mi agarre firme se lo impidió. Tenía que mantenerse en esa posición para lo que planeaba hacerle._

 _Volví a exhalar vapor de mis labios, dejando que golpeara sus partes más sensibles. Me gustaba como trataba de alejarse al mismo tiempo que, inconscientemente, sus caderas empujaban hacia delante, pidiendo más de aquello, pidiendo mucha más atención. No le iba hacer esperar._

 _Bese su monte de venus y descendí hasta sus pliegues, donde pase mi lengua por toda la zona. Aunque intentó retorcerse y cerrar las piernas, la obligue a mantenerse en su sitio. Esto era algo demasiado bueno para dejarlo así como así._

 _Comencé a intercalar besos y lamidas, algunas largas y otras cortas. Usando mi lengua como única herramienta. Su sabor crecía a cada movimiento y con gusto yo lo tomaba, como un drogadicto toma cada muestra que llega a sus manos. Nunca me cansaría de ella, eso era claro._

 _Deslice la punta de mi lengua por sus recovecos, no hubo ninguna parte de su zona que no probara y repasara con la lengua. Me entretuve y me dedique a ver que áreas eran más sensibles. Y solamente cuando mi nombre empezó a oírse ligeramente de entre sus labios, decidí que podía ir por todo._

 _Comencé a hacer círculos sobre su clítoris, completamente hinchado y listo. La punta de mi lengua lo movió para un lado y el otro, escuchando como ella olvidaba ser silenciosa y comenzaba a gritar, aferrando sus manos en mi cuello, incluso acercándome más._

 _No le di tregua, el ritmo fue constante, estuve lo que parecieron horas dándole placer con mi lengua, alzando de vez en cuando mis ojos solo para confirmar que seguía mirando. Necesitaba que ella se grabara a hierro caliente quien era la única persona que le hacía sentir así, que podía darle tan sublime sufrimiento antes de llevarla al paraíso. Cuando me cansé de explotar esa zona, me fui directo a su entrada, caliente, lisa y con su sabor._

 _Metí mi lengua lo mejor que pude y deje que ella sintiera un poco de la textura y el movimiento que podía provocar. No duró mucho._

 _Unos minutos después, sus piernas se tensaban, la que tenía sobre el hombro apretaba la zona donde descansaba, su espalda parecía arquearse y trato de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, presa del éxtasis, pero no la deje._

 _-mírame, Marinette, este soy yo, haciendo estragos en tu cuerpo.- mentiría si dijera que verla con los ojos a medio cerrar, tratando de enfocarlos en mi no fue algo tan sexy que estuve a punto de venirme en los pantalones. Pero me contuve, apretando fuerte sobre la tela de mezclilla, manteniendo a mi miembro aún con ganas de más._

 _Vaya si gritó cuando llegó al clímax, fue despiadada, salvaje. Tomó su propio orgasmo con una entrega total y sin pudor, sin inhibiciones, siendo libre y tan propio de ella. Bebí de su miel, su sabor parecí tener un efecto embriagador en mí, me daba felicidad y me hacía pensar en que más podía hacer para volver a probarla de aquella manera._

 _Recargó su peso en mí cuando la fuerza comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo, y gustoso cargue ese delicioso manjar. La cargue como una princesa y me acerque lo justo para sentarme en el sillón y apoyar a Marinette en mi regazo. Estaba sudada pero con una sonrisa de mujer complacida tan grande que deje que el pecho se me hinchara un poco de orgullo. Retire los mechos que se le habían pegado al rostro y lo acomode detrás de su oreja._

 _Parecía perezosa, como si quisiera dormir, pero esto apenas era el comienzo. Cuando volví a tener toda su atención, la levante otra vez encima de mí y me saque rápido los pantalones y calzoncillos, dejándonos en iguales condiciones. Tome su brazo y lo jalé hacia mí, acomodándola a horcadas sobre mi, nuestros centros tan cercanos que si no me controlaba la penetraría de una sola estocada._

 _Mi chica me vio extrañada, solo le sonreí coquetamente mientras un brillo travieso se asentaba en mi mirada._

 _-oh, cherri, apenas estamos empezando esto- sellé mi promesa con un beso cargado de deseo. Si creía que habíamos acabado, ella se daría cuenta muy pronto que estaba muy lejos de la realidad._

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 ** _Después de una larga espera, aquí el episodio que muchas esperaban. Chicas no puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado a más de 1000 seguidores! Enserio que los amo con cada partícula de mi ser. No tengo palabras para agradecer su apoyo, sus palabras y sus presiones jejeej 3 son mi corazón._**

 ** _PD: si quieren preguntar cualquier cosa no duden en dejarme un mensaje en mi perfil y les contestare en el menor tiempo posible, lo prometo._**

 ** _Beso sus ojos y dejo mi corazón en sus manos_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	18. sueños y planes

_¿Qué debía dar para estar así por siempre? Esa era una interesante pregunta. Bien podía dar todo con tal de seguir así, con mi Marinette entre mis brazos, presas de la pasión, consumidos por el fuego de nuestro amor, sintiendo el abrigo de su cuerpo, lo receptiva que era, lo bien que se sentía ser uno._

 _No la baje de golpe, esto debía durar mucho más que eso. Su rostro sonrojado y sus labios hinchados eran mi perdición, su cabello completamente rebelde, le daba un toque algo felino que despertaba a mi alterego y quería salir a jugar. Esta chica era mía y nadie más tendría el derecho de tocar su cuerpo, de comprender cada aspecto de su alma, de ser parte de su vida. Ese era mi único derecho, un derecho que me gané de manera egoísta y al que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar._

 _Recargó sus codos en mis hombros, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza, enterró sus dedos en mi cabello y me atrajo más hacia ella para seguir besándonos, amándonos y moviendo nuestros cuerpos, un preliminar para lo que venía._

 _Esta posición se volvería una de mis favoritas, sin duda alguna verla encima de mí, con sus pechos a la altura de mis labios, dispuestos a satisfacerme, eso era tener suerte. Acomode la entrada de Marinette sobre toda la longitud de mi miembro, quería torturarla un rato, que rogará por mi dentro de ella, que su cuerpo supiera lo que era suplicar por la liberación._

 _De inmediato sentí lo hinchada que estaba, además de lo sensible que debería de estar su clítoris y labios tras su primer orgasmo minutos antes. Eso era bueno, estimularla más podría incluso desencadenar olas de éxtasis que seguramente ambos disfrutaríamos._

 _Alguna vez había escuchado que solo las parejas verdaderas se preocupan por el placer del otro antes del propio, e incluso este placer dado les genera a ellos una satisfacción incomparable, y era como me sentía con mi Mari, primero quería ver su rostro, como apretaba los labios, como los mordía, como pedía su liberación de manera silenciosa y, llegado el momento, dejaba atrás cualquier barrera para ser brutal y salvaje._

 _Unimos nuestras frentes mientras lleve mis manos a sus caderas y comencé a moverla hacia enfrente y atrás, rozando nuestros sexos una y otra vez. De inmediato sentí lo húmeda que estaba, su miel emanaba y lubricaba todo mi miembro, preparándolo para lo que vendría._

 _-¿Te gusta?- se aferró a mis hombros, enterrando ligeramente sus uñas en mi piel. Heridas de la más exquisita y antigua guerra._

 _-hum hum- su patético intento de contestación no hizo más que impulsarme y seguirla provocando. Me paré en secó y atraje su mirada a la mía._

 _-princesa, tendrás que ser mejor que eso para que pueda hacer las cosas apropiadamente, dime ¿te gusta?- la moví ligeramente, solo para darle a entender el punto._

 _-Adrien, por favor- debía de ser algo más persuacivo, este juego de voluntad me estaba gustando bastante._

 _-quiero escucharte, cherri, si no hablas adecuadamente, yo no te entenderé-_

 _-si- dijo desviando la mirada._

 _-¿si qué?- tome su barbilla y la gire para quedar sus ojos con los míos._

 _-si… si me gusta todo lo que me haces_

 _-¿y exactamente, qué te hago?- colé una de mis manos entre nuestros sexos y cuando encontré su capullo de placer, lo comencé a mover de manera pausada, pero constante- ¿sabes? Yo se lo que te gusta, sé que te gusta cuando me restriego contra tu cuerpo, cuando estamos tan juntos que no sabemos dónde comienza uno y termina el otro, cuando soy travieso y exijo que me entregues todo- con la otra mano moví sus caderas sobre mi eje, siguiendo el vaivén- te gusta cuando quiero ser controlador, cuando te tocó aquí- pellizque su clítoris a lo que ella respondió con un gemido alto- te gusta gritar tanto y saber que es por mí. Repites mi nombre como un mantra porque es en lo único que puedes pensar cuando mis manos están sobre tu cuerpo._

 _-Adrien….- la pronunciación fue lenta y llena de candencia, ella estaba comenzando a ceder._

 _-ese es el nombre de la persona que te ama, mi princesa, mi chica, mía.- no me contuve más y acomode la punta de mi eje en su entrada, alzándola un poco y dejándola bajar lentamente encima._

 _-aaahh.- su grito fue de sorpresa y un gemido mal disimulado. Sentí como cada centímetro de su interior era estirado, ajustándose a mi, dándome cobijo y apretando fuerte. Esto era el cielo. Mi cielo personal. Debía de aguantar y no quedar como el adolescente hormonal que era, y tenía un gran reto, porque con el cuerpo de pecado que tenía Marinette, seria toda una hazaña._

 _Con cuidado comenzó a moverse encima de mí, cuando vi su indecisión para apoyar sus manos, como el gran caballero que soy fui en su ayuda y las puse en mis hombros, para así tener mejor acceso a sus pechos que se balanceaban, en cuanto tuve oportunidad, tome una punta en mi boca y la saboreé mientras con mis manos en sus caderas la hacía llevar el ritmo que ambos necesitábamos._

 _-Adrien, por dios- estaba demasiado ocupada con las sensaciones como para darse cuenta de que me había gritado un poco._

 _-no dios amor, solo yo, nadie además de mi te hará sentir esto- al soltar su seno, me fui al ataque del otro, dándole el mismo tratamiento que al primero, e incluso me atreví a darle pequeños mordiscos, dejando marcas de mis dientes. Tenía que marcarla, y esta era la primera forma de hacerlo._

 _-adrien, más, por favor- quería escuchar más que eso._

 _-dímelo Marinette, necesito que lo digas._

 _-más…más fuerte- cerró los ojos con fuerza, y no pude evitarlo._

 _-¿quieres que lo haga más fuerte?¿Más rápido?- ella asintió rápidamente con su cabeza- Oh, Marinette, te voy a joder tanto que tus piernas no te responderán, y créeme amor, no saldrás de este cuarto hasta que cada fantasía mía haya sido satisfecha, hasta que mis deseos de estar llenándote con mi miembro queden satisfechos.- pase mi nariz por su cuello, con ese delicioso aroma dulce que ahora era más intenso._

 _Ella solo ladeó la cabeza para darme un mejor acceso. Ella era mi todo, y ahora le demostraría que tan bien encajábamos juntos. Comencé a moverla de arriba abajo, mientras yo arremetía mis caderas al encuentro de las suyas. Apoyo mejor sus rodillas sobre el sillón, y buscó mi rostro para besarme. Esta vez no tuve contemplaciones, puse una de mis manos en su nuca, enredando mis dedos entre sus cabellos y estampe mis labios con los suyos. Estaba hambriento de esto, de las sensaciones y la necesidad de ella. No pararía nunca. La bese con la pasión que tenía contenida, nuestras lenguas entrando en nuestras bocas, danzando a la par de la penetración._

 _-Ahhh! Adrien, yo… estoy- ella tomó el ritmo por sí sola, sus caderas se balanceaban al compás de las mías, me cabalgaba y yo contemplaba la escena completamente cautivado._

 _-Vamos, Mari, busca tu placer, no te contengas- cuando jale de la mano que tenía enredado su cabello hacia atrás, su espalda se arqueó ligeramente y ella exclamó una protesta sensual. Aquello, de alguna manera le había gustado. Ella no necesitaba mucho más para culminar nuevamente, y posiblemente yo tampoco, di más velocidad al embiste. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos en colisión era una sinfonía erótica que aumentaba nuestra excitación y nos hacía buscar más._

 _Me entretuve en su clavícula y su pecho, dejando pequeñas marcas por toda la zona, marcas que decían que era mía, que nunca la dejaría ir y que mataría a quien siquiera se atreviera a mirarla como yo lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos._

 _-Eres mía Marinettte, completamente mía- ella solo gemía, apenas completando la palabra "más" entre sus labios- dilo, cherri, necesito que me digas que lo sabes._

 _-si Adrien, soy tuya, soy… ¡Ahhh!- ni siquiera acabó la segunda oración cuando el orgasmo llegó de golpe. Arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, en una perfecta curva y sus piernas a mi alrededor se tensaron para luego temblar ligeramente. Era mi momento, empuje unas cuantas veces más mis caderas, estocadas directas a su placer. Todavía no terminaba su orgasmo cuando una nueva ola de placer la embargó, llevándome con ella. Sentí como su cuerpo me aprisionaba, exprimiendo todo de mí._

 _El hormigueo que creció en mi vientre se extendió por mi columna y de ahí fue liberado a todo el cuerpo, un golpe certero que dejó perder cualquier hilo de pensamiento y me llevó a total éxtasis. Un nirvana perfecto que compartía con la persona que se había robado mi corazón._

 _No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo que al abrir los ojos, estaba completamente desechó pero rebosante de felicidad. Marinette se había dejado caer completamente sobre mí, gustosamente soportaba todo el peso de su cuerpo._

 _-eso fue…._

 _-purrfecto- bromeé un poco._

 _-gato tonto- golpeó juguetonamente mi hombro derecho_

 _-tonto, sí, pero con una condenada suerte que no piensa desperdiciar, envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cadera- apoye mis manos en sus glúteos, y la textura suave y lisa le dieron la bienvenida a mis manos. Diablos, en las próximas horas ese par perfecto serían mi deleite. Me levante con ella en brazos, caminando hasta la cama para depositarla en esta. Marinette tenía el rostro radiante y divertido._

 _-bien, ¿y ahora qué?- dijo cuándo la deposite con cuidado sobre las sábanas blancas. Me puse encima de ella, dejando que sintiera parte del peso de mi cuerpo._

 _-ahora, my lady, sabrá como juega un felino con su ama- bese su cuello y comencé a moverse hacia el sur un poco._

 _-miau- fue todo lo que respondió burlonamente, esa chica sabía como retarme._

 _Antes de que fuera a un ataque directo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. No dejaba de sonar una y otra vez. Pero no quería levantarme y perder esta burbuja que nos apartaba del mundo. Se cayó, pero de inmediato comenzó a sonar. De repente la voz de Plagg comenzó a hablarme._

 _-¿no piensas contestar?- apareció a mi lado, con un gran trozo de queso en la mano, indiferente a la invasión de intimidad._

 _-¡Plagg! Sal de aquí, Marinette esta…- pero cuando mire entre mis brazos, Marinette se había esfumado- ¿pero, qué?_

 _-¡ADRIEN! ¡DESPIERTA!- gritó Plagg cerca de mi oído. Cerré los ojos, no otra vez, no esta vez…._

Me incorpore de golpe sobre la cama, aún seguía vestido y mi ropa estaba completamente hecha girones junto con mis sabanas. Plagg acababa de salir disparado por la forma tan precipitada en la que me incorpore, dejando claro que el había sido el único que me sacó del sueño.

Otra sueño, nada más.

 _¿Qué esperabas?_

Debí de suponerlo cuando no escuche en ningún momento a esa voz entrometida de mi cabeza.

 _Bueno, bueno, pero no deberías de quejarte tanto, sin mí no te habrías dado cuenta de muchas cosas y seguramente seguirías pensando en una forma de saber la identidad de ladybug en vez de pensar una manera de que Marinette este con nosotros._

No podía discutir eso, pero personalmente, no lo admitiría en voz alta nunca, así que lo deje pasar y me fije que seguía el sonido de mi celular. El tono era el que le había asignado a Nino cuando intercambiamos números, por lo que contesté rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre Nino?

-bro, diablos, te tardaste una eternidad en contestarme, escucha creo que tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado, acabó de conseguir boletos para la película que se va estrenar este fin de semana, ¿no es genial?

-¿Cuántos boletos tienes?- pregunte, aunque tuviera pocos, quizás podría comprar los faltantes para nuestra cita.

-cuatro pases que esperan por unas lindas damas y sus atractivos compañeros- su tono era de una completa victoria asegurada. Esto era mejor de lo que pensaba, si seguía a un ritmo rápido, antes de lo pensado Marinette sabría mi identidad y al mismo tiempo sería mi novia.

 _No lo digas, pero aquí entre nos sabemos que eso tambien te acerca a una posibilidad de recrear lo que soñaste anoche._

-¿Cuándo crees que sería conveniente decirles?- pregunte antes de comenzar a pelear conmigo mismo.

-quizás podríamos hablar hoy saliendo de clases, o si llegas temprano, incluso antes de que comience la escuela. – detrás del teléfono escuche como Nino guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila y la música que tenía de fondo.

-dalo por hecho, voy en camino- me levante de un saltó y comencé a sacarme el pantalón para tomar una ducha rápida.

-bien, te veo en la entrada- colgó antes de que me despidiera. Aventé el celular a la cama y abrí la regadera.

-sin mi hubieras seguido dormido- Plagg, como siempre, apareció con su queso y me miro de reojo mientras mordía una gran porción de este- espero que me sea recompensada la acción- habló con la boca llena, apenas si le podía entender.

-medio camembert para la cena, ¿te parece?- me preguntaba porque nadie me había reclamado todavía la compra excesiva de queso. A este paso, sin siquiera comerlo mi cuerpo sería una peste andando. Me hice un recordatorio de comenzar a usar una colonia que difuminará el olor, quizás alguna que hubiera fabricado mi padre serviría.

Cuando termine de ducharme, me cambie de ropa y tome mi desayuno lo más rápido posible, no necesitaba perder el tiempo, de hecho contaba cada segundo lejos de Marinette. El chofer me llevó a la escuela y en cuanto salí, salude a Nino, que esperaba al pie de la escalera.

-Bro, eso fue rápido- chocamos puños y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Estan adentro?- mi primer impulso fue buscarla con la mirada, pero temía ser demasiado obvio. Mi amigo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, te estuve esperando.- en la explanada no había rastro de ellas, en la esquina Juleka y Rose platicaban con Kim y Max. Sabrina estaba en la entrada llamando por teléfono y agradecí internamente que no hubiera rastro de Chloe por los alrededores, no tenía tiempo de quitármela de encima si se ponía de melosa.

-quizás estén en el salón- Nino se veía un poco nervioso, yo también lo estaba, pero esperaba que ambos nos diéramos apoyo y tuviéramos éxito con aquello. Le palmeé la espalda y con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera convincente lo impulse a nuestro salón de clase. En solo estaban pocos de nuestros compañeros, Iván y su novia estaba hablando amenamente y Alya estaba sentada en su lugar, celular en mano, seguramente revisando las visitas del ladyblog y preparando su siguiente nota.

En cuanto Nino la vio sentí como se tensó a mi lado y prácticamente se quedó inmóvil. Una estatua congelada. Me pregunte si tendría yo el mismo efecto al ver a Marinette. Pero tuve que llevarme una decepción cuando vi su lugar vacío. Ella todavía no llegaba a clases.

 _Bueno campeón, tendrás que esperar hasta el momento de la salida para llevar a cabo ese plan tan retorcido tuyo._

¿Retorcido? Si era una simple cita al cine, un placer de la era visual que no podía afectar a nadie.

 _Aja, claro, la ecuación es muy simple: sala oscura + chico con problemas hormonales inestables + chica de sus fantasías= catástrofe asegurada._

Solo en ese momento comencé a preguntarme sí era buena idea después de todo pensar en el cine como una salida de primer cita, es decir, si en mis pensamientos cualquier situación propiciaba a un encuentro de pieles, besos y demás partes de nuestros cuerpos ¿Quién me aseguraba que no pasaría algo similar en la vida real?

Nino y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, yo me quedé con mis pensamientos internos mientras mi amigo miró a su chica concentrada, para después dar un sonido de resignación y ponerse los audífonos y escuchar su música favorita. La realidad es que este no era la mejor fase del plan, pero era optimista al respecto y estaba seguro que antes de terminar el día tendría una cita doble con mi futura chica.

No note que la campana de ingreso había sonado, los alumnos se dispusieron a entrar y acomodarse en sus lugares, y no había rastro de Marinette, era muy probable que viniera tarde, era parte de su naturaleza.

-bien, comenzaré el pase- la profesora tomó su bolígrafo y su paquete de hojas y pasó revisión, nombre por nombre. Justo cuando llegó a Dupain, Marinette entró a la clase, agitada y con las mejillas rosadas, quizás por la carrera. Me alegre mucho verla, pero la sonrisa que estaba comenzando a dibujarse de inmediato se fue, cuando vi que detrás de Marinette Natanael venía con las mismas condiciones. ¿pero, qué?

-Marinette, Natanael, tienen retraso, por favor pasen a tomar sus asientos- la profesora señaló a las culpables antes de garabatear en sus hojas. Ambos pidieron disculpas, encogidos y con la cabeza gacha, mientras entraban al salón y tomaban su lugar. Pensé que se separarían para ir cada quien por su lado, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que Marinette era seguida de Natanael, e incluso me pareció que algo se traía entre manos, cuando vi el brillo en sus ojos en dirección a mi chica.

 _Vaya, vaya, pero si es el artista que dibujó a nuestra princesa en su cuaderno de bocetos. Curioso ¿no crees? Solo un hombre enamorado de su musa hace algo como eso._

Primero pensé que aquella idea era descabellada, pero recordé de inmediato la akumatización de Natanael en Evillustrator, el villano que quería darle una lección a Chloe, y además de eso, impresionar a Marinette, invitándola a una fiesta privada de cumpleaños y dándole todo tipo de obsequios…. Por amor.

No volteé cuando Marinette tomó asiento en su lugar, pero agudice mi oído y escuche claramente como el chico de cabellos teñidos le decía que hablarían mejor a la salida. No oí lo que ella contestó de regreso, pero fuera lo que fuera, el comentario de ese seudoartista me molestó bastante.

 _Woah! ¿De repente odias a tu compañero de clases? Si que eres un ser cambiante, primero eras bueno, pero el amor también logra hacer que saques las garras. Bien dicen que los celos algo peligroso._

¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De alguien como ese pacotilla de cabellos rojos? Ni por un segundo, el que quisiera mandarlo al otro lado del mundo par que no hablara con Marinette no significaba que estuviera celoso, simplemente que era una estrategia para asegurar mi triunfo.

El resto de la clase me la pase malhumorado, con pocas ganas de prestar atención y sobre todo con un único objetivo en mente, hablar con Marinette para invitarla al cine.

En cuanto sonó la chicharra que anunciaba el fin de las clases, me levante de golpe, agarre todas mis cosas y anime a Nino para que se apurara a guardar las suyas, si mal lo recordaba Alya tenía la costumbre de acompañar a su amiga a casa antes de irse a su casa, por lo que sería algo perfecto para un casual encuentro y una invitación formal. Salimos antes que las chicas, y las esperamos en el final de las escaleras, como si estuviera a la espera de mi chofer.

-bro, ahora mismo no estoy tan seguro de que pueda hacerlo, enserio, siento el estomago invadido de una plaga, solo quiero vomitar- el rostro de Nino comenzó a tomar un color algo blanquecino, palideció un poquito, pero no deje que fuera más lejos que eso.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que no pueden rechazar una invitación casual, somos amigos, y los amigos tienden a salir y ver cosas juntos ¿no?- Nino no rebatió la idea, y ambos seguimos con un ojo sobre las personas que subían y bajaban de las escaleras.

Al final vimos como Alya y Marinette salían juntas, pero antes de que mi chica de ojos azules pisara el primer peldaño para bajar las escaleras, una mata de cabellos rojos le gritó, captando su atención y haciéndola volverse para hablar. Alya prefirió darle su espacio y bajo esta estar a un lado nuestro.

-chicos- saludó de manera informal, yo le devolví el saludo, pero Nino parecía un robot moviendo su mano- ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

-hola, Alya- me pase una mano detrás de la cabeza, en una muestra clara de nerviosismo- la verdad, bueno es que estábamos esperándolas-

-¿esperándonos?- frunció el ceño un poco confundida, pero su mente trabajo más rápido de lo que creía cuando me contestó- ¡oh! Te refieres a Marinette y a mí, bueno, perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero digamos que hoy mi amiga está muy solicitada. – con su dedo señalo por detrás de su hombro para que pusiera atención a la escena que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

Natanael miraba con el rostro completamente rojo, combinándolo muy bien con su cabello. Estaba hablando con mi Marinette, ella pacientemente le escuchaba e incluso se atrevió a ponerle una mano en su hombro, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa reconfortante y murmuraba con sus labios "no hay problema" ¿Con que no había ningún problema?

-no te preocupes, de seguro acaban antes de lo que piensas- regresé mi mirada a Alya, y solo se encogió de hombros y regresó a su celular. En todo el rato, Nino no dijo ni pío. Cosa que era extraño ya que ella sumamente se quejaba mucho en los autos.

-no… no estoy preocupado- dije con un mediocre tono de convencimiento.

-Mira, ahí viene- Marinette se despidió de Natanael antes de bajar. No deje que mi vista se perdiera de aquella maravilla, porque eso era ella para mí. La más perfecta y hermosa maravilla del mundo.

Mi princesa parecía un poco extrañada cuando me vio a mí y a Nino en la entrada sin chofer u otra persona alrededor a excepción de Alya. Por suerte el pelirrojo ni siquiera bajó, sino que regresó al interior del colegio, bien, así no tendría que deshacerme de personas innecesarias.

La salude de manera informal, siendo algo casual y no como si fuera un plan hecho especialmente para ella.

-hey Marinette- alce la mano, que repentinamente había comenzado a temblar debido al nerviosismo.

 _Tranquilo, eres un Agreste, un chico guapo, y sobre todo, el Chat noir coqueto que puede ser nuestra mejor arma, así que por favor, deja salir un poco a tu alter ego antes de que quedemos como pelmazos ante ella._

-ho..hola adrien- Marinette se veía ligeramente nerviosa, se puso al lado de Alya, que de repente dejó de estar interesada en su teléfono para prestarnos atención a mí y a su mejor amiga. Nino estaba a mis espaldas, callado y, si lo conocía bien, seguramente tieso como roca por no saber que decir.

-hey chicas, tenemos algo que decirles- lance mi codo hacia atrás para hacer reaccionar a mi amigo, se supone que veníamos juntos para apoyarnos, no para que uno de nosotros muriera en el ruedo solo.- Nino consiguió entradas para la película que se estrena este viernes ¿no es genial?-

-seguro que lo es- Alya sonrió maliciosamente mientras golpeaba el costado de Marinette, haciéndola pegar un brincó y comenzar a hablar precipitadamente.

-claro que es fabuloso, como tú… quiero decir…. Tú eres fabuloso… pero la película no están fabulosa…. Aunque si estuvieras en ella seria algo fantástico, porque tú eres…- Alya tapó la boca de Marinette mientras y sonrió, tratando de restarle importancia a todo lo que había dicho. Mire a Nino y el solo se encogió de hombros, completamente ajeno a lo que había pasado.

 _¿Se puede ser más dulce? Ella cree que somos fabulosos, por lo tanto, ahí tenemos la ventaja. Marcador: pelirrojo teñido 0- rubio modelo 1_

-lo que Marinette quiere decir es que es maravilloso que hayan conseguido entradas, esperemos que disfruten la función- Marinette asintió, aún con su boca cubierta por la mano de su amiga- he leído reseñas muy buenas de la trama y el director es uno de mis preferidos- parecía querer dar punto final a la plática e irse. Le bloqueé el paso y empuje un poco a Nino para que hablará.

-Lo que quería decir Adrien es… bien- comenzó a rascarse detrás de la nuca, desviando la mirada- tenemos dos entradas extras, y nos gustaría que nos acompañaran, pero no piensen mal, es una salida de amigos, nada raro como un plan…mmmmmm- ahora fui yo quien tapó la boca de Nino antes de que soltará la sopa y nos dejara como dos bobos.

Alya miro en dirección a Marinette, quien le pedía que quitara la mano, y luego hacia nosotros, en su rostro se dibujó una idea, que esperaba fuera a nuestro favor.

-Por supuesto, Marinette y yo estaremos encantados de ir con ustedes- cerró los ojos y sonrió de manera maliciosa, como una chica que acababa de hacer alguna travesura y se riera a escondidas.

-ehhh.. yo…- Marinette parecía estar debatiéndose entre que decir. Miro en dirección a donde había estado hablando con Natanael, al final cerró los ojos, volteó hacia nosotros y cuando los abrió, había algo de determinación en sus ojos, esa chispa que veía siempre que estaba ante un akuma, enfrentando las cosas- chicos, les agradezco el gesto, pero la verdad ya tengo planes para el viernes.

-¿enserio?- no pude ocultar la sorpresa en mi tono de voz. ¿Tenía que ver con el tomate?

-¿No puedes cancelarlos, Marinette?- Alya parecía querer persuadirla, y mejor si tenía una aliada a mi favor, aunque ella no lo supiera aún.

-No, lo siento, prometí que acompañaría a alguien el viernes, y no quiero ser de las personas que no cumplen sus promesas- bajó su rostro, estaba triste, no quise verla así, después de todo, yo había tardado mucho y ahora, de buenas a primeras no podía obligarla a que se ajustara a mis planes, así que puse una mano en su hombro, lo apreté ligeramente y cuando me miro, le sonreí de la forma más comprensiva que pude.

-descuida, tendremos oportunidad otro día, no te preocupes- por dentro estaba decepcionado, pero no podía hacer nada, ella era así, una persona de palabra, y no dejaría que cambiara. Así me gustaba.- pero contamos contigo, ¿verdad Alya?- al menos dejaría que mi amigo tuviera su día especial, si cupido no apuntaba a mi dirección, yo podía hacerla de cupido y apuntar hacia la felicidad de mi amigo.

-¿Qué?. Oh, si claro, nos veremos el viernes entonces- se despidió y jaló a Marinette, seguramente para interrogarla sobre su otra cita. Me quede mirándola, algo entristecido, Nino me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro con sus nudillos, una muestra de apoyo.

-lo siento bro, quizás podamos planear algo más para que tengas tu cita con Marinette- me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me revolvió un poco el cabello para después ponerme su gorra- y gracias por ese movimiento, pensé que sin Marinette, Alya no estaría interesada.

-no agradezas, lo mereces- mi chofer llegó en ese momento, me despedí y le dije que le llamaría para quedar con los pormenores. Me quedé analizando un poco la situación, callado y ensimismado en mis pensamientos. Recordando la plática.

 _Sabes, Marinette volteo a mirar hacia el lugar donde estuvo platicando con el pelirrojo antes de contestarnos que no podía, ¿ese mocoso tendrá algo que ver?_

¿Lo tendría? Podía ser cierto, quizás el interés en Marinette no había desaparecido, quizás me llevaba una ventaja ahora.

 _Vaya, ahora el marcador podría ser 1-1 ¿y qué haremos?_

No estaba seguro, pero de algo estaba completamente convencido, quien fuera detrás de Marinette, no estaría ni de cerca de avanzar en algo con ella, esa chica era mía.


	19. cita inesperada

-¡NO, NO, NO y NO! Adrien, tu sonrisa no luce natural- el fotógrafo de aquella tarde lucia sumamente frustrado tras revisar la serie de fotos que hace solo unos minutos acababa de tomar- bien chicos, creo que debemos tomar un descanso de cinco minutos- los asistentes en el set dejaron las cosas en su lugar y caminaron a la zona de buffet para tomar un pequeño refrigerio y descansar.

Estaba algo cansado y fastidiado, así que iba a ir a sentarme y tomar algo de comida y agua, cuando el fotógrafo me mandó a llamar.

-Adrien, mon ami, ¿Qué pasa hoy?- el fotografo era el mismo que tomaba todas las fotografías de las pasarelas de mi padre, así como de sus diseños, un buen amigo y excelente profesional, que tenía buen ojo para saber cuándo fingía o forzaba una pose- no eres tú mismo, tu expresión corporal se nota algo decaída y tu sonrisa es muy forzada, si te soy sincero, diría que esta sesión terminará en fracaso si sigues así- tenía una mirada entre la comprensión y algo así como la frustración.

La verdad no podía culparlo por decirme todo aquello, la verdad desde mi fallida cita con Marinette mi humor había ido para peor. Me sentía muy molesto, y no porque mi amiga me hubiera dicho que no, sino porque recientemente había notado el cambio de actitud que había tenido cierto compañero pelirrojo mío hacia ella.

En realidad con cada día que pasaba, me convencía de que la cita previa que le había imposibilitado a Marinette venir conmigo, Alya y Nino a la función de cine tenía que ver con Natanael. Y eso hacía que me hirviera la sangre. Toda la semana se la había pasado saludándola y teniendo pequeñas conversaciones con ella, se atrevía a acercarse más a ella, a hablarle, aun cuando un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas. Mi dulce mariquita, tan linda y amable como solo ella podía hacer, jamás se alejaba, sino que le sonreía desinteresadamente y hablaba animadamente con él.

Para terminar, no habíamos tenido que enfrentar a ningún akuma, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de coquetear con mi lady de la manera que yo deseaba. Y si eso le sumaba todos los sueños que había repetido en mi mente cada noche solitaria, bueno la verdad el resultado no era nada positivo. Y por si fuera poco, la última noche que tuve un sueño, había sido tan intenso que por la mañana las sábanas habían tenido que ser cambiadas y había tenido que escuchar a Plagg molestando con eso en cada oportunidad que tenía el muy infeliz.

Era la tarde del jueves y mañana probablemente de peor humor, pero debía de pensar en mi trabajo ahora. Si no sacaba esta sesión trabajaría mañana, por lo que tendría que dejar a Nino plantado, y aunque eso podría ser una ventaja para que el hablara más con Alya, la verdad era que viendo su reacción cuando ella estaba cerca, dudaba que pudiera mantener una conversación coherente de más de cinco palabras. Además que era probable que si mi padre se enteraba de mi falta de compromiso profesional, me podría costar mi poca libertad para disfrutar de mis amigos.

Eso me restaría menos tiempo para ver a Marinette, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar, así que decidí dar mi mejor cara y acabar de una vez por todas con la sesión de la manera más rápida posible.

-lo siento Billy, solo estoy algo cansado, deja tomó unos bocadillos y estaré listo para hacer maravillas con tu cámara- sonreí lo mejor que pude, y me di media vuelta, directo a la mesa de comida. Tome uno de los croissants que había dispuesto en una caja y les di un bocado grande. Eran deliciosos, y en vista de que Natalie no estaba al acecho, me di el lujo de comerlo rápidamente y tomar una caja completa para mi solito.

Eran pocas las veces que podía comer algo fuera de mi dieta estrictamente controlada y que mejor que atacar el antojo con cosas dulces. También busqué algo de queso para Plagg y me fui al remolque que me habían asignado para cambio de vestuario y descansos.

Al cerrar la puerta, Plagg asomó su rostro perezoso de mi mochila. Toda la sesión se la había pasado durmiendo como un auténtico gato perezoso, pero no podía culparlo, seguramente con mi alter ego tendría ese tipo de tendencias mininas. Nada más olfateo el aire, voló directamente hacia mí y me arrebató el queso de entre los dedos.

-Hey.- dije algo divertido- deberias de medir tu consumo de queso, dicen que tú eres lo que comes.- deje la caja sobre la mesita que había al lado del sillón para descansar, la destape y tomé varios otro de esas deliciosas nubes de sabor.

Plagg me vio con mala cara mientras engullía de un bocado su queso. No se quejó en absoluto de mi comentario, algo que se me hizo sumamente extraño, ya que él tendía a ser una persona burlona. Lo deje pasar, quizás estaba aprendiendo a ser un chico maduro. Deje que la comida se llevará lejos mis problemas, al menos por un rato, pero de repente la voz de Plagg, llena de malicia, me recordó el porqué de mi mal humor de toda la semana.

-¿mañana es su salida al cine, verdad?, Me preguntó a dónde irá esa chica que te dijo que no- estaba diciendo todo adrede- me preguntó que sería tan importante como para rechazar la invitación del chico más popular de la escuela.

-no soy el más popular- no pude esconder un poco el enojo que su comentario me provocaba. Era una reacción que me salía de lo más natural. Pero volteé un poco el rostro y me limité a seguir comiendo, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Aja, claro, no eres el hijo de un famoso diseñador, modelo juvenil con más portadas en París, que además es bueno en esgrima, chino, música y demás actividades. - se alejó un poco de mí cuando se dio cuenta de que dejaba mi tarea de comer para verlo con los ojos llenos de furia. - claro, pero ella no se fija en nada de eso y prefiere pasar el tiempo con un chico cualquiera.

-!Callate ya, Plagg! - fue un grito que hasta a mi me sorprendió- !ELLA NO VA A SALIR CON NADIE! !SOLO TENÍA UN COMPROMISO QUE NO PODÍA CAMBIAR Y POR ESO NO VA A VENIR MAÑANA, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR !YA DÉJAME COMER EN PAZ!

Plagg no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y regresó a la mochila sin hacer ruido. Nunca le había gritado de esa manera, pero a veces me ponía los pelos de punta el muy infeliz, y ahora lo que menos necesitaba era escuchar burlas o comentarios sarcásticos acerca de que ella probablemente no saldría conmigo por salir con el fulano de cabellos teñidos pseudoartista.

Me comí casi toda la caja y solo hasta el final vi el diseño de está. Eran finas lineas que se complementaban para formar lindas formas, las tipografía era simple pero elegante y de repente supe que estaba familiarizado con ese logotipo, aunque no estaba seguro en donde la había visto antes y porque me resultaba tan conocido.

 _quizás lo hayamos visto antes, no lo sé, piensa un poco ¿qué lugares de comida conocemos?_ Mi voz interior había estado muy callada toda la semana, como si el hecho de que Marinette nos hubiera dicho que no le afectará. Apenas si la escuchaba, y cuando lo hacía era para decir preguntas que a mi parecer eran acertijos.

Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando escuché un a Billy dando instrucciones.

-Muy bien, hora de ocupar sus lugares- como era de esperarse, el descanso no había durado lo suficiente. Con la duda plantada en la cabeza y a duras penas, puse mi mejor rostro y salí para acabar por fin con aquella sesión que se había extendido ya más del tiempo requerido.

Aunque fue difícil complacer al fotógrafo en todo momento, trate de olvidarme de mi estúpida mala suerte y concentrarme en el trabajo a realizar. Luego de eso, Natalie fue a recogerme y entregarme el itinerario del fin de semana.

-ya hice los arreglos para que tengas el día de mañana libre.- estaba entretenida en su tablet, pero era casi seguro que me vigilada desde su lugar, un ojo siempre en el objetivo.- Tu padre no parecía muy contentó con que le dijeras que necesitabas distraerte del trabajo con tus amigos y menos lo estaría si supiera que iras con el chico que vino a irrumpir en casa y le enfrentó.

Sabía que Nino no era un gran admirador de mi padre y viceversa, pero no podía hacer mucho para cambiar la situación, en cualquier caso me adecuaba a ir con la corriente según las circunstancias. Mi ṕadre no sabia con quien saldría específicamente, y eso evitaba posibles negativas por mi extraña petición. Pero Natalie era diferente, para ella fue más que obvio quien sería mi compañía, pero debía de reconocer que era una persona discreta, porque si hubiera dicho lo que sabía, mi plan se hubiera ido a pique.

-gracias por los preparativos Natalie- dije sinceramente, ignorando por completo el tema de Nino.

-Te recogeremos a las 8 enfrente del cine- dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz.- por cierto, tu próxima competencia esta programada para dentro de pocas semanas, ya la he programado en tu agenda, le he dado la información a tu padre, pero debido a contratiempos con su última línea de ropa, parece que le será imposible asistir.

No era novedad que mi padre faltará a mis competencias, desde que mi madre ya no estaba con nosotros, él se había alejado mucho del mundo y por consiguiente, había tratado de que yo también me quedará a su lado, aunque mi jaula era de oro, era una jaula al fin y al cabo, era algo que odiaba sentir profundamente.

-No importa, será en otra ocasión.- puse la mirada en la ventana, usando como distracción las luces de la ciudad y las formas que se creaban con las sombras. Siempre era la misma rutina, no podía decir que me sorprendía su gesto. Teníamos esta pequeña manera de hablar por medio de Natalie, así que, hasta cierto punto, ya daba igual decir las cosas, porque yo lo conocía y sabía que no cambiara por nadie.

 _hey, no quiero interrumpir esta hermosa charla introspectiva pero mira bien en el cielo_

Al fijarme bien, pude notar el movimiento encima de los tejados. Una silueta femenina se movía entre las sombras. Ladybug había salido a patrullar, pero ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Pensé que tal vez había tratado de llamarme por mi bastón, pero sin la transformación, la acción sería algo inútil.

Pedí al chofer ir rápido a casa, y aunque me miraron de manera curiosa, ni Natalie ni el chofer dijeron nada, y acataron la petición. Una vez el auto se detuvo frente a la casa, corrí escaleras arriba, entre en mi recamara y cerré el cuarto con llave para transformarse en Chat noir, a pesar de las protestas de Plagg de que no deseaba salir de casa aquella noche, se convenció de todo cuando le ofrecí más queso para la cena de esa noche.

Salí por la ventana y eché a andar en la dirección que había visto por última vez a mi catarina favorita. Cuando no la ubique con la mirada, le busqué con el gps integrado en su yoyo. Estaba en la torre Eiffel, así que ni flojo ni perezoso eche a correr hacia allí, no sin antes buscar un pequeño presente para mi dama.

Encontré un hermoso jardín en el balcón de una de las casas cerca de la torre, y atrevidamente me metí para robar una rosa roja del hermoso rosal que estaba creciendo en una de las paredes. Con cuidado la coloque en mi espalda, en el área donde iba siempre mi bastón. Corrí y me lancé al siguiente tejado, fui brincando con el corazón en la mano, ansioso por verla ¿qué debía decirle? ¿Lo mucho que extrañaba verla? ¿Lo loco que me ponía saber quién era ella y que no pudiera gritarle al mundo quién era yo y declarar ante todos que ella me pertenecía?

 _Calmate Romeo, que nuestra Julieta puede salir huyendo si haces algo así._

Como me podía calmar cuando sentía que ella se alejaba de mi, que mi chance de estar con la chica que amaba se iba por la borda ante la intromisión de un tomate.

 _Perdimos una batalla, no la guerra, así que te sugiero que saques tu lado coqueto y vayas a por ella antes de que terminemos solos._

Termine la plática conmigo mismo en cuanto llegue a la punta de la torre. Busqué con la mirada hacia abajo, en una de las vigas más altas mi dulce Marinette contemplaba la vista de la ciudad, sentada sobre el pedazo de metal, sus piernas torneadas colgaban hacia el vació. Con su rostro y brazos echados hacia atrás, parecía estar reflexionando sobre algunas cosas.

Me acerque cauto, para no asustarla. Baje hasta donde ella estaba, su rostro iluminado por la luna era hermoso, sus ojos cerrados y la ausencia de expresión en su rostro parecía algo fuera de este mundo. Con cuidado, puse mi mano detrás de mi espalda y tome la rosa para sorprenderla, colocándola frente a ella, pero de repente se incorporó y me enfrentó, con esa pose tan segura que tenía, se veía decidida y fuerte.

 _Hey, chico modelo, asegurate de que nuestro corazón lata_

En realidad estaba casi seguro que se había detenido unos cuantos segundos. Me miró, primero extrañada y luego con un brillo en sus ojos, o al menos es lo que alcance a percibir antes de que los cerrara y me dijera.

-¿qué haces aquí, Chat?- se cruzó de manos. No me deje intimidar, recobre un poco de mi confianza inicial y galantemente, tome la rosa, coloque una de mis rodillas en el suelo mientras la otra la flexionaba para quedar arrodillado a sus pies, mi mano derecha la lleve hacia mi corazón mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la rosa hacia ella. Me miró con un aire algo intrigado, aproveché su silencio.

-Una flor no se compara con tu belleza, pero es lo único que se acerca a ella- puse mi sonrisa coqueta y deje que por mis ojos pasará el amor que sentía por ella. Anhelaba que lo viera y entendiera cada pequeño sentimiento mío.

Alzó una de sus cejas, expectante, después se volteó y comenzó a atacarse de la risa.

-hey, ¿qué es lo divertido? ¿acaso hice algo gracioso?- me sentí un poco confundido con su reacción ¿Un rechazo? pudo haber sido lo más probable ¿Un agradecimiento? ni en mis más locos sueños, pero también cabía una mínima esperanza. Pero como en cada ocasión, ella siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome.

Ella seguía riendo, hasta el punto en que tuvo que sostener su estómago. Cuando controló su ataque, se giró para verme.

-lo siento, simplemente no pude evitar la risa ante tu poetico acompañamiento- si había estado pensativa, distante o lejana, ahora estaba sonriente, alegre y posiblemente olvidándose de todo lo que pasaba en su vida.

 _Si consigues que todos los días tenga esa sonrisa, se puede perdonar tu falta de sentido del humor y la rima , sabes._

 _-_ My lady, hieres mi felino orgullo- dije, tan teatralmente como pude.

-oh, minino, ambos sabemos que tienes un orgullo muy grande como para que mi comentario lo hiera un poco- su mirada se dirigió a la flor que sostenía despreocupadamente.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- extendí mi mano y ella recibió la flor, examinándola detenidamente.

-¿qué es esto? ¿mi lady siendo una gatita curiosa?- ese apodo había estado rondando mi mente desde hace mucho y ahora por fin podía decirlo en voz alta. Como era mi costumbre, invadí su espacio personal, inclinando mi cabeza, curioso por grabar cada una de sus expresiones en mi mente.

Ella de inmediato puso su mano sobre mi rostro para alejarlo del suyo. Cuando entendí la indirecta, retrocedí un paso mientras mi niña olía la rosa y la miraba con lo que creí era admiración.

-¿te gusta?- la pregunta salió un tanto involuntaria, pero deseaba escuchar de sus propias palabras si el detalle había sido o no un acierto.

-si, gracias Chat- pasó su mirada de la flor hacía mi.- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-intuición felina- mentí.

-pues la tienes muy desarrollada- miro hacia el horizonte, hacia las luces de la ciudad y las calles tranquilas de París para luego dar un suspiro cansino.

-¿qué sudece, my lady?- me senté en la torre con la espalda recargada en una de las vigas verticales y las piernas entrelazadas. -¿Algo te esta atormentando?

Ella tomó lugar casi frente a mi, pero con un poco de espacio, colocó la rosa en una zona donde la tuviera a la vista y sana y salva, evitando mi mirada. Al final se rindió y, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse, comenzó a hablar de maner muy bajita.

-Chat ¿tú y yo somos amigos, verdad?

 _Amigos, chica, nosotros queremos ser el padre de tus hijos, el hombre que esté contigo hasta la vejez y la persona que más te ama. Somos muchos más que amigos._

Me mordí ligeramente la lengua, a modo de autocastigo por mis pensamientos y le contesté.

-por supuesto, My lady, somos amigos.

-y...Bueno, cuando los amigos salen ¿No significa nada más, o sí?- ¿Adonde quería llegar con ese tipo de preguntas?

-mmm, pues no lo sé, cuando varios amigos salen a pasar el rato, simplemente porque disfruten de la compañía del otro, no creo que sea porque existen otras intenciones que tú no sepas.- Deje que mis brillantes ojos verdes le miraran directo, que no existiera ninguna duda de que le estaba poniendo mi total atención.

-Pero si alguno de ellos tiene interés por el otro ¿eso no lo hace algo raro?- ella encogió sus rodillas, hasta que las atrajo sobre su pecho- ¿Es malo que aún sabiendo esa información, el que no tiene interés acepte? ¿No será como darle esperanzas?

 _Idiota, piensa un poco, ella mañana tendrá la "salida" con ese alguien que tuvo la culpa de que ella rechazará nuestra salida. La pregunta es ¿Cuando habla de la persona interesada lo dice por ella o por la otra persona?_

Pensar eso fue como un golpe en el estómago. Solamente concebir la posibilidad de que ella en realidad estuviera interesada en otra persona me hacía querer ir a buscarle y hacerle desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Dicen que existen dos clases de personas, las que eran felices viendo a las personas que amaban siendo felices, y los egoístas que codiciaban ser parte de esa felicidad.

Yo era de los segundos, y no podía negarlo, esta sensación que era como un peso incómodo en el estómago eran celos. Pero Marinette no podía saberlo, así que desvié mi rostro hacia donde ella había mantenido la mirada y comencé a decir lo que pensaba.

-Creo que es bello que esa persona, la que tiene un interés por la otra, haga un esfuerzo por tratar de pasar tiempo juntos, porque al final, quizás solo le queden los buenos recuerdos de esos momentos donde no debían de verse de manera incómoda o sin saber que decir, como actuar. A veces, no es la meta lo más importante, sino el camino que transites.

Nos quedamos callados por un largo tiempo, no había mucho más que decir. Ambos nos perdimos en nuestros pensamientos.

Al final. decidí que no podía dejarla perder, después de todo, yo era su amigo, su compañero y mi tarea principal era ver por su bienestar, eso incluía el emocional. Me levante de un saltó y le tendí la mano, me miró con algo de desconfianza, pero tomó mi mano, la levante y la atraje a mi cuerpo, no deje que ningún espacio quedara entre su cara en mi pecho.

-¡¿CHAT!?- sus manos estaban recargadas en mi torso, y aunque no la veía, estaba seguro que sus mejillas habían tomado el mismo color que su traje.

-Sea lo que sea que te esta comiendo el cerebro, olvídalo, ¿vale? No sé exactamente que ocurre, pero no quiero que mi lady tenga un semblante tan cabizbajo- aferre más mi agarre alrededor de su cintura. - eres fuerte, eres valiente y eres la chica más increíble que conozco, así que no dejes que nada te perturbe.- era mi corazón enamorado quien hablaba.

-gato tonto- dijo ella antes de deslizar sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo y corresponder el abrazo como debía de ser. Después de un tiempo que me pareció sumamente pequeño, soltó mi cintura y nos quedamos un rato más, pero sin mucho que decir.

Al regresar a mi casa, me tumbé en la cama, Plagg salió corriendo por más queso, y yo, perezosamente tome mi celular de la mesita de noche, comencé a revisar mis fotos y demás cosas.

Hace unos días, Nino me había pasado fotos de Marinette, de antes de que la conociera, según él, ella era muy diferente. Quizás en el exterior lo era, muchas cosas habían cambiado, su peinado, su vestimenta, pero su esencia, estaba seguro, no había cambiado, simplemente fortalecido y crecido.

Me deslice entre las fotos, algunas de ellas donde posaba, otras eran sonrisas y acciones tomadas en el momento. Me reí ligeramente. Esa mujer era toda una marea de emociones y expresiones, y yo quería ser el dueño de cada una.

Bostecé, cansado y todo, deje el celular en la mesita de noche y me fui a dormir, quizás mañana no sería el día más feliz de mi vida, pero podría ser el día de mi mejor amigo, cosa que me debía de causar un poco de felicidad.

Desde la mañana, nos mostramos algo tensos por las expectativas de cómo sería el día, Nino me dijo que había enviado un mensaje a Alya y que nos veria a la salida cuando terminaran las clases

Hoy, especialmente, era un día de mucho sol, por lo que Nino y yo habíamos optado por ropa ligera.Él había escogido un camisa sin mangas de dos tonalidades y encima un chaleco rojo, además de unos pantalones negros. Por supuesto no podía faltar su gorra y sus audífonos, de hecho su conjunto me recordaba mucho a su alter ego, debido a la combinación de colores, pero no lo mencione , debido a que él no podía recordar qué había hecho exactamente y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Yo, por mi parte, opté por una camisa blanca y encima de esta una playera azul celeste, combinados con unos cómodos jeans desgastados y mis converse favoritos. A mi amigo casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio llegar a Alya aquella mañana. La morena había elegido un vestido naranja combinadas con unas sandalias de colores claros. Tenía un cinturón que marcaba bien su cuerpo de reloj de arena y su cabello estaba recogido en una elegante coleta alta.

Pude haberme reído de su reacción si segundos después Marinette no hubiera cruzado el salón. Siguió optando por llevar sus coletas bajas, pero todo lo demás estaba completamente cambiado. Justamente para aquel día había decidido llevar una camisa a rayas demasiado justa, en el frente, justo a la altura del pecho una huella gatuna marcada en verde sobresalía. Su corto short mostraba gran parte de sus torneadas piernas y su calzado a juego le hacían ver como toda una parisina. Apetecible y sumamente coqueta.

La clase fue una pequeña tortura, tratando de encontrar la mayor cantidad de pretextos posibles para voltear a verla. ¿Esa huella significaba algo? ¿Era por Chat noir?

 _Claro que es por nosotros, bobo, de seguro la platica de ayer la motivo de alguna manera, y quiere sentir que la apoyamos. Venga, esto puede jugar a nuestro favor si sabemos barajar nuestras cartas adecuadamente._

No tuve mucho éxito, siempre que buscaba acercarme o hacer un comentario, alguien más estaba con ella, lo cual me frustraba bastante. Pero por suerte, en todo el día no vi intentos de parte de Natanael por acercarse a ella, lo cual me dio algo de paz mental.

Al final me di por vencido, no tenía caso tratar de entablar un conversación forzada, incluso podría dejarla algo descolocada al decir de su traje y preguntar si era por chat.

Cuando sonó la campana de la última clase, Marinette salió prácticamente volando, apenas si tuvo tiempo de tomar sus cosas y despedirse de Alya, Los demás salieron relativamente normal, incluido Natanael. Respire un poco por eso, no se habían ido juntos.

Salí junto a Nino y esperamos en el final de las escaleras por Alya, no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar.

-bien ¿A que hora es la función?- preguntó mirando su celular. Codeé a Nino para que le contestara.

-eh, yo... a las 4- parecía algo nervioso, y me pregunte que tan graciosa serian las próximas horas. Alya escribió algo rápido en su celular y en menos de 8 segundos tuvo una respuesta.

-bien, es hora de irnos- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal estampada en el rostro, de alguna manera supe que esa sonrisa tenía mucha relación con su recién enviado mensaje y la respuesta, pero lo deje estar, no era momento para ponerme de curioso.

 _No, de hecho, si quieres mi opinión, es hora de ponerse algo melancólicos por la falta de cierta chica de cabello azabache y cuerpo de infarto que hoy ni los buenos días nos dio._

Caminamos juntos hasta el cinema, de vez en cuando comenzaba la conversación y cuando veía que mi amigo y Alya estaban en el mismo canal, me hacia el desinteresado y dejaba que ellos interactuaban solos.

 _-_ psstt- dentro de mi camisa, Plagg me hablaba- Hey, aquí.

-¿qué pasa?- me quede unos pasos atrás para contestarle y que ninguno de mis compañeros me escuchara- ¿la presencia de un akuma?

-¿qué? No, nada de eso, solo quería decirte que compres palomitas con extra queso!- parecía estar saboreando las golosinas, incluso cuando estaba seguro que nunca había comido algo parecido.

-vere que puedo hacer, pero si las compro, sera una ración chica.- sentencié mientras lo volvía a meter en su lugar, casi tuve que correr para alcanzar a los chicos, que sin darse cuenta de mi ausencia, ya se habían adelantado hasta doblar la esquina. Tan distraído iba que no me fije y choque contra otro cuerpo, cayendo encima de este.

-lo siento, lo siento- dije rápidamente, hasta que mi voz quedó estancada en mi garganta. Debajo de mi, la bella Marinette estaba con los ojos como platos, mirando entre el asombro y la conmoción.- ¡Marinette! dios, Mari, ¿estas bien? ¿te hice daño?

-¡Hey, bajate de Marinette!- conocía la voz de ese chico, y odie profundamente que estuvieran juntos. Alcé la vista para mirar a Natanael, este me regresó la mirada, era enfada y desafiante, estaba claro que no me esperaba en absoluto. -te dije que te bajarás de ella.

Algo torpe, me moví para quedar sentado sobre mis rodillas y darle su espacio, frunciendo el ceño para entender que era exactamente lo estaba pasando en aquel momento entre esos dos.

 _¿No es obvio? ese pequeño tomate le pidió una cita y ella accedió. ¡ESTAN EN UNA CITA!_

Apreté un poco los puños para sofocar mis ganas de levantarme y estamparlos contra la cara de ese seudoartista. No quería aceptarlo, no lo aceptaría, sobre mi cádaver antes que dejarles solos.

-¿Marinette? ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Te has hecho daño?- el pelirrojo bobo se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de Marinette, que seguía mirando en mi dirección, completamente en shock ¿Tanto le había afectado el incidente?- Marinette, responde, por favor.

-estoy...estoy bien, es solo que no esperaba... es decir...no quería verlo...bueno...no quería que me viera...es decir no quería que nos viera...yo- señalaba, moviendo sus brazos agitadamente y mirando de vez en cuando hacia mi dirección. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie entendía que era exactamente lo que decía, cerró los ojos, se relajó y volvió a tratar.

-Natanael, por favor, ayúdame a levantarme.- el pelirrojo no tardó ni dos segundos en ofrecer sus manos y dejar que su cuerpo fuera el apoyo necesario para ella, no pude decir nada, estaba con él en este momento.

 _Solo por el momento, esta es su batalla ganada, no la guerra entera._

Natanael miro, buscando signos de alguna herida y de paso, sonriendo aliviado y todo inocente, como si no hubiera disfrutado del contacto y de la cercanía.

-perdón Adrien, iba algo distraída y no...- la interrumpí media frase.

-no, perdóname tu a mí, iba corriendo para alcanzar a NIno y Alya y no puse atención- me incorporé casi de golpe, sacudiendo mi ropa de polvo inexistente, tratando de parecer casual y despreocupado. -y ¿A dónde van ustedes dos?

-nosotros...- Marinette dudó decirme, pero Natanael parecía decidido a dejar clara la situación.

-nosotros estamos en...- también se vio interrumpido cuando Alya y Nino decidieron hacer su aparición.

-Chica, pensé que nos veríamos en la entrada del cine.- Alya de inmediato se colgó en el cuello de su amiga, y nosotros tres quedamos algo confundidos ¿porqué ella nos vería en la entrada del cine?

-¿Marinette?- la voz de Natanael sonaba algo marchita, como si de repente todo su valor se hubiera esfumado.

-Nat... Alya me comentó que vendrían a ver la misma película a la que tu me invitaste, entonces pensé..- su voz fue bajando poco a poco, hasta volver algo así como un susurro.

-Yo la convencí de que tuviéramos una salida de amigos, porque chicos, enserio, vamos todos a la escuela y nunca hemos salido a tomar un helado o en grupo al cine, así que si todos veníamos a la misma función ¿que tenía de malo hacerla una salida grupal?- Alya terminó su frase con una sonrisa y apoyando totalmente a su amiga.

Natanael se veía algo molesto, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, yo por otro lado tenía ganas de besar ambas mejillas de la morena ¡Ella se merecía la gloria por ser mi aliada oculta!

 _Bien Romeo, seguimos en el juego, ahora, veamos a quien le presta más atención la azabache, recuerda el marcador, apunta y obten un montón de puntos para demostrar quien es que manda._

Ahora, esta tarde sería interesante, Natanael y yo jugaríamos al mismo tiempo ¿Quién ganaría l atención de mi lady?

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN POR TARDARME 84 AÑOS EN PUBLICAR, PERDONENME, PERO LAS COSAS NUNCA SALEN COMO SE PLANEAN, ADEMÁS SOY UNA CHICA CON PROBLEMAS DE ORGANIZACIÓN ASÍ QUE U.U NO TENGO PERDÓN, LO SÉ.

SEGUIRÉ AQUÍ HASTA EL FINAL Y NO IMPORTA CUANDO LO DIGA, LOS AMO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES POR SOPORTARME, AGUANTAR MI FALTA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN Y NO SOLTARME CUANDO NECESITO UN EMPUJÓN PARA SEGUIR


	20. Ideas descabelladas

Tensa, era precisamente la situación que estábamos viviendo los cinco en este momento. Natanael tenía una cara de pocos amigos y Alya se había puesto a platicar con su amiga mientras Nino y yo nos quedábamos rezagados en parte de su conversación.

Al pelirrojo no le había caído en gracia saber que Marinette no estaría en una cita con él esta tarde.

 _Ja, tú eres tan ingenuo tomate, pero debemos ser honestos, por un momento dudamos._

Debía de darle la razón a mi voz interior, el hecho de saber que si estaban en una cita había causado un malestar en todo mi ser, pero en cuanto Alya explicó la salida grupal sentí como la suerte regresaba para colocarse de mi lado.

Como nos dimos cuenta que los asientos estaban en diferentes filas, fuimos a taquillas para ver la posibilidad de un cambio en donde todos los lugares quedaran en la misma fila. Natanael parecía tener esperanzas de que no se hiciera el cambio, pero en cuanto Nino ofreció la entrada extra que teníamos, no hubo mayor problema para obtener 5 asientos juntos. Uno al lado del otro. Estaba seguro que el pelirrojo estaba echando humo por las orejas.

Pero él no era mi problema, y si quería enojarse y que Marinette viera su peor faceta, mejor para mí. Fue una batalla cuando nos tocó ver los paquetes que había en la dulcería del cine, Nino no tuvo ningún inconveniente en jalar a Alya y entre los dos comprar el paquete dulce Valentin: dos refrescos y palomitas extra grandes, dos hogs y snacks para ambas personas. Mi amigo uso el pretexto que sería más barato comprar todo así, en comparación con cada quien por separado. Alya no protestó cuando vio que el paquete incluía una orden de nachos con queso.

Natanael quiso hacer lo mismo con mi Marinette, sin embargo, ella rechazó la oferta, alegando que era demasiada comida para ella y no creía poder. Yo vi mi oportunidad y le ofrecí comprar otro paquete, también era para parejas, pero la diferencia de los productos que ofrecía permitía que ella no rechazara mi oferta. Se me quedó mirando, completamente asombrada y tan muda, que fue suficiente para que el entrometido hablara y echara las cosas a perder.

Al final nos decidimos por un paquete de amigos, que se componía de tres refrescos, unas palomitas grandes, dos snacks y un postre de elección libre. Al menos estuvimos de acuerdo en que fuera Marinette quien se quedara con este. Pidió un helado napolitano bañado en jarabe de chocolate y caramelo.

Como tenía que comprar las palomitas de Plagg, me espere a que pagáramos y volví a pedir una bolsa pequeña de palomitas con extra queso y de paso me compre un helado de cookies and creme, después de todo, raras veces me daba el lujo de comer tanto dulce en un solo día, y creo que podía abusar un poco de mi suerte ahora que mi amuleto encantado estaba a mi lado.

-si ibas a comprar más cosas, debiste haber dejado que Marinette y yo nos compráramos un paquete para dos personas- siseo Natanael cuando vio los dulces en mis manos. Hice de oídos sordos y camine hacia donde Nino y Alya ya se habían acomodado, una mesa para seis personas, Marinette me siguió de cerca, dejando al pelirrojo malhumorado y caminado con pasos demasiado ruidosos para mi gusto.

Debido a un pequeño retraso por problemas de proyección, decidimos esperar un poco en una de las mesas de la dulcería, Nino sentado al lado de la morena, tratando de robarle algunos nachos y yo enfrente de ellos. Marinette vio la interacción entre nuestros amigos y decidió no hacer mal trio, por lo que, tímidamente, se sentó al lado mío. La escena pudo ser perfecta si no hubiera sido por Natanael que ocupó el lugar al otro lado de mi lady, dejándola atrapada entre nosotros.

 _Menudo problema de espacio personal tiene este chico, ¿Por qué no viene Chat noir y le enseña lo bella que es la vista de París desde la punta de la torre Eiffel? Estamos de acuerdo que muy pocos en esta mesa le extrañarían._

Aunque esa idea era tentadora, no sería yo quien comenzaría una pelea en este sitio, menos enfrente de mi dulce niña. Si él, estúpidamente creía que golpeando el pecho y diciendo cosas lograría tener toda la atención de Marinette para sí, iba pero muy perdido.

Distraídamente, me metí un poco de helado a la boca, degustando el sabor cremoso de este y cerrando los ojos, fascinado con la textura que dejaba en el paladar ¿Hace cuánto que no comía un helado? Definitivamente tenía un largo tiempo.

-vaya, Adrien, parece que tu helado es muy bueno- no me di cuenta que todos se habían quedado muy callados, mirando hacia mí- A Marinette le encantan los helados, definitivamente ese que tiene en las manos es su favorito, pero estoy segura que a ella le encantaría probar el tuyo, ¿Verdad, Marinette?- todo su sonriente rostro delataba la pequeña treta que había tejido.

 _Oh, Alya, ¿Cuánto te deberemos si sigues así? Quizás te hagamos la dama de honor, junto con Nino que será mi padrino. Es más, creo que si gracias a tus "inocentes" comentarios avanzó en mi relación con Marinettte, no dudes que tendrás mi gratitud eterna. Y posiblemente seas la madrina de mis hijos._

No dude cuando vi la oportunidad, una idea algo atrevida cruzó mi mente, así que saque la cuchara de mi boca, la hundí hasta tomar un buen bocado de helado y de inmediato la extendí hacia los labios de Marinette.

-Di ah- dije sonriendo, dándole de comer, esperando que aceptara. Aunque me pareció ver que sus labios temblaban ligeramente y que de repente parecía mucho, muy nerviosa, no tardó mucho en abrir y cerrar la boca sobre mi cuchara con helado.

 _Bien Romeo, acabas de darle un beso indirecto a nuestra hermosa Julieta._

Demonios, solo ahora me daba cuenta de ello. Y de repente me pregunte como sería un verdadero beso. Quizás sus labios serian fríos ahora, después del contacto con el crémor del helado, o el sabor estaría atrapado en su boca. Un sabor que me encantaba y que estaría dispuesto a limpiar de cada recoveco de sus labios, quizás una danza de lenguas que combinara todo eso, para después dejarlo e ir en una exploración hacia el sur.

 _Hey céntrate, sino terminaremos con nosotros en el baño tratando de bajar a cierto amigo que está creciendo considerablemente._

Me removí un poco en mi asiento, tratando de acomodar aquello que crecía dentro de mis pantalones, eso era algo que ocurría muy a menudo desde hace poco, mis pensamientos ahora se reflejaban en mi cuerpo, en otras palabras, debía de cuidar que pensaba o acababa con una tienda de campaña entre las piernas, nada propio del caballero que yo era.

Marinette soltó la cuchara demasiado rápido para mi gusto, y saboreo el helado con un sonoro gemido que satisfacción que solo hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Si tan solo estuviéramos solos, si tan solo pudiera abalanzarme sobre ella y que entendiera esta necesidad mía de tenerla por completo a mi merced.

 _Sigue pensando eso, anda, sigue como vas y terminaremos antes siquiera de llegar al baño._

Bonita mancha me ganaría en los pantalones por este tipo de cosas pervertidas que pasaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero era casi imposible de imaginar, era como un clic que hacia mi cabeza y comenzaba una reproducción tipo cine de todas las cosas que había imaginado con Marinette desde que supe su identidad: ella con el traje de Ladybug, ella en la ducha, en mi cama, en el sillón de mi habitación, en la biblioteca de la escuela, en los baños de chicos, después de mi entrenamiento de esgrima, cuando acabáramos de destruir un akuma... demonios la lista era demasiado amplia.

-OH! Adrien, eso estuvo delicioso - la voz de Marinette me trajo de vuelta a la situación actual en la que me encontraba. La frase fue un golpe directo a mi entrepierna, que respingó en cuanto escuchó la entonación con la que lo decía, tan sensual que en otro contexto, estaría feliz de escucharlo más de una vez.

Ahora todos nos veían a ella y a mí. Por un lado, Nino tenía plasmado en el rostro toda una cara de triunfo, por todas partes se leía "bien por ti, Bro". Mientras tanto, Alya intercambiaba miradas con su amiga, y esta, algo penosa, bajaba la vista. La morena me miro y enarcó una ceja, seguramente preguntándose qué me había impulsado a tomar tan temeraria acción.

En cuanto a Natanael... bien el está mirándome con una mirada cargada de odio y frustración, quizás porque esta debería haber sido su cita con Marinette, porque ese chico quería avanzar un poco en su relación, ser más que el amigo.

 _Inténtalo en otra vida amigo, porque en esta esa chica ya es nuestra._

Sonreí como tonto ante ella, peor que un completo enamorado mirando con adoración y cierta devoción a la mujer que tenía delante de mí.

-cuando gustes, Mari- cuanto me regocijaba diciendo su diminutivo.

-Mari...nette, si quieres, podemos comprar otro helado- aunque trato, no pudo decir el lindo diminutivo de su nombre. Marinette se volteó para verlo, en su proceso dejándome una linda vista de la piel blanca de su cuello. Me pregunté qué color se tornaría con besos y suaves mordidas.

-oh, no, eres muy amable, Nat, pero no creo poder con más helado- señalo su helado, todavía con media porción- además solo era una probada, creo que era más que suficiente. Así tomó una gran cucharada de su propio helado y comenzó el camino hacia su boca, pero fue interrumpida por el entrometido, como siempre.

-en ese caso, ¿puedes darme una probada a mí?

-claro- _esto no pinta bien._

Antes de que Marinette le extendiera por completo la cuchara para que él mismo la tomará, Natanael atrapó la muñeca de mi chica con su mano e hizo que ella misma le diera el helado, tal como yo lo había hecho antes.

Una risita me obligó a voltear la vista de la desagradable escena. Era Alya que disimuladamente tapaba su boca, pero era más que obvio quien había hecho tal ruido. Siguió con su ceja levantada hacia mí mientras me retaba con sus penetrantes ojos, a que hiciera o dijera algo, como si entendiera parte de las cosas que se estaban desarrollando... Casi como sí...

Solo hasta este momento entendí que después de que nos encontramos con Marinette y Natanael, Nino parecía muy relajado al lado de Alya, a los que casualmente había dejado hablando solo unos minutos... no podía ser cierto... Nino no habría...

Mire hacia Nino, y aunque parecía feliz mirando hacia Alya, cuando volteo para ver mi rostro, una mirada de culpabilidad cruzó por sus ojos, los cuales inmediatamente evitaron mi mirada. Nino había dicho o hecho algo que me había expuesto ante Alya, por eso había hecho los comentarios, no era algo para Marinette, sino que habían sido para evaluarme, para ver mi reacción ante ello.

 _¡OH NINO! ¡Estas tan muerto! Tu pequeño amigo desagradecido lengua floja delatador, dejaste que tu amor ciego te aflojara la boca. ¡Hablaste de más!_

Entendía la parte de tonto de amor, pero eso podría ser considerado traición. Decidí que de alguna manera, mi amigo me las pagaría, tarde o temprano el chismoso sabría lo que se siente ser expuesto.

Antes de decir algo más, un amable empleado se acercó a nosotros para decirnos que la función comenzaría dentro de poco y debíamos de ocupar los asientos ya.

Natanael fue el primero en salir disparado de su asiento y tomar la mano de Marinette, para prácticamente arrastrarla a la sala.

 _A no, no creas que te dejaremos estar a su lado así como así._

Nos acomodamos de la siguiente manera: Alya, Nino, yo, Marinette y Natanael. Argumente que mi Mari debía de estar en el medio para que ella tuviera las palomitas y poder comerlas, aunque el tomate quiso objetar, diciendo que yo había comprado unas individuales, por lo cual, no era necesario que me compartieran del combo.

Marinette terminó el pequeño conflicto sentándose donde ella quiso, y Alya, dejando morir sola a su amiga, se sentó con dos lugares de distancia. De inmediato Nino, el cabello teñido y yo supimos donde queríamos colocarnos. Y así comenzaron las tres horas más insoportables de mi vida.

Durante toda la película, Natanael y yo competimos por todo: desde meter la mano en las palomitas al mismo tiempo que Marinette para rozar sus dedos, atrapar su mano en el reposadero de los asientos. Estirar nuestras manos por encima del cabezal de su asiento. Mientras ella miraba la película, completamente absorta de la pelea campal que se llevaba a sus costados.

Incluso nuestros otros dos amigos se dieron cuenta de todo y estoy casi seguro que mi amiga Alya comía de sus nachos mientras nos miraba, como si fuéramos más entretenidos que su director de cine favorito.

Por supuesto, el movimiento dentro de mi chaqueta me obligó a meter de vez en cuando palomitas de queso en el bolsillo para que Plagg se las comiera. Nadie llegó a notarlo.

En algunos momentos, el pelirrojo y yo cruzamos miradas, y ninguna fue amable o cordial, de hecho, fueron una declaración silenciosa de guerra, al final, supimos que uno de los dos caería.

 _O chico, no seremos nosotros, te lo aseguro._

La película se acabó exactamente 30 minutos antes de la hora acordada con Natalie para que fueran por mí. Decidí que lo aprovecharía al máximo. Al salir del cine, propuse ir a placear un poco, caminar por un viejo tianguis de ropa y accesorios que estaba a no más de una cuadra. Todos se notaron emocionados excepto Natanel, que le recordó a mi niña lo que harían después de la película.

-Pero... pensé que me acompañarías a escoger los materiales para mi clase de arte- parecía un pequeño bebé caprichoso.

-lo sé, quizás podríamos ir después de dar un vistazo, solo un pequeño, por favor.

No tuvo que hacer nada más y el chico estaba caminando directo al tianguis, me puse, casualmente al lado contrario de donde iba Marinette y seguí el paso. Me hirvió un poco la sangre, saber que en cuanto me fuera, finalmente el pseudoartista tendría su tan ansiada "cita" a solas con ella.

En el pequeño mercado, puestos sobre la calle exhibían un sinfín de cosas lindas: desde ropas de épocas pasadas, revistas de la alta costura con modelos de hace años. Un puesto de libros viejos por ahí, otro con varios pares de zapatos bien cuidados. Sombreros, carteras, bolsas, telas, cosas viejas, usadas, el adorno que hace 10 años había sido parte de la moda del momento.

No pude evitar quedarme prendado de una cadena de plata con un lindo gato de cola enroscada. Algo en mi interior me mandaba hacia él. Lo tome de la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro de donde se exhibía. Y lo expuse contra la luz, en donde note que su ojo en realidad era una 'gema color verde esmeralda.

-excelente elección, joven, estoy segura que a su novia le encantara- la mujer que atendía estaba quizás entrando en los 50, su cabello ya era completamente blanco, pero su rostro, aun con arrugas, era joven e increíblemente sonriente y soñador.

-es hermoso- una voz femenina a mi lado me hizo girar con el dije en mi mano, y supe exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-me lo llevó- dije, dándole a la vendedora el artículo, ella asintió mientras lo ponía otra vez en la cajita- es un regalo- al escuchar esto, la amable mujer lo puso en una linda bolsa de tela. Listo para ser entregado. Lo tomé de sus manos y pague. Mientras tanto, Marinette miraba los demás artículos exhibidos en la destartalada mesa de madera. Después Alya le habló y ella se fue.

En cuanto mi tiempo se terminó, me despedí de todos, bueno, de casi todos, pero antes de regresar hacia el lugar donde me estaría esperando mi chofer, le pedí a Marinette que me acompañara unos cuantos pasos más allá del grupo.

Nino y Alya de inmediato se llevaron a Natanael, que parecía muy decidido a seguirnos. El pretexto fue un antiguo juego de pinceles y brochas que, según ellos, podría gustarle al tomate chismoso.

-Toma- dije, sacando de la bolsa de mi pantalón el regalo y colocándolo con cuidado en la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Por qué me das esto? - dijo mi niña, con los ojos abiertos como paltos, mirando de mi a la caja y devuelta.

-Es solo un agradecimiento- no quería decirle que era porque pensé que era perfecto para ella, porque, inconscientemente, esa era mi marca.

-¿Por qué?- parecía que comenzaban a temblarle las manos.

-Por ser mi primer amiga- y mi primer amor, - por favor, acepta esto, no recibo un no por repuesta.

Antes de volverme un cobarde, le bese la mejilla, el roce de su piel en mis labios resultó ser algo muy electrizante y excitante. Solo pensé que quería más, necesitaba mucho más.

-te veo el lunes- dije, tan casual como pude y eche a andar de regreso al cinema.

 _Diablos, Agreste anotó un touch down , esa fue buena, pero seamos honestos, no solo se lo estás dando por eso, esto es algo así como una marca de territorio. Y no te culpó, pero quizás debamos ser algo más drásticos para dejar en claro lo que nos pertenece._

No quise escuchar mucho a mi voz después de eso. Puntualmente, mi chofer estaba esperando y en cuanto me subí al carro, arrancó para mi casa. En cuanto llegamos, subí de dos en dos los escalones y corrí como loco a mi cuarto. Estaba un poco sobrepasado con mis emociones. Con la sensación que experimente en cuanto mis labios la tocaron.

Plagg, tan inoportuno como siempre, hizo acto de presencia en cuanto cerré la puerta.

-eres el chico más extraño que conozco- su boca todavía tenía restos de queso naranja.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le mire ceñudo, él era el más extraño de los dos, saliendo en el momento oportuno para romper mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad personal.

-Como que de qué hablo, es más que obvio- siguió volando hasta encontrar un pequeño bote y comenzar a jugar sobre este, tal como lo hizo la primera vez que lo conocí - Pero mira que eres ciego ante las cosas. Dices que quieres a esa chica y lo primero que haces es dejarla con un chico que también está detrás de ella. Si yo hubiera sido tú, ahorita me hubiera ido corriendo para evitar a toda costa que ellos dos terminen su cita juntos y solos.

 _Tiene un punto, estamos algo ansiosos por las como puedan desarrollarse las cosas a partir de este momento, nadie sabe cuales serán las barreras que respete el pelirrojo bobo, y si ya tuvo el atrevimiento de invitarla... ¿Quién dice que no dará un paso más y le tomará la mano, o peor aún, le pedirá una oportunidad?_

Ahora me sentía sumamente inquieto, ambos comentarios me dejaron un amargo sabor de boca y un escenario con mil posibilidades, cada una peor que la otra: roce de manos, una chaqueta prestada para el frio, él seguramente le acompañaría hasta casa, se despediría de ella en la entrada y quizás, solo quizás el ambiente sería el idóneo para un beso robado, y no precisamente en la mejilla.

\- ¡AHHHHH! – grite cuando la sola idea me llegó de golpe. No, jamás, nunca permitiría que algo así pasara. Plagg perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, obviamente porque yo había tenido la culpa.

\- Adrien ¿Está todo bien adentro? – la voz de Natalie al otro lado me dijo que mi grito de frustacción había hecho eco por toda la casa. Maldije bajó antes de contestarle que todo estaba en orden, que solamente me había golpeado el codo en el mural para escalar, pero que no había ningún problema. Aunque no se oía convencida, solo me dijo que mi padre no llegaría a la casa por asuntos del trabajo, así que, si no se me ofrecía nada más, ella se retiraría a su cuarto a descansar.

Le di las buenas noches de inmediato, y pegué mi oreja a la puerta solamente para escuchar hasta que el rebotar de sus tacones desaparecía del pasillo. Era hora de poner manos a la obra.

-Vamos, Plagg- corrí a la ventana y abrí la parte derecha, lo suficiente para que alguien pudiera salir.

-¿A dónde? Yo solo quiero comer de mi queso y dormir hasta mañana- dio un perezoso bostezo y se fue volando directo hacia el plato de camembert, pero lo atrape en el acto.

-ni loco, tú te metiste solito en este embrollo por llenarme la cabeza con ideas, ahora, ¡Plagg, transfórmame! - antes de seguir escuchando escusas, el anillo de plata absorbió el oscuro cuerpo de mi kwami, y un destello más tarde, Chat noir estaba listo para ir a defender a su lady, solo en caso de que fuera necesario.

Salí a la azotea de mi casa, la luna llena alumbrado gran parte del paisaje parisino. Lo primero que haría sería encontrar a ese par, y en cuanto lo hiciera, si es que estaban tan solos como el tomate quería, interrumpiría con mi purrrfecta presencia.

Brinque rápidamente entre las casas, y en un santiamén llegue al lugar donde los vi por última vez, si recordaba bien, no lejos del cine a donde fuimos había una calle de arte y pintura, a la cual seguramente el tomate pensó que sería bueno llevar a Marinette.

Di un par de brincos más hasta llegar al inicio de la calle, donde las luces amarillas y blancas daban la bienvenida a los jóvenes aventureros y turistas que buscan una experiencia nocturna. Busque entre la multitud de cabezas que desfilaban a lo largo del asfalto. Cuerpos que colisionaban, se esquivaban o simplemente se quedaban delante de las grandes vitrinas de las tiendas, apreciando las piezas y herramientas que se utilizaban en el sitio.

Solo por una vez, agradecí el color tan peculiar del tomate, fácilmente distinguible entre la multitud. Acababan de salir de una tienda de pinceles y lienzos, y el llevaba algunas bolsas de compra. Justamente detrás de él, se encontraba Marinette, y cuando estaba preparándome para saltar a escena e interrumpir cualquiera que fuera el momento romántico, Alya y Nino les dieron alcance.

 _Ustedes, chicos, son los mejores._

Al parecer, la salida en grupo salía y aunque Natanael seguía con cara de pocos amigos, su semblante se veía más relajado, como si mi presencia le hubiera resultado molesta desde el principio, y ahora que no estaba podía estar más centrado.

 _Claro que mi presencia te molesta, no eres un rival digno para nosotros, así que dejemos las cosas claras, en la vida, esa chica será algo más que tu amiga, que te quede claro._

Les seguí desde los cielos, oculto entre las sombras de las chimeneas y las ventanas que se asomaban en el techo, parte de la hermosa infraestructura de París. Media hora más tarde, pareció ser suficiente y comenzaron a caminar sobre sus pasos.

Por desgracia, Nino y Alya vivían en la dirección contraria a donde Marinette, y a tan solo unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, tuvieron que despedirse, Natanael viendo su oportunidad para tener su "tiempo a solas".

Agudice el oído para escuchar su plática mientras caminaban por la calle.

-fue bueno que saliéramos todos juntos ¿No crees? - Marinette, tan inocente como era, en ningún momento se había percatado de que Natanael estaba muy lejos de la felicidad por la sorpresiva salida grupal.

-sí, supongo que es bueno conocernos fuera de las clases- su voz era apagada y tan opaca.

-me dijiste que el material lo ocuparías para un nuevo proyecto ¿De qué se trata?

-pues...verás... sabes... después de que tuve el percance con... Chloe y viste parte de mis dibujos, me sentí muy mal porque te había estado dibujando sin tu permiso- no me estaba gustando hacia donde iba esto- escuche lo que hice cuando fui akumatizado, pero siendo sincero, no recuerdo mucho de ello- comenzó a rascarse la nuca, una muestra de nerviosismo- por eso yo quería pedirte un favor.

Estan justo enfrente de la casa de Marinette, ella ya en la entrada, a punto de abrir la puerta y dejar al pelirrojo ahí, completamente solo. Pero se detuvo y viró para verlo cara a cara.

-dime ¿Qué sucede?

-bueno... yo antes no te lo había pedido porque pensé que me podrías decir que no, porque tenía miedo, pero la verdad... La verdad es que me gustaría que posarás para uno de mis cuadros- la última frase fue tan rápida que casi me caigo de el barandal del balcón de su cuarto cuando le entendí.

 _¿QUÉ QUIERE QUE?_

NO, NO NO, NO NO. Ella en mil años diría que sí, nunca...

-¿posar? Pero ¿cómo? - mierda, mierda, y más mierda. Lo estaba pensando, estaba meditando la sola posibilidad de hacerlo.

-eso lo podríamos ver después, será como tu quieras, como te sientas a gusto... solo... me gustaría pintarte con tu autorización, por favor.

El silencio que siguió a eso me tuvo al borde por una eternidad, hasta que finalmente ella dijo.

-de acuerdo

 _Estamos jodidos_

No, esto no era posible. Ella dijo que sí, a él, ¿y nosotros? Escuche como se despedían y Marinette cerraba la puerta, unos minutos después, las luces de su cuarto estaban encendidas y ella platicaba con alguien, supuse que su kwami.

-porque le dijiste que sí- no era una pregunta, sino un comentario de una voz demasiado adorable.

-porque es mi amigo, y me lo esta pidiendo como un favor, no podía negarme, además creo que en parte se lo debo, cuando fue Evilustrator no fui la persona más honesta del mundo.

-Marinette, no debes de sentirte mal, era tu trabajo como ladybug- siguieron con la conversación un rato hasta que las luces se apagaron. Entonces, una idea loca y demasiado descabellada se encontró en mi cabeza.

Deshice mi trasformación y Plagg salió volando.

-te daré todo el queso extra que quieras por una semana si haces lo que te pido- dije, sintiendo la adrenalina comenzar a correr por mis venas.

\- ¿qué se supone que es eso?

\- tienes que sacar a la kwami de ladybug de la habitación de Marinette.

\- ¿A Tikki? – su rostro parecía algo serio cuando nombró a su compañera kwami. Sus ojos analizando mis facciones en busca de lo que sea que estuviera pensando- ¿qué tienes en mente, exactamente?

\- ¿me vas a ayudar?

-queso por dos seman...

-hecho, ahora ve- dije casi como si fuera una orden.

-demonios, debí haber pedido cuatro. - se comenzó a quejar antes de atravesar la ventana. Unos cuantos minutos después, salió con una soñolienta motita roja con puntos, tan linda como su portadora.

\- ¿cómo me encontraste, Plagg? ¿Le has dicho a tu portador?

-no, vamos Tikki, hace mucho que no nos vemos, debemos aprovechar el tiempo, quiero que me cuentes como te va con tu portadora, y a cambio yo te diré el dolor de bigotes que es el mío.

Aunque refunfuñe por el comentario de manera queda, espere un poco antes de perder a los dos kwamis entre la noche. Una vez hecho esto, me aventure al tragaluz que ocupaba como puerta Marinette y con cuidado, la alce, dándome cuenta que no tenía ningún seguro. Sonriendo como gato por mi buena suerte, la alce y me colé dentro.

Bajé con cuidado de no hacer ruido por la escalera que estaba recargada en la pared, y justo cuando mi pie tocó suelo, volteé para encontrarme a mi dulce niña durmiendo en su cama, una princesa a punto de ser atacada por el lobo feroz.

 _Quizás será mejor decir gato feroz. Amigo mío, esta es la mejor idea que hemos tenido, ahora... que empiece la fiesta._


	21. Sueños que son realidad

Mierda, mierda, oh, gran santa mierda…

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando tome esta decisión?

 _Debo admitirlo, sonaba como una brillante idea, estupenda idea, solo que no pensamos en todo lo malo que podía venir con ello._

La idea fue muy tentadora, demasiado tentadora. Yo, un chico con las hormonas más que alborotadas, como un gatito listo para saltar al regazo de su hermosa ama y demostrarle todo mi amor gatuno. Demonios, tenía al alcance de mi mano la fantasía de cualquier adolescente de mi edad: la habitación de la chica de mis sueños, a la misma chica de mis sueños durmiendo sin pensar en el lobo feroz que estaba oculto, acechándola.

Todo estaba perfectamente pensado, me acerque sin hacer ruido alguno, juro que cuando vi su silueta dormida plácidamente sobre la cama en lo único que pensé fue en hacerle compañía, estar a su lado y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, las curvas que cada vez se marcaban más y le hacían más hermosa.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, y eso era perfecto, un ataque sorpresa sin problemas.

Me deslice de mis zapatos y comencé a subir poco a poco a la cama, mi presa en la mira, y justo cuando la iba a tocar, Marinette volteó su cuerpo, girando para acomodarse. Su angelical rostro, pacifico, imperturbable, su cabello suelto, con algunos mechones haciendo cosquillas en su cuello y mejilla.

Ella era tan perfecta y yo un perfecto asno.

Y lo peor es que cuando deslice mi vista hacía su cuello, la fina cadena que terminaba en el gatito me saludó en respuesta.

Mi madre estaría muy decepcionada de mí.

 _Vamos hombre, todos cometemos errores._

Era obvio que todos cometíamos errores, pero este era el más grande del mundo ¿enserio, enserio pensé que podría colarme a la cama de la chica de mis sueños, sin más, reclamarla como mía e irme de florecitas? ¿Qué había de lo que ella quería? Era un perfecto niño rico egoísta y cabrón.

¿Qué si hubiera despertado? No podía decir nada como "hey Mari, pasaba por el vecindario y como el caballero que soy vine personalmente a darte las buenas, noches, así que, buenas noches, mi lady"

Tonto, tonto, mil veces tonto.

En cuanto me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba punto de cometer, me deslice lo más lejos de su cama y tome un respiro para calmar cualquier pizca de locura que se hubiera apoderado de todos mis sentidos.

 _Ya, ya, sé hombre y enfréntalo, pensaste con la cabeza llena de ideas falsas, y el hecho de que hubieras sido testigos de la descarada proposición del seudoartista no ayudó mucho a mantenernos en nuestro sitio, pero ¡Mira el lado positivo! Tienes los pantalones en su lugar y las manos fuera de ella_

Podía salir al balcón, esconderme en las sombras y esperar en la oscuridad mientras Plagg volvía de quien sabe qué lugar ¿A dónde habría ido con la pequeña Kwami moteada?

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no noté como la chica, algo soñolienta, comenzaba a levantarse, me quedé como piedra en cuanto escuche las primeras paabras balbuceadas de sus dulces labios.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, su cuerpo apoyado sobre los brazos, mirando hacia un lado y el otro.

-Tikki, ¿dónde estás?, Tikki…- ella le hablaba a su kwami, pero sus palabras tenían un tono algo pausado, como si siguiera adormilada.

 _Bien, tenemos la ventaja que no ha volteado aún hacía nosotros, solo debemos quedarnos muy quietos y callados hasta que se vuelva a dormir, una vez que esté dulcemente recostada, salimos como rayo de aquí._

Sonaba como un buen plan. Pero, con mi suerte, era obvio que no iba a resultar.

Y dicho y hecho, ella volteo hacia mi dirección.

Al principio, sus ojos azules me miraban entrecerrados, acostumbrándose a la escasa luz que había en el lugar, pero luego, poco a poco se ampliaron y la sorpresa lleno completamente su rostro, y el reconocimiento fue más que obvio.

 _Estamos tan jodidos_

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente rígido, no podía desviar mi mirada de ella, sus labios moviéndose, como si tratará de decirme algo, pero por más que lo intentaba, su voz no salía. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Me debatía los sesos buscando la excusa menos mediocre que pudiera utilizar en mi defensa.

Parecía estar buscando algo para centrarse, su mirada vagó una y otra vez por la habitación y por mí. No me atreví a ser el primero en hacer un movimiento. Al final, opto por acomodarse su espalda contra la pared de su cabecero, y con las sábanas de su cama cubrir sus piernas.

Encogió las rodillas y apoyo brazos y cabeza sobre estás mientras me miraba, más inquisidora, una mirada que estaba evaluando algo.. ¿qué? Ni idea.

-¿A…Adrien?- mi nombre en sus labios apenas fue un susurró que casi no escuché. ¿Cómo le respondía? No pensé en nada mejor que mover mi mano a manera de un saludo casual.

 _Eso fue patético._ No pensaba en discutir en este momento con mi voz interna.

-ya perdí la cabeza- de repente una risita algo histérica se apoderó de Marinette- estoy completamente loca, tan loca que ahora sueño con que Adrien está en mi habitación- ocultó su cabeza entre las piernas, con la risita aun colgando de sus labios.

 _¿Enserio? Ella nos está confundiendo con un bobo sueño ¿y luego qué? De todos los escenarios posibles, este era uno en el que no puedo creer._

¿Por qué Marinette creía que estaba soñando conmigo? luego una idea me llego de golpe ¿Por qué no aprovechar un poco esta situación y obtener información privilegiada?

 _O vamos, no solo es información, tú quieres ver hasta donde…_

Ignore a mi voz antes de que siquiera acabará esa estúpida frase.

-¿Marinette?- deje que mi voz más inocente, menos incriminatoria y culpable saliera a flote.

-¿enserio?- su voz sonaba algo cansada- ¿Está es la única manera de que pueda acercarme alguna vez más allá de la amistad?

O genial, esto podía ser mucho mejor de lo que tenía previsto.

Comencé a caminar hacia su cama. Cuando estuve a dos pasos de ella, simplemente se deslizo un poco más cerca de mí, pero su espalda la pegó al cabecero de la cama, su cuerpo relajado, aunque sus mirada me decía que estaba alerta, pensando, procesando,

No quería asustar este chance que el destino me había dado. Así que, viendo algo de espacio en la cama, me senté en el borde, dándole la distancia necesaria, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. No dije nada, esperé y esperé, mientras ella me estudiaba: cada una de mis facciones, mi ropa, mi pose, me sentí desnudo ante ella, ese penetrante color azul que tenía ligeros toques de plateado gracias a la luz de luna que se colaba por su ventanal.

Ladeó la cabeza, y finalmente habló.

-¿Por qué estoy soñando contigo esta noche?- su tono me decía que era una pregunta más para ella misma que para mí, así que me encogí de hombros. – este sueño se siente tan real, en otras ocasiones hemos estado en la escuela, en el parque, en algún sitio donde hayamos coincidido antes… pero ahora- bajo la mirada hasta encontrar oculto en su escote el dije de gato que le había dado aquella tarde en nuestra "salida grupal", se río sin muchas ganas- incluso esto está aquí- tomó al gatito plateado entre sus manos y le dio vueltas una y otra vez- estoy más demente de lo que pensé.

-no, no es así- no pude evitar soltar lo que pensaba. Ella definitivamente no estaba loca, o desquiciada. En realidad, si debíamos señalar a algún desequilibrado mental en su habitación, ese sin duda era yo.

Marinette me miro, esperando a que continuará, pero no se me ocurría algo con lo que seguir la conversación.

 _Vamos, piensa en algo, piensa… piensa…_

-¿có…Cómo me has soñado en las otras ocasiones? - _¿es en serio? Si eso es lo mejor que pudimos pensar es claro que las altas expectativas que tenía sobre este nuevo plan se han ido huyendo._

Su sonrisa se suavizó un poco y esa mirada de alerta se cambió por algo más amigable, una situación que la estaba haciendo sentir un poco más de confianza. Una sonrisa en sus sensuales labios antes de que comenzara a hablar.

-esta es la primera vez que eres tú quien tartamudea- parecía recordar mientras las palabras fluían de sus labios- normalmente, sueño o no, siempre soy yo la que no consigue formar ninguna oración cuando estoy contigo, pero parece que hoy ha sido diferente- miro nuevamente al collar- bueno, supongo que todo está relacionado a la cita de esta tarde… aunque…

-¿aunque qué?- la animé para que continuará.

\- nada…- un pequeño suspiro se le escapó antes de que pusiera su brazos alrededor de sus rodillas- bueno… es solo… yo no estaría tan segura acerca de llamar a esto "una cita". Salimos, pero no solos, fuimos con nuestros amigos, con chicos del grupo. Es decir, no me malentiendas pequeño Adrien de mis fantasías, pero esto sin duda no fue nada ni remotamente parecido a una cita.

 _¿cómo es posible que le permitas que diga que lo nuestro no fue una cita? ¿Qué de los asientos? ¿Qué de mis tácticas frustradas para un acercamiento intimo? ¡¿Qué hay acerca del beso indirecto que nos dimos gracias al helado?! Eso fue… espera un momento ¿cómo nos llamó?_

Mi mente estaba trabajando en sacar todo por lo que aquella tarde debía ser considerada como nuestra primera cita no oficial, que no se dio cuenta el nombre que ella había usado para llamarnos.

 _Escuchamos bien ¿cierto? Ella dijo "Adrien de sus fantasías" ¿Ósea que nos tiene presente en su mente constantemente?_

Como el gato curioso que era yo, necesitaba saber algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?

-¿el qué?- su carita me decía que su mente no estaba del todo conmigo, sin duda podría ser debido al sueño que amenazaba con tomarla de vuelta. Ese cansancio que le hacía lucir inocente y más vulnerable de lo que era en realidad.

-respecto a lo de hoy ¿Cómo lo llamarías?- subí mis piernas y las cruce, para quedar frente a ella, aunque con su respectiva distancia.

\- no lo sé, una salida grupal, una casualidad, una oportunidad conseguida gracias a mi mejor amiga Alya, un intento muy penoso para pasar tiempo contigo- conforme hablaba su voz disminuía en tono.

\- ¿por… Por qué querías pasar tiempo conmigo? – era difícil no pensar en tantas teorías. Quizás solo quería ser una buena amiga, quizás no deseaba pasar tanto tiempo sola con el tomate y nosotros habíamos sido una excusa perfecta. Pero también podía tener otro motivo, y si era eso, que rogaba a todo ser celestial que esa fuera la respuesta…. dioses, solo de pensarlo.

Su risa fue apagada y cansada, como si mi pregunta hubiera sido muy obvia.

-hoy estas más platicador que de costumbre eh.- se acercó, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron ligeramente, de hecho solo fue sus piernas acariciando sobre la tela los dedos de mis pies.

-quizás hoy quiero platicar toda la noche contigo

Ella alzó las cejas, un poco asombrada con la respuesta que acababa de darle, luego, algo insegura, subió su mano hasta mi cara, y aunque note un ligero temblor en las puntas de los dedos, no dude en acercar ligeramente mi rostro a su contacto para que pudiera sentirme.

En cuanto nuestras pieles tuvieron el primer contacto, sentí recorrer por mi cuerpo electricidad, una sensación agradable que me hizo socar una sonrisa boba. Sin embargo, el rostro de ella era más bien como de asombro. Una incredulidad reflejada en sus facciones, su cuerpo, al igual que el mío, sufrió un pequeño estremecimiento. Se hincó sobre su cama y tomó mi rostro entre ambas manos, examinando mejor.

-¿cómo… cómo es posible que se sienta tan real?- se aventuró a ser más atrevida y acaricio mis mejillas, retiro algo de mi cabello de la frente y me siguió mirando.

Ame la suavidad de su tacto, tan dulce, quise tomar sus manos y llevarlas a mis labios, besar cada uno de sus dedos y seguir por todo su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que me causaba todo esto. Daría cualquier cosa por estar encerrada con ella aquí, en este momento y para siempre.

 _Hora de centrarnos._

No quería romper el contacto. No lo haría, esperaría por ella, haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

-nunca había intentado esto… pero siendo un sueño, no creo que le haga daño a nadie- no estaba seguro si hablaba conmigo o consigo misma, estuve a punto de preguntarle acerca de que se refería, cuando sentí un contacto tibio en los labios.

 _No es posible… ella esta… ella esta…_

Abrí ligeramente los ojos para saber si eso que estaba pensando era verdad, y el rostro de Marinette tan cerca al mío fue lo primero que vi. Sus labios sobre los míos, un inocente beso que me dejo completamente impactado. Ella me estaba besando ¡Mi Marinette había iniciado un beso conmigo!

 _Ahora, es momento de actuar ¡hazlo!_

No me di tiempo de meditar, alce mis manos hasta posar una sobre su nuca y otra sobre su cintura y la acerque más para perdurar el beso. Con cuidado de no espantarla, poco a poco me moví sobre su boca y cuando acaricie su labio inferior con mi lengua, ella entreabrió los labios y obtuve mi oportunidad de profundizar el beso.

Sus manos se habían desplazado a mi pecho, había hecho puños sobre mi camisa blanca, aferrándose a mi. No me aparte en ningún momento, acaricie su nuca para sentir más de esa suave piel, aferre mi otra mano para atraerla más hacia mí. No necesitaba más que de ella.

Esto estaba tan jodidamente mal en tantos sentidos, pero se sentía tan bien. No debería estar en su cuarto, ella no sabía que estaba besándome de verdad, pero no estaba seguro como se tomaría el hecho de saber que un chico se coló a mitad de la noche por una rabieta de celos.

Deje de pensar cuando ella, tímidamente, se alejó un poco para tomar aire, ambos estábamos respirando agitadamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, ese dulce color rosado se expandía ligeramente hacia su cuello, hasta el escote de su piyama.

-Eso fue… eso fue – no podía siquiera completar la frase cuando volvió a besarme, esta vez no fue inocente y angelical, sino lleno de placer y necesidad, como si ahora quisiera más que un simple toque.

-más- fue lo que dijo mientras se separó y volvió al ataque. ¿Quién era esta Marinette? Ahora tenía miedo de ser yo quien estuviera soñando, pero no era así, esto era realidad, esta chica había perdido cualquier rastro de vergüenza, quizás porque no sabía que esto era real, ese era sin duda el poder del sueño, nos daba la capacidad de ser inhibidos, atrevidos y a buscar satisfacer nuestras propias necesidades.

Sus movimientos eran algo torpes, igual que los míos, pero aún así, supimos responder nuestros besos. Cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, una pequeña pelea de poder se desató, exploramos, tocamos y nos deleitamos con el sabor del otro. Mis manos no se pudieron quedar quietas, acaricie su espalda y envolví mis dedos en su cabello, enmarañándolo un poco.

Ella soltó mi ropa y las paso sobre mi cuello, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello. Sin darme cuenta, poco a poco fue deslizando su cuerpo sobre el mío, yo acomode mejor mis piernas, y en algún punto entre nuestra guerra de besos, ella quedó acomodada a horcadas encima de mí.

-demonios- no pude evitar maldecir cuando sentí su cuerpo tan cerca de mí

 _Quien es la persona pervertida ahora… esta chica está hecha para nosotros._

No quise escuchar mientras ella estaba tan… tan condenadamente deseable y apetecible

Cuando me sentí atrevido, mordí su labio inferior ligeramente y obtuve un suave gemido en respuesta. Ese fue un detonante para que mi lado primitivo y posesivo saliera a flote. Deje de atacar sus labios y me fui directamente hacia su cuello, ese delicado lugar donde su aroma me nublaba un poco el pensamiento. Dulce, embriagante y adictivo.

Ella no parecía tener ningún problema en darme un mejor acceso a su cuello, los dos estábamos completamente perdidos en las atenciones del otro. Se aferraba tanto a mí, tan cerca, yo respondía de la misma manera, no quería parar. Ella empujó, no puse resistencia alguna y en algún momento, termine acostada, con ella sobre mi cuerpo.

Me sentía en el paraíso, probablemente había muerto y ahora estaba justo el mi sitio ideal. Seguíamos besándonos, pero aunque nuestras manos parecían ansiosas, no nos dejamos llevar mucho, solo caricias sobre la ropa, no me atreví a tocar nada que no fuera su espalda, su cabello, su rostro.

Marinette por su parte se aferraba a mi rostro, a mi cabello, a mi cuello, guiándome, aprendiendo conmigo. En realidad esta era mi primera vez haciendo algo así, no solo en el aspecto de volverme un loco que se metía a casas ajenas sin ser invitado, sino el hecho de estar besando a un chica así. No era un experto, y viendo los errores que cometíamos al seguir el beso me daba cuenta que ella no tenía más practica que yo. Eso me gustaba mucho, saber que ambos aprenderíamos con el otro…

Sin embargo…

Hubo un momento donde sus brazos aflojaron un poco y lo que al principio me parecieron ligeros suspiros se tornaron en lágrimas silenciosas. Ella mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero ni esa fuerza ocultaba las grandes gotas que salían y hacían su camino por sus mejillas.

 _¿Qué hicimos mal?_

Alarmado, tome su rostro y pare todas las acciones que estábamos haciendo. Ella colocó sus manos sobre las mías y comenzó a dibujar ligeros círculos en mi piel, pero no parecía querer abrir los ojos.

-Marinette- la llame suavemente, no podía comprender como habíamos pasado de un estado al otro en un segundo ¿Qué estaba mal? No entendía cómo hacerla verme, no entendía que debía de hacer ante algo así. Ella solo negó con su cabeza. Sin hablar, eso me dejó una mala sensación en el cuerpo.

-Mari – la llame cariñosamente como lo había hecho esa misma tarde- por favor, cariño, mírame- no sé si fue la suavidad de mi voz, la súplica en ella o el tierno apodo lo que la hizo abrir esos asombrosos ojos azules y mirarme.

Seguía debaio de ella, así que acerque su rostro al mío y junte nuestras frentes.

-¿Qué esta mal?- quise ser directo, no necesitaba hacer un enjambre de todo esto.

-nada…- su voz tan débil, era obvio el nudo de la garganta.

\- Mari, por favor, dime la verdad- con mis pulgares limpie sus lágrimas y acaricie sus mejillas, su piel más caliente de lo normal.

\- es algo estúpido- me miraba con tal intensidad que estaba seguro que su mirada podía atravesar cualquier objeto, mi propia alma si quisiera-… no… no eres tú… en realidad soy yo.

-¿A que te refieres?- la anime a que siguiera.

\- soy una gran cobarde, es decir mírame, nunca, en toda mi existencia podría hacer algo semejante con Adrien, pero lo he hecho, contigo- su expresión tenía un ligero tinte de reproche.

 _Mejor no hablemos de cobardes, porque en esta habitacion si que hay uno grande, pero no eres tú precisamente._

Acallé lo mejor que pude a mi voz y seguí hablando con ella.

-Pero, yo soy Adrien- ella soltó una sonrisa sin ganas.

-Claro, claro que lo eres- su tono fue algo burlón- pero lo eres en mi sueño, en mi mente, porque no soy lo suficientemente valiente para hacer algo así. No puedo ni hablar bien enfrente de ti, mucho menos robarte un beso. Y Mírame, estoy soñando que estoy en mi cuarto, contigo, que hemos….que nosotros nos hemos dado más que un inocente beso. Esto es tan….awr- su quejido final era un claro indicio de su frustración- ni siquiera puedo describir lo que esto es en realidad.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te acercas a mí?- quería impulsarla, acercarla más a mí y alejarla de otros, era jugar sucio, pero si creía que yo era producto de su imaginación, bueno, bien podría usar esta interesante estrategia a mi favor.- ¿Por qué no ser más cercana a mí? ¿Qué te impide hacerlo?

-¿hablas enserio?- su llanto había cesado, con cuidado se bajó de encima de mí y regresó a su lugar anterior en la cama, su espalda pegada a su pared. – es decir ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices siquiera? No podría acercarme a ti ni en un millón de años

-¿Por qué no?- quizás, después de todo, no era un chico merecedor de su cariño o de que siquiera me volteara a ver.

\- simple, solo hay que ver entre tú y yo para saber que aunque vendiera mi vida, no podría ser, tu eres tan listo, guapo, amable, eres… demonios eres como la imagen viva del caballero moderno- _si tan solo supieras nuestra verdadera esencia_ \- en cambio yo soy tan… es decir, no puedo compararme, soy torpe, impulsiva, retraída, apenas si soy alguien a la que le dedicarías una mirada amable solo por tu personalidad.

¿Por qué ella no veía las cualidades que los demás podíamos ver en ella? si, quizás era torpe, pero ahí donde se veía impulsiva yo veía a una chica que creía en sus ideales y no tenía dudas en defender lo que pensaba, no era retraída, sino que la gente no se daba el tiempo de conocerla a fondo, y solo unos cuantos tenía esa hermosa oportunidad. Era valiente, justa, amable, sin caretas, sin falsas apariencias. Ella buscaba apasionadamente ver la vida de una forma que nadie quería hacerlo, tenía sus malas rachas, pero vamos ¿Qué ser humano no podía tenerlo?

Y su alter ego no era diferente, ladybug solo sacaba a relucir más aquello que estaba oculto, ella era igual que su kwami, creaba, era capaz de devolver algo malo en bueno, podía sacar lo mejor de lo peor. Ella era pureza, y yo… bueno, yo solo era un gato con mala suerte.

-no dudes de lo valiosa que eres- me acerque a ella y pose mis manos sobre sus hombros, busque su mirada, y cuando el brillo de sus ojos atrapó el mío, lo sostuve- tú eres más que lo que yo te puedo ofrecer, puede ser que yo deslumbre más, no lo voy a negar, pero en realidad ese no soy yo, no es ni cerca mi esencia- no mentía, lo que me hacía popular era mi apellido, mi trabajo, vivía a la sombra de Agreste, nadie veía a Adrien- pero si comparamos, tu brillo es más hermoso, más sincero. Eres tú, siempre has sido tú y no dudas de demostrarlo a los demás, si alguien no merece estar a tu lado ese soy yo.

Sonrió, tan dulcemente que estuve a punto de creer que sólo lo hacía como una forma de agradecimiento por mis palabras.

-No puedo creer que mis sueños sean así- dijo, su sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios- desearía nunca dejar de soñar. Este tú de mi sueño me agrada mucho.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, tomó una de mis manos y la llevó a su mejilla, apoyando su cabeza en ella.

-no tienes que dejar de soñarme- dije impulsivamente.

 _Hey, Agreste, espero que no vayas a hacer eso._

O si, con voz o sin ella a mi favor, iba a cometer una locura, la cual probablemente sería la más grande, loca y posiblemente suicida que hubiera tenido nunca.

-puedes soñarme cada noche a partir de ahora- mi mente trabajando al cien para pensar en las siguientes palabras- podemos hacer lo que quieras, es decir, platicar, estar juntos, lo que tu quieras.

-¿es enserio que si pienso hoy que volveré a soñarte podré hacerlo?- abrió sus ojos para mirarme con una ligera chispa de esperanza en ellos.

 _Mierda, creo que estas cavando lentamente nuestra propia tumba. ¿Por qué te dejo hacerlo?_

Asentí enérgicamente, dejando claro mi punto. Si ella me lo pedía, si ella accedía a estar tiempo conmigo aunque técnicamente no lo supiera, ambos podríamos conocernos mejor… y quizás de alguna forma, podría saber que necesitaba para ser la persona que ella más quisiera en el mundo.

-entonces… supongo que te veré mañana- ahora su tono de voz denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

-cuando tu quieras, puedes verme, solo cierra los ojos y ahí estaré- le retire algunos mechones que tapaban su rostro. – ahora, creo que deberías de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Como si su cuerpo respondiera a mi invitación, un bostezo involuntario formó una perfecta "O" en sus carnosos labios. No pude reprimir la risilla que me dio tan inocente acto, y Marinette se sonrojó primero antes de unirse a mi risa.

Terminó acomodándose en su cama y me encargue de cubrirla con las mantas y acariciar su mejilla.

-¿Estarás conmigo hasta que vuelva a cerrar los ojos?- parecía inquieta con la idea de cerrar los ojos. Le hice señas para que me hiciera espacio en su cama, me acomodé sobre las cobijas a su lado y me puse de tal manera que quedáramos cara a cara.

-hasta que cierres los ojos- dije firmemente. Ella sonrió, un poco más relajada y comenzó a acomodarse para dormir. Sin darse cuenta, a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Le di un beso en la frente antes de levantarme. Tomar mis zapatos y salir rápidamente por la ventana. Supuse que Plagg no tardaría en llegar para irnos, pero cuando salía sigilosamente por la ventana del balcón y volvía cerrar sin hacer ruido fui emboscado por una pequeña furia roja que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de ponerse a la altura de mis ojos.

-disculpa, ¿Se podrías saber qué haces tú saliendo de la habitación de Marinette?

 _Atrapados con las manos en la masa._

Diablos, no contemple este posible escenario. ¿Ahora cómo le explicaba a la Kwami de la chica que me gustaba lo que había pasado?


	22. atrapado

_Bien, estamos atrapados, sin escapatoria, con una cosita tan diminuta que debería de dar ternura, y sin embargo tenemos miedo de lo que nos pueda hacer asi qué ¿Cuál es el plan?_

¿Plan? Enserio me estaba preguntando por un plan cuando mi capacidad de razonar había decidid tomar una vacaciones sin fecha de retorno. Sin duda mi mente parecía estar en mi contra a veces. Pero el punto importante en aquel momento no era saber eso, sino la cosita roja que cada vez parecía más impaciente y enojada.

¿Qué, exactamente, debía decirle? Mis verdaderas intenciones era algo impensable, sería como pedir que me tiraran desde la torre Eiffel. Por otra parte, no tenía nada mejor que decir. Esta podía ser mi sentencia, se esa pequeña kwami me veía como una amenaza para su portadora, no cabía duda de que le advertiría de mi presencia y terminaría siendo un pervertido del cual debería de estar lo más alejada posible.

No podía dejar que hiciera eso, ella era mi luz, la amiga y nada en el mundo me debería de alejar de ella. Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando por mi cabeza, cada segundo más de silencio parecía hacer crecer una llama dentro de esa pequeña motita roja.

-sigo esperando una respuesta- sus bracitos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, su ceño fruncido, su boca apretada en una fina línea. Diablos, sería bueno si salía entero de esto.

Detrás de ella, Plagg miraba entre ella y yo, su cara no me decía nada en absoluto, pero en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los míos solo atinó a alzar los hombros. Sin más. la pequeñita siguió la dirección de mi mirada y sus ojos se estrecharon más al ver al mi kwami negro, él de inmediato trago saliva e incluso bajo la mirada hacia sus pequeños pies, como si estos fueran los más interesante de todo el asunto.

-no creas que me olvidado de ti- lo señaló con una de sus manitas y Plagg saltó ante la acusación inminente- tú tienes tanta responsabilidad en esto como él- movió su manita para señalarme a mí, pero sin verme.- aún no puedo creer que te hayas dejado convencer… pero ya arreglaré cuentas contigo, en cuanto a usted- sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en mí- o hablas ahora o voy a despertar a Marinette y veremos que tiene que decir ella.

 _Mierda, habla, estúpido rubio, si no quieres que Marinette nos tache de pervertidos y nos separe de su lado. ¡AHORA!_

Cuando la kwami no vio ningún movimiento de mi parte, comenzó a descender para atravesar la ventana y probablemente despertar a su portadora, y fue cuando finalmente mi lengua cobró vida y comencé a hablar.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! ENSERIO, NO ESTOY SEGURO DE LO QUE ME PASO POR LA MENTE, PERO QUERIA ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA, SOLO QUERIA VERLA SEGURA, A SALVO, HOY NO FUE MI DÍA Y AL MENOS PODER SABER QUE ESTABA DESCANSANDO ME HARIA SENTIR MENOS ESTUPIDO- ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había dicho, y lo dije con una voz susurrante y rápida, algo reprimida. La pequeñita se quedó quieta, esperando por más.

-necesito que me escuches- dije, algo más calmado, aunque sentía las emociones a flor de piel, las manos me temblaban y los latidos del corazón estaban tan rápidos que sentía como me punzaban los oídos. Estaba nervioso, ansioso e incluso asustado de como una mala decisión me estaba alejando poco a poco de lo que quería, de la persona a la que quería. – quiero contarte todo, no solo lo de esta noche, sino toda la historia, si al final decides decirle todo a Mari, estaré bien con ello, pero por favor escucha mi versión de los hechos.

-bien- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se iba a sentar al balcón dándole la espalda a la espectacular vista de las luces de la ciudad. Deje salir un respiro, tratando de controlar los intensos latidos de mi corazón. Plagg estaba a mi lado, de hecho tomó lugar sobre mi hombro izquierdo y aunque parecía asustado de su contraparte, no parecía querer esconderse, simplemente susurró

-por favor, omite la forma de pago que estado recibiendo por ser tu alcahuete- lo dijo bajito, tratando de evitar mover mucho los labios y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la kwami roja.

 _Interesante, pero no debemos de concentrarnos en ello ahora, sino que tanto vamos a decirle a esta pequeñita, y rogar para que al final, no estemos colgando del barandal con una mi lady furiosa._

Me acerque, pero tuve miedo de verla directamente a la cara, así que recargue mis brazos sobre el barandal de hierro forjado y comencé a relatarle todo…o bueno casi todo. Ni loco le contaría del diario, mucho menos de las fantasías.

Obviamente ella se dio cuenta de que yo era Chat Noir, así que estaba al tanto de mis fallidos de intentos para que ladybug me diera una oportunidad para conocernos más allá de los compañeros de batallas que éramos. Así que le conté el resto, como poco a poco fui viendo las similitudes entre ladybug y Marinette y finalmente como llegue a la verdad. Por supuesto, y para darle un poco más de variedad a la historia, le conté la confusión que tuve con mi amigo Nino cuando pensé que a ambos nos gustaba la misma chica y que incluso yo había estado dispuesto a ayudarlo, cuando todavía no había descubierto la identidad de su portadora.

Y luego le conté lo que sentí cuando supe que saldría con Natanael, lo aliviado que me sentí al vernos todos juntos y luego el nudo que se me hizo cuando los deje. No le dije que había usado la trasformación para seguirlos, pero si el hecho de que llegue a esa noche como Chat Noir.

Suspire, conté toda mi historia sin pausas silenciosas, y la kwami en ningún momento me dijo nada, ni quise voltear a verla por miedo de encontrar algo que me asustara en su mirada, o peor aún, algo que me dijera lo mal que había actuado.

-sé que todo esto no justifica nada de lo que hice esta noche- mis palabras tenían algo de verdad, en cierto modo, no pensé con claridad, y ahora que reflexionaba, la niebla que había en mi mente en el momento que decidí estar en el cuarto de Marinette me cegó por completo. Fue estúpido, impulsivo y completamente fuera de lugar. Me avergonzaba pensar que esa persona que invadió la privacidad del cuarto de una chica fui yo, pero lo echo, hecho estaba. – en realidad nada justifica que haya venido hasta aquí esta noche y que me haya aprovechado de la información que sabía para pedirle a Plagg que te distrajera. Fui estúpido…

-impulsivo, tonto, cabeza hueca, mentecato- Plagg ahora sí parecía muy animado en seguir una lista de insultos para mí.

-gracias Plagg- apreté ligeramente los dientes cuando lo dije, lo que le dio a entender a mi Kwami que era momento de cerrar la boca si amaba su apestoso queso.

-lo cierto es que…- hice una pausa, respire hondo y me arme de valor para voltear a mirarla- no puedo decir que lo que hice fue la mejor decisión, ni siquiera fue algo correcto, pero la cosa es que cuando se trata de la persona que quieres, es dificil pensar con la cabeza, es decir lo haces, eso seguro, pero no con lógica o con sentido común. Solo, bien, solo eres impulsivo, loco, comentes cada acción que no te creías posible de hacer, pero al final, solo por verle un par de segundos, si tan solo tiene una sonrisa de su parte, cualquier cosa, eso hace que todo lo demás valga la pena.

Ella me miraba con esos intensos ojos violetas, su rostro impasible, su cuerpecito sin crear ningún movimiento. Me sentí examinado a conciencia, como si pudiera entrar en mí y ver a través de todo. No me dijo absolutamente nada, y sinceramente no sabía si debía de tomarlo como algo bueno o algo malo.

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste?- a pesar de que seguía viéndome, sabía que esa pregunta no era dirigida a mí, sino al pequeño que seguía sentado sobre mi hombro. Lo mire de reojo, y esté solo atinó a alzar los hombros.

-es algo loco, pero no es un mal chico, después de todo, es un portador.

 _Enserio ¿Plagg acaba de hacernos un cumplido?_

Estaba bastante sorprendido, es decir, no es que nos llevemos mal ni nada parecido, pero Plagg no es de las personas que te dice las cosas que piensa de ti, y menos en una situación así. Eso me hizo apreciarlo un poquito más. Esa pequeña bola de pelos con bigotes era el mejor cuando se hablaba de amigos.

-además- dijo, con un tono algo coqueto, nada propio de él- ahora que ya él sabe sobre la identidad de ella, será más fácil en trabajo, incluso podemos estar más tiempo juntos- voló y se acomodó a ella, su comportamiento no era nada parecido a como era en casa, ni siquiera con su amado queso Camembert. ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

.ya vas otra vez con eso- la pequeña se alejó del intento de abrazo de Plagg y se acercó a mí, quedándose a la altura de mi rostro- Creo que lo primero es hacer las presentaciones adecuadamente, mi nombre es Tikki, es un placer conocerte al fin, actual portador del Miraculous de la destrucción, Adrien Agreste – se inclinó ligeramente, haciendo una reverencia propia de la cultura oriental.

De inmediato reaccione y como pude, busque inclinarme para saludarla con el mismo respeto que ella me estaba mostrando.

-el… el placer es mío, kwami de la creación- tartamudee durante toda la oración. Se supone que esto era una especie de interrogatorio, pero su voz no se escuchaba molesta, ni enojada, de hecho, era completamente lo opuesto a cualquier emoción, y eso me desconcertaba aún más.

-bien, bien, suficiente- interrumpió Plagg- dime Tikki, ¿En qué estás pensando exactamente?- Me levante rápidamente para verla mejor. Al principio me observaba con un semblante serio, pero luego su máscara calló y reveló una sonrisa cálida.

-estoy segura que no hubo ninguna mala intención detrás de tus acciones, llámalo intuición, pero reconozco cuando alguien tiene el corazón oscuro, y el tuyo no es el caso, pero, por favor, no lo vuelvas a intentar, no creo que Marinette reaccione bien con una noticia como esa.

 _No, claro que no tenemos un corazón oscuro, pero si uno muy hormonal y pervertido._

Me quede anonadado ante lo que había pasado con Tikki ¿enserio no haría nada? ¿Eso era todo lo que me diría? Mi mente estaba preparada, pensé en todos los escenarios posibles, muy malos escenarios, y sin embargo ella acababa de decir que simplemente no lo debería de volver a intentar ¿en qué mundo esa posibilidad era siquiera pensada?

 _Hey deja de quejarte, a pesar de toda nuestra imprudencia hemos salido bien librados de esta, date cuenta que se puede considerar una pequeñita victoria._

Si, el problema no era eso, sino que yo tenía otra cosa en mente, le había dicho a Marinette que podía soñar conmigo las veces que ella quisiera, y con eso me refería a que iba a visitarla la mayor cantidad de noches que me fuera posible, pero ahora Tikki sabía mi identidad, sabía lo que había hecho y era bastante claro que no me dejaría regresar así como así. Era gato muerto.

Me quedé tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no escuche la pregunta hasta que Plagg puso sus manos enfrente de mí.

-hey, responde, te hicieron una pregunta.

De inmediato vi a lo que se refería. La pequeña Tikki estaba cerca de mí, y por su semblante parecía esperar algo, ¿Qué? No estaba seguro.

-perdón ¿Qué decías?

-te pregunte como descubriste la identidad de Marinette, es más que obvio que lo sabías si mandaste a Plagg a sacarme de la habitación

 _Oops, no pensamos en eso ¿Ahora que se supone que decimos?_

No podía decirle que mi voz interna me hizo tener un sueño sumamente erótico donde al final, después de hacer quien sabe cuántas cosas Ladybug se destapaba frente a mí. Y que por ese sueño comencé a comparar y cuando tuve la oportunidad confirme mis sospechas.

 _No, no, no, no digas ni una palabra de eso, Inventa algo, se creativo, si tu mente puede conjurar cualquier clase de imagen decadente y dignas de películas para adultos, puedes con este simple inconveniente._

-yo…bueno…- sentía como las mejillas se me ponían coloradas, de seguro ahora tenía un delatador color rojo jitomate- la verdad… es que fue… una gran casualidad- ¿Qué diantres se supone que quería decir con eso?

-mmmmm- juró que su mirada se entrecerró y su escrutinio fue tan detenido que estaba seguro que mi rostro estaba perlada de un sudor nervioso y frío- ¿así que fue casualidad? ¿Exactamente que fue casualidad?

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda. Alerta roja, vamos, piensa antes de hablar, di algo creíble._

-en realidad, fue un poco de buena suerte y mucha observación. Vi similitudes, me hice ideas locas, luego pasaron cosas y termine confirmando mis suposiciones- hablé tan rápido que sentí como las palabras se amontonaban en mi lengua. Era obvio mi nerviosismo y mi inútil intento por dar explicaciones cortas para evadir el tema.

-y exactamente ¿Cuáles fueron esas cosas que pasaron?- ahora si me encontraba en un verdadero interrogatorio. Con la mirada de Tikki y su presencia cada vez grande, sentía un acecho cada vez más grande y eso me estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

-vamos Tikki, deja al chico- de alguna extraña forma, Plagg parecía estar completamente a mi lado, ya que se interpuso entre ella y yo, impidiendo verme.- después de todo, pensé que te alegraría verme, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-claro que me alegra verte Plagg, pero también me preocupa que Marinette sea descubierta, en esta ocasión fue su compañero, lo cual es un alivio, pero ¿y si hubiera sido otro?- sólo de pensarlo se me hizo un pequeño nudo en el estómago. ¿Alguien más sabiendo el secreto de Marinette? La simple idea me hacía querer apretar los puños y golpear una pared. Nunca lo permitiría, primero se las verían conmigo antes de siquiera decir algo. Este secreto era suyo, y ahora mío, y lo protegería con mi vida.

Y entonces caí en cuenta en algo. Esto de las identidades era un secreto que ahora ambos compartíamos, nuestro secreto. Y vaya si eso no me hizo crecer un poco el ego y el orgullo.

 _Un poco, yo diría que creció como…_

Callé a esa voz como pude, ya habíamos tenido suficiente de sus ideas por una noche. Me importaba poco si fuera parte de mi o no.

-Pero no lo fue, y sinceramente creo que la insistencia de Adrien por saber la verdadera identidad de ladybug fue algo que influyó mucho en que descubriera la verdad. Haz hecho un buen trabajo con ella, Tikki, sabe cuidarse y cuidar todo lo que hay a su alrededor- vaya, el día de hoy Plagg era una cajita llena de sorpresas y buenos deseos, me pregunté que más pasaría. – Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estos dos son héroes, creo que ya era necesario que alguno de ellos encontrará las similitudes que había, digo al menos con Ladybug era fácil darse cuenta del parecido, este chico sí que cambia por completo con la trasformación.

-Hey, no hables como si no estuviera aquí, puedo escucharte, sabes- dije cruzándome de brazos y poniendo mi mejor cara fingida de enfado.

-No digo nada que no sea cierto- Plagg, tan maduro como siempre, me enseñó su lengua, luego su rostro se transformó, una mirada sospechosa y una risa asomándose en sus labios me hicieron dudar acerca de lo que venía a continuación. De inmediato se volteó y siguió hablando con su contraparte como si nada- oye, ¿Por qué no ponemos las cosas parejas?

-de que estás hablando Plagg- la Kwami movió la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, poniendo mayor atención a lo que sea que ese pequeño granuja tuviera que decir.

-bien, siento que te inquieta el hecho que solo uno de los héroes de París sepa la identidad del otro, así que para dejar las cosas a mano, ¿Por qué no decirle a Marinette cual es la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir? Estoy seguro que…-

-¡NO!- tanto Tikki como yo gritamos ante la loca idea de Plagg. Yo porque seguro que ese pequeño sinvergüenza quería sacar provecho de la situación, o peor aún, deseaba una revancha por las cosas que le pasaban a mi lado, y exhibiéndome con Marinnette sería algo perfecto. Aunque no supe cuáles serían los motivos de Tikki para decirle no a una idea que de alguna manera ayudaba a su portadora.

-Plagg, no es el mejor momento para planear algo así- comenzó a dar explicaciones- y además no veo porque sería necesario.- suspiró mientras miraba hacia la ventana que bajaba al cuarto de Marinette- como sea, ha sido una larga noche y estoy segura que todos queremos descansar, ya en otra ocasión hablaremos más detenidamente acerca de todo esto.

-tienes razón, debemos de descansar- Plagg voló hasta estar a mi altura.- Entonces…¿Te vemos mañana?

 _Di que sí, necesitamos una excusa para venir aquí mañana._

No supe cómo decirle acerca de lo que le había hecho y dicho con Marinette hace solo unos momentos. Y ahora no era el mejor momento para sacar a colación algo así. Por lo tanto debía de pedir un milagro para poder venir otra vez.

-No sé si sea una buena idea- Tikki miraba hacia la ventana, pensando en la chica que dormía cómodamente en su cama.

-vamos Tikki, hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos, ¿No me has extrañado?- el rostro de Plagg era todo un suceso para mí. Tenía un ligero puchero y juró que sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran a punto de llorar.

 _Muy bien, tenemos que interrogar muy seriamente a nuestro Kwami. ¿Soy el único que piensa que estos dos tienen algo más de lo que sabemos nosotros?_

-Plagg, ya hablamos de esto antes- se acercó a él, sus manitas rodeándolo y dándole un pequeño abrazo de consolación- claro que te he extrañado mucho, viejo amigo.

 _Auch, y ese fue un home run directo a la friendzone._

-Ahora tienen que irse- se separó de Plagg y me dirigió una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar.- Sabes que decir.

-entiendo- mire de reojo a Plagg, que este a su vez no dejaba de ver a la pequeña motita roja- Plagg, transfórmame.

Un halo de luz verdosa se presentó y en un segundo estaba dentro de mi traje de Chat Noir.

-supongo que te veremos después- dije, a modo de despedida y porque sinceramente ya no sabía que más decirle.

\- Buenas noches, Chat- su ligera inclinación y sus buenos modales me hacía sentir como un patoso niño hormonal sin educación.

 _Bueno, lo de hormonal yo no lo negaría, pero lo otro creo que podemos suprimirlo de la oración._

Hice una ligera inclinación, tome mi bastón y lo estire para lanzarme hacia el siguiente tejado y correr hacia mi casa. En cuanto llegue a mi tejado, me quede recargado contra una de las columnas, justo del lado en el que estaba la ventana de mi baño.

 _Bien, no fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas, pero al menos ve el lado positivo, estuvimos mucho tiempo con ella._

Si, si por mucho tiempo entendíamos la salida grupal y mi repentino y loco ataque de posesión que se apoderó de mí y literalmente me llevó a rastras a su hogar. Ahora que estaba en soledad, me deje caer, recargando mi espalda contra la pared y mi cabeza toco el frio de la roca, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan pocas horas. Agradecí mi momento de cordura y sentido común cuando tuve la sensatez suficiente para evitar meter la pata con Marinette a nivel catastrófico.

 _Sin embargo, te recuerdo que de alguna manera has hecho un movimiento poco común. Esa idea de que pases un rato con ella durante cada noche no es precisamente lo mejor que encontramos ¿verdad?_

Ciertamente, no fue lo mejor que pude decir en ese momento, tanto así que ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber abierto la boca sin pensar. Pero ahora esta amenaza debía de convertirla en una oportunidad, una oportunidad única y muy ventajosa que de ser moldeada adecuadamente me permitiría ser parte de la vida de Marinette.

Como dijo Tikki, necesitaba descansar, decían que si consultabas las cosas con la almohada, a la mañana tendrías una perspectiva muy diferente de las cosas por la mañana. O al menos eso era lo que yo creía creer.

Entre en mi cuarto de baño, ahí deshice mi transformación y como siempre. Plagg salió corriendo hacia la bandeja de plata llena de queso. Le escuché comer con avidez y sin muchas ganas de hablar de lo que había- o más bien no había pasado- abrí la ducha y me metí sin siquiera quitarme la ropa. El agua caliente me ayudaba a relajarme, y yo esperaba, también a aclarar mi mente. Cuando sentí que la ropa pesaba mucho sobre mi cuerpo, comencé a aventarla, cada prenda se impactó con fuerza en la pared contraria a la ducha.

-hey, deja de actuar como un chiquillo en pleno berrinche- no supe exactamente en qué momento llegó Plagg, su rostro cubierto de migajas de queso- pensé que después de estar todo el rato con la chica te sentirías mejor ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me reí sin humor.

-¿qué ha pasado? Ha pasado que por un momento he perdido la maldita cabeza y casi cometo una locura que pudo haber acabado con cualquier cosa que quisiera con Marinette, eso es lo que ha pasado- mi volumen subió y fue más fuerte en cuanto dejaba que las sensaciones y los sentimientos regresaran, debía de tener un gran daño en el cerebro si no era capaz de tener en cuenta nada más que mis actos egoístas.

-oh vamos ¿Fue tan malo tener un momento a solas con ella?- Plagg nunca había sido de las personas que no respetaba la privacidad, siempre que hablábamos en la ducha, él se quedaba en el lavamanos de espaldas a la dirección donde se encontraba la ducha, a veces era muy molesto, pero sabía que en fondo, muy en el fondo, el hacía las cosas con un propósito.

-no lo entiendes Plagg- mi voz sonaba ahora apagada, carente de emociones- lo que ocurrió no fue algo simple, estuve a punto de hacer algo que la habría dañado de alguna manera, bien o mal, eso estuvo mal en muchos sentidos. Yo la quiero, y lo que menos quiero es lastimarla, estuve mal entrando en su casa, en su habitación, y también estuve mal en abusar de mis habilidades para hacerlo. Perdóname por ello Plagg.- lo decía en serio, lo había involucrado aunque él pudo negarse, decir que el queso tuvo algo que ver era algo sumamente tonto.

\- ya, ya.- dijo, con su tono dándome a entender que debía de restarle importancia- somos un equipo, y no es como si me hubieras obligado a hacerlo. Quizás debimos de haberlo pensado más antes de hacer algo, pero para ser sinceros, yo también tenía curiosidad. Acaba de bañarte y sal de una vez, es algo fastidioso hablar con alguien a quien no ves.

Pensé, por un momento, que Plagg tenía un humor demasiado cambiante para ser un ser de milenios.

 _Es viejo, pero eso no significa que sea maduro. Venos a nosotros, somos unos simple adolescente y salvamos a París cada que podemos, cuando se supone que solo nos deberíamos de preocupar por la apariencia y las chicas._

En realidad, el día de hoy me sentía algo saturado de la voz de mi cabeza, así que decidí que si no la escuchaba, por lo menos un día, eso no mataría a nadie. Escucharla, de alguna forma, me había llevado hacia un precipicio al que casi me lanzó sin pensarlo. Con esa decisión en mente, hice toda la rutina de baño y salí, me puse una piyama nueva y me acomode en la cama.

-Hora de dormir- Plagg, tan propio de él, se acaparó su cojín favorito y lo acomodó en una de las orillas de la cama, se movía y lo acomodaba para poder acostarse en él. A pesar de todo, parecía feliz. Y entonces recordé algo interesante.

-dime Plagg ¿Tikki y tú…?- ni siquiera sabía que debía de preguntar ¿Eran novios? ¿Le gustaba? Hasta donde yo sabía, Plagg y Tikki aparecían como una dualidad para combatir las cosas que amenazaban a la humanidad, uno era el caos, el otro la creación… o bueno yo lo interpretaba así. Una dualidad, un ying y un yang, pero finalmente ambos tenían sentimientos, y nunca me pregunte si ellos podían enamorarse. Di por sentado demasiadas cosas sin información.

Mi pequeño kwami no me contestó, sino que me daba la espalda.

-Sabes- dijo, con su voz demasiado tranquila- durante todo este tiempo, he visto desfilar a muchas personas, yo he visto a chicos ser y no ser, valientes, poderosos, fuertes, he visto como se han perdido en ellos mismos, como a veces su falta de interés propio acabó con… bueno, con aquello que era importante para ellos- de repente sentí que la atmosfera estaba cargada de melancolía- Y en todo ese tiempo solo tenía algo. Tikki siempre estuvo ahí para mí, es mi compañera y mi amiga, compartí victorias y derrotas a su lado, hemos seguido caminos juntos, paralelos, pero pocas veces podemos compartir tiempo junto. Sé que somos responsables de muchas cosas, pero a veces quisiera tener más tiempo para pasarlo a su lado…- nunca, en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, Plagg había sido tan sincero conmigo. Sentí que el hecho de haberla visto y pasar un rato con ella le había recordado muchas cosas, y necesitaba decirle a alguien antes de atormentarse con ello. Y no supe cómo responder a tanta honestidad, ante tanta vulnerabilidad que había mostrado.

-Hey, vamos a dormir, creo que mañanra las cosas serán un poco diferentes- jale la punta de su cojín hasta acomodarlo cerca de la cabecera de la cama, casí al lado de mi almohada.

No dijo nada más, simplemente se acomodó y al rato se quedó profundamente dormido. Mientras tanto, me quede un rato más pensando. Plagg tenía intenciones personales para saber quien era ladybug, sin embargo nunca presionó, nunca cuestionó o decidió separarse de mí para ir en busca de su amiga. Y eso me decía mucho de él. Me dormí pensando que quizás, si las cosas se daban de la forma que esperaba y Marinette al final se hacia mi novia, Plagg tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo con su pequeña amiga. Porque una fracción de tiempo a veces valía mucho más que mil años de espera.

Nota de la autora:

CREO QUE HOY ES UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA EXPLICAR MI GRAN AUSENCIA EN WATTPAD. EN SEPTIEMBRE ENTRE A MI SERVICIO SOCIAL, QUE FUE DURANTE LOS FINES DE SEMANA, FUE UNA MARAVILLOSA EXPERIENCIA QUE AME CON TODA MI VIDA, PERO COMO TODO LO BUENO, YA VIO EL FINAL. Y EL HECHO ES QUE LOS DÍAS QUE MÁS TIEMPO TENÍA PARA ESCRIBIR ERAN LOS FINES DE SEMANA. ASÍ QUE UNA VEZ QUE ESTO EMPEZÓ MI TIEMPO SE VIO LIMITADO. Y CON LAS CLASES, LAS TAREAS Y DEMÁS COSAS MI VIDA FUE DEMASIADO RÁPIDA PARA MI.

HUBO DÍAS DONDE LOS CAPITULOS DE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS SE CREABAN PERO EN CUANTO QUERÍA ESCRIBIRLAS, EL CANSANCIO DE MI CUERPO ME DEJABA NOQUEADA. A PARTIR DE HOY ESPERO TENER TODO EN ORDEN Y SER CONSTANTE PARA DARLE FIN A ESTAS HISTORIAS Y COMENZAR NUEVOS PROYECTOS CON TODOS USTEDES QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y ESPERANDO CON DEMASIADA PACIENCIA, PREOCUPÁNDOSE POR MI.

A TODAS AQUELLAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONAS QUE TUVIERON LA MOLESTIA DE PREGUNTAR ACERCA DE MI SALUD Y EL PORQUE DE MI AUSENCIA SIN ACUSACIONES HAGO PÚBLICO MI GRATITUD HACIA ELLOS.

ADELANTO UN POCO DEL SIGUIENTE CAP, SERÁ UN CAPITULO ESCRITO POR TIKKI, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE.


	23. Algo inesperado

_Los ligeros golpes contra el cristal hicieron que abriera los ojos, y miraba hacia mi ventana, una sombra se dibujaba, detrás de ella, pero a contra luz me era difícil verle, sin embargo, sabía que solo había una persona capaz de estar ahí sin el peligro de caer de al menos una altura de 12 metros._

 _Como pude me levante de mi cama, aventando las sábanas y todo aquello que estuviera a mi paso, corriendo para quitar el pestillo de la ventana y dejar a mi encantadora visita entrar a mi habitación. Estaba colgada de cabeza, su pequeñas coletas balanceándose hacia abajo y su rostro iluminado por las luces de París. Extendí mi mano, ofreciendo un apoyo para que el acceso fuera mucho más fácil. Ella sonrió y volteó su cuerpo para tener un buen agarre._

 _Una enguantada mano de color rojo con puntos moteados me apretó y sonreí como todo un tonto cuando pude verla mejor._

 _-creí que estarías dormido.- susurró ladybug mientras caía con gracia y un suave ruido dentro de mi habitación. Su mirada no vacilaba cuando veía directo a mis ojos, y ese intenso color azul me tuvo atrapado enseguida, dejando sin hablar. – esperaba que estuvieras dormido, en realidad._

 _Esa frase sí que era nueva para mí. Pero al parecer mi cerebro todavía no conectada del todo con mi cuerpo, por lo tanto me estaba costando encontrar las palabras para formular una frase coherente. Así que ella siguió._

 _-supongo que si estas despierto a estas horas, es porque algo te está perturbando- parecía bajar la mirada ligeramente, y un adorable rubor cubría las mejillas que sobresalían por debo del antifaz. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y pasó distraídamente su mano por su oreja derecha, como si acomodara un mechón de cabello invisible. – Sabes, no soy muy buena en estas cosas, pero es mi deber ayudar a los parisinos con sus problemas así que ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

 _Su carita inocente y su desinterés me hizo querer saltarle encima ¿Me preguntaba que podía hacer por mí? ¡Si ella quería podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera! Me tenía colgando de su dedo pequeño y ni siquiera lo sabía._

 _-yo… yo…- con mi gran capacidad para decir monosílabos, las cosas estaban poniéndose un poco difíciles.-yo…es…la…- de seguro que parecía un tarado y no la culpaba si quería retratarse de su oferta y salir por la ventana en aquel preciso momento._

 _-mmmm- su sonido fue más como uno de estar meditando las cosas- quizás tus problemas de comunicación se puedan resolver de otra manera._

 _Soltó mi mano, que hasta ese momento había mantenido entre nosotros, su cálido toque un recordatorio de lo que ella era. Calidez, hogar, amor, luz dentro de la oscuridad. Avanzó con paso firme hasta mi mesita, justo enfrente del gran televisor de pantalla plana y se inclinó ligeramente para alcanzar algo que se encontraba debajo de esta. Mentiría si dijera que no aproveche la oportunidad para echar un vistazo al contorno de sus caderas y de esas piernas torneadas que se marcaban con el traje._

 _-quizás un poco de esto podría ayudar- se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa de victoria se dibujaba en su rostro mientras alzaba en sus manos los controles del videojuego. Marinette era toda una experta jugadora, otra cosa más para adorarla ¿Quién no quería a una novia gamer?_

 _Sonreí, pensando que esos eran los pequeños placeres de la vida que valían la pena: una noche en compañía de la persona más importante para ti, simplemente disfrutar la compañía sin ninguna otra situación, otro tipo de complicidad e intimidad._

 _Me acerque a ella, y de repente las inseguridades y mi poca capacidad para decir algo coherente desaparecieron. Tome el control del jugador número dos y con mirándola directamente a los ojos me dijo:_

 _-escoge el juego, pero ten por seguro que te arrasaré- esa sonrisa coqueta y llena de confianza me fascinaba, ella era todo un enigma para mí, darme cuenta que esta persona eran dos y una al mismo tiempo. Una personalidad diferente en cada momento. Y yo era el único que lo sabía, lo disfrutaba y no dejaría que nadie más lo supiera. Ella se acomodó en una de las esquinas del sillón, subiendo sus pies y esperando pacientemente a que tomará una decisión. Esto sin duda era un reto, y sabía cómo hacerlo más interesante._

 _Escogí "Injustice Gods Among us", porque era un experto en los combates, mire de reojo a mi compañera de juego, ella solo sonreía y mantenía una ceja en alto, esperando para ver que seguía. Esperamos a que iniciará, y Ladybug, sin darle mucha importancia, se quitó su traje y dejó que su kwami saliera, totalmente confiada y relajada enfrente de mí._

 _Los grandes ojos de Tikki me miraron con cautela, pero no dijo nada, se quedó al lado de Marinette, sentada sobre su hombro sin quitarme la vista de encima mientras su portadora le miro divertida._

 _-Vamos TIkki, sonríe un poco- movió su hombro para que su kwami quitara la cara seria de pocos amigos que tenía- ¿y dónde está?- tarde un momento en entender de quien hablaba. Plagg salió de la parte superior de mi habitación, seguramente haciendo alguna maldad con mis libros. Se acercó con una sonrisa que solo le había visto hacer con un gran queso apestoso. Sus ojos brillaban como un verdadero felino y sabía porque._

 _No ocultó su entusiasmo mientras dejó que su cuerpo chocaba con el de la kwami roja, atrapándola en un invasivo abrazo. Tikki también se mostraba alegre de verle, aunque claramente la falta de espacio entre ellos no era algo que apreciara tanto como mi kwami._

 _-ustedes dos se ven que tienen que ponerme al día, no se preocupen por nosotros, estaré dándole una paliza a este chico- Marinette los despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, invitándolos a que se alejaran un poco de nosotros, y aunque la pequeña motita roja frunció el ceño por la sugerencia, mi kwami no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar la mano de su compañera y atravesar la pared, sin decir en donde estarían escondidos._

 _Ambos miramos como los pequeños seres que nos habían convertido en superhéroes desaparecían, Marinette solo suspiro y se volvió hacia mí, una máscara de astucia puesta en ese rostro cautivamente y un claro desafió en sus ojos._

 _-entonces ¿Seguirás ahí parado o piensas poner el juego?- esta actitud competitiva suya era inusualmente atractiva para mí. No estaba seguro si me gustaría ver eso en otra situación, una que implicaba menos ropa y más dominio._

 _Despeje mi mente de inmediato, pensando las cosas con claridad, recordándome una y otra vez que ese tipo de pensamientos me llevaban por malas decisiones. Coloque el disco del videojuego en la consola y esperamos el inicio de este. Tome el control y me senté en el mismo sillón que Marinette, pero en el extremo opuesto, dejando una clara distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío._

 _Ella tomó nota de eso, y sin decir nada, se descalzo los zapatos que traía puestos y puso sus pies sobre el sillón, acomodando su cuerpo de manera que ahora sus lindos dedos pintados de un esmalte rosa nacarado estaban apoyados sobre mi muslo, sus piernas no estaban completamente estiradas, así que si lo quería, podía alcanzar ciertas partes de mi anatomía sin problemas._

 _-¿te molesta?- dijo toda inocente._

 _-no- trague audiblemente cuando sentí como sus dedos se movían, creando ligeras caricias y mandando corrientes eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo. Ella sonrió, mientras seleccionaba el modo de juego y a su personaje. Espere que el combate fuera lo suficientemente bueno para hacerme concentrar más en la pantalla y menos en la persona a mi lado._

 _No dijimos nada mientras nos concentramos en la selección de personajes y veíamos un poco del contexto y videos antes de comenzar la batalla. Trate de relajarme a pesar del contacto de su cuerpo. Esto solo era un juego inocente, no tenía que terminar en nada que yo no quisiera. El problema es que yo sí que quería muchas cosas, pero ella se merecía más respeto. Así que debía de contenerme ante cualquier cosa._

 _Mire de reojo para ver que hacía Marinette, justo cuando el combate comenzó, ella tomándome desprevenido y atacando. Ambos escogimos personajes muy interesantes, el mío era nightwing, mientras que ella escogió a Catwoman, con una sonrisa traviesa le cruzaba el rostro. Su personaje atacó y de inmediato nos vimos inmersos en el juego. Golpeábamos y esquivábamos ataques, usando garras y látigo para debilitar a mi personaje, use combos y algunos trucos que sabía, pero de nada sirvió cuando ella mostró su arsenal._

 _-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- lo dijo sin mirarme, parecía estar concentrada en vencerme, aunque no sabía porque ¿Cuál era el propósito?_

 _-ni de poco- seguí adelante con mi improvisada estrategia, pero lo único que conseguía era recibir una paliza aún más grande. Mi nivel de energía disminuía y en menos de 3 minutos apenas si podía mantener un cuarto de la energía de mi personaje, esta era una paliza que había comenzado con una clara desventaja para mí. Termine perdiendo cuando Marinette lanzó una combinación con el ataque de látigo y un combo de garras que me dejó frito y a ella como campeona. Bufé fastidiado y de inmediato exigí la revancha._

 _-vamos Adrien, pensé que eras el mejor jugador de París- dijo burlonamente._

 _-no me provoques Marinette, si no quieres que callé esos bonitos labios- tenía un serio problema por cambiar tanto de humor, hace un minuto estaba más que feliz de tener a la chica de mis sueños en mi recámara, ahora estaba tan lleno de frustración que no fui muy consciente de lo que había gritado. Pero al parecer para mi compañera esa frase no le fue indiferente, me volteé lentamente y ella me veía con una ceja alzada de una manera que me parecía algo sugerente._

 _-así que piensas que mis labios son bonitos ¿eh?- mierda, mierda, y más mierda- me pregunto qué otra parte de mi te parece bonita._

 _Decir que toda mi sangre hizo una parada de tiempo indeterminado en mis mejillas sería un eufemismo, sentía el rostro sumamente caliente y estaba seguro que el color se notaba incluso a doscientos metros de distancia. Marinette ya había elegido a su siguiente personaje para el combate y yo estaba como un tonto, completamente petrificado._

 _-oh, vamos Adri, ¿Acaso no eras tu quien pidió la revancha?- sus pies acariciaron la parte exterior de mi muslo, lo que me permitió salir de mi letargo. Solo pulse el botón de selección, sin fijarme realmente en que había elegido, esta chica me llevaba a explorar extremos opuestos de mi personalidad, y ahora una sugerente y muy arriesgada idea estaba rondando mi mente._

 _Me puse en movimiento antes de que fuera tarde, baje una de mis manos del mando y la coloque sobre su pie desnudo, solo un suave roce en la piel que se exponía desde su tobillo hasta debajo de su rodilla. Sentí como se sobresaltó a mi contacto y le hizo perder su atención de la tele, eso me dio unos preciosos momentos para atacar, sin proponérmelo había escogido a Batman, así que comencé con una serie de combinaciones. Ella de inmediato contraatacó, pero le no había mucho que hacer antes de terminar perdiendo la partida._

 _-bien jugado gatito, pero el falta un desempate- ella me miraba con una expresión que no prometía piedad- pero creo que ahora debemos de jugar más limpio._

 _-estoy de acuerdo- esperaba que ese brillo de venganza en su mirada no fuera a tomar lugar en esta partida._

 _Nuestros siguientes personajes fueron joker y Harley Quinn, no dijimos ni hicimos nada, mientras ella baja un pie perezoso para que colgara y el otro se quedaba apoyado en mi muslo. El combate empezó, y por unos minutos, parecía que todo sería justo, limpio y que tendríamos un buen rato. Hasta que sentí una presión en la entrepierna. Eso me hizo mirar hacia abajo y ver que sobre el cierre de mis pantalones descansaba un bonito pie con uñas pintadas, el cual se movía de vez en cuando como si estuviera buscando una mejor posición para descansar. Puse el videojuego en pausa y recibí una protesta de Marinette de inmediato._

 _-hey,¿Por qué? Estábamos llegando a un punto interesante._

 _-Mari, podrías por favor…- ni siquiera sabía que decir ¿quitar tu pie de mi entrepierna? ¿Dejar de moverlo tanto?, termine por señalar con la vista hacia donde su pie seguía ejerciendo presión y había una respuesta bastante obvia creciendo debajo de mis pantalones._

 _-oh- su respuesta fue claramente falsa- pensé que dijiste que no te molestaba_

 _-no me molesta que subas tus pies, pero…- me interrumpí cuando un gemido involuntario salía de mi boca a causa del movimiento que sentía- pero creo que estas un poco lejos de donde lo dejaste al inicio._

 _-lo sé, es que se me estaba durmiendo.- movió sus dedos para dar énfasis a sus palabras- así que lo estire un poco para evitar un calambre.- su otro pie se unió al primero, moviéndose sobre la ropa y provocando que las mente se me comenzaba a quedar en blanco._

 _-Marinette, creo que deberíamos seguir jugando.- juró que estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas evitar quitarle el control de las manos y arrojarla sobreel sillón, pero ella no era de mucha ayuda._

 _-si, creo que tienes razón- quitó sus pies y de inmediato sentí la ausencia, mi cuerpo buscando aquella fricción de la cual había sido privado. No sufrió este sentimiento por mucho tiempo._

 _-¿Qué… qué…estas…haciendo?- me quede mudo cuando se levantó, hizo espacio entre mis manos y el control de videojuego y se sentó sobre mi regazo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, su trasero haciendo presión sobre mi ingle y está creciendo cada vez más en respuesta. Se acomodó de tal manera que su cuerpo quedará ligeramente ladeado para que yo pudiera ver mejor la pantalla y tuviera bien sujeto el control._

 _-lo que tu sugeriste, seguir jugando- me guiño un ojo y quitó la pausa al videojuego, haciendo caso omiso a la erección que seguramente ella ya había sentido. Siguió jugando como si nada, indiferente a los movimientos que hacía con su cadera o los ruidos que evitaba emitir al sentir como mi cuerpo no era indiferente a tales atenciones._

 _-Marinette, por favor…- estaba tratando de concentrarme en el juego, pero estaba fallando miserablemente, mi compañera no era una gran ayuda en aquel momento. Perdí en menos de un minuto. En cuanto la consola anunció al ganador, ella movió como loca las piernas, y yo no pude más con ello._

 _Deje que el control del videojuego se me resbalara de las manos, libres ahora para posarse en la cadera de Marinette y mantenerla quieta un instante mientras apoyaba mi frente en su espalda. Ella se quedó quieta y trató de darse la vuelta para verme, pero el agarre se lo impedía._

 _-Hora de jugar de verdad- nos levantamos de un tirón, solo hacer mi maniobra y volcarla sobre el sillón, conmigo encima. El movimiento había hecho volar su control remoto y de inmediato me apoderé de sus manos para inmovilizarla y atacarla como yo quería._

 _Sus labios recibieron a los míos con entusiasmo, un beso que en vez de ser tierno estaba lleno de impaciencia y deseo, me provocaba con pequeñas mordidas en el labio inferior, haciendo una invitación a que me aventurara a ser más agresivo, más salvaje. Sus piernas estaban entre las mías, y a pesar de que la trataba de mantener quieta, comenzó a frotar una de sus rodillas contra mi erección en la entrepierna._

 _Nos separamos ligeramente, momento en el cual pude darme el lujo de contemplarla. Su cabello, a pesar de estar peinado en sus coletas, se veía alborotado, inclusos algunas hebras de cabello habían escapado de su amarre y andaban libres, cubriéndole parte de la frente y las mejillas. Sus labios tenían un intenso color rosa, producto del contacto con los míos. El brillo en su mirada era travieso, y el azul cielo se había oscurecido para darle un toque sensual._

 _-creo que este juego me va a gustar más- me sonrió coqueta, mientras trataba en vano de deshacerse de mi agarre. En respuesta yo apreté ligeramente con mis manos._

 _-no tienes idea de cuánto- volví a besarla, pero esta vez, fui yo quien mordió sus labios, generando un gemido, quería más de esos sonidos, así que me desplace a su cuello, buscando zonas blancas y suaves donde depositar más besos y probar de su dulce sabor. Ella tampoco era una presa muy quieta, seguía moviendo su rodilla contra mi erección, la cual parecía ponerse más ruda a cada movimiento que sentía sobre ella._

 _-Adrien…- mi nombre en sus labios tuvo un sonido tan erótico que sacó una sonrisa de satisfacción masculina de mi parte. Estuve un rato trazando un camino en su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, con mi lengua comencé a jugar con esa pequeña parte carnosa de su oído, cosa que hizo que Marinette dejará de mover su rodilla._

 _-¿Se siente bien?- susurré dulcemente._

 _-aja- ella se relajó tanto que pensé que no intentaría nada, así que afloje el agarre de mis manos._

 _Entonces sus brazos se pusieron entre nosotros, para empujarme y ella tomar en control. Mi reacción fue demasiado tardada, porque en segundo yo era el que estaba debajo de su delicioso cuerpo, mis manos habían sido inmovilizadas por una de las suyas, su trasero peligrosamente cerca de mi erección que pujaba por ser liberada de la prisión que eran los pantalones._

 _-caíste- no me importaba mucho siempre y cuando tuviera lo que quería, en síntesis era a ella. Ahora fui yo quien fue el receptor de caricias y los dulces besos de Marinette, cada beso provocó que una corriente eléctrica se extendiera a través de mi cuerpo, igual que ella, trate de liberarme de su agarre._

 _-¿Por qué tan impaciente, gatito?- susurró para después darle un mordisco a mi oreja en la parte superior. - ¿es que acaso quieres otra cosa? Esta mujer parecía toda inocencia, pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía, porque acercó su trasero más hacia donde estaba el bulto de mis pantalones y se restregó ligeramente sobre este._

 _-Usted, señorita es una mujer muy traviesa- dije siguiéndole el juego._

 _-quizás he aprendido de cierto gato._

 _-pues quizás debas de evitar ese tipo de compañía._

 _Puso una cara como si en realidad estuviera considerando la posibilidad de hacer algo así, luego negó y pegó su rostro más cerca del mío, sus pechos aplastándose contra mi rostro y dejándome con ganas de acariciar._

 _-eso sería un inconveniente, porque resulta que en verdad me gusta la compañía de ese gatito, aunque a veces sea muy travieso, cuando quiere puede ser realmente lindo y eso me encanta-comenzó a darme ligeros besos por mi barbilla y en mis mejillas- además- beso- es divertido- beso- encantador- beso- amable- beso- y todo un pervertido._

 _Eso último lo dijo mientras se restregaba más, y su mano libre estaba vagando hacía el sur, pasando por un costado, sus dedos dejando un cosquilleo en mi piel a pesar de la tela. Cuando su mano llegó al doblez de la ropa, coló su mano para tocar mi abdomen y su piel desnuda era cálida y suave, lo cual me hacía preguntarme que otras partes se sentirían de la misma manera._

 _-Ese gatito me hace querer hacer muchas cosas- continuaba hablando, pero ahora se había acercado a mi oído y dejando al alcance de mi boca su dulce cuello, cosa que no desaproveché y comencé a jugar, probándolo con mis labios y mi lengua, mientras ella seguía hablando- me gusta acariciarlo y quiero que me acaricie, que se tome su tiempo en conocer cada rincón de mi cuerpo y yo tomarme mi tiempo en memorizar el mapa de su cuerpo._

 _Puso su mano sobre cada centímetro de mi abdomen, y cuando se cansó de tocar ahí comenzó a pasar una y otra vez los dedos a lo largo de la orilla de mi pantalón._

 _-Marinette, por favor…- ni siquiera sabía exactamente que le estaba pidiendo ¿Qué me liberará para poder tocarla yo? ¿Qué siguiera con su dulce tortura? ¿Qué tocará más?_

 _-Adrien eres muy educado al pedir las cosas- puso sus manos sobre el cordón que apretaba el pantalón de la piyama, con intenciones de jalar pero sin hacerlo.- sin embargo te falta decir exactamente qué quieres que haga, si no dices las palabras correctas, yo simplemente podía no entenderte. Así que dime, dulce y pervertido gatito ¿qué quieres?_

 _-¿a ti?- fue algo patético que mi frase sonará a pregunta que a una respuesta convincente._

 _-¿a mí?, pues aquí estoy.- seguía jugando con el cordón sin abrirlo, esa chica era mi perdición y yo era más que feliz porque fuera de esa manera._

 _-Marinette, juega después._

 _-pero me gusta jugar de esta forma, podría estar así por horas._

 _-por favor Marinette, te quiero a ti, quiero tus manos, tus labios, tu cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, oh mierda, santo cielo- las demás palabras apenas si fueron un sonido, en un instante su mano había pasado de estar en el cordón, a quitarlo, meterla por debajo del elástico de los bóxer y acariciar mi punta romana completamente endurecida por el juego._

 _De inmediato reaccionó a su toque, creciendo un poco más y saltando sobre su palma. Ella pasó su mano sobre todo el largo, apretado un poco en la base y la punta. Sus dedos apenas podían cerrarse sobre mi eje y eso la hizo poner una rostro de curiosidad._

 _-vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, alguien necesita atención, si bajas las manos, tendrás un gran problema- dijo antes de soltar mis manos de su agarre y moverse para poder acomodarse entre mis piernas y que su rostro estuviera a la altura de mi cadera. Tomó por la orilla mi ropa y la jaló hacia abajo, yo alce un poco las caderas para ayudarla, y mis pantalones y mi calzoncillos fueron a parar hasta mis rodillas. Ni siquiera los bajo hasta los tobillos. Mi erección saltó ante el movimiento. Mi dureza se apoyaba sobre mi abdomen, apuntando hacia mi ombligo, pero sin llegar a él._

 _Desde mi punto de vista podía observar la mirada felina que había en los ojos de Marinette, se relamió sus labios y su vista fue desde mi rostro hasta donde mi pene erecto descansaba. Ella acarició mis caderas, el exterior de mis muslos hasta mis rodillas, su cuerpos lo acomodó entre mis piernas, en el reducido espacio que no lo permitía el sillón._

 _Quise acariciar con mis manos su rostro, tenía una necesidad casi asfixiante de tocarla por todos lados, pero no podía hacerlo, temía que si lo hacía, ella se fuera tan rápido como había llegado._

 _Paso sus manos hacia el interior de mis muslos, comenzó su caricia ascendente, cerré los ojos para disfrutar más de las sensaciones, algo que no duro mucho cuando sentí una humedad en mi punta y un movimiento para que tomar la bolsa que estaba debajo de mi eje._

 _Marinette pasaba su lengua sobre mi punta como si estuviera comiendo un helado en un cono mientras sus dedos acunaban y masajeaban mi bolsa. Su lengua tocaba y se retiraba, la humedad que quedaba en mi piel hacía que la sensibilidad fuera más. ahora mismo lo que deseaba era poner mis manos en su cabello y desatarlo para ver su rostro enmarcado. Ella vio mis intenciones de mover las manos de su sitio, y jaló el cordón de mis pantaloncillo hasta sacarlo y usarlo como una cuerda._

 _Trague saliva mientras ella se levantaba por encima de mi cabeza, y tomaba mis manos para atarlas juntas. Aunque pudiera bajarlas, me sería difícil algún movimiento o manipulación con ellas._

 _-ahora, gatito, quédate muy quieto, porque esto apenas va a comenzar.- me mordió el oído y volvió a su sitio de antes, pero en vez de seguir con su movimiento con la lengua, ahora paso a meter toda la punta a su dulce y cálida boca._

 _-oh mierda, eso se siente genial- trate en vano de control el ligero bamboleo que mis caderas querían hacer, embestir cuando su boca estaba haciendo maravillas sería poco decoroso. No podía albergarme por completo en su boca, así que uso su mano para cubrir el resto. Cuando su boca succionaba, su mano apretaba, una combinación demasiado efectiva, pues las sensaciones que me provocaba eran algo sublime, simplemente indescriptible._

 _Los sonidos que hacia comenzaron a volverse en una candente y erótica melodía que lo único que me provocaba era salir de su boca y encontrar otro recoveco de su cuerpo, más húmedo y más estrecho aún, sumergirme allí una y otra vez hasta dejar claro a quien le pertenecía yo y quien era completamente mía._

 _-¿Qué tal se siente eso?- Marinette se separó de mí, pero seguía moviendo su mano, masturbándome con un movimiento constante y condenadamente bueno. Eche mi cabeza para atrás y suspire de satisfacción ante el movimiento. Solo escuche una risa cantarina._

 _-tomare eso como un sonido de que te está agradando- volvió a meter mi polla palpitante, su lengua dando círculos alrededor de mi cabeza, sus habilidosas manos trabajando el resto. Esto fue mi límite, no quería hacerlo de aquella forma, pero ella realmente era buena en aquel arte._

 _Gemí e hice pequeños sonidos ante las caricias, las cuales aumentaron en constancia y velocidad, sentí la energía acumulándose, el preámbulo de una gran explosión que amenazaba con estallar. Esa energía nació en mi espina dorsal, pero la espalda baja fue donde se acumuló. Ni siquiera duré 5 minutos después de eso._

 _La succión fue constante, la presión de sus manos era algo alucinante, mis manos solo atinaron a agarrarse del reposabrazos, clavando las uñas y levantando las caderas, un movimiento que solamente buscaba una liberación._

 _Mi cuerpo colapsó en un potente orgasmo, la energía al fin alcanzó su punto e hizo que mi mente se quedara por completo en blanco. Por unos preciosos instantes no pensé y no sentí nada más que a ella, a lo que habíamos hecho y la reacción de mi cuerpo._

 _Marinette alejó su rostro justo a tiempo, sus manos en mi eje erecto fueron las que recibieron el semen que se esparció como si hubieran desconchado un champagne muy espumoso. Me sentía completamente aturdido y mis ojos apenas si podían enfocar la imagen que tenía frente mío. Marinette entre mis piernas. Sus manos apoyadas en mis muslos y su rostro sonriente mirando para ver que seguiría a continuación. Su mirada tenía un brillo que me decía exactamente como se sentía, y yo me sentía de la misma manera._

 _A pesar de que el sexo era fabuloso, saber que hacia esto con alguien por quien sentía algo lo hacía diferente, único, una sensación que buscaba repetir constantemente solo con ella, cuando y como ella quisiera._

 _Jale uno de sus brazos hacia mí y me dispuse a besar sus labios, sin importarme donde estuvieron antes. Este tipo de actividades no debían ser vistas con cierto disguste, no cuando causaban tanto placer. Mi lengua de inmediato atacó, apoye mi mano sobre su espalda baja y disfrute de sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Yo estaba prácticamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, pero ella aún seguía con la su ropa. Ansiaba su cuerpo desnudo contra el mi torso, y estaba seguro que ella tenía esa misma necesidad._

 _Sin hablar comenzó a levantar la camisa de mi piyama y colar sus manos para tocar mi estómago y seguir hacia arriba. Estábamos ansiosos, buscando el contacto el uno con el otro. Se levantó lo suficiente para jalar hacia arriba mi ropa, y una vez estuvo fuera hice lo mismo con su ropa. La vista de su pálida piel y el color de su sujetador me dejaron estupefacto, tenía tantas ganas de pasarme horas explorando cada rincón de este hermoso ser._

 _Empuje un poco para poder sentarme, mi rostro quedó a la altura del suyo. Ella estaba llevando ya sus manos hacia la parte de atrás, pero las detuve, el placer de desnudarla era mío. Ella pareció entenderme, porque de inmediato apoyo ambas manos en mis hombros, sus dedos acariciando mi nuca y el inicio de mi cabello perezosamente, a la espera de mi siguiente movimiento. Comencé desde abajo, pasando por cada curva de su contorno, sus caderas, su cintura, el abdomen, hasta que llegue a la parte de enfrente de su sujetador de color rosado con detalles de encaje en negro. Me reí por ello, sin duda cada parte de su ropa decía a gritos quien era su hacedora._

 _Puse mis dedos en la parte inferior deslizándolos desde el coqueto listón que coronaba el valle de sus centros hasta la parte trasera, justo donde el broche mantenía unidos ambos extremos de la tela evitando que viera más del cuerpo de mujer de Marinette. Necesite de mis dos manos para poder botar aquella cosa, pero me sentí infinitamente afortunado cuando este se cedió y la tela bien estirada se aflojo y mostró el inicio de un dulce color rosado._

 _Desice los tirantes hacia delante, separo las manos de mi cuerpo un instante y en menos de un minuto estuvo con el torso completamente desnudo. Marinette era como una mariposa recién salida de la crisálida. A pesar del dulce rostro de niña que aún conservaba, su cuerpo había hecho su trasformación, mostrando el inicio de lo que muy pronto culminaría en un ser sensual y femenino, curvas que se mostraban, pero no estaban completamente asentuadas, piel dulce y suave, sus senos, dos cúspides firmes que se coronaban con puntas rosadas y pequeñas, ella podría ser el sueño de cualquier persona, pero para desgracias de los demás, solo sería mi sueño, y muy pronto mi realidad._

 _-¿Solo te quedarás mirando?- me sonroje al pensar que me había perdido admirando su cuerpo de diosa griega. Ella seguía quieta, esperando el ataque para saber como reaccionar. No le hice esperar demasiado. Acaricie su cintura y fui a por sus senos, sostuve el peso con las palmas de mis manos, explorando las reacciones que tendría ante las caricias exploratorias. Fue todo un espectáculo. Sus ojos cerrados y su concentración me motivo a jugar más con ellos. Cuando mis pulgares rozaron los pezones erectos ella apagó un bajo gemido que amenazó con delatar que tanto disfrutaba de mis caricias._

 _Pero no era suficiente para mí, así que cambie mis manos por mis labios, al instante en que los pobre supe que jamás tendría suficiente, lamí y chupe donde quise, intercalando entre el derecho y el izquierdo, recordé como ella succionó e hice lo mismo. Ella me acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un niño haciendo algo muy bueno, pegando más mi rostro a su pecho, como si no quisiera que me alejara de ellos, y ciertamente no lo hubiera hecho, pero este no era el plan para esta noche._

 _Mordí el pezón que tenía en la boca, no lo suficiente para lastimar, pero si para que Marinette me dejará separar y seguir hasta mi meta._

 _-Levántate- no era una petición, sonó más como una orden, ella enarcó una ceja curiosa, pero no apeló. Se levantó encima del sillón enfrente mío, por lo que ahora su cadera quedaba a la altura de mi rostro, lleve las manos al botón de su cinturón y lo bote sin problemas, sentí su mirar seguir cada una de mis acciones, pero no quise alzar la vista y tener un duelo de miradas, pues sabía de antemano que la imagen que me encontrará haría que cediera el poco control que tenía ahora._

 _Baje la bragueta, y moví un poco para revelar el inicio de la ropa interior, unas bragas a juego con el sujetador. Recordé una frase que vi una vez. "Si la mujer combina su ropa interior, temo decirte que no fuiste tú quien los llevo a la cama". Otra frase que me dio que pensar. Este ser hermoso y era letal en muchos sentidos, más lista, más astuta y por supuesto, mucho mejor jugadora, en cualquier tipo de juego. Incluso en el que nos había metido en ese momento._

 _Baje pantalones y le pedí que levantará las piernas para poder sacarlos del camino, dejarla solo en pantaletas me hizo sentir el ser más pervertido de la habitación en ese momento, no era que no quisiera conocer su cuerpo desnudo, era más como tener un seguro para no perder el control y avergonzarme demasiado rápido delante de ella. estire su mano, la jale hacia mi nuevamente, para que tomará su posición a horcadas mía y que el calor de nuestros cuerpo se fundiera, para no saber en dónde comenzaba el suyo y terminaba el mío._

 _Sus caderas se restregaron con las mías, mi polla semi erecta no tardó en volver a la vida con aquella estimulación, la tela de sus bragas se sentía húmeda, me pregunte si era crema liquida y dulce dentro de esa estrecha y calidad cavidad en donde quería enterrarme. Nuestros besos no fueron inocentes, nuestras caricias tampoco, buscaban devorar y saciar, crear una tatuaje a fuego que aunque fuera invisible, dejaría en claro a quien pertenecía el otro. No cedimos, no retrocedimos, éramos voraces, robando el control del otro cuando las barreras estaban abajo._

 _Respondí a su fricción con un movimiento constante de mi cadera, como si la penetración en realidad se estuviera llevando a cabo sin esa tela entre nosotros. Sentí el calor de su parte más íntima, mi erección creció un poco más cuando más humedad llegó a su encuentro. Estaba más que lista para mí, y yo estaba más que preparado para darle todo aquello que me pidiera: placer, dicha, amor, mi vida entera._

 _-¡ADRIEN!- su grito fue de sorpresa cuando sintió mis dedos colarse entre sus bragas y dar consuelo a esa parte que tanto necesitaba atención, el pulgar jugó contra el clítoris mientras los otros buscaban esa cavidad tan húmeda que pedía por un consuelo. No tarde en insertar un dedo en su interior, ella jadeaba audiblemente, recargando su cabeza contra mi hombro y moviéndose ante el toque de mis dedos, buscando su propio placer._

 _Era estrecha, demasiado estrecha y por primera vez me pregunte si al momento de mi invasión ella sufriría un poco, comencé a dudar, a pensar, dejar que mi mente en blanco comenzaba a trabajar en cuestiones como aquella, pero lo ignoré en cuanto Marinette fue a atacar a mi oreja. La mordisqueo mientras yo inserte un segundo dedo._

 _-Adrien, juega más tarde- uso las mismas palabras usadas en su contra hace unos momentos, ella no quería más de mis dedos, sino de mi polla, lo dejó claro cuando coló una de sus manos entre nosotros y tocó sin ningún problema todo el largo de mi longitud de manera muy lenta._

 _-Es hora de poner en acción a esto- apretó la punta de donde salía líquido pre seminal. No peleé con esa declaración. Ella hizo las bragas a un lado, lo suficiente para ver su entrada y la humedad que emanaba de su interior. Tome mi punta roma para que estuviera erguida y lista para la invasión. Marinette controló la penetración, poco a poco descendió hacia ella, haciéndome sufrir y gozar al mismo tiempo. Lo primero por buscar un punto que me hiciera no venirme demasiado rápido como el adolescente normal que era. Lo segundo se daba por la sensación llena de calidez que me estaba cobijando poco a poco._

 _Su interior apretaba y me envolvía de una forma única, me abrazaba como si no me quisiera dejarme ir después de ello. Yo con gusto sería quien pusiera mis grilletes para quedar a su lado por siempre. Soltamos un largo suspiro cuando al fin su cuerpo y el mío estuvieron completamente unidos, mi polla no se veía, su vagina estaba abierta y lista para más._

 _-ahora, por favor muevete ahora- ella comenzó a moverse, cabalgándome como una autentica amazonas. Yo respondí al movimiento con embistes, mis manos en sus caderas para llevar el ritmo y la fuerza. Se apoyaba con mis hombros, pero seguía, rápida y constantemente. Sus jadeos y mis gruñidos se mezclaron, la fuerza del siguiente orgasmo prometía ser mejor que el primero. Estaba preparado para ello, ella también, entonces…_

Entonces desperté de uno de los sueños más maravillosos que yo había tenido. Estaba incompleto, me sentí confuso al darme cuenta de lo que había sido, porque yo lo quería de verdad.

A pesar del todo lo que había pasado aquel día, apenas si pude dormir un par de horas, me desperté en la madrugada, la luz del amanecer ni siquiera pintaba el horizonte de París, pero mi mente se encontraba demasiado activa, procesando todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Plagg descansaba en su almohada, completamente estirado en ella como todo un gato, roncando, indicándome que estaba en esa fase del sueño donde nada le perturbaría.

Yo por otra parte, estuve dando vueltas en mi cama, sin nada más que hacer que pensar una y otra vez todo lo que hace unas horas hice y dije, del sueño no tenía mucho sentido tratar de romperme la cabeza tratando con él . De una cita no oficial había pasado a hacer una visita a hurtadillas, casi cometía una locura que pudo haber traído enormes consecuencias y encima de todo me había aprovechado de la inocencia de la chica que me gustaba para satisfacer mi parte egoísta. Me reprochaba todo lo que hice mal, una y otra vez haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que no debí haber hecho.

 _Vamos hombre, que no te debes de presionar, eres solo un ser humano, y todos cometemos errores, no hay porque vivir con las cosas del pasado, al final todo resultó mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado._

Esa estúpida voz interior me hacía sentir mucho más enojado, se supone que esa voz te ayudaba a alejarte de estupideces como la que estuve a punto de cometer, pero en vez de eso, en vez de advertirme, se limitó a quedarse callado y observar hasta donde llegaba.

 _Hey, yo no tengo la culpa, soy parte de ti, ¿lo recuerdas?_

Claro que lo recordaba, eso era lo peor de todo, porque me decía claramente que era lo que yo quería, mi yo primitivo actuando sin pensar en nada más, ni en la otra persona, ni en las consecuencias de mis actos.

No quise seguir martirizándome en mi propia cama, así que me levante y camine por toda mi habitación, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerme lo suficiente. Subí a la parte donde mis libros y comics estaban, pero al final nada de eso pudo ayudarme lo suficiente. Decidí que a lo mejor un poco de videojuegos era la receta perfecta para esta catástrofe mental, pero ni de cerca.

Al final, no supe como exactamente, termine sentado enfrente de mi escritorio, con aquel loco diario de fantasías y mi pluma, escribiendo cada una de las fantasías que habían surgido con el paso de los días pero que no me había dado el tiempo suficiente para plasmarlas en papel. Fui meticuloso y detallé cada cosa que había pasado por mi cabeza, incluso en algunos párrafos tuve la decencia de tener un gran tono rojizo, a causa de las cosas tan poco "dulces" que quería hacer con Marinette.

Termine con al menos más de un cuarto del cuaderno llenó de historias, de cosas que probablemente nunca podría hacer realidad con la mujer de mi sueños sí seguía convirtiéndome en un idiota cada vez que estaba a su lado o pensaba sobre ella.

 _Es que ella causa ese efecto en nosotros_

Definitivamente lo hacía, pero no era el mejor camino para llegar a su vida e instalarme ahí permanentemente. Cerré los ojos por un minuto, pensando en ella, tanto en su forma civil como en su forma de heroína y solo se me venía a la cabeza una frase: perfecta.

Ella era el ser más increíble del mundo, y no estaba seguro que debía de hacer para merecer tan precioso obsequio, pero tenía algo claro: si la vida solo quería alardear enfrente de mí y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla en mi destino, me convertía en un ladrón y la atraparía solamente para mí.

 _Esa es la mentalidad que necesitamos para todo esto, recuerda la frase de un sabio y viejo hombre: el fin justifica los medios, o en este caso: en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale para el gato negro._

No estaba de humor para seguir teniendo una charla interna, así que simplemente ignore todo lo que no saliera de la boca física de algún cuerpo y me recosté en el respaldo de mi asiento, soñando, recordando, simplemente dejándome llevar por mi imaginación. Estaba pensando en ella, la vitalidad de su sonrisa y el optimismo en su mirar.

Marinette era una buena chica, linda, entregada a su trabajo, a su familia y a sus amigos. Era del tipo de persona que pensaba antes en los demás que en su bienestar y eso era algo muy loable en estos tiempos. Seguramente por eso había sido elegida como portadora del kwami de la creación.

Gire mi silla y me enderecé para contemplar a Plagg dormido. Siempre me pregunte porque yo había sido seleccionado como portador de un miraculous. Era difícil decir con exactitud que requisitos debía de tener para ser merecedor de uno. Ciertamente no era ni de cerca parecido a mi contraparte.

 _Esas preguntas no tienen mucha importancia si con ello tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a Marinette._

No contestaría a ninguna cosa que mi yo interior tuviera que decir el día de hoy. Acabe de rellenar mi diario y lo volví a colocar en mi cajón, escondido de ojos curiosos que pudieran observar. Sabía que no volvería a dormirme así que decidí que debería hacer productivo mi tiempo.

Mientras tomaba mi ducha, pensé en mi promesa de Marinette de visitarla todas las noches. Y por otro lado, también pensé en lo que Tikki dijo sobre ir aquella noche. No podía correr el riesgo de volver a aquella habitación y no poder controlar mis impulsos naturales, hoy apenas si pude detenerme, ¿Qué pasaría si volvía a ocurrir?

Así que tome una sabia decisión: esta noche y la siguiente no iría a buscarla, y las siguientes a estas, por más ganas que tuviera. En vez de eso me enfocaría para crear una estrategia y trazaría un plan para poder pasar más tiempo con ella en la escuela, y si pudiera, también fuera de ella.

 _Apuesto que no aguantas más que una noche sin ir tras ella._

Bufé ante ese tonto comentario, tenía más control que eso, estaba casi seguro de ello. Y mi primer paso para una sana relación debía de ser concentrar mi mente en otras cosas, cualquiera que estas fueran. Como por ejemplo, escuchar toda la historia detrás de mi kwami y su compañera, ahora que había vislumbrado un poco de aquello, quería saber todo de ello.

También tenía mi trabajo, mis deberes y algunas otras cosas. Así que podría pasar este fin de semana ocupado y si no había ningún akumas, no sería mayor problema pasar dos días.

 _Eso lo veremos_

Deje de preocuparme por lo que mi mente dijera y me concentré en lo productivo que podría ser mi día. Quizás podría preparar yo mismo mi desayuno y sorprender en la casa ¿Por qué no?

Salí de la ducha y me cambie por algo sencillo, unos pantalones tipo deportivos y una sudadera negra de forro verde por dentro, por supuesto de las ultimas prendas que papá había diseñado para su línea juvenil. Seque mi cabello y miré otra vez para ver si Plagg seguía dormido y por supuesto, el muy bribón roncaba fuerte y sonoramente.

Tomé mis llaves y mi cartera y salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido, baje y salí de mi casa mientras el suave amanecer parisino me daba la bienvenida. Si por la noche París tenía un encanto seductor, una mañana en la ciudad del amor era como el suave beso de un amante para despertar. El cielo estaba llenó de nubes y los rayos del sol dotaban a estas de diferentes tonalidades amarillas, lavanda, rosado y anaranjado.

Una imagen memorable, probablemente sería hermoso verlo desde los tejados, pero sin mis habilidades, aquella idea sería imposible de llevar a cabo. A pesar de que era poca la gente que estaba caminando y comenzando sus actividades, las cafeterías, las panaderías y muchos otros comercios se encontraban listos para atender a sus visitantes.

Fui a una pequeña tienda que estaba a algunas cuadras de mi casa. Compré fruta fresca, pague a la dependienta y tome mis compras para regresar a casa. Pensé que quería seguir disfrutando mi paseo matutino y decidí que no volvería sobre mis pasos hacía mi casa, sino que iría por otro camino.

Me centré en disfrutar la vista, las personas sonrientes paseando a sus mascotas, los deportistas que corrían perdidos en sus audífonos y se olvidaban por un momento de sus problemas. Disfrute cada olor, cada imagen, la absorbí y deje que me dejaran pensar por un momento que esta era mi rutina, un simple paseo como cualquier otra persona, no era un modelo, no era un Agreste, solo un chico haciendo lo que un chico podía hacer.

No estuve seguro en que momento atravesé el parque, ni cuando pase por enfrente de mi escuela, todo lo que supe es que el dulce olor de pan me envolvió cuando una pareja salía de la panadería Dupain con una bolsa de baguettes entre las manos.

 _¿Ves? Ni siquiera pudiste mantenerte alejado de ella por más de un par de horas_

Por supuesto que podía alejarme, además no es como que ella estuviera con sus padres a esta hora, era sábado, por el amor dios, solo un loco adolescente como yo andaba despierto tan temprano en un día de descanso.

 _Sigue dándote escusas bobas._

No, no la iba a escuchar bajo ningún concepto, por mi esa voz entrometida podía irse al infierno ahora mismo. No tenía nada de malo entrar, así que tome la perilla de la puerta y la abrí. El calor de la tienda me abrazó de inmediato, los dulces olores de canela, chocolate, vainilla y otros tantos fue un impacto directo a mi olfato, creando una reacción natural de hambre.

Sin duda la panadería de los padres de Marinette tenía fama de ser una de las mejores de la ciudad, y ahora sabía porque. Este lugar tenía un encanto especial, y no solo por las delicias que se mostraban a los aparadores y los muebles de madera oscura, también por la atención y la familiaridad del ambiente. Podrías ser un turista de paso o un cliente frecuente y siempre, serias atendido con una calidad y amabilidad únicas.

La mujer detrás de la caja estaba entregando el cambio de su último cliente cuando miró en mi dirección, de inmediato me sonrió, y creí ver en sus ojos una chispa de reconocimiento. No le di mucha importancia, solo entre para comprar unos croissants para agregarlos a mi desayuno de hoy, solo por eso.

Tome una bandeja y unas pinzas y fui de estante en estante escogiendo las piezas que serían adecuadas, quizás también tome varios pastelillos de fresa, pero no podían culparme si quería comer algo dulce. Sentí que la mirada de la mujer me siguió durante toda la tienda, y no supe exactamente como debía de sentirme.

 _Bueno, podrías sentirte descubierto si ella supiera que menos de unas cuantas horas estuviste en la habitación de su hija, solos y con intenciones de tener una gran charla cuerpo a cuerpo con ella._

Ahora la idea se había hecho espacio en mi cabeza y no me dejaba pensar en nada más, un poco de vergüenza subiendo y dejando un color rojizo en mis mejillas. Trate de seguir natural mientras caminaba hacia ella para acabar mi compra y salir corriendo si era necesario.

-hola, señora Dupain- trate de sonar casual, aunque ya había conocido a los padres de Marinette antes, esta era la primera vez que los veía sin su hija como un intermedio.

-Hola Adrien- me sorprendió un poco que se acordará de mi nombre, pero ella simplemente me dio una sonrisa hermosa que hizo que sus ojos se hicieran aún más pequeños- es bueno verte tan bien a esta hora de la mañana.- tomó la bandeja de mis manos y la acomodó sobre el mostrador, luego se inclinó para alcanzar una caja cuando dijo- Nos has venido a visitarnos en un buen tiempo así que ¿Cómo están las cosa?

 _Enserio, pues no me lo va a creer, pero de hecho vine a visitarlos ayer por la noche, claro que si usted y su marido se hubiera enterado, probablemente ahora mi piel de gato adornaría su sala y harían una receta especial para desaparecer el resto de mí._

-pues… la verdad…- me rasqué un poco la cabeza, completamente nervioso y sin saber que decir ante esta mujer. Ella me miraba de manera impasible mientras acomodaba toda mi compra en elegantes cajas que, por supuesto, su hija había diseñado para el lugar.

No tuve que molestarme en dar una buena excusa, porque en ese preciso momento, salió de detrás de la tienda el señor Dupain, con dos charolas una llena de apetecibles panecillos recién horneados y la otra con una variedad considerable de galletas, entre ellas mis favoritas. A pesar de su imponente tamaño y su robusto bigote, el hombre despertaba en mi cierta ternura, como si fuera una gigantesca galleta de jengibre. A su lado, su esposa y yo parecíamos demasiado pequeños.

 _Este hombre parece ser demasiado dulce, pero si supiera lo que quieres hacer con su hija, seguramente estarías hecho papilla._

-Cariño tenemos visitas- dijo su mujer mientras le ayudaba a llevar las charolas a los estantes vacíos y acomodaba todo en su sitio- recuerdas a Adrien ¿cierto? Le decía que hace mucho que no ha venido a visitarnos.- yo seguía teniendo mi miraba clavada en el hombre enfrente mío mientras este me la devolvía, aunque no estaba seguro que significaba exactamente.

-claro que lo recuerdo- dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa escondida debajo del bigote- Marinette mencionó que era un buen jugador, aunque yo aún no compruebo esas habilidades- alzó una ceja mirándome algo divertido. Esto era entre una broma y un reto, aunque no supe distinguir por cual se inclinaba más el comentario.

\- tal vez deberías venir otro día a casa para que le demuestres a Tom lo bueno que eres en la consola- la señora Dupain camino con la bandeja vacía y se puso detrás de la registradora para cobrar mi compra. Me dijo el monto total y yo enseguida saque el dinero, ella continuó su idea como si no hubiera hecho pausa- estoy segura que a Marinette y a mi esposo les encantaría tenerte una tarde para jugar en la consola, e incluso podrías quedarte a cenar si a tu padre no le importa- me tendió el cambio y lo acepte sin saber que decir.

 _O señora, usted será la mejor suegra que un chico pueda tener._

-yo, no sé si Marinette…- ni siquiera me dejaron acabar con la frase.

-Marinette estaría encanta de tenerte de invitado- dijo su padre, tomando otra caja del mostrador y acomodando un par de galletas de chispas de chocolate de la charola que aún tenía en la mano- mi hija nos habla mucho de ti.

 _¿En serio? Y ¿qué dirá exactamente de nosotros?_

Su esposa le dio un codazo juguetón, luego tomó mis cajas y me las dio, le agradecí mucho y antes de irme, su padre puso la caja de galletas hasta arriba.

-Algo dulce para comenzar un buen día- trate de pagar por ellas, pero lo rechazaron diciendo que era una cortesía de la casa y que esperaban que la próxima vez que las probara fuera cuando los visitara para aquella partida pendiente. Salí con un fuerte sonrojo y una despedida demasiado efusiva de parte de los Dupain.

 _Una hermosa pareja sin duda, y con mucho interés porque pases tiempo con ellos, serán una esplendidos suegros en su momento._

Esa visita no había salido como quería, pero de alguna manera me sentía bien, los padres de Mari eran unas maravillosas personas y su hija era una muestra clara de lo que pasaba cuando una familia te apoyaba y te amaba. Ese pensamiento me hizo un poco feliz, pero después me recordó mi propia familia, como habíamos sido antes y como éramos ahora. Papá ciertamente nunca había sido tan centrado en su trabajo, su tiempo estaba bien repartido entre sus ocupaciones y mi mamá y yo, pero desde que ella se había ido, sus prioridades habían cambiado, yo me había vuelto algo de extremada delicadeza y su trabajo se había convertido en algún tipo de escape.

 _Oh vamos hombre, salimos para tener una buena mañana y pensar en cosas positivas, no para regresar el doble de deprimido a casa._

En esta ocasión esa voz tenía razón, había salido para despejar la mente y mantenerme ocupado en otras cosas.

Me apresuré en casa, pensando en que probablemente este día podría tener un desayuno diferente para variar mi monótona y aburrida rutina. La casa seguía tal y como la había dejado, todavía a sin actividad de ninguno de sus inquilinos. Entre sin hacer ruido alguna y fui directo a la cocina. Este lugar lucía impecable con sus acabados en blanco marfil y sus utensilios de cromados. El lugar parecía más una cocina de restaurante que una cocina de una casa.

Rara vez me dejaban entrar a la cocina, y pensé que hoy no sería la excepción, pero me alegró verla desértica. Me acomodé en un rincón, dejando las cajas de pan perfectamente alineadas. Destape la que llevaba las galletas y me lleve una a la boca mientras buscaba entre los cajones los trastos que iba a utilizar.

Puse la cafetera mientras corte la fruta que había comprado para hacer un coctel. Tomé jugo de naranja del refrigerador y serví en un vaso. Estaba casí acabando de acomodar toda una bandeja de comida para llevar hasta el comedor cuando unos pasos a la distancia me avisaron de que ya no estaba sólo.

Pensé que sería algunas de mujer que se encargaba de la cocina, quizás el chofer o incluso sería Natalie que venía a checar si todo estaba en orden, pero lo que no me esperaba era ver a mi padre en la cornisa de la puerta, su rostro mostró por unas cuantas fracciones de segundo su sorpresa de verme ahí, pero de inmediato fue sustituido por su rostro rudo y sin emociones.

No traía su saco blanco, solo camisa y chaleco, ambos flojos y el segundo desabotonado. Las mangas de su camisa blanca estaban arremangadas hasta los codos y su cuello tenía desabotonado los dos primeros botones. El cabello rubio dorado se veía algo alborotado y el rostro tenia claros signos de una noche productiva y sin descanso. No dijo nada, pero su ceño fruncido me dejo claro que no era de su agradó lo que veía.

-si tenías hambre pudiste haber solicitado el servicio- dijo sin quitar sus ojos de mí. Acomodé lo que me faltaba de la bandeja y la tome con ambas manos, con cuidado de no derramar nada.

\- tenía ganas de hacerlo yo para variar- las conversaciones de con mi padre ahora eran demasiado cortas, apenas si intercambiábamos más de mil palabras en un día, él se encerraba en su trabajo, y me alejaba cada tanto. Por más que intentaba de acercarme, había momentos donde mejor retrocedía, dejando caer la toalla. Sin embargo podía ser un poco más flexible en día de hoy- ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

Una parte mí deseaba que me dijera que sí, que me permitiera un poco de su valioso tiempo, esa parte de mí que aún anhelaba la presencia de mi padre, que se interesara por mis cosas. El consultó su reloj mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la alacena y bajaba dos tazas de café.

-solo tomaré un café, necesito regresar a terminar los proyectos- ni siquiera me miró mientras sirvió las tazas. No quise tener esperanzas de que desayunaríamos juntos, simplemente estaba siendo cortés con el hijo que todavía vivía en su casa. Me acomode en un taburete de la isla que se encontraba en el medio de la cocina, la espalda de mi padre enfrente de mi campo de visión.

Iba a comenzar a desayunar sin molestarme en decir nada más cuando él se volteó y miro las cajas con los panecillos que yo había comprado.

-¿Quién los trajo?- su fría y plana voz era algo que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, una voz que no expresaba emoción alguna. No valía de nada mentirle o plantear alguna excusa tonta, él simplemente no entendía.

\- fui yo, salí esta mañana a dar una vuelta y pase por la panadería- tomé un bocado de mi desayuno y mastique tan lento como me fue posible. Esperaba cualquier cosa, sermones acerca de mi seguridad, del porque no debía salir sin avisar, de mi responsabilidad como un Agreste, y tantas más cosas que en algún momento me había dicho. Sin embargo, me sorprendió al acercarse a las cajas de color rosa, tomar una y depositarla frente a mí, casi me atraganto con lo que estaba masticando cuando se volvió, tomó las dos tazas, me tendió una, abrió la caja, tomó una pieza y volvió a su lugar, cerca de la cafetera, lejos de mí.

El silencio parecía la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo, comimos sin decir palabra alguna, papá tomó otro panecillo cuando el primero se terminó. Quise comer lo más rápido posible para poder salir corriendo, pero no pude.

-esa caja, ¿conoces quien la hizo?- levante la vista para de que estaba hablando mi padre, señalando con la taza la caja de la panadería.

-sí, fue la misma chica que ganó el concurso del bombín- Nino me había dicho una vez que Marinette había rediseñado toda la panadería, incluso las letras y el logotipo, con una T y una juntas que eran las Iniciales de los nombre de sus padres.

-la señorita Dupain- le dio un largo sorbo a su taza.

 _Vaya, papá recuerda su apellido, ¿eso no es raro? Quizás a él también le cae bien._

Asentí en confirmación. Papá era bueno para ver el estilo de cada diseñador, sin embargo yo pensaba que con alguien tan joven como Marinette sería algo más difícil por ser muy joven.

-impresionante trabajo, según recuerdo, los detalles para evitar el plagió me parecieron elegantes y discretos- _¿eso era un cumplido?-_ las fotografías en las que tendrás que ocupar el bombín serán hoy , sería interesante ver a la señorita Dupain en la sesión.

 _Ok, ¿En qué dimensión acabamos de entrar y a donde fue el hombre indiferente y rey del hielo que se supone tenemos como padre?_

Me quede completamente anonadado, este era el gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste, permitiendo que una chica de mi colegio entre en una sesión fotográfica a la que difícilmente cualquiera entraría. No sabía si eran buenas noticias o malas noticias.

 _Buenas porque puede ser una perfecta oportunidad para pasarla con ella. Mala idea porque no creo que tuvieras contemplado esta situación, si queremos mantener la cabeza centrada y lejos de pensamientos que derivan en decisiones incorrectas, quizás esta no es la situación más favorable._

-no sé si Marinette este desocupada, debería de preguntarle- una excusa patética ya que pensando que Marinette era gran seguidora del trabajo de mi papá ¿acaso tendría la osadía de decir que no?

-Tienes razón- rellenó su taza de café, tomó otro panecillo y caminó hacia la puerta la cocina, por un momento pensé que se había rendido con esa idea, pero entonces dijo- le diré a Natalie que se contacte con ella, no creo que haya inconveniente si hago la invitación de manera más formal.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de replicar. Se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

 _Bien, al menos podemos prepararnos para lo que sigue, hacer un plan de contingencia en caso de que nos volvamos locos por las hormonas._

Termine con mi desayuno, tome algo de queso camembert y subí corriendo las escaleras, tenía que decirle a Plagg que ocurriría dentro de unas horas.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

UNA DISCULPA PARA AQUELLOS QUE TUVIERON PROBLEMAS PARA LEER LA PRIMERA VERSIÓN DE ESTE CAPITULO, CUANDO LO SUBÍ NO ME APARECÍA EL PROBLEMA SINO HASTA DESPUÉS


	24. Un pequeño inconveniente rojo (especial)

POV TIKKI (Especial, único)

Revise que Marinette estuviera bien después de que tuviéramos esa inesperada visita por parte de su poco prudente admirador. Ella dormía plácidamente, cubierta hasta el cuello. No parecía que hubiera advertido la presencia del chico que hasta hace poco estuvo en la misma habitación observándole dormir. O al menos eso esperaba yo, porque si él había intentado algo más, se las vería conmigo y no solo él, sino que Plagg tendría que responder muchas cuestiones.

Suspire, pues aunque había advertido la presencia de mi compañero de batallas, jamás pude haber imaginado quien se escondía detrás de las garras y el antifaz. Sonreí pensando en las cosas que Chat noir y mi portadora habían pasado juntos, preguntándome que pensaría ella si supiera que había abrazado, cuidado y hasta besado al chico por el que suspiraba cada vez que podía.

Me acomodé en mi almohada, y aunque trate de conciliar el sueño, en aquel momento demasiadas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza como para dejarme sumergir en mi psique. No pensé que la noche acabaría así, pero debí prever que algo no estaba bien desde el momento en que Plagg apareció ante mí, insistiendo en sacándome de la casa a pesar de que aún no espabilaba y seguía soñolienta.

Decir que no me alegró verlo era una mentira, siempre que podía disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos kwamis, lo hacia encantada. Especialmente disfrutaba mucho estar con Plagg, aunque a veces esté no entendía lo que significaba el respeto por el espacio personal. Sabía que a pesar de toda la fachada de desinteresado, un poco egoísta y demasiado burlón que usaba normalmente con sus portadores, muy en el fondo todo eso era solo una máscara para evitar demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, para protegerse de cualquier desenlace que tuvieran.

Ni siquiera tuvo consideración despertarme de manera tranquila, sino que me sacudió con mucha insistencia y en cuanto me incorpore, me tomó de la mano y me sacó por trampilla que daba al balcón de Marinette. Aunque no comprendí bien todas sus palabras, entendí que quería un lugar lejos de nuestros portadores y que solo conversaríamos sobre como no estaba yendo hasta el momento.

Buscó un lugar íntimo, discreto, algo que considere bien pudimos haber hecho en el balcón de Mari, pero no dije nada, más por consideración que otra cosa. Al final Plagg encontró un jardín de azotea lleno de flores y vegetación. El dulce aroma de la lavanda y especias fue lo que terminó por hacerme espabilar y perder por completo el sueño que tenía, aunque no por eso mi mente estaba trabajando al cien.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- me preguntó mientras soltaba mi mano y daba vueltas entre las macetas de helechos y las enredaderas.

-Es bonito- contesté, dejando que la atmósfera comenzará a construir un recuerdo en mi memoria. Plagg me conocía bien, sabía que apreciaba mucho el tiempo que pasábamos despiertos, y por ello había desarrollado una especie de fascinación por coleccionar "memorias". Deje que los olores me envolvieran poco a poco, que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz de luna y las sombras que está creaba, mientras las calles por debajo del edificio se encontraban llenas de pequeños puntos de luz, tanto estáticos como en movimiento.

Era fácil perderme en el ambiente, tanto que olvide por un momento con quien había venido a este lugar, hasta que dando un recorrido entre la vegetación y las sombras me encontré con dos ojos verdes brillantes observándome atentamente. Gemas esmeraldas que siempre me habían fascinado, aunque nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

-¿Qué sucede?- él no me dijo nada, sino que cerró sus ojos y se movió hacia el centro del recinto, le seguí, algo extrañada por el comportamiento callado y reservado que estaba teniendo aquella noche. Una vieja mesa de manera se encontraba repleta de utensilios y herramientas para la jardinería y el cultivo. El olor de la tierra húmeda estaba esparcido especialmente por el área, combinándose con los demás aromas de la flora. Nos acomodamos en una orilla desocupada de la mesa. Un poco de distancia entre nosotros, aunque lo suficientemente cerca para tocarnos las manos. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por hacerlo.

Espere a que él comenzará a hablar, pero no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, así que fui yo quien comenzó. - Así que ¿Cómo te trata tu portador?-

-No me puedo quejar- dijo quedamente, mirando a nada en especial- puede llegar a ser un poco tonto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sabe como comportarse. Además tomó demasiado bien la idea de ser superhéroe.

Eso me recordó la primera vez que Marinette me vio y como gritó llena de pavor al verme por primera vez. Sin duda esa primera impresión no había sido el mejor comienzo de nuestra relación, sin embargo el tiempo nos ayudo a construir una hermosa amistad. Ella era una gran portadora, poseía cualidades que todos podían ver excepto ella misma, y eso la hacía aún más valiosa. Plagg finalmente acabó con la distancia entre ambos y colocó su mano sobre la mía, en un gesto protector.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Enserio me preocupaba su inusual actitud. El brillo en sus ojos me indicaba que había algunas cosas que no me estaba diciendo. Como si quisiera enserio contarlo, pero no podía, o no debía hacerlo. No me gustaba nada que mantuviera secretos.

-Sólo pensaba- su respuesta fue queda, su mirada se dirigió justo donde nuestras manos descansaban.- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que pudimos estar juntos?

¿A que venia esa pregunta ahora?

-Pues, de eso ya hace mucho tiempo Plagg- en realidad si que lo recordaba bien, pero había sido hace demasiado tiempo como para contarlo. A pesar de que nos activamos al mismo tiempo, el hecho de estar con diferentes portadores y decirles a estos que no debían confesar su identidad a nadie hacia casi imposible que eso pasará. Algo no me estaba gustando de esto. -Pero sabes que bien el porque esos eventos no ocurren de manera seguida. -Este Plagg se veía diferente del usual, no estaba tonteando, jugueteando ni nada parecido.

-Sabes una cosa, me he estado preguntando que sería si nuestros portadores se conocieran...

-¿Pero que dices?- interrumpí su discurso de inmediato con mi voz sonando demasiado alta y aguda, pero simplemente no podía entender a Plagg ¿Porqué ahora me decía este tipo de cosas cuando antes no le habían importado mucho?

-Pues solo pensaba que pasaría..- tomo una pausa para medir sus próximas palabras- bien, entiendo que ellos no pueden revelar al otro su identidad de civil, porque eso solo los pondría en un riesgo innecesario, pero ¿Qué si no tuvieran que decirlo directamente? ¿Y si las situaciones dan como resultado una casualidad muy afortunada? ¿Quienes somos nosotros para decirle que no al destino?

Seguía sin entender hacia donde quería ir con estas ideas de identidades reveladas.

-¡Exacto! Ellos ya se arriesgan demasiado al haber aceptado una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es ser un portador, no podemos sumarle algo más a eso ¿No te preocupas por ellos?- no supe en que momento aleje mi tacto del suyo, pero el se veía algo distante.

-Claro que me preocupó por él- su mirada tenía cierto reproche- pero también me preocupo por tí.- esa sinceridad no la esperaba.-¿Qué si alguna vez necesitas algo y Marinette no sabe como cuidarte?

-yo...- no quería decirle que de hecho ya había pasado algo así, cuando me enferme, pero en cuanto mencionó el nombre, mi mente hizo clic- ¿Cómo sabes que mi portadora se llama Marinette?

-¿Eh?- por su cara paso un rastro de culpabilidad, pero de inmediato comenzó a contestar-Pues obvio que se quien es, es decir, ¿Cómo crees que te encontré?- Eso de inmediato me dejo pensando, exactamente ¿Cómo me había encontrado? pero él seguía con un parloteo incesante- si tú hubieras querido, también podrías encontrarme, es decir no fue fácil, pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo, y recuerda este mundo es muy pequeño, lleno de sorpresas ahí donde nos lleva el destino...

-Plagg- hable suave pero firme para reclamar su atención, pero no me hizo caso alguno.

-así que, ¿Quienes somos nosotros para decir que no a los caminos de la vida? Después de todos, estamos destinados a trabajar siempre juntos, así que ¿Porqué no pueden estarlo nuestros portadores?

-Plagg- Seguía tratando de llamar su atención y que dejará todo ese derrame verbal.

-Es decir, Por algo Chat noir persigue a Ladybug, y estoy seguro que si Marinette le diera una oportunidad a Adrien no tendríamos ningún problema.

-¡PLAGG!-flote enfrente de él y grite su nombre, parando de inmediato toda palabra. Solo tarde una fracción de segundo en comprender sus palabras-¿De que hablas?¿Porque mencionas al compañero de clases de mi portadora?

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron mucho más grandes, y sus manos se fueron directo a la boca, un signo claro de que había hablado de más sin darse cuenta.

-Plagg ¿Porque dijiste el nombre de Adrien? Él que tiene que ver? ¿Cómo lo...?- La respuesta llegó a mi sin nada más. Solo había una forma de que Plagg conociera ese nombre.

-¡¿ADRIEN AGRESTE ES TU PORTADOR?!- No podía creer que aquel chico dulce, amable y precavido que ponía nerviosa a mi portadora fuera el coqueto, divertido y sumamente impulsivo Chat noir que solo tenía ojos para Ladybug, era algo muy loco porque en realidad parecían personas completamente diferentes, pero algunas veces, el ser un portador te daba la libertad de exteriorizar todo lo que no te habías atrevido hacer en tu apariencia de Civil.

El pequeño Plagg solo atinó a agarrarse la cola y ponerla enfrente suyo en pobre intento de tener una barrera de defensa.

-Plagg, hay muchas cosas que debes decir.. ¡AHORA!- sentencie completamente seria.

-No... No se a que te refieres...- De inmediato cambio su actitud, se recompuso como si no hubiera dicho nada malo y floto para dar unas cuantas vueltas a mi alrededor y abrazarme por la espalda- olvida lo que dije Tikki, sabes que solo soy un gato tonto que no sabe lo que dice, y habla antes de pensar.- restregó su mejilla con la mía, haciéndome cosquillas con sus bigotes- Solo que a veces Adrien me pone entre la espada y la pared y no se muy bien que hacer- una risita nerviosa siguió a su comentario. Con eso tenía suficiente de esta extraña noche. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas en un intento por zafarme del abrazo.

-Debo regresar, si Marinette despierta y no me ve cerca va a preocuparse.

-¡NOOO!- su grito casi me revientas los oídos, además de que apretó más su agarre. -¡No puedes regresar, todavía no!

-¿Porque no?- me deshice de su agarre como pude y comencé a escudriñarlo con la mirada.

-Es una hermosa noche- no me miraba a los ojos, de hecho, veía hacia todos lados excepto hacía mí. -¿Por qué desperdiciar el tiempo en dormir cuando podemos disfrutar de esto?

-Plagg- puse enfasís en su nombre para que entendiera que esto no era divertido.

-Dime Tikki- un intento muy mediocre por sonar dulce y resultar inocente cuando era claro que me estaba ocultando algo muy importante.

-Quiero la verdad ¡Ahora!- vi como con la última palabra pasaba saliva, ateniéndose a lo que le pasaría si seguía postergando lo inevitable. El problema de Plagg es no saber soportar una severa mirada llena de reproche, un punto que siempre ha jugado en su contra.

-¡TIKKI PERDONAME, NO SE COMO PASO!- voló y me abrazo, ocultando su carita en mi hombro- ADRIEN DESCUBRIÓ QUIEN ES LADYBUG, ¡TE JURO QUE LO HIZO ÉL SOLITO! YO NO LE DIJE NADA, FUE UN GOLPE DE SUERTE DE ESE MOCOSO. AHORA QUE LO DESCUBRIÓ QUIERE ESTAR MÁS TIEMPO CON ELLA, DESCUBRIR QUE LE GUSTA, SABER SI TIENE UNA OPORTUNIDAD EN SU FORMA CIVIL, POR ESO ME OBLIGÓ A TRANSFORMARNOS Y CHECAR SI HABÍA LLEGADO BIEN A CASA, YO NO QUERÍA, TE LO PROMETO, TÚ SABES COMO SON LAS TRANSFORMACIONES, ELLOS DICEN LAS PALABRAS Y NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS HACER NADA PARA EVITARLOS. ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!

.¡PLAGG!- Su confesión fue tan rápida que apenas si entendía lo que trataba de decirme, las palabras salían atropelladas y me sorprendió que pudiera decir tantas cosas sin necesitar de aire.-espera un minuto ¿ÉL SABE QUIEN ES LADYBUG?

Que alguien más supiera sobre quien se escondía detrás de la máscara era un asunto grave y muy delicado, sobretodo pensando que la persona en cuestión era el portador de la destrucción. Plagg tenía muchas cosas que explicar. Aunque no dudaba de su palabra, lo cierto era que si, como él decía, todo se había dado por casualidad, entonces nuestros esfuerzos para ser cuidadosas en sus transformaciones habían fallado terriblemente.

-Perdona Tikki, falle en cumplir la regla más importante- cuando me soltó, su rostro reflejaba una terrible decepción, pero no hacia mí, sino hacía si mismo, por fallar en las reglas, por pensar que me había fallado, su mirada no alcanzaba a encontrarse con la mía, así que tome entre mis manitas su rostro para fijarlo a la altura de mis ojos. Si, podía ser que estuviera molesta, pero eso no me daba derecho a descargar cualquier malestar sobre mi amigo. Trate de pensar con la cabeza y no con las emociones del momento.

-¿Sólo él lo sabe?

-Si- El verde de sus ojos me atrapó por un momento, el aprovechó para poner sus manos sobre las mías y mantenerlas en sus mejillas- Te dije que era un buen chico, solo quiere protegerla.

-¿Cómo lo descubrió?

-Es que es demasiado terco- una ligera sonrisa amenazaba su rostro, como si estuviera acordándose de algo- No le tengas mala fe, solo esta muy deseoso de conocer a la heroína que le ha salvado los bigotes en más de una ocasión. Si te sirve de consuelo, el cree que ahora podrá protegerla mejor, no por que sabe que es su amiga, sino porque puede cubrir sus espaldas en su dos formas, como Lady y como Marinette. Además dudó mucho que le vaya a decir a alguien, es claro que solo sobre su cadáver alguien tendrá alguna oportunidad de ser intimo con ella.

Suponía que había cierta lógica detrás del pensamiento de Plagg, y con todo lo demás, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta Plagg, no lo podemos cambiar- me aleje un tanto, dándole la espalda y pensando un poco antes de continuar- ahora entiendo como diste conmigo, cuando el se aseguró de que Marinette estuviera segura en casa, regresó a la suya y tú saliste para encontrarte conmigo- no aplaudía sus métodos escurridizos sobre salir sin avisar, pero supuse esa era la única forma de que llegará hasta mi.

-si...claro...exactamente eso paso- su tartamudeó me dijo que me mentía. Entonces me puse a pensar un poco más...¿Qué si, en vez de regresar a casa el chico...?

-¡TIKKI, ESPERA! ¿A DÓNDE VAS?

No deje que Plagg me detuviera ni viera mis intenciones, salí volando lo más rápido posible del hermoso jardín en el que nos encontrábamos y sobre volé hasta reconocer el balcón tenuemente iluminado y la trampilla del piso. Me apresuré cuando vi un movimiento en está última y una silueta que no era la de mi portadora se deslizaba fuera de la ventana. !OH NO SE ATREVERIAN...!

Aunque al principio estaba completamente molesta tanto con Adrien como con Plagg por haberme engañado y haber invadido la privacidad de Marinette mientras última dormía, deje que el chico me diera sus razones para cometer tan grave falta. Aunque de vez en cuando mire a su kwami que solo me devolvió una o dos miradas, completamente mudo e indiferente ante las palabras que su portador me decía.

No era el mejor momento para hablar sobre nada, sobre todo por la hora, adicional a las cosas que me habían dicho en tan poco tiempo. No tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de los dos. Así que opte por despacharlos a su hogar y yo regresar con Marinette. Seguí dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto hasta que, sin notarlo, los ojos me pesaron tanto que termine completamente dormida.

Por la mañana el movimiento de la cama fue el que me saco del sueño, al principio, pensé que era Marinette levantándose de la cama, pero el vibrar incesante me dejo claro que en realidad era su celular.

-Mari- mi tono era algo pastoso, solo quería seguir durmiendo- contesta tu celular.

-mmmmhh- si yo estaba medio dormida, mi amiga no parecía querer salir de su sueño- ¿Qué pasa Tikki?

-el celular- rodeé de mi almohada hacía una orilla y luego debajo de esta, aunque eso solo hizo que sintiera más las vibraciones del colchón.

-aja- dijo, sentí el golpeteo de su mano, palpando el colchón en busca del molesto artefacto tecnológico. Esas no eran maneras de despertar en un sábado.

-Si.- NI siquiera se molestó en quitarse las cobijas de encima-¿Quien?-mientras seguia hablando, me deslice a mi lugar sobre la almohada con la esperanza de volver a dormir por lo menos otras dos horas, pero supe que ese sueño no se haría realidad cuando, de manera súbita, mi portadora se incorporó de golpe, aventando las cobijas con los pies y bajando entre tropiezos de la cama, el teléfono lo mantenía entre la oreja y el hombro. Yo, por supuesto, quedé atrapada entre la marea de cobijas y almohadas.

-Claro...yo...si...-como pude, salí de entre las cobijas y baje para estar al pendiente de lo que fuera que había hecho a Marinette actuar de manera tan precipitada-esta bien, yo... es un gran honor- ni siquiera entendía la conexión de sus palabras, algo que me diera la pista necesaria para el rompecabezas- de acuerdo, estaré lista.

Cortó sin que yo pudiera entender nada, aventó su celular contra el diván y corrió hacia su armario, de donde comenzó a aventar ropas, buscando quien sabe qué. Esquive al menos 5 prendas antes de que un abrigo me atrapará entre sus pliegues.

-¡HEY!- mi demanda fue suficiente para sacar a Marinette de su concentración y que me pusiera un poco de atención, se disculpó mientras me ayudaba a salir. -Tikki, perdona, pero necesito encontrar el conjunto adecuado para la ocasión. Esto es alucinante, es decir, no esperaba que me invitarán, pero el extendió personalmente la invitación, así que como negarme..-la emoción que su voz cargaba poco a poco fue apagándose, el color de sus mejillas tornándose completamente rojo y súbitamente metió la cabeza dentro del armario, mientras seguía balbuceando- pero...él...va a estar y yo... apenas...no...¿Cómo voy a verle a la cara?- Ni siquiera quise preguntar de que hablaba.- Tikki, simplemente no puedo ir.

Se dejó caer en el piso, recogiendo las piernas para poder hundir la cabeza entre ellas. Yo no estaba segura de lo que sucedía, pero no me gustaba nada verla tan pesimista. Me colé en un hueco para poder verle al rostro, aún oculto por el cabello, su frente recargada en las rodillas.

-Tierra llamando a Marinette- moví mis manos enfrente de ella para captar su atención- oye ¿Qué pasa?

-O Tikki, soy la chica con más mala suerte en este planeta, tengo una oportunidad única y no puedo ir por una tontería.- Cuando recargó la cabeza contra una de las puertas del armario- Ni siquiera se porque soñé eso, y ahora no tengo cara para ir a verle, es decir, puedo verlo pero seguramente cometeré un montón de metidas de patas, y al final el Sr. Agreste pensará que no soy tan buena o con potencial, como él dijo, y desestimará mis diseños, entonces no podré seguir, me deprimiré, engordaré, Adrien pensará que soy un fracaso y no me volverá a ver, se alejará, y con ello hermosa familia, mis hijos no sabrán de lo maravilloso que pudo ser su padre y terminare viviendo de caridad de alguno de mis amigos y mmmmmmm.- volé hasta su boca y la callé antes de que dejará a su mente seguir por ese camino. Silencio inmediato, seguido de un asentimiento que me decía que se se iba a quedar así mientras yo hablaba. Era una dinámica que desarrollamos para evitar que divagara sobre las posibilidades de su futuro.

-Vamos por partes vale, no entiendo muy bien que pasa y con lo que has dicho no terminó de crear las conexiones necesarias, así que vamos por partes- ella asintió con la cabeza y yo seguí con aquel pequeño interrogatorio- bien, ¿Quién te habló?

-La asistente del Sr. Agreste- recordaba a la mujer, extremadamente sería, con un mechón de color rojo, pero siempre peinado en un apretado moño, cuando vi su duda sobre si debía seguir o no, le confirme que lo hiciera- me habló porque su jefe se lo pidió, me dijo que hoy se llevaría a cabo la sesión de fotos con el bombín que diseñe. Y que el mismo Gabriel Agreste me extendió una invitación para asistir y dar mi opinión sobre las combinaciones, y de ser posible, quería ver si tenía otras ideas.

-Marinette ¡ESO ES MARAVILLOSO!- me abrace a su mejilla al sentirme tan orgullosa de mi amiga por algo así. Conocía su pasión por la moda, y también sabía que el diseñador que más la inspiraba era el mismo que acababa de mostrar interés sobre su trabajo. Este era el comienzo de su sueño de ser una de las más grandes diseñadoras, comprendía en parte porque sentía que era un honor y tenía miedo de meter la pata, sin embargo, aún no me quedaba claro porque había dicho que no podría ir. -Esta es tu oportunidad perfecta para demostrar todo lo que haces, tienes diseños de más para usar, así como bocetos a montones en tus libretas ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-Oh, Tikki, aún no lo entiendes, el modelo del bombín será Adrien- ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo esto. Aunque no quería, recordé la inesperada "visita" de la noche anterior, aunque sabía que era una buena persona, también entendía mucho sobre las emociones humanas, los impulsos y la falta de limites que podían hacer por amor.- no puedo verlo, no después... no justo hoy. Me acomodé en su hombro, un poco de privacidad para ambas, ella no veía mi rostro ni yo el suyo.

-Marinette, sé que te cuesta mucho no estar nerviosa a su alrededor, pero puedes hacerlo, confía más en tus capacidades.- no estaba segura si mis palabras podrían reconfortarla lo suficiente.

-Aún no lo entiendes Tikki- suspiró, y aunque no la podía ver, sabía que se estaba debatiendo entre decirme o no algo, la conocía demasiado bien para interpretar las sutiles señales. Al fin pareció decidirse, bajó las piernas y las cruzó en forma de loto, me tomó de su hombro y me acomodó de tal manera que me encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, viéndola directamente.

-Tikki, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que a veces, solo a veces sueño con Adrien?- Claro que lo recordaba, la primera vez que me lo dijo se puso más roja que una cereza, ella necesitaba decirle a alguien, para sacarse de la cabeza que se estaba volviendo demasiado loca con su compañero de clases, junto con la idea de que necesitaba ir a un psiquiatra. Me confió ese pequeño secreto que ni Alya sabía, me sentí más unida a ella por la confianza. que había tenido de decirme aquella confidencialidad.

-Lo recuerdo- confirme simplemente, esperando que ella siguiera.

-Bueno...- se mordió el labio en un intento de calmar sus nervios y darse valor para seguir hablando- la verdad...yo... anoche...

-¿volviste a soñar con él?- ofrecí las palabras para terminar su oración.

\- No, quiero decir...si, es que...- supuse que mi cara llena de confusión fue suficiente aliciente para que cerrará los ojos, respirará profundo un par de veces y lo intentará de nuevo- Si, volví a soñar con él, pero esta vez fue diferente.

-¿Cómo diferente?- Esto no me estaba dando buena espina. La intriga fue mayor cuando ella desvió la mirada hacia abajo, claramente avergonzada y con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-es que...por favor Tikki, no digas nada, pero anoche soñé que Adrien...bueno que estaba aquí, en mi habitación- tomó una pausa para ver mi expresión, la cual mantuve en completa tranquilidad para no alterarla más- pero esta vez fue diferente. Lo sentí diferente, es decir, nunca me había atrevido a hacer nada, porque normalmente cuando sueño con él es con nuestros amigos en algún espacio grande, como el colegio. Pero anoche...yo le toque, y te juró que se sentía real, podía hablar con él sin tartamudear y él hablaba conmigo...fue tan extraño.

Hoy un kwami y un humano iban a morir, de forma lenta y dolorosa ¿Qué diablos había hecho en realidad el chico en la habitación de mi portadora? Trate de ocultar la verdad de mis emociones, y me concentré en averiguar cual era en realidad el meollo del asunto.

-Marinette- use la voz más serena y dulce que podía- entiendo que sientas pena por haber tenido un sueño sobre el chico que te gusta, pero aún no entiendo, en otras ocasiones lo has soñado y no por ello evitaste ir a la escuela, así que ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre este sueño y los demás?

-La diferencia es que en esta ocasión no fue como las otras...-su voz iba bajando, como si las paredes y los muebles pudiera oír aquello que estaba a punto de contarme, un secreto que nadie debía de escuchar- yo...al principio, lo era, él y yo en la escuela con otros amigos, Alya, Nino, incluso Chloe y Sabrina estaba ahí, pero después...en un parpadeo estaba en la cama, en la habitación, y Adrien estaba en conmigo... es decir, no conmigo en la cama, sino en el cuarto, hablamos, el me respondía y tuve curiosidad, quise saber como era interactuar con él, fui impulsiva, cuando note que se sentía real, que podía tocarlo y sentir su calor debajo de mi tacto me aventure a explorar más y...yo...lo besé.

A pesar de mis siglos en esta tierra, a pesar de la cosas asombrosas y demás que había conocido, eran contadas las veces que me había quedado sin palabras. Y en esta ocasión, ante la realidad detrás de ese supuesto sueño, encajando las piezas del rompecabezas para entender por completo el panorama, no sabía que decir o hacer. Ese chico..ese muchacho loco había tomado ventaja de una soñolienta Marinette, aprovechándose de la confusión causada por el sueño y la había usado pero ¿Con que fin exactamente? ¿Qué estaba buscando hacer con ella?

No quise seguir dejar que mis pensamientos siguieran por esa ruta, al menos claro que la ira que estaba creciendo fuera capaz de liberarla. Cosa que dudaba. Marinette esperaba mi respuesta, o eso supuse cuando sentí sus ojos sobre mí, a la espera, sabiendo que necesitaba mi opinión para no seguir torturándose por algo en donde ella solo había sido una victima de las retorcidas maquilaciones del un rubio atrevido y su compinche de cola y bigotes.

-Tikki ¿Es que mi amor por Adrien me esta llevando a un extremo de locura del cual no podré volver jamás?- sus ojos estaban cristalinos, y sabía que si no cuidaba mis siguientes palabras, podría muy bien prepararme para un gran drama, esa parte de ella llegaba a ser adorable, chistosa, o en estos casos, un tanto difícil de saber manejar. Recé al cielo por algo de sabiduría y comencé.

-¿Sabes lo que yo creo? Que tu mente te está diciendo algo- trate de que mi respiración me ayudará a tranquilizar las ganas que tenía de golpear a alguien- a lo mejor es el momento de aventurarte y que conozcas mejor a Adrien Agreste, sé que llevas mucho tiempo idealizándolo y quizás, solo quizás tu mente te esta diciendo que no te dejes engañar y descubras por ti misma quien es él. - lo último que dije fue apretando los dientes, molesta por varias razones. Ese par de sin vergüenzas no solo me habían engañado, sino que Marinette había caído en cualquiera que fuera la treta del pequeño rubio embustero. Esto no se iba a quedar así, y de eso me encargaría yo.

-¿Y si no puedo?...- No deje que su pesimismo le dejará construir sus siguientes palabras.

-Tú has podido con todo lo que se ha atravesado en el camino- no señale a las dos, siendo la prueba viviente de lo que decía- Y no debes de tener miedo, no estarás sola con Adrien- y no lo estaría en los próximos años si ese niño no me daba una buena razón para su proceder- Está es tu oportunidad para tu futuro profesional. Una invitación extendida por tu diseñador favorito, en mi opinión ni siquiera deberías de estar pensando si ir o no, tú única preocupación debería ser cual de todas tus hermosas creaciones vas a usar dentro de un rato para sorprenderlo.

-TIenes razón Tikki- de inmediato su humor mejoró y siguió inspeccionando, hablando sin mirarme. Dijo que teníamos al menos unas tres horas antes de que un transporte mandado por su asistente viniera a recogernos, y mientras ella se arreglaba y escogía todo lo que llevaría a la sesión, en mi mente veía todos los escenarios para poder acorralar a esos dos y saber exactamente que estaba pasando. Esos dos no se saldrían con a suya, mucho menos si era a Marinette quien podía salir lastimada de por medio.


	25. Errores y oportunidades

El coche se detuvo en una intersección, como en otras ocasiones, solo estábamos mi chófer y yo, bueno, sin contar a Plagg y a la voz de mi cabeza. Íbamos rumbo a un potencial catástrofe pues el plan que se me ocurrió en mi poco tiempo había fracaso completamente.

Ni siquiera tuve la consideración de explicar completamente el plan a mi kwami, sino que apenas entre a la habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y me transforme en Chat Noir. Mi voz interna, por supuesto tuvo que intervenir.

 _¿Acaso crees lograr algo con eso? Tu padre quiere a la chica en la sesión, y todo lo que el quiere lo consigue no importa qué._

Sabía eso de antemano, pero podía pensar en otra forma para retrasar aquel encuentro. Como siempre la voz en mi cabeza había tenido razón. A pesar de que sabotee la red eléctrica de mi casa con mi Cataclismo y pude robar y esconder con éxito el celular de mi padre y de Natalie, eso no fue impedimento alguno para que está última se contactará directamente con Marinette y le hiciera la invitación, asegurándose que entendiera lo importante que podía ser esta oportunidad para ella.

Mi segundo plan, todavía peor que el primero, había sido fingir intoxicación por comer algo en mal estado, por supuesto,no tuve siquiera la oportunidad de que esta idea fuera creíble para la asistente de mi padre, que de inmediato llamó al doctor privado para hacer una consulta de emergencia.

Obviamente nada de lo que dije o hice me salvo de mi inminente destino, y ahora me encontraba rumbo al estudio pensando en como tenía que comportarme y reaccionar con ella. El semáforo cambio de color y el automóvil siguió su trayecto. Deje que mi vista se perdiera entre las casas que pasábamos de largo mientras pensaba.

Aunque una parte de mi en realidad deseaba pasar todo el día con ella, la otra me decía que hoy resultaba ser el día menos indicado para ello. Mi cabeza era una serie de contradicciones, pensamientos buenos y malos se arremolinaban y me hacían querer cosas completamente opuestas. Pensar en estar lejos de ellas cuando hacía apenas unas horas había invadido completamente su privacidad, ocupando su aturdimiento por causa del sueño para colarme en su mente, saber que pensaba de mí. Era de lo peor. No sabía como debía comportarme sin parecer sospechoso.

 _Sabes bien que debemos hacer:_ _actuar natural. Quizás una charla casual de la salida de ayer, una o dos preguntas sobre que le pareció la película, pero nada sobre la noche, sobre el sueño, porque a lo que nosotros concierne, no sabemos que ella sueña a menudo con nosotros, ni tampoco que fuimos nosotros los que le prometimos ir cada vez que quisiera, aunque técnicamente será cuando nosotros queramos._

Bufé fuertemente, fastidiado con mis conflictos internos y aunque el chófer miró por el retrovisor al no entender el porque de mi estado de animo decidió ignorar el sonido y seguir el trayecto. Sabía mejor que nadie que no podía hablar, mencionar o siquiera sugerir algo de lo que paso en la noche. No si quería tener una oportunidad con ella y no ir directo a una institución mental junto con una orden de restricción.

 _Y sigues con tu dramatismo, no eres el único que comete locuras por amor, y si crees que eso fue algo drástico, solo piensa lo que le paso a Romeo o como se inició la guerra de Troya, ahora deja de sentirte especial y culpable por ello. Gracias a una suerte del destino tienes poderes que te permiten romper más las reglas que el chico promedio, pero eso lo haría cualquier adolescente enamorado, como poco sentido común y demasiadas hormonas en el sistema._

Aunque no creía que fuera posible, en este momento tenía ganas de golpearme a mi mismo por pensar idioteces tan grandes con tan poco esfuerzo y tener la capaz de darle sentido.

 _¡Hey! solo recuerda que yo soy parte de ti. Así que no puedes hacer nada en tu contra._

Claro que podía, ignorando completamente las ideas y todo lo que esa loca voz me dijera, incluso podía ver la posibilidad de tomar alguna terapia que me ayudará a ignorar e incluso desaparecer esa voz que cada vez resultaba más molesta.

 _Hazlo, y en el proceso podrías decir todo lo que has pensado sobre una inocente chica que es tu compañera de clases._

Estaba a punto de contestar en voz alta, cuando escuché una tos para nada disimulada de mi chófer. Pensé que se le había atorado algo, así que no presté mucha atención y seguía en mis pensamientos cuando súbitamente la puerta a mi lado se abrió. El rostro de Natalie, normalmente serio me miraba fijamente, su ceja ligeramente alzada.

-Me estaba preguntando porque tardaba tanto en bajar, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de abrir la puerta y corroborar su estado.

Mire por el retrovisor a mi chófer, y solo obtuve un ligero encogimiento de hombros a modo de respuesta, seguramente trato de decirme que habíamos llegado y no le preste la menor atención. No dije nada y me limite a bajarme del coche. Conocía el edificio, de estilo clásico y con buena iluminación natural, entendía porque era uno de los favoritos de mi padre y del fotógrafo para sesiones. Era más que una casa de la ciudad, ya que esta contaba con un jardín personal y no era una casa pequeña, sino que por el contrario estaba era el doble de grande que las casa promedio en París. Su fachada era completamente en color blanco, con altos ventanales y balcones estrechos, donde una persona podía estar bien colocada, o dos, muy, muy juntas.

-El señor Marco ha llegado desde muy temprano y ya a elegido las habitaciones que serán usadas el día de hoy- Natalie caminaba a mi lado, leyendo su agenda sin mirar a ninguna otra parte, a veces me preguntaba como era capaz de hacer eso sin tropezar o golpearse con algo- Tú vestuario esta en su mayoría elegido, la señorita Dupain y tu padre se han tomado su tiempo para discutir cuales son las prendas que mejor combinan con el bombín, y tal parece, todavía faltaba un cambio completo, ellos están en...

Ante su mención, solo me limite a asentir, dejando a mi cuerpo ser guiado ¿Ella ya estaba aquí? ¿Con mi padre? Saberlo solo me causó un nudo en el estómago y un montón de nervios innecesarios. No esperaba verla tan rápido, el solo hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento podía tropezar con ella me hacía querer dar la vuelta y buscar en todas las habitaciones hasta encontrarla, aunque no supiera que hacer una vez estuviera enfrente mío.

-Drien... Adrien- en algún punto, la secretaria de mi padre y yo nos detuvimos, su voz sonaba más fuerte de lo usual y comprendí que era por el hecho de que no había respondido a alguna pregunta que me había realizado.

-¿Eh?-la mire por unos segundos- Perdón Natalie,¿Qué decías?

Ella solo hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, pero no dijo nada más, solo tomo el picaporte de la puerta blanca que se encontraba a nuestra mano derecha. Una habitación se acondicionó como vestidor, los muebles tallados de madera oscura habían sido cubiertos por una tela blanca y cambiados de lugar, para dejar espacio suficiente en el centro y colocar el perchero con la ropa junto a un biombo negro con un elegante diseño de pétalos y ramas, además de con un tocador portátil para colocar herramientas y demás utensilios. La maquillista ya estaba lista para nuestra rutina, y yo, esperando ganar algo más de tiempo antes de todo, de inmediato tome asiento.

-Vendré por ti en unos minutos, los atuendos están enumerados en secuencia, Naomi te ayudará con los accesorios, en cuanto al bombín, se encuentra listo y esperando para iniciar la sesión- antes de irse dio especificaciones a la maquillista respecto a como debía de estilizar mi cabello, ella al igual que yo, espero paciente mientras le daban las indicaciones y en cuanto escuchamos la puerta cerrarse, comenzó su labor.

Esta mujer de ojos gris agua y cabello entre el magenta y rosa metálico tenía una vitalidad desbordante. Naomi apenas contaba con 24 años, pero era toda una profesional en el campo de maquillaje y estilismo. Su arreglo era un tanto excéntrico, aunque amaba el toque colorido de su cabello, que encajaba bastante bien con su personalidad. Poseía una sinceridad brutal y consejera impecable, desde que nos conocimos, paso de ser una simple chica para considerarla un especie de consejera.

A pesar de que nos llevábamos bien, el día de hoy no tenía muchas ganas de platicar, así que me limite a cerrar los ojos y dejar que ella trabajará Pero al parecer su idea de trabajo no incluía silencio sagrado.

-¿Por qué será que veo tanta inquietud a tu alrededor?- Naomi, además de ser una excelente profesional, era el tipo de personas que no dejaba pasar nada, tenía una sensibilidad para detectar cambios de humor y aunque yo no le creía mucho, en más de una ocasión me comentó que podía ver las auras de las personas, que era por eso que sabía como se sentían.

-¿De que hablas?- una risa un tanto sospechosa y nerviosa brotó de mí. Esa frase si que no me la esperaba.

-mmmm- solo se quedo meditando, mientras veía sus utensilios y escogía un cepillo y conectaba su secador de cabello- Pues, aunque no lo sepas, tu aura normalmente es azul con dorado, aunque a veces esa rosada, pero hoy- comenzó a moverse, lo percibí sutilmente y supe que se había movido para acomodarse atrás de mi, sus manos comenzaron su magia para darle forma a mi pelo- hoy es completamente lo opuesto a eso.

-¿Opuesto?- no me contuve y abrí los ojos, solo podía verla parcialmente a través del espejo, sus manos moviéndose en una danza ya aprendida por el tiempo, un compás que no se permitía el menor error. Naomi no parecía querer verme, sus ojos centrados en tomar lo necesario de su delantal negro. Pensé que no me había escuchado, pero me demostró lo contrario.

-Tu aura es más gris que un día de tormenta- colocó una pinza para detener parte de mi cabello mientras seguía con lo demás- Sé que es difícil de creerme, pero te digo la verdad. Tu aura es hermosa, siempre brillante y fluyendo, como si tratará de alcanzar las demás auras, pero hoy esta apagada, opaca, centrada solo en tu cuerpo. En mi experiencia se lo que eso quiere decir, algo en tu cabecita no te deja, y tú tampoco lo dejas- Dejó la secadora para tomar el fijador y dar unos cuantos toques al atomizador.

No reconocía el reflejo que me devolvía la mirada, los ojos grandes, la boca en una perfecta "O", estaba impresionado de que todo eso trasmitiera un aura, y sobretodo que en realidad mi maquillista supiera de esas cosas, aunque dado que yo poseía un kwami, considerado un pequeño dios, no debería de ser tan escéptico en algunas cosas. El silencio que le siguió fue expectante, dejando que ella me daba la pauta para seguir, pero no sabía que se supone que debía de hacer ¿Decirle la verdad? No me creía capaz de confesar mis problemas a nadie, mucho menos a esta chica que siempre era buena conmigo y paciente conmigo.

Ella siguió ocupándose de el cabello, como si lo que acabara de decir no hubiera calado hondo en mi pensamiento. terminó de darle la forma que quería y de inmediato dejo el cepillo y la secadora para cambiarlo por brochas para matizar el brillo de mi piel. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para evitar que el polvo cayera en ellos y me los pusiera rojos, así que aproveche la oportunidad para tratar de calmarme y seguir pensando como debía de actuar.

Unos ligeros golpes rompieron el silencio que se había instaurado en la habitación, supuse que la que entraría sería Natalie para llevarme, ni siquiera me moleste en abrir los ojos, pero todo mi cuerpo entró en tensión en cuanto escuche su voz:

-Este... disculpe no quería interrumpir pero me pidieron que trajera esto- abrí los ojos de golpe, para encontrarme con la más bella aparición que jamás pude imaginar. Si Marinette ya era hermosa sin hacer nada, ahora más que nunca parecía un ser celestial, una hermosa ninfa que cautivaba mi cabeza y corazón.

Su ropa habitual había sido dejada a un lado para destellar con un conjunto diferente. Una falda roja de campana y con pretina a la cintura dejaba ver gran parte de sus torneadas piernas, que a su vez estaban envueltas en una medias finas blancas y rematan con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo color negro. Una blusa de tela fina y manga larga acompañaba al conjunto. Con pequeños detalles bordados que comenzaban en el cuello redondo y abarcaban gran parte del pecho. El único accesorio que no quiso cambiar fue su bolsita de color rosa con e bordado de su inicial.

Sin duda ella era más mujer que niña, una representación de belleza, dulzura e inocencia. Y eso hacía acrecentar más mi malestar.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Esto era un ataque directo si posibilidad de defensa. Solo pensar en ella me aceleraba el corazón y me dejaba frito el pensamiento. Saberla detrás de mi, con ese ligero rubor que se notaba sutilmente gracias a su blanca piel, solo tenía ganas de levantarme de un salto, envolverla en mis brazos y no dejarla salir jamás de ellos. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Trate de conectar con su mirada a través del reflejo del espejo, pero sus hermosos ojos veían hacia otro lado. Sentí una punzada en el pecho ante ello ¿Acaso estaba haciéndolo a propósito? El pensar en esa posibilidad no era algo que me agradará demasiado, sin embargo no tenía nada que decir a mi favor o en mi contra, porque técnicamente no podía saber o asumir nada.

-Gracias, dile que en un momento vamos- Marinette solo asintió con la cabeza y salió sin decirme nada, era obvio que me quede pasmado otra vez, perdido en mis pensamientos, por lo que me perdí toda la conversación que se había dado entre ella y mi maquilista, tan embobado estuve que no me percate a que había venido mi princesa.

-Vamos- Naomi me palmeó el hombro con delgados dedos decorados con uñas negras- Es hora de cambiar esas ropas- en la otra sostenía un conjunto compuesto por una camisa azul claro, unos pantalones color gris Oxford, además del chaleco a juego. Me levante por inercia, acomodándome detrás del biombo para sacarme las ropas y esperando por el primer conjunto.

-Ella es muy agradable- dijo de repente, mientras la camisa se asomaba por una esquina, tendida por sus brazo- ¿Quién es?

-Es... Ella...bueno es una compañera de la escuela- Supuse que era imprudente decir que sería mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos, o la dueña de mi corazón, si Marinette no estaba informada todavía, ningún otro podía saberlo, aún. Me acomodé la camisa y me descalce los zapatos y calcetines para poder acomodarme le pantalón. El frío del piso hizo que unos cuantos escalofríos me recorrieran el cuerpo.

-¿Sólo una compañera?- El tono picaresco y ensoñador que uso me hizo pensar que tal vez no era mejor contestar a sus siguientes preguntas, aunque de alguna manera, al ser mi Mari el centro de la conversación, me parecía algo indignante no participar activamente en ello. -Mmmmm, es curioso que tu padre lo haya permitido, ya sabes como es él, siempre tan reservado y profesional en su trabajo, no me esperaba que otorgara este tipo de concesiones. Es bueno ver que invita a tus compañeros.

-Ella no esta aquí solo porque sea mi amiga- aunque ya no me estaba gustando del todo decir esa palabra, hice uso de ella para poder defender a mi chica- Ella es una gran diseñadora, aunque aún sea joven, sé que pronto alguien verá sus capacidades y la invitará a trabajar en una casa de moda, por eso mi padre la ha invitado a está sesión. Puede que él ya haya descubierto su potencial y esto sea una prueba.

-¿Enserio? Dime Adrien ¿Qué hizo que impresionó lo suficiente a tu padre como para que la invitará?- Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, diciendo las palabras correctas, con ese tono tan poco común en ella, esto era más que una conversación, se sentía como una provocación pero exactamente ¿Para qué? No estaba seguro, pero de alguna manera me irritaba pensar que no viera lo especial que era mi princesa, más allá de ser la chica que protegía a París de los akumas.

-El bombín que será la principal pieza de esta sesión es de su autoria.- contesté mientras tomaba las calcetas largas que dejó colgadas en lo alto del biombo para ponerlas en mis pobres pies.- Fue el ganador en un concurso que hicieron en mi escuela, donde mi padre fue jurado, pero no fue una competencia común, porque alguien presentó el diseño primero y trato de hacerla parecer una embaucadora. -Hasta la fecha no le perdonaba del todo a Chlóe haber hecho tal bajeza como robar un diseño a otra persona y ahora menos que nunca me apetencia pensar en ello, pues aunque era mi amiga de la infancia, si seguía con su mala actitud, terminaría por dar zancada nuestra amistad.

-¿Y que pasó? Supongo que ella alegó y reclamó haciendo todo un escándalo.

-Nada de eso- contesté mientras estiraba la mano para pedir el chaleco y colocarlo sobre la otra ropa- Marinette defendió su trabajo sin nada de lo que te imaginas. Ella fue impecable para poner en su lugar a la persona que le quiso robar, sin hacer nada más que dejar que la otra persona se expusiera. Un pequeño detalle basto para revelar al verdadero autor y desenmascarar al impostor.

Salí detrás del biombo y encontré el par perfectos de zapatos negros alineados justo enfrente de la silla. Naomi estaba tomando los accesorios que iban acorde con el conjunto: un par de mancuernillas plateadas, una cobarta satinada azul oscura con un bonito patrón de rayas. Se acercó con todo ello mientras acababa de calzarme.

-Vaya, eso si que es una historia, una chica lista y preparada para cualquier cosa- me hizo un guiño mientras tomaba mi mano derecha para acomodar el puño de la camisa y colocar en su lugar la primer mancuernilla- de esas mujeres son de las que más deberías cuidarte Adrien.

Ni siquiera le dí vueltas a lo que dijo, simplemente no dejaría que alguien hablará así de mi ángel.

-Tú no la conoces como yo, Marinette no es así- Naomi alzó una ceja, lo sentía como un reto, pero a su vez, sabía que me estaba ocultando algo más en el fondo- Ella es todo lo que un chico pudiera pedir: Dulce, cariñosa, leal, sincera, no se oculta tras apariencias ni se anda con medias tintas. Sabe lo que quiere, trabaja duro por ello, siempre sé puede contar con ella, es un persona que se entrega con todo y tiene una paciencia son digna de admirar. Quizás a veces no se vea a simple vista, pero ella es una gran tesoro.

Su cantarina risa me desconcertó e hizo que parara con todo lo que salía de mi boca. Me di cuenta de inmediato que todo lo que había dicho parecía más un acto de devoción que una simple descripción y Naomi no era tonta, así que esa risa era por algo. Me le quede mirando, aunque ella me evitó, al menos hasta que terminó con la otra mancuernilla y la corbata. Luego de eso, apoyó sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla, acorralándome e invadiendo parte de mi espacio personal.

-Así que dime, querido Adrien ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?- Sus cejas se arqueaban de una forma inquisitiva, podía ver en sus ojos grises pequeños puntos de luz, y me hizo pensar que su mirada podría ser capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa, fuera tangible o no.

-¿De que hablas Naomi?- Aunque no quería hacerlo a propósito, mi voz sonó ligeramente nerviosa, por más que deseaba evitar que esa mirada tan intensa me intimidara, era imposible.

-¿Enserio no sabes de que habló?- se retiró levemente, pero no me dejo espacio para salir corriendo y evitar este interrogatorio.-Bueno, déjame ser una guía para ti. Las auras cambian constantemente, aunque siempre existe una constante, según las emociones que estén experimentando sus portadores en ese momento, tienden a ser intensas, suaves, de colores o todo lo contrario. En tu caso, aquello que te estaba carcomiendo la cabeza- señalo con un delgado dedo su sien- hacía que tu aura fuera gris. Pero en cuanto haz escuchado la voz de esa niña ese gris se esfumó y en su lugar quedó una bonita nube rosada y rojiza que solo crecía y crecía mientras estaba aquí y luego cuando hablaste de ella, así que la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Cuando piensas decirle tus sentimientos a esa linda y dulce niña?

Recargó su cuerpo sobre la orilla del tocador y cruzó sus manos por debajo de sus pecho, una pose típica del policía que interroga al culpable del crimen. A mi parecer, ella era quien tenía todas las de ganar ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir cuando era obvia la verdad y cualquier otra cosa se consideraba mentira?

Opte por se franco, no tenía caso ocultar un secreto que ella de alguna manera descubrió.

-Yo...no se si soy la persona indicada para estar con ella-si iba a cantar como pajarito, mejor sacar parte de mi tormento para aminorar la carga- Marinette es una persona hermosa y, siendo sinceros, no creo ser ni remotamente lo que ella se merece. Porque he sido demasiado ciego como para no ver lo que tenía enfrente mío todo este tiempo.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por ella?- Su voz no tenía ninguna entonación específica, así que asumí que aquello no era ningún truco.

-Daría todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy por ella- aquellas palabras salían desde el fondo de mi corazón. En todo ese tiempo mantuve mi vista puesta en el suelo, sabiendo que cada palabra que decía era verdad pura. Marinette se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, una persona con más valores, más control sobre sus ideas instintivas y sus impulsos provocados por el calor del momento. Sentí unos dedos tibios alzar mi barbilla y ese rostro que fue serio, ahora era parte dulzura, parte comprensión.

-No tengas miedo y deja que sea ella quien decida si eres o no digno de su amor- acarició ligeramente mi mejilla, un gestor de consuelo y protección.- Una cosa que he aprendido es que los riesgos a veces nos traen amargas decepciones, pero también nos llenan de gratas y hermosas sorpresas que nos alegran la vida e incluso se vuelven parte de nosotros. Lo que quiero decir es que no dejes pasar mucho tiempo, porque ella puede que esté aquí hoy, pero mañana ¿Quien sabe?

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, ella se alejó de mi para que la escena no se prestara a un malentendido, Natalie asomó ligeramente y llamó a Naomi con un gesto de mano. Me guiño el ojo al pasar por un lado rumbo a la puerta, y aunque quería ir hacia ahí, algo me dijo que no debía. La asistente de mi padre se retiró y Naomi regresó con una sonrisa picara, tomando algunas de sus cosas de la mesa para acomodarlas en su mandil.

-Debo moverme a otra habitación para apoyar con algo- se volteó hacia mi y puso las manos sobre sus caderas- no eches mis palabras por la borda en cuanto me vaya, si necesitas meditarlo hazlo, solo no tardes demasiado. Vendrán a buscarte en cinco minutos, así que espera aquí un poco más ¿Vale?

Asentí, sin saber que otra cosa hacer. Ella me devolvió el gesto mientras se sacaba algunos cepillos, su tenaza, su secador y la plancha, para meterlos en una maletita de maquillaje pequeña. Se despidió de mi con un gesto, pero antes de que saliera, una idea cruzó por mi mente.

-Naomi, espera...- Su mano ya estaba girando el picaporte cuando me contestó.

-Dime...

-Su aura, tú pudiste ver su aura ¿Cómo era?- Aunque no dije el nombre, los dos sabíamos de quien estábamos hablando.

-si, la vi-esa sonrisa creció aun más y sentí que sus ojos se entrecerraban y me miraban con astucia- pero el que hable de auras no significa que compartiré contigo información privilegiada, sé lo que vi,pero eso es un secreto que no te diré.

Salió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de replicar, pero su respuesta tan evasiva no hizo otra cosa más que acrecentar mis dudas de manera drástica. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Me levante tan rápido como pude, y corrí hacia la puerta, la jale y me asome hacia el pasillo, con la esperanza de alcanzarla para convencerla de que me explicará que significaba todo aquello que dijo, pero ni rastro de su sombra. Resignado, metí mi cabeza de vuelta a la habitación y di media vuelta para esperar a que alguien viniera por mi, pero el destino tenía planes muy diferentes cuando sentí como unos ojos violetas me taladraban con la mirada.

-Tú y yo debemos de hablar...¡A-H-O-R-A!- La voz de Tikki me dejó claro que podía darme por muerto. Este día iba mejor y mejor a cada minuto. La pequeña Kwami de Marinette voló directamente hacía mi, acorralándome contra la puerta.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a tomar ventaja de la situación? ¿Qué pensabas hacerle?- la dulce voz se oía distorsionada por el enojo. Podía jurar que sus ojos se podía ver pequeñas llamas que estaban cambiando su color natural por uno mucho más intenso. Mi vida corría peligro si no decía las palabras indicadas. Para mi mala suerte, Plagg estaba oculto en la bolsa de la camisa que me había quitado, aunque dudaba mucho que saliera en mi auxilio, al menos no hasta que supiera que su vida no iba de por medio.

-Tikki, yo...-No quería saber como supo lo que yo omití intencionalmente en la plática de anoche, pero era claro que ella se refería al beso y lo demás. Tikki golpeó con su manita sobre mi pecho, de manera acusatoria.- No- golpe-te-golpe-acerques-golpe- a ella.

 _Esa idea no es una opción. Explica la situación y ruega que salgamos vivos de esta._

Con la mano rebusque el pasador de la puerta para cerrarla evitar que se nos interrumpiera. El clic del cerrojo me dijo que estábamos seguros. Ella se alejó lo suficiente, pero su pose me dejo claro que no saldría de esta habitación al menos que tuviera una buena explicación para todo.

-Lo siento- no tenía ningún plan que me sacará de esta, estaba totalmente vulnerable y lo único en lo que podía pensar era decir la verdad y rezar porque este kwami no me hiciera puré antes de tiempo, tenía muchos planes para el futuro.

 _Cómo enamorar a Marinette, ser su novio, su confidente, el hombre perfecto que ella merece, tener cenas familiares con los Dupain, secuestrarla como Chat noir y darle un tour por todo París, pedir su mano, ser esposos, envejecer juntitos con nuestros hijos y nietos... ah cierto y hacer todo lo que hemos escrito en nuestro diario una realidad._

Mi mente no era mi mejor aliado en este momento, así que decidí ser tan franco como me fuera posible sin morir.

-Yo... todo lo que te dije anoche fue verdad- mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora para seguir la misma velocidad que mi lengua- Ella es importante para mí, jamás pensaría en lastimarla, y anoche solo quería verla. Pensar que luego de que me fui hubiera pasado algo con el tom...Natanael no me dejaba muy tranquilo. Solo quería verle unos minutos, te juro que lo que paso no fue parte de un plan. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Marinette se incorporó y me vio, pensé que si no me movía se volvería a dormir, pero no fue así, luego empezó a hablar para si misma, me confundió con un sueño y no me atreví a decirle que no. Platicó conmigo, luego dijo que quería probar algo y.. bueno paso. Aunque al principio no lo vi venir, no quise parar el beso. Fue mágico y...- deje de divagar cuando los ojos de Tikki me advirtieron que no quería escuchar mucho sobre esa parte- Supe que no debía de aprovecharme, así que la convencí de volver a dormir, de que yo... bueno...- baje un poco la vista, como si mi zapatos fueran lo más interesante que hubiera en la habitación- le dije que no debía de preocuparse, no quería dormir por miedo a no volver a ver al "Adrien de sus fantasías" que podía hablar con ella y no hacerla sentir nerviosa.- me quede callado, más por miedo de saber su reacción que por otra cosa.

-¿Qué hiciste para que volviera a dormir?- La rudeza en su voz me causó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Yo le prometí que las veces que ella o quisiera... bueno es decir...-mi nerviosismo no me estaba ayudando mucho ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía intimidar tanto?- YOLEPROMETÍQUEPLATICARÍACONELLALASVECESQUEQUISIERA- mi confesión salió muy atropellada y casi la tuve que gritar, de otro modo no me sentía capaz de decir la verdad. Apreté los ojos y puse mi cuerpo en tensión esperando más golpeteo o incluso una bofetada, algo. Sin embargo pasaron los segundo y no sentí nada. Alcé un poco el rostro y abrí un ojo, solo en caso de que tuviera que volver a cerrarlo por un ataque sorpresivo.

Pero lo que no esperaba es ver a una Tikki serena, con los bracitos cruzados, pero mucho más relajada que la pequeña furia roja que entró dispuesta a hacerme picadillo. Sin apartar sus ojos de mi habló.

-Plagg, si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que salgas- Mire detrás de ella para ver como en la esquina del biombo unos ojos verdes se asomaban, temerosos de ver furia en su compañera.

-¿Me hablaste, Tikki?- su voz no era la misma de siempre, este chico tenía una debilidad por la kwami y suponía que también conocía su ira.

-Ve con tu portador- no era una petición, sino una orden, y Plagg no lo pensó dos veces antes de volar directo hacía mi y ocultarse detrás de mi hombro.

-Ahora, los dos escuchen- dijo señalando primero a uno y luego al otro.- Tienen una responsabilidad hacia París, igual que ladybug, así que no deben ser egoístas y pensar en sus deseos poniendo a todos en riesgo innecesarios.

Asentimos al mismo tiempo, con tanta intensidad que pensé que terminaría por dolerme la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora tú- dijo señalándome con una manita- ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a esa chica? ¿Darías todo lo que tienes y todo lo que eres por Marinette?

-Eso y mucho más- no vacilé, no dude en contestar. Sin saberlo, como Marinette y como Ladybug, esa chica se había colado hondo en mi alma. Esto no era un simple enamoramiento adolescente, estaba seguro de haber encontrado a la persona adecuada. Y nada ni nadie del mundo me alejaría de su lado.

-Vuelve hacer lo de anoche sin que yo lo sepa y te juró que te colgaré de la torre Eiffel de la peor forma posible- aunque no estaba seguro de cómo, sabía que esto no era una amenaza, sino un advertencia y rogué a los ángeles para no volver a estar en la mira de su furia.

-Y tu Plagg, no me importa si tienes que amarrarlo o escapar de él, no quiero volver a verte solapando este tipo de actividades- Plagg pasó saliva mientras asentía con más energía. Era increible como algo tan pequeñito podía tener tanta autoridad. Tikki se relajó lo suficiente para volver a su tranquila y dulce apariencia. Cuando pasó eso, yo pude relajarme un poco. No quería tentar mi suerte, pero necesitaba saber que pensaba sobre la promesa que había hecho.

-entonces...¿Qué sucederá?

-¿Respecto a qué?- vi curiosidad y poca paciencia en su rostro.

-yo...bueno...la promesa...yo...Marinette...-el toque en mi puerta me sobresaltó demasiado. Mis nervios de punta no ayudaban mucho.

-¡Adrien! Abre la puerta es hora-Natalie trataba de forzar el cerrojo para entrar.

-En un momento- grité mientras veía de manera suplicante a Tikki.

-Discutiremos eso en otro momento- su voz apenas fue un susurró mientras tomaba de los bigotes a Plagg y lo jalaba para ocultarlo dentro del chaleco que llevaba puesto.- Ahora tienes otras cosas que hacer, pero recuerda todo lo que me haz dicho.

Hice unas cuantas respiraciones para calmar las aceleraciones de mi corazón, me aseguré que no se viera mal mi atuendo y abrí la puerta, chocando de inmediato con la asistente de mi padre.

-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?- comenzó a caminar, cerré la puerta y la seguí.

-Sólo necesitaba unos minutos de paz sin interrupciones.-aunque arqueó una ceja, no cuestionó mi respuesta. En cambio, sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco una pastilla y me la tendió. La tomé en mis manos sin entender nada, y probablemente ella vio mi desconcierto.

-El diseño de la señorita Dupain cuenta con plumas naturales de pichón. Te sugiero que tomes cuanto antes esa pastilla para controlar tu alergia y que puedas realizar la sesión sin complicaciones.

 _Tienes que admitirlo, esta mujer es muy eficiente en su trabajo._

 _-_ Gracias-me pasé la pastilla casi de inmediato mientras subíamos unas escaleras y entraba a una enorme habitación con amplias ventanas y pequeños balcones de hierro forjado en cada espacio externo. Era un lugar donde el pasado y el presente convergían: Por un lado, el diseño de épocas, los cuadros de óleos y los detalle tallados en dorado me daban una día de lo que anteriormente ese lugar había sido.

Pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba invadido de cables, luces especiales, computadoras, tripiés y demás artefactos. Algunas personas se movían llevando cajas negras o algún objeto especifico. En la esquina más alejado de todo el ajetreó se encontraba mi padre, sentado en un una silla de la estancia, supervisando. Cómo siempre vigilaba todo con ojo de halcón, siempre en silencio, esperando el primer error para corregirlo.

A pesar de que no muchas veces Gabriel Agreste supervisaba una sesión personalmente, cuando llegaba a hacerlo el ambiente llegaba a transformarse radicalmente. Las personas de inmediato se ponían a evitar los errores, tratando de hacer todo con perfección, el trabajo estándar estaba prohibido, todos tenían que dar más allá del 100% por la casa de moda Agreste. A pesar de que papá no era de las personas que gritaban o se alteraban con facilidad, su carácter serio y su severa mirada eran suficientes para intimidar a la mayoría de las personas. De hecho en una ocasión una chica salió llorando de un set porque pensó que mi padre se fijaba mucho en su trabajo como encargada de luces.

-¡ADRIEN! ¡Mi mejor modelo ha llegado!- la voz de Marco me hizo centrarme en lo que venía. El fotógrafo italiano tenía un ligero acento que siempre me daba un poco de risa. Sus fotografías enfocadas en moda eran las mejores, y la casa Agreste tenía un contrato de exclusividad para cualquier evento. El hombre sabía lo que hacía y mi padre estaba contento con su visión y trabajo. Se acercó a mi con total confianza y me abrazó por el hombro mientras me acercaba al área en la que trabajaríamos las primeras fotos.

-He tenido una visión única, y tú, querido Adrien, eres el indicado- de un perchero tomó el bombín de Marinette como si fuera un frágil pieza que debía tratarse como el más fino cristal- París, una ciudad para el amor, el romance, la ciudad donde los corazones nunca duermen. Un cuento de hadas moderno, juvenil, apasionado, y el mejor representante que puede existir: No un príncipe, sino un caballero moderno, lleno de vitalidad, galantería y dispuesto a darle a su dama el mejor día de su vida.

Acabó su emocionado discurso colocando el bombín sobre mi cabeza, y admirando la combinación final con gran satisfacción, como si aquel discurso más mi arreglo se convirtieran en sus ojos una obra de arte casi gloriosa. Le mire con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, sin saber que decir o hacer. Sabía que la campaña era para patrocinar una nueva línea de ropa formal para caballero, pero sin duda Marco podía hacer volar su imaginación con pocos recursos.

-Ahora, vamos a tomar las fotos individuales antes de que venga tu princesa- ¿Una chica? Mire a Natalie, una pregunta silenciosa en los ojos, ella no me contestó nada verbalmente, pero el hecho de que sus ojos se fueran hacía la donde estaba mi padre fue suficiente para entender. Hasta donde yo sabía, estas fotos no iban a tener una protagonista, pero supuse que fue un cambio de último minuto que hizo mi padre. No era frecuente que hiciera ese tipo de concesiones, aunque supuse que él tenía sus motivos.

Aunque el fotógrafo estaba acaparando toda mi atención dándome detalles de todas sus ideas, yo me las arreglé para darle un escaneó general de toda la habitación, percatándome de que no estaba nadie con falda roja y blusa blanca. Marinette no se encontraba, cosas que no me gusto nada, porque si mi padre le había invitado, lo menos que esperaba era un buen trato y que la dejarán estar presente durante todo el día. Aunque por otra parte, sentía un pequeño alivio, porque la sola idea de que me viera interactuar con otra mujer de manera romántica, a pesar de que sería solo actuación, me causaba inquietud.

Marco me dejo un momento, para acabar con los pormenores y comenzar la sesión, la aproveche para maravillarme con el escenario del que formaría parte en unos minutos. El balcón junto a la pared sería el primero de una serie de montajes que tenían programados para todo el día. En este en particular, había una puesta interesante. El balcón permitía una vista espectacular, llena de chimeneas y techos, coronándose con la Torre Eiffel en la lejanía, imponente y majestuosa. Un día particularmente soleado, con pocas nubes alrededor.

En el interior del recinto estaban dispuesto algunos muebles y un servicio de té en la mesita baja, las tonalidades en colores cremas y doradas daban un aspecto de fantasía, lo que supuse era el propósito principal. Salí un poco al pequeño balcón, la arquitectura de la ciudad era muy similar, las casa más viejas tenían grandes ventanales con estrechos balcones de hierro forjados que apenas si salían de la pared.

Sentí como se removía algo dentro de mi chaleco y miré a Tikki asomando

-¿Marinette?- Sus ojitos violetas me miraban con cierta desconfianza aún, así que era normal que quisiera regresar cuanto antes con ella, además si no sabía que estaba conmigo, en cuanto se diera cuenta de su ausencia seguro que se preocuparía de su paradero.

-No lo sé, yo...- Los aplausos de Marco solicitando a todos tomar su lugar y dejar libre la área fueron mi señal para saber que estabamos comenzando.- Te prometo que cuando pueda la buscaré para que puedas ir con ella.

-A ti te encanta hacer promesas ¿Verdad?- no sabía que los kwamis podían usar el sarcasmo, pero esta pequeñita me comenzaba a mostrar cuan poco conocía de ellos.

-Adrien, por favor ven aquí- Marco me miraba con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, me acerque, buscando otra vez a Marinette, pero como la anterior, no pude localizarla.- Ahora, juega con todo, vamos a explotar esa juventud que tienes muchacho. Quiero ver un poco de nostalgia, este momento es una espera, tu dama aún no esta lista, pero tu solo puedes pensar en ella, en lo lejos que esta, ese momento previó al encuentro inminente ¿Me entiendes?

¿Lo entendía? Sin duda eso y más era lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Marinette y Ladybug eran una misma persona, la chica de mis sueños- y también de mis fantasías- quería estar con ella, conocerla a fondo, explorar su cuerpo y su mente, demostrarle que era más que Adrien y Chat Noir. Desvelarnos hablando sobre el otro, confesando pequeños secretos, grandes proyectos. Poder disfrutar de una día de paseo o de una noche de estrellas. Probar sus labios, hundir mis dedos en su cabello, estrechar su pequeña cintura y sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi piel.

Esta mujer se había colado hondo en cada poro de mi ser sin yo ser consciente de ello, quería todo de ella, pero a su vez quería ser todo para ella. Era un sentimiento de entrega y posesión, donde no había un ganador o un vencedor. Era esa parte de no tener suficiente del otro. Era joven,si, sin embargo estaba seguro de que no podía concebir un futuro sin ella.

Sin darme cuenta, Marco había empezado a tomar las fotos, yo recargado en el balcón, sentado en el sillón, mi mente perdida en un mar de pensamientos y sensaciones. Cuando capté que sin se consciente, le estaba dando lo que me pidió, simplemente seguí el juego. Tomamos bastante fotos, unas de perfil, otras viendo al frente o hacía el infinito. Siempre jugando con los ángulos del bombín, agradeciendo internamente por el medicamento que parecía contrarrestar mi alergia a las plumas.

-Perfecto, Adrien, perfecto- Escuchaba la voz emocionada de Marco, también dando instrucciones a los iluminadores y rebotadores- Difumina esa luz, queremos un cuento de hadas, no un día de verano.

Mi padre seguía en su sitio, Natalie como leal ayudante, a su lado. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como alguien llegaba a su lado y le decía algo. Me tomó una pose ver que era Naomi, que me miraba con una sonrisa de gato cheshire plasmada en toda su bonita cara. Estaba casi seguro que estaba dirigiéndola hacia mí, cosa que no me gusto mucho.

-Bien, creo cubrimos esta parte- Miró hacia mi padre, más como una formalidad que otra cosa. - Creo que cubrimos bien esta parte, Adrien cambiate por el segundo conjunto, preparados para checar el siguiente montaje.

De inmediato las cosas indispensables comenzaron a ser cargadas por las personas para moverse. Me moví hacia donde estaba mi padre, con la intención de preguntarle por Marinette, cuando fui inesperadamente interceptado por Naomi, que rápidamente atrapo mi brazo con el suyo y me arrastró hacía la habitación para el cambio. casi no tuve tiempo de nada, ni de protestar, mucho menos preguntar porque tanta emoción de repente.

En la habitación apenas si tuve tiempo de quitarme el bombín y dejarlo sobre la silla enfrente del tocador, cuando Naomi literalmente me arrojó hacia el biombo y comenzó a arrojar el segundo conjunto por encima de mi cabeza, exigiendo que le devolviera las piezas del primero. Ni siquiera supe como quite y coloque las piezas adecuadas sin terminar haciendo un revoltijo. Por fortuna, Plagg jaló a Tikki hacia mi ropa casual antes de que tuviera tiempo de aventar el chaleco.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día- gritó Naomi, mientras escuchaba como revoloteaba entre algunas cosas, supuse que los accesorios.

-No lo entiendo- dije mientras acababa de abrocharme los pantalones negros. Este traje me gustaba un poco más, el traje consistía en un pantalón de corte recto, combinado con un saco de terciopelo color vino con cuello negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Tenía un toque elegante y juvenil, jugando con las combinaciones y de alguna manera, combinando a la perfección con el bombín, a pesar de que no eran colores muy parecidos.

-¿Qué no entiendes?- preguntó Naomi un tanto irónica.

-La prisa- repuse hacia una seña a los kwamis para entrar en mi saco y salía detrás del biombo- ¿No tenemos todo el día para esto?

-¡Claro que lo tenemos!- dijo tomándome de la mano para acomodar los accesorios. Un reloj de cuerda con correas negro mate y acabados plateados, un pisacorbatas plateado con pequeños detalles grabados que combinaba a la perfección con las macuernillas de la camisa. Acomodó bien la corbata y también dio un retoque al maquillaje, acomodando el bombín y alejándose un poco para admirar con satisfacción su obra.

-¡Vamos, no debemos de hacerla esperar!- ahora comenzaba a empujarme para salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación. Puse mis manos en el marco de la puerta en un intento por saber más de lo que aparentemente todos sabían y yo ignoraba por completo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Pasa que eres un necio, que tu co-protagonista esta esperando y tu, pequeño estás siendo muy poco caballeroso, así que mueve tus piernas antes de que tenga que hacerlas caminar por ti.

Su cuerpo, a pesar de se pequeño y delgado, poseía una gran fuerza si era capaz de moverme de mi sitio. Aunque no debía de sorprenderme tanto si estaba comparando mi fuerza con la de mi alter ego. Entendí que no me diría nada, y que si cooperaba todo sería mucho más sencillo, aunque me estaba generando cierta inquietud todo el misterio, no me quedaba de otra que esperar a que pronto comprendiera las actitudes de los que me rodeaban.

La siguiente locación serían las escaleras principales de la casa, las cuales se encontraban justo en medio, dividiéndola en dos alas y el centro. Yo salí por el ala que estaba en el extremo derecho, y desde mi perspectiva podía ver como todos abajo estaban preparado todo. El piso y los escalones eran de mármol pulido y los barandales eran delicadas enredaderas de hierro que tenía sus detalles coloreados de dorado.

-Adrien, baja, necesito que veas esto- Marco prácticamente gritó, provocando un eco que reboto en todo el vestíbulo. Naomi me dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, bajando rápidamente como si nada. Esa chica si que era extraña, podía tener la energía de un huracán y al segundo siguiente ser más tranquila que un cachorro adormilado.

Deje de darle vueltas al asunto, enfocándome en lo importante, como quien sería mi compañera en esta sesión y más importante aún ¿Dónde estaba Marinette? Un vistazo rápido me confirmó lo que yo ya sabía de antemano. Tampoco estaba en este lugar. Qué mi padre le haya hecho semejante grosería eran imperdonable y me importaba poco si me castigará o me pusiera a hacer más pasarelas, él escucharía lo que tendría que decir al respecto. Con eso en mente comencé a bajar, dispuesto a hacerle todo un escándalo.

Pero solo alcance a bajar tres cuartos cuando escuche nuevamente la voz de Marco, aunque esta vez, su atención no estaba puesta en mi.

-¡Mi bella Dona!-gritó, subiendo una octava de su tono habitual y usando una frase de su italiano natal- Hermosa musa, una princesa dispuesta a todo por su caballero, rebelde y delicada, sin duda eres la chica adecuada para esto- su palabrería dejo de tener sentido para mi cuando alcé la vista para encontrarme con una belleza sacada desde los mismo cuadros de Boticelli.

-Ma...Ma...-mi boca balbuceaba sin sentido, mi mente atónita ante lo que mis ojos estaban observando. Esta era una enorme sorpresa, aunque no estaba seguro si debía ser buena o mala. Cómo fuera, al menos ahora sabía donde se encontraba la mujer que me robaba el sueño, y las fantasías.


End file.
